Dreams can come through
by Mims
Summary: *COMPLETE* When Xander finds out about Buffy and Spike, he helps her through it. However, when the new big bad arrives, old friends must return in different roles to avert disaster. B/X, F/S, W/T, hints of A/C
1. Dreams can come true

Disclaimer: You all know the drill, I own none of the characters, and I'm just borrowing them to keep my mind occupied.  
  
Summary: What happens when Xander finds out about Spike and Buffy? Takes place just after Willow has her break down.  
  
Rating: R for language and innuendo (might be a little high but better safe then sorry)  
  
Dreams Can Come True  
  
  
  
Xander was alone. He had been helping Anya at the Magic Box, cleaning up and all. In typical Xander fashion, he somehow managed to knock over a bookshelf. Anya just sighed at him and told him to go home and wait for her. She also told him to be ready for the sex, which had to make Xander chuckle. Still, he had his nagging doubts about their whole engagement, but he kept them to himself. His friends had their own dramas to deal with he didn't need to add to it.  
  
When Xander got back to the apartment, Anya had left him a message to tell him that she would be late at the Magic Box. Her inventory papers had just disappeared, she suspected bunnies were behind it, trying to keep her from getting the sex. Xander sighed and thought for a moment.  
  
He wanted to go and see Willow. He had heard about her breakdown. He was very worried about her, she was on the edge when Tara was here, and their breakup just pushed her over. Buffy said she was making an effort to get her life back together, but Xander was still concerned. Even so, Willow had asked that she have some time to herself before anyone visited her.  
  
Buffy had sent Dawn to stay with a friend that night so she wouldn't have to leave Dawn alone with Willow while she was out patrolling. Dawn wouldn't talk to Willow since the incident. She had a broken arm, but it could have been so much worse.  
  
Then there was Buffy. Every since they had brought her back she hadn't seemed right, but until recently they hadn't known why. It was Xander's fault. If he just hadn't brought up that stupid singing and dancing demon, none of this would have happened. No, he told himself, it wouldn't have taken away her pain, it just would have shielded us from the guilt. Xander's stomach fell out every time he thought about it. Causing Buffy pain was still one of the only things that could give him that feeling.  
  
He worried that one of these days she was going to slip and that would be the end of her. Again. Spike always went patrolling with her to assure that wouldn't happen, but Xander still had a bad feeling. Spike wasn't exactly the most trustworthy person, (no he's not even a person, he's a vampire) in the world. All it would take would be his chip to malfunction and the Spike that tried to kill Buffy on many occasions would return.  
  
Xander decided to go and find them, help them patrol. He had been going less and less, slowly feeling his role in the group being phased out. There were days when Xander longed for the good old days of high school. The three slayerettes, Buffy, Willow, and Xander, fighting the evils of the hellmouth and of high school together. But those days were gone. He had to keep telling himself that. He knew deep down that they had grown apart and that someday, sooner rather than later, they would go their separate ways.  
  
He had always wanted them to stay together, his friends were the only family he had. He had long ago disowned his abusive parents, trading them for the only people who actually gave a damn about him. When someone said the word father to him the image that popped up wasn't of his own father, but of Giles. As much as he had teased the tweed clad Englishman, he helped shape him in a way he could never know.  
  
By the time he had finished his reflections, he had arrived at the cemetery, a stake in each hand. He looked around and listened, but nothing. Then he heard it, a loud moan. It sounded like Buffy. Then he heard another moan, from a male. He assumed it was Spike. They must be in trouble. And as always, Xander threw himself into the fray to find out what was wrong. When he stumbled upon them it was the worst sight he had ever seen, and that's saying a lot when you live on a hellmouth.  
  
Spike and Buffy were, he could barely bring himself to think it, they were. kissing. Xander thought he had matured over the last few years, but when in shock revert to what is most comfortable. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"  
  
"Huh?" Spike muttered.  
  
"Xander!" Buffy cried.  
  
"Bloody hell."  
  
"I'll second that. What is this Spike? Did you bring Buffy Bot back, I thought you'd gotten over that!"  
  
"Xander, calm down," Buffy soothed. A million thoughts ran through her mind, but number one was the others can't know.  
  
"Calm down," Xander exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah mate, you ruined the mood, best you could do is shut your pie hole so all the vamps don't come a running."  
  
"RUINED THE MOOD!"  
  
"Xander, Spike and I were just." she reached.  
  
"Kissing," Xander and Spike said at the same time.  
  
Jealousy raged in Xander. Jealousy? He questioned himself. He had long ago accepted that the Buffy ship had sailed away and was never coming into his port. He was engaged to Anya and happy. So why was he jealous? Then rational thought left again, replaced by anger. Xander was getting over the shock and getting his mind back. He was now just angry.  
  
"How long has this been going on?"  
  
"A while bloke," Spike piped up.  
  
"Not that long. It just sort of happened, I didn't mean for it too," Buffy stumbled out.  
  
"Didn't mean to swap spit?" Xander exclaimed.  
  
"It's not like that Xan," Buffy started.  
  
"Then what is it like?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You have worse taste in men then I do. I mean then I have in women," he added after Spike began to snicker.  
  
"You know this isn't easy, this isn't what I need from you right now Xander," Buffy was close to tears.  
  
"It's not easy for any of us Buffy."  
  
"Yeah, cause you all know what it's like to be in perfect happiness then ripped away by people because they can't let go!" Buffy screamed, tears flowing freely.  
  
"WE DIDN'T KNOW!" Xander's voice trembling.  
  
"No, poor Xander, never knows anything. Always in the dark about everything," Buffy replied.  
  
"We just wanted to save you, we thought you were in hell, like Angel. Just to repay all the times you saved us."  
  
"But Xander you didn't save me, you killed me," Buffy sobbed. Spike tried to wrap his arm around her and she recoiled away.  
  
After a moment Xander muttered something. Spike just waved a hand at him.  
  
"What did you say Xander?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I said it's harder than anything. We thought we were doing the right thing, we just wanted you back. To know that we made it so much worse for you." he trailed off. "It's the worst pain that I have ever felt. To know that you can't confide in us, because you have these feelings." Xander's head shot up. "That's it. That's why you went to Spike, because you could tell him." Buffy nodded.  
  
"All right, enough of this. I love you Slayer, but I am tired of being your bloody doormat."  
  
"You took advantage of her Spike," Xander retorted. "That's not love."  
  
"Sod off wanker." Spike turned to Buffy. "Slayer, I have stood here with you and fought with you, against my own bloody kind. If that doesn't prove something to you."  
  
"What would you do it that chip were gone Spike?" Xander's tone is half venom and half curiosity.  
  
Spike ignored him, but Buffy didn't. "What would you do if that chip were gone?"  
  
Spike growled at Xander. "I wouldn't harm you. None of you, except maybe Droopy over there."  
  
"You don't even have a soul Spike. I hated Angel, but at least when he was good he was clearly good. And wow I can't believe I just stood up for Angel. Look, the point is that no one, including you, knows what would happen if that chip stopped working."  
  
"Spike, I can't deal with this right now." Buffy grumbled.  
  
"Well when the bloody hell are you going to start dealing pet," Spike howled.  
  
"You kiss me, you hit me, you fuck me, then you reject me, enough's enough luv."  
  
"YOU HAD SEX WITH SPIKE!" Xander's eyes pierced Buffy in a way she didn't think was possible. She could only muster a nod.  
  
Xander shook in rage. Logic kept poking into his cloud of rage, reminding him that Buffy wasn't his, never was or will be. Anya. Spike had saved us plenty. Anya. Then the rage took over.  
  
"This can't be happening," Xander shook his head.  
  
"No, Spike put some kind of spell on you. Of course, that's the only thing that makes sense."  
  
"Sod off. Vampires just make her hot. Tell him pet."  
  
Buffy leveled Spike with a viscous glare. Spike backed off. "Go back to your Crypt. I need to talk to Xander alone."  
  
Spike started to respond, then howled, "Fine. This is the last time, work out what you need with oh useless one over there or don't come crawling back to my Crypt. Although if you want to crawl I think I could think of some fun things to do."  
  
"NOW," Buffy and Xander said in unison.  
  
Spike stalked off, leaving Buffy and Xander alone in the cemetery.  
  
"Do you love him?" Xander asked after an eternity of silence.  
  
"God no," Buffy responded disgusted.  
  
"Then, what is this?"  
  
"I don't know Xander. There is just so much pain, anger, and sadness. I know you guys feel bad, I just, I can't bring myself to get over it. I've tried, I know you only brought me back because you love me, but I can't help how I feel."  
  
"And Spike, he helps you?"  
  
"He's more of an outlet," Buffy's voice is full of shame.  
  
"What about Giles?" Buffy looked at Xander questioningly.  
  
"He didn't know what we were going to do, why couldn't you confide in him?" Xander's voice is full of hurt. Hurt, that's all it is, just hurt she could confide in Spike and not us. Right.  
  
Buffy sighed. "I don't know. It was just, Spike was easy." Xander groaned, Buffy chuckled inside but outside showed only annoyance. "Not like that sicko. It was just that Spike, he loves me. I could tell him stuff and since I didn't love him I didn't care about hurting him. With all of you, I didn't want to hurt you. I can't forgive, but that doesn't mean I don't love you all."  
  
Xander looked at Buffy. There was a sense of seriousness in his eyes Buffy had never seen, not even in all the times they had faced the end of the world together. Then a slight sparkle came into his eyes and a goofy lopsided grin appeared on his face. "You know Buff, I'm hurt. I thought I was your emotional punching bag of unrequited love." A moment of silence, then something that Xander hadn't seen Buffy do since they brought her back happens. She laughed. And laughed, and laughed. In a moment he was laughing too, and before they knew what has happened they were on the ground, literally rolling with laughter.  
  
When Buffy's laughter calmed down to just shaking shoulders, she rolled into Xander, who held her as her shoulder shakes turned from laughter to tears.  
  
"Why can't I recapture that feeling more often?" she sobed out. Xander just held her tighter. She cried into his chest, he could feel the tears eat through his shirt and onto his chest.  
  
Their moment was interrupted by a pact of five vampires.  
  
"What have we got here, loving in a cemetery," vamp one laughed.  
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you that the cemetery isn't a safe place to be at night?' vamp two growled.  
  
Buffy sliped out of Xander's arms and was on her feet in a moment. "You're right. The cemetery at night isn't a safe place to be," she fliped her leg out and caught vamp two in the gut. She spun around and delivered a roundhouse kick to vamp three who took vamp four down with him. She advanced on vamp five and delivered a blow to the chin that propelled him into the air. He landed with a thud, and Xander drove one of his stakes through his heart, dusting him. Buffy turned back to vamp one, "Especially for vampires."  
  
"Buffy," Xander called out as vamps three and four advance on her. Buffy threw her elbows into the advancing vamps, they double over and Xander drove both his stakes into their backs and dusted them. Vamp one and two exchanged glances and turned to run. Buffy ran up, grabbed their skulls and slammed them together, making a sickening thudding sound that made Xander cringe a little. Buffy pulled her own stakes out and finished the vamps.  
  
"Well, that was fun," Buffy muttered.  
  
"Buff," Xander started.  
  
"Thanks," Buffy looked Xander in the eye. Xander knew that it took a lot to get a thank you from Buffy, so he backed off and nodded.  
  
"Xander, I've tried to stop myself. Keep Spike away, get back to living. I try to tell myself, do what I've always done and I'll get back there. But I need Spike to help me patrol, and then things just get out of control. I need help, please."  
  
"Oh, Buff," Xander rubbed her shoulders.  
  
"How am I going to support Dawn. I can't keep a job for more than a couple hours."  
  
"That wasn't your fault, dark powers were at work."  
  
"I'm so scared. And if that's not enough, I didn't see what was happening to Willow until she almost killed Dawn. I love her Xan, but I don't trust her," Buffy began to sob into Xander's arms again. He brushed her hair, and whispered kind words in her ear.  
  
And for a moment, Buffy was able to forget. She forgot Spike, Willow and Dawn. She forgot about the mortgage payment due. She forgot about being ripped away from heaven. For a moment, she was at peace. Warmth surrounded her, permeated her. She felt loved and cared for. She felt at home.  
  
Without thinking, Buffy sliped her lips up to Xander's. She returned the warmth she felt. Their lips met, and for a moment all was right. Then, in hellmouth fashion, it all fell apart. Everything rushed back into Buffy's mind, the pain and suffering, the worry, and the kiss. Her mind screamed at her, THIS IS XANDER! Buffy broke the kiss. NOT WHAT WE NEED her mind screamed again.  
  
"Xander, I'm sorry," Buffy said. "Just a reaction."  
  
Xander nodded. After a moment he found his voice. "Let's get you home."  
  
They walked to Buffy's in silence. Buffy's mind is going a mile a minute. What have I done? I just kissed my best friend, I'm so fucked up. I was finally able to confide in someone I cared about and I screw it up just like that. Damn it Buffy, he's with Anya he's finally moved on, and now you reopen this big can of worms. It was just a kiss right, a friendly peck on the lips. That's all.  
  
Xander was shaking inside. What the hell was that? Was that for Spike or me? I just want to get my Buffy back I don't need this. Anya, I love Anya. Buffy is just a friend. I just came out here to help her. Why does this stuff always happen to me? It happened with Cordy, I was happy, then boom Willow comes along and disaster. I've come so far since then, haven't I? She was just using me, trying to find a distraction for her pain. That's all.  
  
They arrived at Buffy's house. Xander walked her to the door. He decided to be mature. He gave Buffy a squeeze of the shoulder, "Goodnight Buff. Don't worry about it, it's forgotten already."  
  
A flash of emotion played on Buffy's face that he couldn't place, then she replied, "Thanks Xan. You're a great guy and a good friend. Night." She turned and went inside.  
  
Buffy closed the door and leaned against it. Was that disappointment she felt? She hoped not. She wanted to forget the kiss, she wanted Xander to move on and be happy. She had enough problems as it was, she didn't need any more. Forget this whole night. And no more patrolling with Spike alone. She would always bring someone else.  
  
Xander climbed into his bed at his apartment. Anya was fast asleep, and he was careful not to wake her. He wanted to cry and he didn't know why. He looked at Anya. She was beautiful. A voice in the back of his head chimed in, she's a vengeance demon. Shut up, I know that, Xander yelled at the voice in his head. I didn't cheat on her Buffy kissed me.  
  
Those were three words he never thought he'd see in that order. Buffy. Kissed. Me. It used to be his ultimate fantasy, from the day so very long ago when she rolled into Sunnydale and changed his life forever. Snap out of it Xan, that was a long time ago, I have Anya now. He rolled over and tried to get some sleep, but sleep wouldn't come.  
  
THE NEXT DAY 6PM  
  
Xander walked into the Magic Box. It had been a long day at work. The hours seemed to pass so slowly. His mind kept replaying the previous night over and over again.  
  
When he stopped at the edge of the steps he saw Anya with a pouting look on her face and Buffy and Dawn with the biggest smiles he'd seen on them in ages.  
  
"Did I walk through the door to an alternate universe. Oh, wait let me guess you all lost your memory again."  
  
"No, even better. Xander, WE WON THE LOTTERY!" Dawn shouted and jumped up and down.  
  
"How much?" Xander asked.  
  
"Not that much," Anya pouts, "only 4 million dollars."  
  
Xander could feel his eyes bug out like he was a cartoon character. "Buffy that's great!" Xander swooped down and gave Buffy and Dawn a big bear hug.  
  
"Hey, they have all the money, why do they need hugs too," Anya complained.  
  
Xander ignored her comment. "Since when do you play the lottery?" he asked.  
  
"Last night. Spike wanted to buy some cigarettes before we went on patrol and I though 'What the hell,' and I won."  
  
Buffy's words are barely coherent. Xander was on the verge of tears to see his best friend so happy.  
  
"Let's celebrate," Dawn said between bounces.  
  
"I have a store to run," Anya whined. "I too need the money."  
  
"We'll order in, piazza on the Summers," Buffy shouted.  
  
The whole night was a celebration of the sister Summer's new wealth. Buffy even broke down and called Giles.  
  
"You know, Willow is right, you really can hear him clean his glasses over the phone," Buffy giggled. Dawn cringed ever so slightly at the mention of Willow's name. Buffy noticed and some of her joy escaped like the air from a balloon.  
  
Spike came in through the door and gaped at the party. "Uh, pet, have you forgotten, the big badies out there. We hunt them, we do violence, we kill them. You were supposed to drop at my Crypt at sunset."  
  
"Spike, we won the lottery," Dawn giggled.  
  
Spike's face became a playground of emotions. Happiness, concern, anger.  
  
"Money won't stop the demons little bit," Spike said.  
  
"No, but we can take a night to celebrate," Buffy smiled.  
  
"Sure, but no one thought to call Spike. Spike who took you to the bloody store to buy the bloody freakin ticket," he stormed out. Xander surprised them all by following after him.  
  
"Sod off Harris," Spike called without stopping.  
  
"Spike, stop. Unless you want a stake through your heart stop," Xander called calmly.  
  
Spike wais still and silent.  
  
"You love her, you want to help her, be happy for her. You took advantage of her in a delicate state and she doesn't want to stake you, yet. Be happy about that," Xander growled.  
  
"What about sod off Harris don't you get?"  
  
"I want her back the way she was, she's trying to put her life back together. Pretend to be happy, it will make her and Dawn happy."  
  
"Fuck off," Spike growled and left.  
  
Xander went back to the Magic Box and sat down.  
  
Buffy looked a little sad, but her joy outweighed it quickly.  
  
"What was that about?" Anya asked.  
  
"Nothing," Xander replied and his tone made them drop the subject. The party continued until Buffy decided it was time for Dawn to get some sleep.  
  
After they dropped Dawn off, Buffy and Xander did a quick patrol before they headed back home.  
  
"Congrats Buff, I'm really happy," Xander said softly once they got to the door at Buffy's house. "Thanks. Look, I was thinking that maybe you me and Will could take a trip this weekend. Catch up, try to help each other through everything," Buffy said hopefully.  
  
"Sounds great," Xander favored her with another lopsided smile and she returned it.  
  
As he turned to go, curiosity got the better of her, "Xan, what did you and Spike talk about."  
  
"Nothing, just told him he should be happy for you and not be so selfish."  
  
"When did you become such a grown up?" she chuckled.  
  
"If I did it was only because of you," he said.  
  
Buffy is taken aback by this, but he didn't linger long enough to give her a chance to respond.  
  
"Later Buff," he waved and took off.  
  
Buffy climbed up the stairs quietly, careful not to wake Dawn. She climbed into her bed, to find it occupied.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd get her pet," Spike cooed at her.  
  
Buffy sprang up and grabbed a cross.  
  
"Enough is enough Spike. No more," she whispered.  
  
Spike nodded, "Of course, Slayer. You don't want anymore, you don't want me, you don't want to be taken advantage of, isn't that right oh might Slayer. Isn't that what you told Droopy?" Spike advanced with every word. "Come on Slayer, put the cross down and give daddy a kiss," Spike whispered seductively.  
  
Buffy's hands trembled. She was overwhelmingly attracted to Spike. Why? She tried to ask herself as he approached. He was sexy, sure. But he was cold, not only personally but his body was cold. It wasn't comforting it was just a distraction. She wanted to be loved she needed it. But she didn't love Spike. She had been down this road before with Angel. No future, only pain. Pain had been comforting at first, but now she wanted love. Spike wasn't the answer, he might love her but she didn't think she could ever bring herself to love him back.  
  
That was all well and good in her mind, but her body was in control now. Spike grabbed her hands and she dropped the cross. He leaned in and kissed her, he slipped his cold tongue into her mouth and his hands came around to cup her to him. She returned the kiss, but it was colder than she remembered it ever being before. His hands roamed her body, and she felt her body respond. When he broke the kiss to reach for her shirt, her mind regained control.  
  
"Spike stop."  
  
"Whatever you say Slayer," he muttered as he continued his assault.  
  
"I said stop." She pushed him away and went to grab a stake.  
  
"What the bloody hell is this?" Spike growled.  
  
"I'm through with this." More softly she added, "Thank you for what you've done for me Spike, everything. I will never be able to repay you, but I want to have a life someday. I can never have that with you," Buffy said.  
  
"Normal, right Slayer that's what you want. Like hell it is. Angel and Riley where just mistakes? Come on luv," Spike replied. "You like it this way. Plus, you came back more like me than them, remember?" Buffy cringes as she remembered how Spike was able to hurt her, even though his chip was working perfectly.  
  
"You see, I told you I'd never bite you, and I won't pet." Spike moved to her again.  
  
"No, I may not be exactly right like I was before, but you're so wrong that it's not even funny," she retorted. "You were a phase, one that I needed to go through, but it's over now. If you don't leave, I'll stake you myself."  
  
"No, you won't. You've kicked me for the last time. Don't come to me any more. When you get that itch that only Spike can scratch, it will take more than that puppy-dog pout to get me back. You may have bloody got me, cause I love you, but you need me and until you are ready to bloody handle it, I'm out of your life."  
  
"I've heard that before," Buffy smirked. "Remember your song?"  
  
It was Spike's turn to cringe, but he stood his ground. "Pet, tell the little bit I'll miss her, but bugger off." Spike went out the window.  
  
Buffy threw herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"Hey Buffy," Willow called from the breakfast table as Buffy wandered in.  
  
"Hey Will, how you feeling today?"  
  
"Better. Are you going to claim your winnings today?" Willow asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, Dawn and I are going after school is over."  
  
"That's so great."  
  
Dawn comes down and smiles at Buffy and gives Willow a half smile.  
  
"Hi guys."  
  
"Hi Dawnie," Willow tries carefully.  
  
"Hi," Dawn replied quietly.  
  
"Okay, hello is all checked off as a conversation topic," Buffy chuckled. "Get to school Dawn, the sooner you get back the sooner we get our winnings."  
  
Dawn smiled at this, "Okay. By, love you Buffy." Dawn walked out the back door and headed to school.  
  
Willow was sad, but she kept telling herself Dawn needed time to forgive her, they all would. Especially Tara, if she ever would.  
  
"Mind rambling again?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Maybe a little. Ramble isn't so bad now and then," Willow smiled.  
  
"Hey, I told Xander last night that this weekend the three of us should go catch up."  
  
"Great. What about Dawn and Anya and Spike?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy ignored the last name but went on, "Well, Anya can watch Dawn."  
  
"Tara too," Willow added Buffy's silent thought.  
  
"Wil," she started  
  
"No, it's okay. Tara left me not Dawn, and Dawnie likes her so much. People should be happy."  
  
Buffy was always amazed at Willow's maturity, but in a situation like this it impressed her even more. "That's great Wil. So what do you say?"  
  
"If Anya can let her fiancée out of her sight for a weekend," Willow giggled, not noticing that Buffy had flinched when she said the word fiancée. She wasn't sure why. A little piece of her piped up, telling her that Xander had put a new woman on top of his pedestal in her place and she was jealous. She was willing to accept that it was the adoration she was jealous of, not Xander himself. Shallow as always Buff, she thought to herself.  
  
At the Magic Box, Xander was having less luck.  
  
"We have missed out on the sex for two nights in a row, and now you want to take a whole weekend away? Are you mad at me and withholding the sex is your punishment?" Anya asked worriedly.  
  
"Of course not An. It's just that with everything that has happened lately, Buffy, Willow and I have drifted apart. We just wanted to catch up. Besides if you came I'd just completely ignore them."  
  
They both knew that was not true, but the lie calmed Anya for the time. Anya often felt like she would always come third behind Buffy and Willow. She had come to accept this as part of Xander, but whenever he was alone with either one she felt uncomfortable, now he would be alone with both of them. A thought popped into her mind. "Are you going to have an orgy?"  
  
Xander coughed. "An, no orgies with us. Okay maybe when I was younger my mind went there once in a while but it hasn't in ages. Not since you came to me," he added as he slipped his hands around her waist and kissed her.  
  
Anya broke away. "You better not. Now go and have you non sexually fun and save yourself up for me," Anya added uncertainly as Xander popped out the door, kissing her briefly goodbye.  
  
"Goodie, a weekend of baby-sitting and no sex," Anya whined to no one imparticular.  
  
That afternoon Buffy picked Dawn up and drove as fast as she dared to the Sunnydale lottery center. They stood in line for an hour as the people in front of them picked up their small winnings. Buffy nearly broke the window when she planted her ticket in front of the cashier.  
  
The cashier smiled and made a call. The head of the lottery commission would come and verify their ticket and present them with their winnings. Buffy and Dawn were literally bouncing of the walls with excitement. An hour later the commissioner arrived.  
  
"Well, congratulations Miss Summers, it appears you and your sister are now 4 million dollars richer. Would you like a 2.2 million dollar lump sum, or 50,000 dollars over 80 years?"  
  
Buffy's eyes narrowed, "Why can't I have it all now? You just write me a nice check for 4 million dollars and I leave you alone."  
  
"My dear, it doesn't work that way. You get it all in little installments, or you get less but all at once, that's how we stay in buisness."  
  
Buffy thought for a moment. "I guess we'll take the 2.2 million." Dawn gave her a questioning glance and Buffy had to smile. "Dawn, what are the chances we'll live anywhere near that long?" Understanding came over Dawn and she nodded.  
  
They left with a check and headed to the bank. Buffy decided that after they paid off the house and bought a new car, she hated Mom's jeep, that they would bank all but 100,000 and collect the interest. Buffy could then get a job that worked around her slaying schedule and Dawn could go to any college she wanted. The euphoric feeling hadn't left her. As for the 100,000, a little shopping won't hurt she told herself.  
  
After the Summers sister's had managed to spend 5,000 dollars at the gap, Buffy decided that they need to go home. Dawn was disappointed but her new wardrobe would look fabulous. Buffy briefly thought she knew how Cordelia must have felt when she used to have all the clothes money could buy.  
  
Anya came over at 7, along with Xander. Xander gave Anya a quick peck as he, Buffy, and Willow loaded up the jeep and headed to a log cabin Buffy had rented them for the weekend. As they said goodbye to Dawn and were about to head off, Tara came over.  
  
"O-o-h, Anya told me that y-y-you were leaving for the w-weekend," she stuttered in Willow's direction. Willow loved that stuttered, it only came out when she was nervous. Willow had heard it less and less the longer they went out. She had destroyed that all, she would do anything she could to get her back.  
  
"On our way. You look nice Tara, have fun and take good care of Dawnie," Willow whispered and the original three slayerettes headed off.  
  
"Well, what should me do with ourselves?" Dawn asked mischievously, holding out 500 dollars that she had managed to pry away from her sister.  
  
Buffy pulled the jeep into the cabin the innkeeper had directed her to. I was nice.  
  
"Very, cabiney," Xander joked as they walked in to see wood furniture, a fire place, and a quaint little kitchen.  
  
"Boy, you'd almost think we weren't on a hellmouth based on this place," Willow added.  
  
"I thought it was nice, just what we needed," Buffy said as she finished bringing in the last of their luggage.  
  
"Xander, I know I'm the slayer and all, but the man typically carries the luggage," Buffy quipped.  
  
"Correction, the man only carries his girl's luggage, after that it's every woman for herself," he teased back. Xander stopped when he noticed Buffy's shoulders droop a little when he finished the joke.  
  
I was always his girl, even though I never was, Buffy thought. This is crazy, he's my friend that's all, I've never thought about him like this before, why now? Why now that I can't have him and I'm more fucked up then ever?  
  
Willow snapped her trace, "Buffy, want to put those down and make with the vacation?"  
  
"Right," she said absently and put the luggage in her bedroom.  
  
Xander made a fire and Willow, sans magic, made hot chocolate. Baby steps Wil, she told herself.  
  
They sat on the couch and Xander dropped between the two girls and wrapped his arms around them in a familiar gesture. It had never felt better to Buffy. Even Willow relaxed. She was amazed at how even after all this time and everything they had been through they could still pick up just like old times.  
  
Buffy rested her head on Xander's shoulder and after a while Willow followed suit. Xander laughed at how just a year or two ago this would have been his dream situation. He thought for a moment, this isn't my dream night. Anya wasn't there true, but the two people he cared about most in the world were. His mind was about to explore the situation when Willow broke the moment.  
  
"So, let's do something. Talk or play a game or watch a movie," she gestured to the VCR and bag of movies they had rented on the way up. Buffy wouldn't have moved for the world, but she realized that she wasn't ready to deal with the repercussions of that thought and jumped at the idea.  
  
"Sure, what do you want to play?" Buffy asked, movies left too much of a chance that she would be in the same position that she just was.  
  
"Truth or dare?" Xander joked, but the girls took him up on the offer.  
  
"I was just kidding, see sarcastic Xander voice, regular Xander voice," he pleaded.  
  
"What, chicken?" Willow teased.  
  
"No, it's just that this game never goes well for me, I always end up naked or embarrassed in another humiliating way."  
  
"We promise, no naked Xander," Buffy teased. Her mind wandered for just a moment.  
  
"Or anything else humiliating?" He pleaded again.  
  
"We promise," Willow said. She leaned over and whispered in Buffy's ear. Buffy nodded and an evil smile played over her face.  
  
Xander did not like where this was going.  
  
"Okay, I go first," Buffy started.  
  
"Why do you get to go first?" Xander whined.  
  
"Cause I'm the slayer and I say so."  
  
"Well sure if you're gonna play the I'm the slayer card on me," Xander said and made a dismissive gesture.  
  
"Okay, Xander, truth or dare?"  
  
"How did I know you would start with me, okay truth."  
  
"Did you every fantasize about an orgy with the three of us," she giggled. Xander turned beat red.  
  
"Sorry, Anya was just a little concerned," Willow said between fits of laughter.  
  
"I'll have to have a talk with her about secrets," Xander replied. This game never goes well for me.  
  
"Okay, Willow truth or dare?"  
  
Willow was surprised he didn't go for Buffy, but she said, "Truth,"  
  
"Did you every fantasize about an orgy with the three of us?" Revenge he thought.  
  
Willow's face color now matched her hair. It was Xander's turn to laugh.  
  
"No, when I realized I was gay, I was in love with Tara," her voice fell at the mention of her ex's name. Xander was instantly sorry he asked the question.  
  
"Sorry," he said.  
  
"No, it's good. We came here to get to know about each other's lives again and understand each other, so don't be sorry. Buffy truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," she said challengingly, trying to get the mood light again. Willow took the challenge.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Xander for thirty seconds."  
  
"Hey Wil, the last time we played this game we made a no kissing rule. Remember you thought I'd make Buffy kiss me," Xander chuckled, hoping to hide his discomfort. The girls were surprised he was the one objecting, but they nodded.  
  
"Okay, lift the sofa."  
  
"Too easy," Buffy said, masking her disappointment in her cocky voice. She did indeed lift the sofa with no trouble.  
  
"Okay, Xander?"  
  
"Truth,"  
  
Buffy thought a moment, "Do you ever wish you had powers?"  
  
WHOA! She didn't pull punches did she. He thought for a moment. On his left was a witch who had just gone through a trip to the dark side of the force that nearly killed Dawn. On his right was a slayer who was a mood swing away from intense depression. But he decided to be honest.  
  
"All the time. I see what you can do slaying, and how when you were, uh, gone, Willow got to be so powerful, and I just feel like I don't have a role in the group anymore. I think if I had powers I'd be more important." He had anticipated a scolding, but the deep concern on his friend's faces was not in his mind.  
  
"Don't," Buffy said softly. "That's what makes you so special Xan. Both of you," she turned to Willow as well. "This isn't some calling or your destiny to fight evil, you do it because you have great hearts. You risk your lives daily because you can't know what you know and do anything else. It takes a special person to be like that, and I have two.  
  
"Xander, you will always have a place in the group. When the chips are down, you are always the rock. The one, who says what we need to hear, not what we want to hear," she finished as a moment of secret understanding passes between them. Buffy was about to tell Willow about Spike, but Xander's look stopped her. Too much, too soon, she thought.  
  
"That was the nicest thing I've ever heard," Willow said and tears flowed down her face. "And I almost lost it all. Because I was jealous of you and how powerful you were," she cried.  
  
Xander and Buffy moved to hug her. "But you saved Dawn," Buffy consoled, "Even if it was at the last minute. And you want to change. We're always here for you. And please, don't ever be jealous of me, my life is a mess."  
  
"Come on Wil, together til the end," Xander said, and for the first time in a year, he actually believed that.  
  
She quieted and the game went on. Buffy had control and asked Xander, "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Stick with truth."  
  
"Do you love Anya?"  
  
Wow, a truth or dare slayer as well as a vampire slayer. Xander decided it was a question he needed to answer, as much for her as for him. "In a way. She's wonderful and beautiful and watching her discover a world she was so removed from is like watching a child grow. A child who is great in b. I mean who is so beautiful," he corrected as Willow laughed. Buffy was watching him intently.  
  
"But, I think my proposal was more out of fear of being alone. That and I was sure I would die at the hands of Glory, and I just wanted to let Anya know that her humanity wasn't a waste. She had made a difference. But, the more I think about it, the more I realize that I'm not sure I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I don't know, the spark is just gone. Sure the s. shape of her is nice, oh who am I kidding the sex is great, but that's all there is. I don't think she really understands me. She cares about me, but I know she doesn't understand me," he finished with a huff.  
  
"Are you going to call the engagement off?" Willow asked concerned.  
  
"I think I should, but I am afraid she might go all vengeance demon on me."  
  
"Xander, if she is everything you say, she could never hurt you. I think she will understand," Buffy said softly.  
  
"I know. I just never wanted to hurt her, that was the one thing I wanted to shield her from."  
  
"You can't shield her from pain. It is almost as important to being human as love," Willow said, her words burning deep inside Buffy even though she knew they weren't meant for her, it connected inside her.  
  
"Plus, being on a hellmouth, pain just kinda part of the job description," Willow finished.  
  
"I'm human again," Buffy mumbled. Willow had been tempted to ask the entire night and she knew nothing could ever be repaired if she didn't ask.  
  
"Buffy, what was heaven like?"  
  
Buffy stared into space for a moment, then turned to face Willow, her eyes a little wet. "It was peace. I can't put it into words, but there was peace. I was happy. It was like constant comfort that you didn't even need. There was nothing to be comforted from. It was green fields, beautiful flowers one moment or a waterfall the next. Anything beautiful or safe or comforting and it was there before you could even think about it."  
  
Willow was tearing up, and so was Xander. "But that's the problem. I came back and even the greatest things on earth seemed like less than they were. I stopped being human, I was just an empty shell. That's why Spike's chip let him hurt me, he didn't but he could," she added as Xander looked like he was about to find something sharp and wooden right then and there. "I couldn't feel anything, even pain was empty. But, if I feel love and pain then I can be human again. And move on. That's why, that's why I went to Spike," she finished.  
  
Willow had a confused look, but she looked from Xander to Buffy and understood. "Oh," she said quietly.  
  
"I just needed to feel something. The pain was just so overwhelming compared to heaven that I had just stopped feeling all together. All Spike could offer was pain, an outlet to pour my pain into and he could return it to me in turn."  
  
Xander was more prepared for the news this time, but it still shook him to the core. She couldn't feel anything, she was numb, and Spike could pierce her numbness.  
  
Buffy looked at Xander for a moment, then spoke. "I called it off with him. I realized that pain was the only thing I could feel, the only thing I could offer Spike, and the only thing he could return. But, I want to feel love. Love can take the pain and numbness away. I felt it pierce it, like a ray of light in the darkness," Buffy smiled at her own insightfulness. "And I understand that love is the only thing that can bring me back. Spike feels love for me, I really believe he does, but I can never return it. I went down that road once and all it caused me was pain. I need a real love," when she finished she looked up and Xander.  
  
Xander had let her words pour over him, a mix of pain and hope. He noticed she was looking at him. He had never seen that look on her face before.  
  
"Xander, before the other night, I don't think I could have even been happy about winning all the money, but now, I can feel more than just pain."  
  
Xander didn't understand. His mind was in overdrive and he couldn't bring himself to wrap his head around what she was implying.  
  
Willow could, she gasped a little as Buffy reached her hand out to his. "Xander, you are the only guy who has ever stood by me. No matter what, you were there. Even after you thought there was no chance for you and me, you never left my side. You don't have some deep dark secret like being a vampire, or a soldier boy. You're just, Xander. The other night after you caught Spike and me and for the first time I realized that it's not danger, mystery and tortured love I want, it's comfort, caring and concern. I never felt more cared about then I did that night. Not even Angel made me feel that way."  
  
This was too much, Xander thought.  
  
"I just hope that it's not too late for us," she pleaded. Her voice, her eyes were pleading, her lips did that pout he loved so much. He knew what had been happening over the last few days, but until now he wouldn't admit it. He was falling in love with Buffy Summers all over again.  
  
A long silence followed. Buffy was afraid that she had scared him, or that her feelings about him were wrong, that he indeed had moved on. Xander was just trying to make sure this wasn't a dream. Willow waited in anticipation. Her two best friends getting together, finally after all this time. She knew they could make each other happy. Xander's silence concerned her. Did he really love Anya more than Buffy?  
  
Finally, Xander spoke. "It's never too late Buffy. It's you, it's always been you that had my heart. You have no idea how long, how many times we've had this conversation. I just figured that it would never be real. I tried to move on, but I knew deep down that if you ever saw me as anything other than a Xander-shaped friend, even if it was only a little more than friends, I would drop everything to be with you," Willow had never heard him like this. He was so serious, so caring. Buffy remembered the only time she had ever heard him like this. It was right after Kendra had been killed and Willow was in the hospital. He loved Willow as much as he loved her. His love for Willow was like a brother to a sister. His love for her had always been more than that.  
  
They didn't have a chance to explore this any further because there was a knock at the door. Buffy's mind was brought out of her happy thoughts. The only people who knew they were there were Danw, Anya, and Tara. There must be something wrong.  
  
As Willow opened the door Buffy found out she had half of it right. There stood a de-ratted Amy, with a panicked look on her face.  
  
"Amy," Willow said in shock. Willow hadn't seen Amy since her run in with Rax, and figured Buffy had scared her away.  
  
"Amy," Buffy repeated, with a hint of that slayer intimidation in her voice.  
  
"Please, can I come in, it's Dawn, I found this address, please, she needs you, can I come in?" Amy panted.  
  
Buffy's suspicion of Amy melted away and she told her to come in. As Amy walked through the door, the panic disappeared on her face, replaced with a cold, callous look.  
  
"What is it?" Buffy asked, too worried to take notice of her change. Willow didn't seem to notice either, she was relieving the last time the two witches had gotten together. But Xander noticed right away.  
  
"Oh-no, Amy," he started to say and found his voice was gone.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll be fine now that I've found you," she said calmly.  
  
Xander charged at her and was repelled by an invisible force field.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy managed before she saw the changes that occurred on Amy's face. The ridges, the teeth.  
  
"Amy," Buffy said, half pity half anger  
  
"Sit," Amy commanded and Buffy found herself obeying. "I came for you Willow. You have no idea how much more powerful a vampire witch is."  
  
Willow just backed away and stuttered. "Well, a, not so much into the wicca thing anymore, got a little too much last time."  
  
Amy came over to Willow who was backed in a corner. She leaned in and kissed her. Even though her skin was cold, the power that flowed into Willow was electric. She found herself responding, returning her kiss.  
  
"No," she said between their lips. "No, I don't want this."  
  
Amy sighed. "Pity, boys." A pair of large vampires brought Dawn into the doorway. "Invite them in or lil sis is dead."  
  
"Come in," Willow whimpered. No, she couldn't be. Dawnie, this was all her fault she thought.  
  
Amy went over to Dawn and caressed her check. Buffy's eyes were full of rage, but she couldn't move or speak. She could only sit and watch. Watch as Amy buried her head gently into Dawn's neck. Willow charged at them but bounced off an invisible wall. After a brief moment Amy withdrew. "Leave us," she commanded.  
  
Amy waved her hand and muttered something in a language not even Willow recognized and a vortex appeared. Through the vortex walked. Willow. It took a moment for second Willow to recognize her surroundings. She looked at the real Willow.  
  
"You, again. You got powerful. Not so fuzzy anymore," she whispered softly. Willow recognized her double.  
  
"Vampire me."  
  
"The blood of the key in the hands of a vampire witch can be very powerful," Amy said. "Kill her," she commanded Vampire Willow.  
  
"Wait," Willow said. They waited for her to say something. Before she could Xander ran Vampire Willow over, tackling her to the ground. Vampire Willow flung Xander off her, into Amy's waiting arms.  
  
Willow advanced on Willow, and Buffy could only watch. She struggled against the force holding her, but Amy was too strong. Xander tried to fight Amy, but she beat him until he collapsed on the floor a mess of blood.  
  
Willow knew she must use magic to save herself, but she couldn't bring herself to go down that path again. Too soon, is all she could think. Suddenly an arrow flew into the room, connecting with Vampire Willow. "Fuck," she cried as she turned to dust. They all turned to see Spike holding a crossbow with Dawn cowering behind him.  
  
"Hey luv, mind if I join the party?"  
  
"Go right ahead Spike," Willow called.  
  
"Invite me in Red."  
  
"Oh, right sorry. Come in Spike." The barrier was gone and Spike advanced on Amy. Amy could see Xander beginning to get up and Willow was getting her bearings. Amy looked around and saw the pile of videos. "Realite," she called and before Xander, Willow, and Buffy's eyes stood Darth Vader. The breathing was just like in the movie, Xander thought. He brought his red glowing lightsaber up and slashed at Xander. Leave it to him to pick Star Wars when they picked Bridges of Madison County.  
  
The spell was taxing enough that Buffy was free of her sitting position. She went after Amy at the same time as Spike. Amy moved out of the way and let them collide. Meanwhile Xander was dodging slashes that came at alarming speed. "Wil, a little help," Xander cried. She knew what she had to do, and she would do it for Xander. And for Buffy. "Realite," she called and Xander was suddenly equipped with his own lightsaber.  
  
"Not what I had in mind, but better than nothing," Xander called.  
  
"I can't undue that kind of magic, she's too strong, so I thought this was the next best thing," Willow replied. This time when Vader brought his glowing sword down at Xander, Xander blocked it with his own blue blade. He fell backwards. "Couldn't give me Jedi strength too?"  
  
Buffy was on her feet, and while she stole a few glances over to Xander, she had her own troubles. Amy was sending sizzling bolts out at both her and Spike. She dodged them, as did Spike, but she couldn't let her recapture Dawn.  
  
She stole a moment to talk to Spike as they dodged another bolt. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, I was passing by to check on the lil bit and found the witch and her boys dragging her out of the house."  
  
"What about Anya and Tara?" Buffy asked breathlessly barley dodging another bolt.  
  
"Anya was out bloody cold, but still alive. I found the other witch at the bottom of the hill. She must have been following them, she was hurt but not in bad shape," Spike finished, then grunted in pain as a bolt sizzled into his arm.  
  
"BLOODY HELL, THAT FUCKING HURT!" Spike changed into his vampire face and charged Amy. Amy waved a hand and a throbbing pain in his head overcame him.  
  
"New rules Spike, you can only hurt humans now," Amy called.  
  
"Now, you give me this now," Spike growled.  
  
"Spike," Buffy pleaded with him.  
  
"I'll go help the lil bit and the witch," Spike grumbled. Amy waved her hand and Spike was overcome again.  
  
"Maybe you didn't fully understand the rules. You work for me now Spike, kill her," Amy commanded. Spike looked at Buffy, he knew the chip wouldn't let him harm her if he could only attack humans. He lunged for her and got far to close without any pain, when he met Buffy's fist.  
  
"Luv, you're human again?" Spike asked disappointed.  
  
"Good cover Spike," Buffy growled.  
  
Meanwhile Xander was beginning to get the hang of this. He had seen the Star Wars movies a million times, he knew he must have picked something up. He was dueling Darth Vader just like some dreams he had, if there wasn't a very really possibility he could die this would have been incredibly cool. What a day, all his dreams were coming true. He wanted to stay alive to enjoy them  
  
"Obi-Wan has taught you well," Vader breathed at him. Xander had to laugh. Even if he did die, this was still incredibly cool.  
  
Xander couldn't resist, "You'll find I'm full of surprises," he called out the line from Empire Strikes Back and slashed his lightsaber down. He was impressed when he saw he had landed a blow on his shoulder. Vader recoiled in pain. Xander was ecstatic, until he remembered what happened next in the movie. Oh, hand, I like my hand, I'm not really Luke Skywalker. I want my hand to be able to touch Buffy, after so long of waiting, Xander decided he wasn't about to lose his chance to touch Buffy this way. Think brain, he urged, and Vader moved in for another strike. Oh, I know! He exclaimed in his head.  
  
"Willow bring the Emperor here," he cried. Willow would have questioned him if she didn't she that Vader was about to detach Xander from his hand.  
  
"Realite," Willow called and the robe clad Emperor appeared. Xander knew what he had to do.  
  
"I'll never turn. I am a Jedi, like my father before me," he called, reveling that years of memorizing film dialogue were finally going to pay off.  
  
"So be it, jedi," the Emperor shot out in disgust. The Emperor shot out black bolts of lightning that claimed Xander's body.  
  
"ARRGH!" was all Xander could muster. Buffy, Spike and Amy turned to see what was happening.  
  
The Emperor shot out more electric bolts and spat out "Only now, in the end, do you understand." The bolts continued. Buffy was about to leap in and save Xander, but Willow stopped her.  
  
"Trust Xander, I think he has a plan," Willow smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah, a plan to get him killed!" Buffy cried.  
  
Xander wreathed in pain. It had never looked this painful in the movie. His brain told him he was supposed to say something. Oh yeah, "Father, please, help me," he cried, genuine pain taking over. If this didn't work he would be in big trouble. He stole a glance at Vader, who was looking back and forth between Xander and the Emperor. He saw Vader make a move. In the movie, Vader had throw the Emperor down a power shaft, since there was no power shaft in the small cabin Vader brought his lightsaber down and thrashed the Emeperor, who blasted Vader with energy bolts. The Emperor disappeared in a flurry of black energy and Vader collapsed on the ground.  
  
Xander knew what he had to do to set Vader free. He knelt by him. "I'm going to save you father," he whispered.  
  
"You already have Luke, you already have," Vader choked out before collapsing. When Vader's head hit the floor, his body was gone.  
  
"Wow," Willow whispered amazed. Xander looked down and realized he still had his lightsaber, he glanced at Willow who just shrugged. Xander turned it back on and advanced toward Amy. Amy, realized she was now greatly outnumber and had little strength left. She used the last of it, she snapped her fingers and was gone in a poof of smoke.  
  
"Why do I know that won't be the last time we see her," Buffy sighed. She had been holding Spike's arm, but she went over to comfort Xander. Wrapping her arms around him she guided him to the sofa. Spike growled a bit as he Buffy kiss Xander's forehead. He was about to grab Buffy and talk to her, but he was frozen in shock when she kissed him. On the lips.  
  
"Bloody hell. You dump me for that WANKER! Screw this!" Spike stormed out of the cabin, calling back, "The bloody thanks I get for saving your blokes lives!"  
  
Dawn, who had been hiding in the corner to watch the battle, chased after him.  
  
"Spike!" she called.  
  
"Sod off," he called and was instantly sorry when he saw Dawn's face.  
  
"Sorry lil bit, just need to blow off some steam."  
  
Dawn steadied herself. She had seen her sister change, even before they had won the money, and she thought she now knew why.  
  
"Do you love Buffy?"  
  
Not what he had expected. "Yeah," he said defeated.  
  
"Do you want her to be happy?" she asked.  
  
What was with the kid. "Yeah."  
  
"Then let her be with Xander."  
  
"WHAT! No bloody way, if you love someone you fight for them!" Spike said. He remembered how he had felt the first time he had returned to Sunnydale after Dru had left him. He had been a mess until he realized you had to fight if you loved someone. And he loved Buffy much more than Dru.  
  
"So what, she can only be happy if she's happy with you?"  
  
That was it. No it wasn't, he wanted Buffy to be happy. "I can make her happy. Happier than droopy, that's for bloody sure!"  
  
"Spike, think about it. Sure, you might love her, but what life can you offer her. She'll age and you'll stay the same. Eventually she'll die, for good this time, and then what's left. And do you really make her happy? I love you Spike, but I don't think Buffy does, or ever could. She's been down that road of pain before with Angel, it ended badly. Xander can offer her a normal life, he won't ever hurt her. Who else can you say would never hurt Buffy, even you hurt her sometimes."  
  
Spike chuckled as he remembered how he thought that beside Giles, Xander was the only guy he could trust to be with Buffy. Course that was because he figured the bloke never had a shot with her. He also knew, deep down, that Xander would always love Buffy and give his life for her. Spike growled as Dawn's words hit him. He should go in there and fight for Buffy. He loved her, and he knew something in Buffy cared for him. But, Dawn was right. Did he only want Buffy to be happy if it was with him? No. And he knew she would be happier with Xander and the bloke would never hurt her. He could offer her a somewhat normal life.  
  
He felt something go through him, but he couldn't understand it, and then it was gone. What the bloody hell was that, he wondered, but then turned back to Dawn. "Lil bit, I need to skip town. Amy flipped my chip so that I can only hurt humans. I'd never hurt any of you, not even dr. Xander. But I need to get my head together. Tell her I'm happy for her and Xander. Tell her I will always love her," Spike turned and started to walk away when he was enwrapped in a hug from Dawn.  
  
"Don't leave me Spike," she pleaded, close to tears.  
  
"I'll be back Dawnie, promise. But I can't be here, now. I will come back to you, I promise. Kay lil one?" Dawn held on for a while, but let go.  
  
"Promise," she pleaded.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I'll be so mad at you if you don't come back."  
  
"I get it. I'll be back, I promise," Spike leaned in and kissed her forehead, then took off through the woods. Dawn was sobbing slightly when she saw Tara come up the hill. She ran to her and hugged her tight.  
  
"Everything's okay Dawnie?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said as she and Xander came down, holding hands. Tara looked at them and smiled. Then frowned as she remembered, "What about Anya?"  
  
It was Xander's turn to frown. "It will be hard on her, but I was having cold feet anyway. I just, can't let her go," he hugged Buffy to him, letting her rest her head on his chest.  
  
Willow was in the rear, watching. She wanted to run to Tara and comfort her. Let her know it would be okay. But she wasn't sure it would be. Amy is so powerful. Glory was strong, but she had limitations. Willow wondered if Amy had any.  
  
"Willow, are you o-okay?" Tara asked. Willow smiled. She hopped she could resurrect their relationship someday. For now, she settled for friendship.  
  
"Okay, is the right word I think," Willow replied.  
  
"Buffy, can we go home?" Dawn asked. She nodded and they began their descent home. Dawn gave Buffy and Xander Spike's message as they made their way to the Summers home. Even Xander had to admit he was touched by Spike's words.  
  
When they got home they found Anya with an ice pack on her head and the phone in her hand. When she saw them walk in the door she ran and hugged Xander. She knew right away that something was wrong. She looked up into his deep brown eyes. He mouthed later to her, and she experienced a feeling as if her stomach had been cut out. She didn't like this feeling and was very worried. She was about to ask why they couldn't talk about it now, but she held off.  
  
Willow and Buffy took Dawn upstairs to bed. Xander gave a Tara a shoulder squeeze. After a few moments, Buffy returned.  
  
"I made Willow go to bed. She was weak after those spells. She really came through for us though," Buffy added when Tara flinched.  
  
"Was it dark magic?" Anya asked. Leave it to Anya, Xander thought.  
  
"No. It was powerful, but without it we'd all be dead," Buffy replied. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Anya reach for Xander's hand. She had to smile when Xander somehow managed to slip away to give Tara a hug. He gave Buffy a wink, said a quick goodnight to the girls and lead Anya out the door.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Buffy was flipping through the channels, watching Saturday morning cartoons, thinking of Xander. She knew he loved cartoons, Anya often complained that she couldn't get the sex on Saturday mornings. She cringed. She hoped things had gone okay, she didn't want to worry about a vengeance demon on top of a vampire witch. There was a knock on the door and she sprung up the answer it.  
  
"Hey Buff," he smiled at her.  
  
"How did it go?" she blurted out. She shook her head at herself, very subtle Buff, "I meant that to follow some small talk, but I guess while we're on the subject," she prodded.  
  
"It was hard. She didn't understand at first, especially the part about her never understanding me, guess that's pretty ironic," he added dryly. Buffy could tell it had been a long painful night.  
  
"She threw some stuff, and that hurt. But then she started to cry. That hurt too come to think about it. Then she wanted to know if we could still be friends, and I said I'd like that. Then she asked if we could still have sex, and while I'd have liked that," he grinned, "I thought you might have an issue with that. So anyway, she slept in the bed, while I slept on the couch and when I woke up she was gone. It will take some time, but I think she'll be okay. No vengeance coming, I think," Xander exhaled. He looked at her a long time. He knew that breaking it off with Anya was the right thing to do, Buffy or no Buffy, but he had to make sure that being with Buffy was the best thing for her.  
  
"Buffy. Look, you know how I feel about you. I love you with my whole being. I'd die for you. But I need to make sure you want to do this for the right reasons. I want to be with you so badly, but I need you to want that too. I will never hurt you, but I don't know if I could handle being hurt. This is my dream, along with fighting Darth Vader," Xander chuckled but then became serious again. "I need to make sure that this is what you want."  
  
She was touched at his concern, and wondered how long it would take him to get over his insecurity about her. She touched his arm and felt the warmth flow up into her. She had never noticed how strong he was. Considering the only men in her life where vampires or drugged up soldiers, she had never noticed that Xander was probably very strong for a normal guy. Normal guy Xander, she smiled to herself. "I want to take this slow Xander. But I have no doubts. You touched my heart and have always been there for me, no matter how many times I pushed you away. I'm done pushing, I want to pull."  
  
Xander's smile went literally ear to ear.  
  
"I want you to be my Xander-shaped boyfriend. I've grown quite attached to that shape," she smiled back at him.  
  
"Life is full of surprises isn't it," Xander chuckled as he entwined his hand with hers. He leaned in a kissed her. It was warm, like it had been in the cemetery only a few days before. Only this time there was passion. Xander let his bottled up feelings for Buffy pour into their kiss. Buffy leaned into the kiss and returned his passion from a place deep inside her that she was sure had the label: FOR LOVE OF MY LIFE.  
  
When they finally broke from the kiss, Buffy knew this was right. Not even Angel could have made her fell like this. If Angel were to walk through the door right now as human, she would never leave Xander. She put her head into the crock of his arm and cried. But for the first time they were tears of joy.  
  
ONE MONTH LATER  
  
Xander looked around the almost empty apartment. The lease ran out tomorrow and he wouldn't be renewing it. He was moving into the Summers house. He and Buffy had never made love. They each had such a screwed up history that they didn't want to ruin the best thing they had ever had. He grew to love Buffy more and more each day. He knew that he wanted their first time to be perfect, and it would be.  
  
Slowly the light that had fueled her returned. She decided to re-enroll in college. Being dead had set her back a bit, but she was so smart when she wanted to be. Xander had a solid construction job that would allow him to save, especially if he didn't have to worry about rent payments all the time. Every night he, Buffy, Willow and Dawn had a "family" dinner. But he wanted to take the quotes of family. They were a family.  
  
Dawn had forgiven Willow and urged her not to give up magic, but find a balance. Slowly Willow was learning, but she wouldn't rush herself again. Tara came around more often, always to see Dawn, but would stay and spend time with Willow. Xander was sure that they would reconcile someday, but Tara had been hurt so much that she needed time.  
  
Anya had allowed them to use the Magic Box to met in, but she had withdrawn more and more since their breakup. Xander was concerned, but he knew she'd land on her feet. No one had heard from Spike since the first time Amy attacked. Amy had tried a few more things, but it seemed like she was saving energy for something. Buffy had called Giles to see what he knew about stopping a vampire witch. Buffy laughed at Giles when they talked, "Same old Giles," she said lovingly.  
  
Xander could have stayed at Buffy's last night. His room was finished with all his stuff in it, but he wanted to spend one more night at his apartment, may as well make the most of that lease. It also didn't help that he and Buffy could barely keep their hands off each other last night after dinner and he knew that if he stayed the night they would have given in to temptation. While he really wanted to, he was determined to make it perfect, she deserved it.  
  
Xander heard a knock on his door. He checked his watch. 7 AM. Who would be here at 7AM? He hoped that it was Buffy. He opened the door and his jaw hit the floor.  
  
"Xander," a pair of arms from the hallway wrapped around him in a friendly hug. They weren't the arms he wanted.  
  
"Spike?" Xander questioned.  
  
Spike grinned at him. The peroxide blonde vampire was dressed very strangely. The leather attire that Xander had grown accustomed to, had been replaced by, dare he say it, tweed. He wore glasses on his face and a tie around his neck. God, it looks like he raided Giles wardrobe Xander thought.  
  
"It's great to see you Xander. And it's William now," he added as he stepped inside Xander's apartment. William looked around and threw a questioning look at Xander.  
  
"Moving to casa de summers tomorrow. I gotta ask." Xander started.  
  
"Oh, where are my manners, let me explain. Well, it all started that night at the cabin. I was pretty upset about you and Buffy. Are you taking good care of her," Xander nodded and Spike continued.  
  
"Good. So Dawnie came to me and asked me if I wanted Buffy to be happy or if I only wanted her to be happy with me. I decided that I wanted Buffy to be happy no matter what happened to me. I felt something happen then, but didn't know what. So I went away to cool off and gain some perspective. Amy had altered the chip to allow me to harm only humans. So after a lot of searching, I decided that since I could no longer fight the forces of evil, I'd end my existence. I decided that staking myself hadn't worked so well the last time I tried." Xander chuckled as he recalled when he and Willow had caught him tying to impale himself on the leg of a table in Xander's basement.  
  
"So I figured I'd just go take a daytime stroll, you know see the beautiful world before I pass. Well the powers that be had other ideas. I found that the sun didn't hurt, after my eyes adjusted to it after decades of darkness. When I realized something had happened, I found a mirror and saw my reflection. Suddenly I was standing before the PTB. They told me that since Amy had stripped my ability to fight evil my last test had been to put Buffy's happiness over my own. Since I did that, they restored my soul and my humanity. They told me I had a purpose. Since I had a vast knowledge of demons, and of personal redemption, I was to become a watcher," William began to whisper the last part. "Amy is more powerful than anything you have ever faced. More powerful than Glory, even more powerful than the Master."  
  
Xander swallowed.  
  
"You will need all the help you can get to defeat her plans. So I was sent back to become a watcher and help you."  
  
Xander was shocked for a few moments, but when he regained his composure he had questions. "How are you going to help? No offense Spi..William, I'm really happy you got your humanity back and all, but why not just send Giles home, couldn't he help? And why tell me first, why not go to Buffy?"  
  
"Excellent questions. Someday Xander you will become more than you ever dreamed," William made a face when he realized he had revealed more to Xander than he was intended to know. Luckily, Xander was in too much shock to notice. "Giles will be returning once the severity of this is revealed to him. But that wasn't enough. No, I was still needed. And as for coming to you first, well I was hoping that you could prepare Buffy for what I have to tell her. She's been through so much already and trusts you so much. You must make her understand that this is necessary."  
  
Xander was confused. He didn't think Buffy would care that Spike had been turned back into William. He was a younger version of Giles now. Xander didn't even feel threatened.  
  
"You don't know what I have to reveal to Buffy yet," William got up from the chair without another word and went out into the hallway. Xander was so confused. William returned to the doorway. He turned to an unseen someone who stepped into view.  
  
"Faith!" Xander exclaimed.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Feedback welcome and wanted 


	2. The joys of living on a hellmouth

The joys of living on a hellmouth.  
  
Xander walked over to Buffy's. Why me? He thought. Why do I always have to be in the middle of this stuff? Oh well here goes nothing. He approached the door to Buffy's house and knocked. When the door opened he was greeted to a smiling Buffy who threw her hands around him. "Hey sweetie," she whispered in his ear. No matter how many times Xander heard Buffy call him by loving pet names he still hadn't gotten used to it. There was still a small part of Xander that told him this was all a dream and would be over any minute.  
  
But it wasn't a dream. It was real. He finally had Buffy all to himself. He was never happier than when he was with her. Unfortunately, this was a business call more than a pleasure call. His tense shoulders gave that away to Buffy.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Sit down Buff," he nudged her gently to the couch. "Willow or Dawn around?"  
  
"They went for a walk in the park, I thought we'd have the place to ourselves for a while," Buffy whispered dangerously. Despite Xander's tenseness, Buffy still couldn't help how much she wanted to play. Do things to him she was sure he had dreamt about a hundred times. Only she was sure she could top Xander Harris' imagination.  
  
Xander sighed. He would have loved to play that morning. If only as foreplay until he had everything set up for their perfect first time. But the hellmouth wasn't about to let it be that easy.  
  
"It's about Spike," Xander started.  
  
"Oh my God, did he hurt you?" Buffy asked. In their first battle with Amy, the last time anyone had seen Spike, she had reversed his chip so that he could only kill humans.  
  
"Oh no, nothing like that. Actually the exact opposite," Xander chuckled a little as he thought about Spike's new appearance. He went on, "No, Spike has changed. I guess that when he decided not to interfere with our chance at love and happiness," Xander took Buffy's hand in his own, "the PTB granted him his humanity." Buffy's eyes shot wide open. Xander pushed on. "He's become a watcher. He changed his name back to William. You should see him it looks like he got his style advice from Giles. Anyway, he has come to Sunnydale because Amy is the greatest threat we've ever faced."  
  
Buffy interrupted him, "Xander, how is that possible. We've faced the Master, the Judge, the Mayor, Adam, and Glory along with the end of the world more than a few times. Amy is powerful sure, but she can't be that powerful."  
  
"From what William tells me, she is going to be like trying to stop them all at the same time. Right now she is making a vampire army that could easily give us a run for our money. But she is also planning something to harness the power of the hellmouth. That's all Spi.William could tell me. If she is able to do whatever it is that she wants, William said she'll become unstoppable."  
  
There was silence. Then Buffy spoke, "Okay, how is Amy going to be able to call on this power when no one has before? And if Spi.William came and saw you why isn't he here now?"  
  
Xander swallowed, this was the hard part. "He doesn't know what will happen when she completes the ritual. All he knows is that Amy needs another vampire witch. It is some kind of icky blood sucking ritual that William tried to explain but was a little too gory for my taste. And since we've never faced a vampire witch, let alone two, the ritual has never come into play."  
  
"There's another vampire witch?"  
  
"Not yet, but there may be," Xander let his statement hang in the air. Willow. Amy had wanted Willow when she had attacked them in the cabin.  
  
"Okay, so we just protect Willow."  
  
"She also needs a way to open the hellmouth. A key."  
  
Buffy started to tear up. Not again. She has just gone through this, she couldn't have someone after Dawn again. She had died the last time that happened. She was just starting to put her life back together and be happy. No vampire bitch was going to ruin that for her.  
  
"Where's Amy? I waited too long with Glory, I'm taking the fight to her." Buffy said determined.  
  
"Buffy, she's too strong," when she gave him her, nice try but no way in hell is that a good enough answer look, he added, "plus she has a vampire army. We aren't equipped to fight a vampire army. Even you can't do it by yourself," Xander whispered and he saw all the life go out of Buffy. She collapsed into his arms and sobbed. This is why I had to be the one to tell her, Xander thought. If William had delivered the news, she might have gone catatonic again. With Xander here she could let herself be comforted. He held her tight and let her cry into him. When she had gotten it out of her system, she looked up. Her eyes, instead of being devoid of life like Xander expected, were full of fire and determination.  
  
"I just got a hold of you and my life. I'm not about to let that be ripped away from me. What do we do from here?" Buffy said, and Xander exhaled a breath he hadn't known he was holding. If there was any question about whether Buffy had come back to the Buffy of old, they were answered here. Now for the final issue he needed to tell her.  
  
"Honey, there's one more thing. William has brought some help, reinforcements. It is going to make you uncomfortable, but he assures me that everything will be okay," he said. Buffy braced herself for whatever last bit of bad news her boyfriend was about to level on her. "Buffy, William is Faith's watcher," he waited for her to say something, but when she didn't Xander went on. "When PTB called him, they told him that we would need Faith to stop Amy. It was his destiny to bring Faith back to the fold, since he knew all about redemption and such. He came over with her, and she seems to have gotten it together. William freed her from jail and told her she had one last chance to redeem herself. She took his offer. She seems to be okay, and I trust William. If he says we can trust her, I think we can. Let's face it Buffy, we need all the help we can get," Xander finished and waited for something from her. Anger, betrayal, concern. Nothing.  
  
Xander was afraid that catatonic Buffy had returned, but when he gave her hand a little squeeze she jumped and said, "Oh, sorry. I was just revisiting some mistakes I made with Faith. I guess if she wants redemption, she deserves a chance at it. But you," she hugged him to show him she was okay, "belong to me. If I see you getting all cozy with Faith, you'll wish Anya had cursed you."  
  
Xander favored her with one of those lopsided grins she loved so much and replied, "As long as you don't go running back to Spike/William/Giles."  
  
"Never. I wouldn't leave you for anything," she told him and she kissed him. As always when she kissed him, pain and fear disappeared. It was replaced with warmth and comfort. Nothing had ever felt better to Buffy then Xander's sweet embrace. The back door opened and Dawn and Willow walked in. Buffy broke their embrace and the fear crept back into her mind. She had to protect Dawn and Willow.  
  
"Hey guys," Dawn called. Dawn always had bittersweet feelings when she saw Buffy and Xander. She had helped them get together, and she couldn't believe how happy they were, which made her happy. But she always felt sad that their love had driven Spike away. She knew Spike and Buffy would never have worked, but she didn't know why he had to leave Sunnydale. Dawn loved him, wasn't that enough?  
  
"Dawnie, could you go upstairs for a little while?" Buffy asked gently. This always meant big bad. She usually fought to stay and listen in more, but today she decided to just go peacefully. "Sit down Wil," Dawn heard her sister say as she ascended the Summers' staircase.  
  
THE SAME TIME IN THE SUNNYDALE SEWERS  
  
The dank sewer brought rats. Rats were always there, climbing the passages. They were a constant reminder to Amy. A reminder of what she was and how far she had come. The power she had come to control was enormous. She had been bidding her time. Slowly making a vampire army. Scattering them so that the slayer would not be able to stop them all. Soon, she told herself, she would make her move. Willow would keep the so- called "Scooby Gang" busy while she finished her plans. Everything was proceeding exactly as she had excepted.  
  
A vampire scout wandered down into her lair. "My lady," he said, his head down cast.  
  
"Yes, what is it Ryan," she addressed her former Sunnydale High crush.  
  
"My lady, you told me to inform you if information on Spike became available," he said nervously. Amy knew he was waiting for her permission to continue. While she was thrilled at the fear she put into the hearts of her own kind, the constant groveling got in the way of her work at times. "Continue and tell me all of what you know," she commanded.  
  
"My lady, we have reports that Spike, well, he was outside. During the day; in the sunlight. His mannerisms were different, as was his dress. And a young lady accompanied him. Our sources didn't get a great look at her, but rumor has it that the girl is the second slayer."  
  
Amy sighed. "So Spike was walking during the day, dressed in different clothes and acting strangely. Is it possible that, oh I don't know, it WASN'T SPIKE!" She screamed ready to level the scout with a bolt of her anger. He stood his ground.  
  
"No my mistress. It was most definitely Spike. Our sources were clear on that. Something has happened to him, but it was Spike."  
  
Amy was impressed that he didn't instantly back down. She knew that their current sources had been right on everything so far. They knew all about Harris and his move to the Summers' house. They knew that Tara was slowly rejoining the group. They knew Spike had left Sunnydale after her first attack. So it stood to reason that this news on Spike was also correct. After she had received a bad tip and destroyed the informant and his entire organization, Amy had never been lied to again.  
  
"Very well," she said, letting the bolt of anger fade away. "When the sunsets find out about this. Where are he and the second slayer staying?"  
  
"A hotel on the bad side of town," he replied, obviously relieved that she hadn't dusted him.  
  
Amy smiled at this. Bad side of town in Sunnydale was saying something. "Follow them, find out what is happening. Go!" She commanded. Ryan scampered away. Just like a rat, Amy chuckled to herself as her thoughts came full circle.  
  
SUNNYDALE MOTEL  
  
"Are you ready luv?" William called.  
  
"Keep your tweed on and give me a minute," Faith called from the bathroom. William chuckled. He still held memories of Spike in his mind, and he knew Spike would have killed himself if he saw his new outfits. When in the hellmouth, make like a watcher.  
  
"Okay," Faith said and walked out of the bathroom. William had insisted that she calm her image down from the last time she had seen the Scoobies. She had been dressed in a tight leather top and spandex pants. William had told her she was shaping a new image and she needed to dress appropriately. She came out of the bathroom this time with a tight, but modest, top and jeans.  
  
"Much better luv," William grinned at her. Faith glared at the peroxide blonde watcher, then gave in and laughed as well.  
  
"Are they ready for me?" Faith asked cautiously. It had been hard that morning, seeing Xander again. She still remembered when she had nearly choked the life out of her lover when he wanted to help her come away from the dark side. He had seemed to let it pass, and she was happy he and Buffy had finally gotten together. She has always wondered why B had been looking elsewhere when she had such a hunk that worshipped her right in front of her eyes. She sighed, if things had been different maybe she and Xander could have gotten together before Buffy took the blinders off. No, she wouldn't let herself start being jealous of Buffy. Not again.  
  
Buffy, Xander and Willow. How many times had she tried to kill them? She had lost count. She hated herself for it. She had always felt that she and B had a connection. She blamed Willow for getting in the way. How could she have done the things she had? She had come to understand that it was her own pull to evil that had severed her bond with Buffy, not Willow.  
  
William brought her out of internal brooding.  
  
"Pet, time to go," he said gently.  
  
"Right," she steeled herself.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Five by five Will," she replied and they headed out the door. This is my chance to make it right, she thought to herself.  
  
SUNNYDALE CEMETERY  
  
Buffy fell back and flipped over a tombstone. Big, dumb and spiky demon, as she had begun to call him, charged at her again. She dodged his long tusks and delivered a swift kick to the midsection. It felt like kicking a concrete wall. Big and dumb barely moved and picked her up in the air. She squirmed and kicked, but his grip was impossibly strong and she was too far away to be able to connect with him.  
  
As the demon began to crush her, he cried out in pain and momentarily loosened his grip. She flipped out of his death grip and looked to see Xander, lightsaber in hand, slashing at the demon. Over the past month, Xander had found that his lightsaber was much less effective in the real world then it had been against Darth Vader. It burned his opponents skin, but it took him forever to burn through anything really solid. He found it handy when fighting vamps because he could burn through their heart and dust them. Demons, however, didn't tend to have flesh that burned easily.  
  
Big and dumb turned to face his attacker. Xander backed up to a headstone and knew he was about to become demon dinner when someone jumped up and landed on the 7-foot tall demon.  
  
"The tusks, you must break the tusks," someone called out to the figure. The figure did just that, snapping the tusks clean off, and the demon began to dissolve. The figure dismounted and landed. Xander finally got a look at his rescuer.  
  
"Thanks Faith," Buffy said as she came up behind them. She gave Xander a hug and a quick look over to make sure he was in one piece before she turned back to face Faith and William who was approaching them. Xander had tried to tell her, but nothing could have prepared her for Spike's new look. Tweed, tweed, and more tweed.  
  
"You have less style than Giles," Buffy chuckled out. The she turned serious. "It's good to see you again, both of you," she said, looking intently at Faith. A million unspoken things passed between them, an understanding that only slayers could share. Then it was over.  
  
"Sorry it couldn't be under better circumstances luv," William replied. "And I might I say, tweed is very stylish in England." All three of them chuckled, then went on their way to Buffy's house.  
  
Before they had gone out Willow and Tara had cast their first spell together since their breakup. It had been a warning spell in case Amy tried anything while Buffy and Xander had been patrolling. They walked in to find the house at peace. Dawn was asleep on the couch between Tara and Willow. Tara was also asleep but Willow saw the four of them come in and got up slowly.  
  
"Spike," Willow was stunned. He favored her with a smile she had never seen on his face before.  
  
"Please, call me William."  
  
"William," she trailed off, amazed at the transformation he had gone through.  
  
"Hey Red," Faith muttered, her eyes examining the Summers' floorboard.  
  
"Faith," Willow said shortly. As much as Buffy and Xander had tried to prepare her for Faith's return, she was still incredibly uncomfortable. Spike had been given his humanity again, but what had Faith done to prove she wanted redemption? There was an awkward silence, and Xander finally broke it.  
  
"So, how about living on the hellmouth huh?" Yeah, real smooth Xander, he chastised himself. He knew exactly how Willow was feeling. The last time he had given Faith a chance, she nearly rang the life out of him. Plus he needed Angel to save his life and he could never really forgive her for that. Calm down, he told himself, Buffy is with you now and Angel is in LA.  
  
"Yeah, tons of fun, I remember, I used to live here," Faith replied. The silence returned. Xander nudged William. William had done most of the talking back at Xander's apartment and had smoothed the transition.  
  
"Yes, so, ah, we need to talk about Amy," William began. Willow couldn't get over how much he sounded like Giles.  
  
"Pretty simple right? She wants Willow and Dawn, we stop her, yes?" Buffy gave her too easy tone, but inside she was a sea of emotion. She was still trying to adjust to Spike/William. Adding Faith to the mix had almost been too much. She felt so many things towards her other. Pity. Guilt. Shame. Fear. Jealousy.  
  
Buffy was amazed that she could feel jealous of Faith. When Faith had been with Xander she had never even given Xander a thought that way. She wondered if Xander was feeling the same way about Spike/William.  
  
Xander, on the other hand, had dismissed William the moment he saw him. The vampire who had been with Buffy was gone, replaced by a watcher. Now if Angel where to walk through the door, that would be another matter.  
  
"It's not that easy, pet. Amy has so much power right now. That Rhiopimus Demon you were fighting was most definitely her doing. They usually travel in herds. If she can call demons to her at will, she is already very dangerous."  
  
"So what's your plan?" Xander asked.  
  
"We must lure Amy alone and contain her powers. Then Buffy and Faith must kill her. However in order to contain the kind of power Amy is wielding we will need all the help we can get," William made a brief pause. He decided to keep this part of his plan hidden from all of them until the time was right. If Amy was calling Rhiopimus Demons she was closer to achieving her goal then he thought. But, the time was not right now. Willow, Xander and Buffy were having enough trouble with himself and Faith. They didn't need any more to deal with. It would need to be soon though. He tore himself away from his inner dialogue and finished lamely, "So get a spot of rest and we will met at the Magic Box tomorrow to war plan. Oh, is the Magic Box still where you meet?" William had almost forgotten about Anya.  
  
"Yes. Anya will be surprised to see you," Xander said. Anya had been a very good friend, considering all that had passed between them. Xander still felt a hint of guilt, but one glance at Buffy and he was overwhelmed with his love for her. He was so happy, it scared him.  
  
"Well, good night," Faith said. She had been so quiet. She was trying, Buffy told herself. It would be hard. She remembered her own recent struggles and had a deeper sense of compassion for Faith. Buffy had Xander to pull her through, Faith must have felt so alone. She had William/Spike now, so Buffy hoped that she could finally begin to put her life back together.  
  
"Can I ask one favor," William asked, a Spike-like smile creeping on his face. "Don't tell the lil bit I'm back yet. I want to surprise her. I promised her I'd come back." Buffy nodded. Xander was about to joke about Spike trying to dust himself, but decided against it. For some reason he hadn't told the others about that yet, so Xander let it drop.  
  
William and Faith left, leaving Willow, Xander, and Buffy alone. They turned the TV off and draped a blanket over Tara and Dawn, then went upstairs. When they arrived in Willow's room, Willow could no longer contain her shudder. "That was bizarre."  
  
"I'll second that," Buffy replied and dropped onto the bed. Xander moved next to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"It'll be okay," Xander whispered to them.  
  
"I guess I should feel better about Faith, since I just had the whole, you know crazy dark magic phase," Willow rambled, "But, I just can't get over what has happened. I mean, I just, she's tried to kill us so many times."  
  
"I know Wil, but we need her. And we need to be there for her," Buffy said, looking deeply into Xander's eyes. "Without a support system, it's impossible to rebuild."  
  
Xander's eyes returned the love in Buffy's. He just wanted to make it all go away for her. He wanted her to be able to enjoy their life together. But the problem was the joys of living on a hellmouth were disaster and apocalypse.  
  
"And I don't like being in the middle of this," Willow worried. "I can't have you guys worrying about protecting me and Dawn at the same time."  
  
"That's why Faith is here," Buffy consoled. She was still feeling guilty, but Willow decided worrying wouldn't help and just let out a defeated sigh.  
  
"Get some rest Wil," Xander whispered as he took Buffy by the hand and lead her to his room. As soon as the door was closed he wrapped his arms around her. Buffy looked at Xander, still amazed to see a look of love and passion that strong directed at her. When she was with Angel, Angel had looked at her with love and passion, but there was always so much pain and despair mixed with it. Xander had only love for Buffy.  
  
They kissed. Xander took her tongue with such hunger. He ran his hands over her perfect form. He was gentle, trying to keep his passion from taking over. He wanted to be there for Buffy, giving sweet caring, not ravishing her. Well, okay so he wanted to ravish her too, but still not now, he told himself. After what seemed like an eternity of kissing, caressing and rubbing, Buffy broke their embrace.  
  
"Xander, make love to me," she asked. The desire in her eyes was more than Xander could bear.  
  
"Buffy, I wanted to make our first time, ya know, perfect."  
  
"Xander," Buffy said, he face twisted into a huge smile, but her voice was dead serious, "Of course it will be perfect."  
  
"But I had this whole image of how it would go. A nice romantic date, some champagne, flowers," she covered his mouth with hers, silencing him. After a moment, she broke away again.  
  
"Xander, this is perfect. I've never felt anything more perfect in my entire life. I need you, I want you, and I love you. Please make love to me," she said. When he hesitated she gave him her famous pout. That was it, he could never resist the pout.  
  
He moved in and laid her gently on the bed. He kissed her long and lovingly. He lifted her shirt off. She unbuttoned his, and slipped it off. Buffy sat up and unhooked her bra and let it drop the floor. Xander stopped everything he was doing. He stared for a moment and Buffy laughed at him.  
  
"Like what you see?" she cooed seductively. Xander could only nod. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined how perfect this would be. Before he knew what had happened, she had managed to remove both of their pants so that all they had left on was their underwear. Xander's boxers had an interesting shaper to them. Buffy smiled at him and moved up to kiss him. Xander was in bliss. Never in his most wild and crazy Buffy fantasies had he felt this happy.  
  
Buffy knew she wanted to do so many wild and crazy things to Xander. But not yet. Tonight was all about love, passion, and togetherness. She kissed him gently, letting him take the lead. He moved them down to the bed. They laid together on the bed. Xander thought, my imagination hasn't done this goddess justice. He let his hands slip her panties off, and she followed his lead, doing the same to him. Then Xander's thoughts dissolved into basic instincts. Love Buffy, get pleasure.  
  
Buffy was on cloud nine. She couldn't believe that Xander, goofy, silly Xander, was giving her this much pleasure. It wasn't carnal lust, but there was such great passion. It was the perfect act of pleasure as an expression of love. Buffy allowed herself to become completely consumed by it.  
  
After they made love, she curled into his arms. She was asleep in an instant, mumbling, "Love, Xander." Xander was too happy to even sleep. He just kissed her forehead all-night and brushed hair out of her eyes. He had heard somewhere that you know you really love someone if you can be perfectly content watching them sleep. Xander didn't think there were words to express his feelings. His heart felt like it was going to burst.  
  
He'd had sex before. But he had never made love before, he thought. Xander finally understood the difference.  
  
That night, Buffy's dreams weren't tortured or painful. There was only happiness. Happiness, and Xander.  
  
SUNNYDALE SEWERS  
  
Ryan crept back into the underground lair. Amy was waiting for him. She could tell that he had fed on the way home, but she wanted to know what he had found out before she punished him. "Well?" she questioned.  
  
"Spike is most definitely human. And it appears that he is the second slayer's new watcher. They have also revealed themselves to the slayer and her friends," Ryan answered her. "They are making futile attempts to stop your great plan."  
  
"Interesting. Spike is human. I want to know how." She added, "So find out." As her minions scattered she used an invisible force to halt Ryan in his tracks. "Ryan, when I send you to get me information, that comes first, not feeding. Are we clear?" He managed a nod. "Good," she called, and he turned to dust. "Any questions?" She was secretly pleased when her minions moved even faster than they had been.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING AT THE MAGIC BOX  
  
Anya was in the back when she heard the bell chime. She came around to see Buffy, Xander, Dawn and Willow. Anya looked over at Xander and her heart fell. She could always tell when Xander had sex. He walked with a little bounce in his step and a goofy look on his face. She had never quite seen that much bounce in his step or that big a smile on his goofy face. Her last hope, that Xander and Buffy would be physically incompatible, was gone. She had lost Xander and she didn't even have the heart to curse his genitalia with boils.  
  
As the foursome gathered around the "war table," the bell chimed again. Anya had expected to see Tara following behind them. What she saw was a tweedy Spike and a girl who looked familiar.  
  
"Anya," Spike greeted her and gave her a brief hug. "How are you?"  
  
"Well, Xander dumped me for Buffy and business has gotten really slow."  
  
Spike shifted uncomfortably. Anya always said what was on her mind. "Well, I'm sure things will.uh pick up for you," he finished lamely.  
  
"Hey, it's bright outside and you just waltzed right in," Anya said.  
  
"He got redemption, a chance to be human," the girl he was with spoke up. Anya tried to place the face.  
  
"Oh, you're Faith. The other slayer who slept with Xander and tried to kill us," Anya said without malice. Even so Faith seemed to recoil a bit.  
  
Dawn came over to Spike. "Is, is, it true?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes lil bit, all because of you," William explained how it had come to be and finished, "I wanted you to be surprised. I promised you I'd come back." Dawn wrapped her arms around the former vampire and squeezed. "Aren't you strong," Spike puffed out.  
  
"Sorry, Spike," she giggled.  
  
"Call me William."  
  
The bell chimed again and in walked Tara. Anya sighed, "Here we go again,"  
  
After everyone had been filled in about Spike/William, Faith, and Amy's plans (leaving out the part about Dawn, Buffy wanted to protect her from that knowledge) they began to form a strategy.  
  
"Wil, I think you'll make the best bait. Amy wanted you because of your power, so she might risk a little to get you," Buffy assumed.  
  
"Yes, but you will be instrumental in casting the containment spell to subdue Amy, so you must get away in time," William warned.  
  
"I like to make with the living. It's nice and safe, well I guess living on a hellmouth is never safe, but no worries, me and safety are like peas in a pod."Willow went on.  
  
"Wil, rambling," Xander said. Willow stopped and mouthed a sorry to the group.  
  
"Anya, Tara; Willow will need all the help she can get in casting the containment spell. Are you willing to help her?" William asked gently. Tara nodded, and, after a moment, Anya did the same. "Excellent. Buffy you said you called Giles this morning?"  
  
She nodded. "He said he'd catch the next plane to Sunnydale."  
  
"Good," William looked around. "Trust will be key to this plan. You must trust yourselves and each other. Amy is very powerful, do not underestimate her or you will not survive." The mood of the room was uncomfortably tense. Buffy was sure she could trust Xander and Tara, and she was pretty sure William was trustworthy. She worried about Willow having to dive right back into such powerful magic. She worried Anya might let a bit of her vengeance out on her. And she had no idea what to expect from Faith. She could tell that each member of the group were having similar thoughts.  
  
"I need to say what's on my mind," Faith spoke up. She had sat quietly as William and Buffy had laid out her role in the plan. Now, she needed to air everything out or it could cost them all their lives. "I know you guys don't trust me. I'm not even sure I trust me. But I hate myself for what I've done to all of you. I never meant for things to go the way they did. I lost control and gave into the rush of the darkness, and it destroyed me."  
  
Her words hit Willow like a ton of bricks. She was more like Faith then she had ever admitted to herself. Willow looked in her eyes and saw the sincerity in them.  
  
Faith continued, "I want to make it right. I can't take back what I've done, but I want to move on. When I first came to Sunnydale I was so jealous of you B. You got the friends, the praise, and the victories. I was just trying to set myself above you like it was some kind of competition. Instead of trying to be like you, I resented you. But, that's over with. Once you've been in the dark places I have, the petty stuff ends. The only way I can prove myself is when the time comes, but I promise, I'll do my best to come through," Faith finished and shuffled her feet and her shoulders. It looked like she was carrying the weight of the world on them, Willow thought.  
  
"I know what it's like to slip into the darkness because of jealousy," Willow said. They turned to address her. "And I know that the only thing that can heal your wounds, is forgiveness. So, I forgive you Faith," Willow's emotions ran wild. That apology was just as much about forgiving myself as it was about forgiving Faith.  
  
"Thanks Red," Faith said genuinely. Xander nodded to Faith. Faith winked back, sending a surge of jealous through Buffy that she fought back. Trust. She trusted Xander. She had to trust Faith too.  
  
"Kidding B," Faith said.  
  
After a split-second, "I know. Welcome back Faith," Buffy said smiling. She moved to hug the girl and she could tell Faith was fighting tears. Redemption was a tricky thing. It was as much about others as it was about yourself. When they broke the hug, Buffy knew that she trusted Willow, too. Anya, well if she hadn't gone vengeance demon on them by now she wasn't about to start when it would mean the end of the world.  
  
"I don't mean to break the moment, but what about me? Did we forget Amy likes to use me to open the dimensional portals?" Dawn asked quietly.  
  
Buffy shifted her feet. She didn't want Dawn to know that she was in such great danger again. And she was far to close to the truth.  
  
William frowned. He had a plan, but he had yet to discuss it with the others. Now seemed as good a time as any, especially if he wanted to keep Dawn in a blissful ignorance. The little part of Spike inside of him scoffed at his inner monologue. "Blissful ignorance," who the bloody hell talks like that you wanker. William took a deep breath.  
  
"Little bit, I'm going to have someone come in from out of town. Someone we can trust," he added at Buffy's concerned look.  
  
"Who?" Buffy asked. Xander stroked her hand and thought, I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
"Someone.I still have a call to make pet," he averted.  
  
"William?" Faith asked. Blood hell, they're ganging up on me.  
  
"Well, um, I had the, uh, the Angel crew in mind," he stumbled out.  
  
Xander's eyes went wide. The thought of seeing Angel in Sunnydale worried him. He had just started his relationship with Buffy, he didn't need Dead-boy poking his nose into it. Buffy gave Xander's hand a squeeze. She knew him so well.  
  
"Never leave you," she whispered at him. Buffy turned her attention to William. "Angel. What does that have to do with Dawn?"  
  
"Well, I thought that Angel and Wesley could assist with the containment spell. Then Cordelia could watch Dawn and Gunn would protect them."  
  
"Gunn?" Willow questioned.  
  
"Right, you don't know all of Angel's crew. Well, trust me it will be fine," William said.  
  
"Buffy?" Xander threw the question at her. She looked up at him.  
  
"He's right Xander. We need all the help we can get. If Amy is close to gaining control of the hellmouth, we need to call in the reinforcements," she said slowly. Careful not to use words that would bruise her lover's fragile ego. He wasn't happy, but Xander wanted to live long enough to enjoy being with Buffy, and if Dead-boy helped him do that, so be it. Plus, the idea of showing off his new relationship to Dead-boy and Cordy made him smile, just a little.  
  
"Make the call William," Buffy told him. He nodded and went into the back. The sun would set soon and Buffy wanted to get Dawn home before it did. "Xander, would you drive Dawn home and stay with her. Faith and I will patrol tonight."  
  
Xander wore a hurt expression, she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Dawn will know something is up if a slayer stays with her. I trust her life in your hands."  
  
Xander couldn't help the smile creeping onto his face. He nodded and gathered his things. Willow, Tara, and Anya were busy combing the shelves of the Magic Box for supplies. What they didn't have there they would need to go out and find. The plan was to make their move within the week before Amy grew any more powerful. Buffy thought the store would be a safe place for them. Willow and Tara would have enough supplies to cast a spell and escape if Amy made a move tonight. William came out from the back and Dawn gave him a quick hug as Xander ushered her out the door.  
  
"Do be careful lil one," William called to Dawn. She smiled, waved and headed off with Xander.  
  
"Are they in?" Faith asked.  
  
"Angel and Cordelia. Apparently Wesley and Gunn have some personal business to attend to. They weren't very specific, and I didn't feel the need to press. They should arrive sometime this week after they finish with some other business."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Then we make our move as soon as they arrive." She was amazed that she wasn't more excited to see Angel. While the pain had made their meetings hard, she has always been anxious to see him. Now, that was gone. The power of love, she mused. She just hoped that her feelings stayed that way when she actually saw Angel standing in front of her. Xander's image popped up in her head and she knew that her heart had closed the door on Angel. No room for anyone but Xander, she thought.  
  
"Well luvs, I think I'll stay here and keep an eye while you go out," William said to the slayers.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute," Faith's voice pleaded with William. He was concerned and nodded his head. They went back into the storage room. She threw herself into a chair and let go unshed tears.  
  
"Oh, pet, come now. That went wonderfully. Better than we could have imagined," William soothed her.  
  
"That's the problem Will. I keep thinking, 'If I was in their shoes, would I forgive me?' and I just don't think that I would," she gasped out. She was so fragile. The cocky, confident Faith had died a long time ago. The Faith left in her place, well she wasn't sure what she was anymore.  
  
William wrapped a strong arm around her. "Luv, that's the thing. You have to forgive yourself, or their acceptance doesn't mean a bloody thing."  
  
"William, how can I let go of the pain?"  
  
"I wish I could tell you that it was just like flipping a switch on the telly, but it's not," he grabbed her and made her face him. "But the only way to end the pain is to find a reason to live, something that you can latch onto. When I was down an out, I latched onto Buffy. When Buffy was down and out, she latched onto Xander. Sometimes it lasts, and sometimes it just gets you to the next point on your journey."  
  
Faith looked at William deeply. He had saved her. When no one else had been able to get through to her, not even Angel, William had. No one else could guide her through this. No one. She wanted to lean in and kiss him. She wanted to express the connection she felt with him. But she knew that a kiss would mess everything up. She needed him so badly. So she sighed and gave into the temptation to kiss his cheek.  
  
What was left of Spike inside of William flared up. Grab her and give her a bloody kiss, he shouted. No, William told the Spike part of him, she is so fragile. I may be attracted to her, but taking advantage of her in this state would be wrong. You're a pussy, you little bugger, the Spike part of him called. It got through a little. William felt a strong urge to kiss Faith. He was about to do it, he was leaning into her and then the Spike part of him called out: Yeah! That's it shag her silly. That was enough to allow William to regain control.  
  
"Well," he said, standing up from her quickly.  
  
She had felt the spark between them. The old Faith would have told William that she'd 'steer him around the curves.' New Faith just stood up and said, "Yup, better be off, B will be waiting and all."  
  
Bloody wonderful, William cursed himself. You're destiny is to help her, not kiss her. You could easily screw her up worse.  
  
I need him, Faith told herself. More than air, I need him. Or I'll be right back where I was. And I go and mess it up by trying to get into his pants.  
  
Faith made her way back to the front of the store. Buffy noticed her rushed manor. "You okay Faith?"  
  
"Five by five B," Faith answered too quickly and bolted out the door. Buffy shot William a questioning look, but hurried out the door to catch Faith. Buffy didn't know how to proceed. It had taken Xander catching her and Spike together before she had been able to open up to him. Faith had been gone so long, and she didn't have nearly the connection with Faith that she had with Xander. How was she going to get Faith to open up to her?  
  
"B, I said I'm good. Don't worry about it, I'm not your problem," Faith said as Buffy ran to be at her side.  
  
"No, you're not a problem. Faith," Buffy tried to talk to her. Faith just shook her head.  
  
"I know. I can't keep blaming everyone else for my issues. It means a lot that you guys have been so cool about all of this. I just, need to get over it in my own head," Faith finished. Buffy nodded.  
  
They continued their patrol. Faith had a burning desire to ask Buffy about.NO! Stop that! Why torture yourself like this? Faith's thoughts were interrupted when she noticed a group of teenagers.  
  
"Kinda late for hanging out in the streets," Buffy spoke Faith's thoughts.  
  
"What do you say the odds are, 15 of them, two of us?" Faith asked, then glanced at Buffy. "I like those type of odds," Faith said, and broke off at a run. Some things never change, no matter what, Buffy thought as she followed after Faith.  
  
MAGIC BOX  
  
Anya had gathered everything they would need for the containment spell. At least everything they had at the Magic Box. They still needed a Box of Alavance, ground toes of a creature called a Huygo, and the blood of a werewolf. Anya had called around. A shop in San Francisco had the Box of Alavance, and one in Oakland had the toes of a Huygo. The blood of a werewolf was harder to come by. Anya had asked Willow why she didn't just call Oz, but she just gave Anya a look. It was a look Anya had become all too familiar with, since she saw it on her own face whenever she looked in the mirror. Pain.  
  
Tara had made the same suggestion later, and Willow said she would if all else failed. Anya didn't understand Tara and Willow. They had broken up, yet their breakup was very different for hers and Xander's. While Anya had little or no contact with Xander, Tara and Willow spent almost as much time together as they had when they were dating, especially lately. The only thing that had changed was that they had stopped kissing. Which was fine with Anya, since the whole thing seemed strange to her. Their bodies were equipped to be with men, not other women. Anya had long ago gotten over that, especially when she had seen the way they looked at each other. Love didn't care about what you were physically equipped for.  
  
Xander had never looked at her like that. She had always hoped she would see that look on his face, eventually. Then they broke up and she knew she never would. Damn it I'm leaking again, she thought to herself, as she felt the tears come into her eyes. She ran to the bathroom, not wanting the girls to see.  
  
William saw. He wanted to help her, but he didn't know how. He knew what she was feeling. He had felt it too. After that night at the cabin, he had been torn apart. His agony had left him empty. But he had gotten over it. He had a purpose now. He still found Buffy beautiful and attractive, but he no longer wanted her like that. Of course, he left for a month to move on. Anya was reminded of her lost love everyday. He thought that a road trip to the Bay area would help her move on.  
  
Willow and Tara sat at the war table, going over the containment spell, again. Tara was amazed at the difference in Willow's approach to magic. A month or so ago, Willow would have glanced the spell over and jumped right in. Now, Willow had read the spell at least six times, making sure she had every little detail down. This was the Willow that Tara had fallen in love with. The Willow with a 4.0 GPA, who was smart and always prepared. Willow had managed to salvage a 3.0 last semester, even with all that she had gone through. Tara could tell she was enjoying her vacation and was going to return with even more dedication than ever. If they lived to see next semester, Tara swallowed.  
  
Willow's magic scare had really gotten through to her. It made Tara a little sad that losing her hadn't been enough to bring Willow back. She knew that Willow had been so far-gone that it had taken a near death experience to snap her out of it. Even so, she couldn't help feeling a bit unimportant.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Faith was slammed to the ground by three vamps. She looked to Buffy for help, only to see that Buffy had her hands full as well. She was standing on the shoulders of two vamps, while another two tried to pull her down. Buffy's legs lashed out and she flipped off the vamps shoulders. She pulled out her stakes and dusted them. The two vamps that had been trying to pull her down both received punches to the face, breaking their noses.  
  
By this time Faith had managed to break free of their hold on her and she was on her feet again. She delivered a roundhouse kick to one of the vamps, knocking him out. She would get back to him, she told herself, and she turned to face the other two. They had locked hands and were charging at her to clothesline her. Interesting tactic, she mused. "You guys must have a very special relationship to be holding hands during your deaths and all," she quipped as she leapt over their linked arms. The vamps had expected her to duck, because as they ran by where she was, they each kicked their legs out. When there was nothing there to connect to, they tumbled down in a heap. Faith quickly staked them and went back to get the unconscious vamp.  
  
When she turned to find Buffy, she saw that Buffy had managed to grab a table from a nearby café and instead of breaking off the legs, she charged at the vamps as if it were a shield. When they turned to run, Buffy heaved the table at them, and the legs drove through, dusting them.  
  
"Damn B, inventive," Faith quipped.  
  
"Don't give me the credit. Xander thought it up the other night. He thought it'd be funny, didn't think I'd ever have to use it though," Buffy replied. Faith noticed how at the mere mention of Xander, a smile had broken out on B's face.  
  
Faith shifted uncomfortably. Despite all her efforts to change, slaying still had a tendency to make her hungry and horny. Images of B and Xander weren't what she needed in her head. "Awful lot of vampires for just a random night," she said, trying to get her mind on business.  
  
"I know. William told me Amy had a vampire army, but if she can afford to waste 15 vamps just like that," Buffy trailed off, her smile replaced by a worried look.  
  
"Well, let's go back and report to Will," Faith said.  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Faith actually wants to report to her watcher," she teased.  
  
That was it, Faith had to ask, "B, how was it with him?"  
  
Buffy looked confused. "Who?"  
  
Faith shot her an annoyed look. "William."  
  
Buffy just looked shocked.  
  
"Come on, spill. Was it good? Was it hot?" she questioned. Old Faith would have been proud.  
  
"Faith, it was, I don't know. I mean it was nothing compared to Xander," Buffy turned a dark red.  
  
"He must have come a long way then," Faith teased. Buffy fought back a fit of anger and jealousy.  
  
Faith sensed she'd pushed too far and backed down, "Sorry B, just trying get back to normal."  
  
Buffy's stern look dissolved into a grin that Faith swore she had been seen on Xander. "It's okay, just wanted to remind you that he's taken. As for William.when I was with him he was Spike. He's so different now, so I don't know what he'd be like. He was so cold before, but he's human now."  
  
"Well, it's the same size whether he's a vampire or a human, right?"  
  
Buffy just stared at Faith. "Well, it won't matter, not like I'm gonna get to see it or anything, but you know it might have been fun for the five finger waltz," Faith quipped. Their conversation ended as they reached the Magic Box. Buffy silently hoped that their debriefing would be short. She now had an unbelievable desire to go find Xander.  
  
"How was patrolling?" William asked.  
  
Faith shrugged, "Busy, we hit a gang of 15 vamps. We took them, but still."  
  
"That was more vamps then we had when we tried to raise Acathla," William muttered. "I mean when Spike and Angelus tried to, I mean, well you know what I mean!"  
  
"Relax William, Xander's not here. He's the one who loves to kick a vampire when he goes down," Buffy chuckled. Faith took special notice of Buffy's choice of words.  
  
"Goes down huh?" Faith teased. Buffy turned red. "What's on your mind?" Buffy would have objected except, she was right. That had been exactly what she was thinking about. Willow bailed Buffy out.  
  
"Back to the vampire gang. If Amy can afford to let 15 vamps run free, how many does she have left?"  
  
"Well, I had heard she had gathered an army, but they had no numbers to report. I would suspect that she must have at least three or four times that many left," William said quietly. The room fell completely silent. Buffy had never really grasped what a vampire army had meant. Considering the gangs she was used to facing were five, ten, twenty vamps at most. An army of 50 or 60 vamps though. Even with Faith and Angel they wouldn't have enough fire power.  
  
"How are you going to lure Amy alone if she has that many vampires?" Anya asked everyone's unspoken question. There was no answer.  
  
"We'll find a way," Buffy said determinedly. "Everyone go home. Sleep on it. Anya, I don't want you going on your trip alone."  
  
"No, I'll be fine. No one cares about me anyway, why would Amy," Anya muttered.  
  
"Anya," Willow began.  
  
"I know," she sighed, "that you all want to be my friend. I think I just need to be alone. That is what all the women I used to grant wishes for wanted. At first they wanted to be left alone, then after I told them about all the wonderfully nasty things I could do to their betrayers," she stopped when she saw they were all staring at her. "Anyway, it seems like the thing to do. I'll be fine, and I'll bring you all the stuff. I may be unhappy, but I think being dead would be much more unpleasant. Although, Buffy seemed to enjoy it," she added.  
  
"Anya," Tara chastised.  
  
"What? I'm just saying."  
  
"It's okay Tara. I have more than enough reasons to enjoy being alive, I just needed to realize it," Buffy said.  
  
"Are you sure you wouldn't like some company?" William asked.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes. I am not in need of the company. Just make sure the store stays open and try to make me some money," she added. They nodded and she set off to her apartment to pack.  
  
"I think we should all follow suit," William said. They nodded.  
  
"Walk you home?" Willow asked Tara.  
  
"I'll be okay Wil," she replied.  
  
"Are you sure? It's no trouble at all," Buffy told her.  
  
"N-no, I'll be f-fine," she stuttered a little but seemed set in her decision. They relented, and they finished locking the store just like Anya had showed them in painstaking detail. William and Faith went back to their motel and Buffy and Willow headed back to the house.  
  
When they arrived home Buffy found the house dark. When she made her way upstairs, she found Dawn asleep in her bed, with Xander sitting in a chair next to her. She smiled at the sight of her lover taking care of her sister. "Cute isn't it," Willow whispered to her as she made her way past Buffy and into her bedroom.  
  
"Hey sexy," she whispered into his ear as she slithered behind him.  
  
"Hey, yourself," he mumbled sleepily. "How was patrol?"  
  
"Busy, we'll talk about it in the morning. Tonight I just want to relax."  
  
"I'll second that. Let's hit the hay," he mumbled tiredly.  
  
"We could do that," she stretched the words out, "Or, we could." she leaned in and licked Xander's earlobe. That woke him up.  
  
"Buff, Dawn's right there, and okay ohmygod, Buffy," he whispered in pleasure as she continued to nibble on his ear and neck. She led him to her bedroom and had her way with him. When they were finished Xander was speechless. "Buff, that, was, incred, amaz, wond, outstan."  
  
"You liked it," Buffy teased him. He nodded. Xander knew he sounded like Porky Pig and thanked God Buffy had stopped him before he said, "Aba, abada, a that's all folks."  
  
"I mean, I used to image stuff like, and let me say WOW! Never ever did I think," he said dazed.  
  
"Did you like when I." she whispered in his ear. She felt his erection against her leg. "I guess that's a yes. How'd you like to try it again," she licked her lips and he melted at her touch.  
  
SUNNYDALE MOTEL  
  
Faith tossed and turned in her bed. He was so close to her. She could sense him. She wanted to do something to relieve the tension she felt. But she couldn't. She couldn't even take care of it herself. The chance he would catch her and she'd have to explain herself was too great. She was so restless.  
  
Fighting that night alongside Buffy had helped her get some of the slayer Faith back. It was a balancing act. The new Faith was too docile and would be no help to anyone. The old Faith was too violent. She needed to keep it under control. She needed to be violent when it was called for and gentle when it wasn't. She had to be like Buffy. Buffy could kick ass with the best of them, hell she probably was the best of them Faith lamented to herself. But when the day is over she crawls to Xander and all is well. She could leave the violence to the slaying and it was over. Faith had been so called to the power of the violence it consumed her. It followed her everywhere, gave her an edge. Then she lost control and the line between right and wrong was gone. Only violence remained. She tossed over some more.  
  
William could hear Faith bouncing on her bed. He wanted to run over and comfort her. Tell her she was doing great, really making the effort. It would still be a long journey, but she wasn't alone. He sighed. No, he could be drawn to her. She had so many problems, she didn't need him to add to it. She would stop trusting him, start thinking that all he wanted was to get into her pants.  
  
He had felt her pull him the moment he laid eyes on her. She had everything he had always loved in a woman. Power. Strength. Confidence (at least she did at one point). Beauty. An edge. The two women he had loved, Dru and Buffy, had these things. Granted Dru was insane on a level he didn't think existed, but still he had loved her. Well, Spike had anyway.  
  
Faith had the one thing that neither of his previous loves had. Need. She needed him. Dru had a mutual desire, but he needed her far more than she had ever needed him. And Buffy had needed his help, but not his love. Faith needed his love. It drew him to her like a moth to light. But he couldn't. The other thing he had offered Dru and Buffy had been pain. He hurt Dru all the time, both physically and emotionally. He knew that he had hurt Buffy, it was what had drawn her to him. But Faith needed love, and if he hurt her, that would be the end.  
  
And not just for Faith, but possibly the world. If Amy succeeded, Faith's redemption would have little meaning in this life. He decided then and there that he would not ever give into temptation. He would never hurt Faith.  
  
"Sure, keep telling yourself that," Spike growled inside him. "Because we all know how well we can stay away from the ones we love."  
  
"We did it once," William reminded Spike. "Actually twice, we walked away from Dru."  
  
"Sure, maybe after I was neutered. But who the bloody hell are you kidding? You want her more than you ever wanted Dru, more than you even wanted Buffy."  
  
"Perhaps. But I must be strong, I don't want to destroy her, and I am willing to bet that you don't either."  
  
"Never said that mate, just want this whole tortured love thing to end. Angel wore it real thin and it gets old real fast. Especially if I'm stuck watching from the sidelines."  
  
"You know, eventually you'll fade out of me altogether," William taunted.  
  
"I know, just don't want you to make my body miserable. You know I did own it for much longer than you," Spike retorted.  
  
"Enough of this. I'm going to try and sleep. If you don't want the world to end, you'll let me rest."  
  
"Fine, be that way. I'm just telling you mate, you'll be much happier if you just go for it."  
  
"AWAY!" William screamed in his mind.  
  
"Fine." And it was quiet inside of his head. William drifted into a restless, dreamless sleep.  
  
LATE THAT NIGHT  
  
She climbed through the tunnels. Every time she made the descent she hated it. Hated the dankness and stiffness of the tunnels. Oh well, it will all be over soon, she told herself. As she approached the final tunnel a pair of vampire guards stopped her. "Stop," they commanded. She obeyed. "Are you the one?" they asked. She nodded and they stepped aside. She approached the inner chamber of Amy's lair. She had been here before, but every time she approached her master, her heart pounded.  
  
"Servant, do you bring me news?" Amy asked when she arrived. She nodded. "You may speak my love," she cooed.  
  
"Spike's transformation was granted by the PTB. His job was to bring Faith into the fight. They are planning to use a containment spell to block your powers. Then the slayers will attack you. They want me to help them cast the spell. They still needed a Box of Alavance, toes of Huygo, and the blood of a werewolf. They have sent Anya to retrieve what she can. No werewolf blood to be found though."  
  
"Interesting," she purred at her servant. Amy climbed down and kissed her. "Soon my pet, it will be complete and you will be like me." Her servant smiled at her. "And how do they plan to lure me to their trap?"  
  
"With a witch," she responded.  
  
"Willow?" Amy asked, still playing with her servant's hair.  
  
"Of course," the servant smiled at her mistress.  
  
"Excellent. You will proceed with their plan, act as if nothing is wrong. Do not sabotage their spell unless I give you the order. Do you understand my sweet little witch?" Amy purred and licked her ear. Her knees went weak, but she managed a nod.  
  
"Good," Amy's tone went from seductive to cunning. "You said they need the blood of a werewolf?" The witch nodded. "Interesting. Well, this has been wonderful my pet, but you must return before you are missed. Once you leave my lair you will forget everything, but you will obey my commands. You will remember everything only when I call you to return to me. Do you understand?"  
  
"Of course my mistress," she nodded.  
  
Amy kissed her again, running her hands over the witch's pleasure spots. She moaned into Amy's mouth, and when Amy broke the kiss she whispered in her ear, "Soon my pet, soon. Until next time my love," and she pointed her away.  
  
Once the witch reached her home and climbed into bed, she shook herself. She glanced at her clock. 5 AM. Boy, what a strange dream, she thought to herself. She couldn't really remember anything about it, but she had a strange feeling come over her. She was astonishingly tired for having just slept so long. Oh well, just try to get some more sleep before we start preparing for facing the vampire army tomorrow, she told herself.  
  
She noticed as she turned over that she was very aroused. She was just missing the loving touch of her ex, she told herself. Must have been one of those dreams she mused and went to sleep.  
  
Willow awoke the next morning to a tapping on the door. She checked her clock. 7AM. Who would be knocking at that time of the morning, she wondered. She threw a robe on and rushed to answer it. She knew Buffy was very stressed about Amy and she was in desperate need of rest. So Willow wanted to answer it before Buffy woke up. Or Xander for that matter. He would be sure to make enough noise to wake the whole house.  
  
Willow crept down the stairs, poking her head in Dawn's room to make sure she was still asleep. She was. Willow rushed down the steps and threw open the door as the knocking increased. If she thought seeing Spike/William and Faith was awkward, she achieved a whole new level of discomfort when she saw the figure standing in the doorway.  
  
"Oz," she gasped.  
  
"Willow," Oz panted. He leaned up against the door and then stumbled inside. Willow shut the door and helped to the couch.  
  
"Oz," she repeated. What was this, blast from the past week? "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't know. We have a show tonight in LA. I was driving to the hotel after our show last night, and all of a sudden I just found myself driving to Sunnydale. Once I got here, I just felt drawn to the house. It was real weird. Now I just feel so strange," Oz panted the last part out. He grabbed his sides in pain. Willow stared at him. She didn't know what to make of all this.  
  
He was here, and in pain. She wanted to help him, but she didn't know how. She didn't even know what was wrong with him. "Oh, I know, I'll call William. He's a watcher now," she said to Oz. Then she realized he'd have no idea what she was talking about. It didn't matter, Oz couldn't hear her anymore.  
  
He had worked so hard to keep the wolf in him contained, and now he felt like he was loosing control. No, it's impossible. It's not anywhere close to a full moon, and it's broad daylight. He hadn't lost control since he had found out about Willow and Tara and captured by the Initiative. But he knew the feeling. He felt the change coming. He couldn't help it.  
  
"Oz," she shook his shoulders gently and recoiled in fear as he growled at her, the change already clear on his face. "Oz," she whimpered.  
  
But Oz was gone. The werewolf had taken his place. He stared at Willow and rage and hunger consumed him. He leapt for her. Willow let out a scream. Now she hoped she had woken the house up. It might already be too late, she thought as werewolf Oz landed on her, driving her to floor and knocking her out cold.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Feedback needed, it's like a drug for me. I'm addicted to it. I need it more than Faith needs William. 


	3. The plot thickens

Disclaimer: Screw the disclaimer, I own them all. Oh who am I kidding. Okay, I own no one, nothing has changed, but hey a guy can dream right?  
  
Rating: R  
  
The plot thickens  
  
Buffy rolled over in her bed and checked her alarm clock. 11 AM. Wow, what a nice sleep, she thought. The benefits of sleeping in the arms of a loved one. She smiled as she looked at her lover. Xander was still out cold. He had taken a week of sick leave with all the chaos surrounding their lives, and she was loving every minute of it. Well, not every minute since most of their time had been devoted to finding a way to stop Amy. But she loved minutes like this. Laying in his strong arms and just being at peace.  
  
She sighed. It was half a sigh of contentment, but also of regret. They were supposed to open the Magic Box by noon, orders from Anya. William and Faith were also supposed to arrive then to help game plan for taking out Amy's vampire army. And with three girls in the house, getting ready always took forever. She gently nudged Xander. "Come on marathon man, time to make with the wakey, wakey."  
  
"Huh, oh hey there," he mumbled at her. "I keep forgetting this isn't a dream."  
  
"Nope. Real as ever," she said and leaned in to kiss him. She could easily go for another session of fun with her slayer healing powers, but she figured Xander was probably going to be having a hard enough time walking today.  
  
She hoped off the bed and grabbed a towel from her closet. She could feel Xander's eyes examining her bare behind, and she moved slowly, making sure to give him a nice view.  
  
"Can I join you?" Xander breathed.  
  
"Sure you're up to it? We had quite a night," she called seductively.  
  
"You better believe it," he panted. Buffy loved how hot she got him. She was also amazed at his recovery time. She had heard Anya make mention of him being a "Viking in the sack," but Buffy had no idea what she had meant. Until now.  
  
"Well, as long as you're up to it," she said as she wrapped the towel around herself. When she saw Xander pout a little she said, "Just in case Willow or Dawn are up." He nodded and wrapped himself the same way. Then they heard Dawn scream. They exchanged glances and before he knew what happened, Buffy had thrown a tank top and shorts on. Xander followed behind, a little more slowly, struggling to get his boxers on and falling over. When he made his way downstairs, he felt sick.  
  
There were clear signs of a struggle. A plant had been knocked over and there was a trail of blood leading out the doorway, to the wide open door. On the doormat there were strands of red hair.  
  
"Oh, God," Buffy gasped.  
  
"Willow?" Dawn called through her tears.  
  
"How could this have happened. I didn't hear a thing last night. Did either of you?" Buffy turned to them but Xander and Dawn just shook their heads.  
  
"I'll call William," Xander said. Buffy nodded. She loved how calm Xander was in a crisis. Even when it involved Willow. Buffy bent down and picked up the red hair. No, this couldn't be happening. It must have been a demon, she thought. Wil would never have invited vamps in. But Willow was beginning to use magic again, why couldn't she protect herself or call for help.  
  
Instinctively Buffy moved over to Dawn and hugged her. A thought pierced Buffy's worry. Why take Willow and not Dawn? If this demon could strike without her knowledge, why not kill two birds with one stone? Something was definitely not right with this.  
  
SUNNYDALE MOTEL  
  
Faith opened her eyes just enough to see William drop his towel. The sound of the shower had brought her out of sleep. She guiltily decided she might be able to catch a glimpse of something if she played dead. And it was working. She got a full view of William's ass. And, oh yes he was bending down and picking up his.tweed. Okay, so tweed didn't exactly turn her on, but still he was hot.  
  
William had pulled up his pants and turned around. She quickly shut her eyes, but it was too late. "Faith?"  
  
Shit! "Hey Will," she tried casually.  
  
"What, were, you, doing," he pronounced every word slowly, with a long pause between each one.  
  
"Uh," she mumbled. Shit, shit, shit, shit.  
  
She was checking you out you dote, Spike muttered in his head.  
  
"What did I tell you last night," William muttered aloud.  
  
"What?" Faith asked.  
  
"Nothing, sorry. Faith," he sighed. "I have a confession to make. I find you, stunningly beautiful. I hope that doesn't make you feel uncomfortable. And I care deeply about you. But only as a friend. That's as far as it can go, that's as far as I'll let it go. You must believe me. I would never take advantage of you, ever. But I can't lie to you either. You must understand that I want to help you get your life back together and would never put my attraction to you above that."  
  
Faith stood up. She knew she wasn't imagining things at the Magic Box. He was attracted to her too. "William," she started, her eyes burning into him deeply. What is that look, William asked himself. Desire you putz, Spike responded. This is the last time, SHUT UP!  
  
She put her hands on his shoulders. "I have to tell you something." William wanted to kiss her. Or stop her, he couldn't decide. But he couldn't let her go on. The phone rang, breaking his trance. Before Faith could stop him, he picked it up.  
  
"Oh, hullo Xander," he said into the receiver. Faith watched as William's face fell. "My, God. We'll be right over," he said and threw the phone down.  
  
"They got Willow," he told Faith gravely. Despair hit her hard. Without Willow they'd never be able to cast the containment spell. Her feelings for William would have to wait.  
  
As they left, William was newly determined to contain his feelings for Faith. In another time or place perhaps, but not now. The PTB put me here to do a job and I'm bloody well going to do it.  
  
SUMMERS HOUSE  
  
Xander had made them hot chocolate. It may have been December, but in Sunnydale it was 70 degrees outside. Still, hot chocolate was Buffy's ultimate comfort food. She smiled lovingly at Xander.  
  
"Buffy?" a British voice called from the doorway.  
  
"In the kitchen William," Buffy replied without thought.  
  
"I say, I don't recall changing my name," the voice called back. Buffy sprung up and ran into the living room to throw her arms around the man standing there.  
  
"Giles," she said muffled against his shirt.  
  
"I missed you too Buffy," Giles replied returning the hug. "Strong as ever," he muttered and Buffy loosened her grip.  
  
"Sorry, it's just," she couldn't bring herself to say it.  
  
"Willow," Xander finished as Dawn ran to give Giles a second round of hugs.  
  
"My, God, what happened?" Giles asked concerned. Xander imagined that he would be cleaning his glasses if Dawn hadn't trapped his arms.  
  
"We don't know. We woke up and found the place like this," he waved his arm towards the fallen plant and bloodstains. "The thing is, none of us heard anything. Unless we all temporarily went deaf, something must have caused it."  
  
"A silence spell. Interesting," Giles said, finally breaking free of Dawn's embrace and wiping his glasses off.  
  
"But, Willow and Tara did a warning spell. It should have been set off if Amy tried anything," Dawn complained.  
  
"Well, I don't know what to say," Giles finished.  
  
"What, you take a couple months off and all of a sudden a lifetime of watcher training goes out the door," Xander quipped.  
  
"Is it really the time for jokes Xander?" Giles warned.  
  
"No, but when has that ever stopped me before," he returned. Xander was hiding his fear well. He had to be strong for them. But inside he felt like his stomach had been ripped out. Willow. He could barely stand to think about it. Whatever had done this had been brutal. And a part of him wondered if there was still a Willow left to save. They had no idea when this happened. For all he knew Amy had turned Willow already. No, he wouldn't accept that. They would save Willow, period.  
  
"Tara," Xander suddenly had a thought. "Maybe she can do a location spell," he mused. Buffy nodded weakly.  
  
"Good call Xander. Could you have her come over?" she asked. Xander was already dialing by the time she finished.  
  
Giles examined his protégé. He had left because she had been leaning on him far too much. He had worried she would never learn to take care of herself if he stayed in Sunnydale. He questioned his decision constantly. But he was sure in talking to her over the phone that she had come full circle. And he had a life in England now. Still, something just felt right about being back in Sunnydale.  
  
He was very happy for her and Xander. He had often found the youth to be quite annoying, but he had proven time and again that he was as loyal and brave as he was irritating. It was clear that he was taking good care of her. While Giles had never had children, he had often felt that when he had walked through the halls of Sunnydale High he had adopted Buffy, Willow, and Xander. Leaving them had been the hardest thing he had ever done.  
  
"I think I will set up the location spell so that we can begin right away once Tara arrives," Giles told Buffy, slipping out of her hold.  
  
"Good plan mate," William said as he and Faith came through the door. "Good to see you again Rupert."  
  
"Spike? Faith?!" He asked.  
  
William sighed. "You couldn't manage to tell him over the phone, luv?"  
  
Buffy managed a brief chuckle. "I thought it was just something you had to say watcher to watcher."  
  
Xander came in from the kitchen and replied, "Let me fill you in G-man." Even in a desperate situation he couldn't resist the chance to poke at the former watcher.  
  
"Do, refrain from calling me that. You know I detest that name, so why do you insist on using it," Giles complained.  
  
"That just wouldn't be nearly as much fun," Xander managed to smile at Giles, but he couldn't keep the sound of Tara's cries out of his head. Willow, she had sobbed. Xander took a breath to steady himself and went ahead to fill Giles in on all that had transpired over the last few days.  
  
Buffy was starting to worry. It had taken Tara over an hour to arrive. "S-s-orry, I just."  
  
"Don't worry about it Tara," Buffy said, relieved that they could finally start doing something to find her best friend. "Sit. Giles has the whole thing all set up."  
  
"Giles is here," Tara perked up a little at this.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it great," Dawn spoke up.  
  
"Sure is Dawnie," Tara tried to return her smile, but it fell about halfway up. Willow, her poor sweet Willow. She didn't know how she was holding it together, but she had to. She had to cast the spell to find her. And once she did, she'd make sure Willow knew how much she loved her.  
  
Xander and Faith paced nervously back and forth. They both had a great deal of energy and nothing to do with it. Faith wanted to start searching now, but she knew it would do them no good to just go out and start looking for Willow without a game plan. They were just as likely to stumble into Amy as Willow. Xander had a sinking feeling that if they found one, they'd find the other.  
  
William and Giles had exchanged a brief and awkward greeting in the kitchen. William was sure Giles was feeling a bit out of place, so he assured him, "You will always be the only Watcher for Buffy." Giles nodded and went out to watch Tara perform the spell. That was part of his concern certainly, but the idea of Spike as a watcher. It's absurd he told himself. When he had a chance, he'd have to give the watcher's council a call.  
  
Tara said all the right phrases and made all the right gestures, but the ray of light that was supposed to guide them to Willow simply bounced off the walls and finally stopped by burning a hole into one of the drapes. Buffy's heart fell.  
  
"What happened?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I'm afraid that Amy must be blocking Tara's spell," Giles answered.  
  
"But, h-how could she know I'd be doing a l-location spell?"  
  
"Pretty safe assumption. She knows we want Red back," Faith replied. "We have to do something."  
  
"I agree," Buffy spoke up. She had been thinking desperately. She thought she might have a plan. "William, have you had any contact with your old sources since you changed?"  
  
He thought a moment. "No I don't suppose I have. I could though, why?"  
  
"So they don't know that you've changed yet, right?" Buffy asked.  
  
William looked at her strangely. "I'm not sure. They have their own sources who may know. May I ask where you're going with this?"  
  
Xander knew. "Looks like I get to play my favorite role, laundry man," he said triumphantly.  
  
Buffy smiled despite her despair. "Good, you know what I have in mind. Go see what you can dig up." Xander winked at her and bolted up the stairs.  
  
"B, what is this all about?" Faith asked annoyed. Willow was in grave danger and she and Xander were playing games.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
BAD SIDE OF SUNNYDALE  
  
"I still must say, I find this plan extremely dangerous," William whispered to Buffy and Xander as they made their way to one of the demons favorite hangouts, a bar called The Crypt.  
  
"You got a better idea?" Buffy whispered harsher than she had intended.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do. You and Faith go in and beat the buggers silly until they tell you what we want to know!"  
  
"William, it has to be you. They aren't going to tell the slayer, Amy has them scared in a way I've never seen before," Buffy told him.  
  
He sighed, "I know. Still, I find this extremely dangerous."  
  
"Your objection is clearly noted," Xander said. "Look Buffy, Faith and I will be just outside if we hear things getting bad, we'll spring to the rescue."  
  
"You can count on us," Faith said from behind them. She loved William's new look. That black leather jacket, dark red shirt that clung to his developed abs, and those damn leather pants. She was hoping when this was over to convince him leather was much better for fighting than tweed.  
  
"All right, here goes bloody nothing," William sighed and carried himself in a way all too familiar to Buffy and Xander. Just like Spike they thought.  
  
SUMMERS HOUSE  
  
Giles watched the door, crossbow in hand. He had thought it a bad idea that both Buffy and Faith go on this mission, especially with Dawn in the house. But Buffy had somehow managed to convince him that Faith had to come along in case things got ugly. What about if things get ugly here, he thought to himself. Some things never change.  
  
Dawn was alone in her room. Tara had decided to go home and rest. The spell she cast had taken a lot out of her, even though it hadn't worked. Dawn wanted her to stay there and rest, but Tara was determined. Just doesn't want me to see her cry, Dawn thought. But why not, that was all Dawn was doing. It made it worse that there was nothing she could do to help. She had to sit around and wait while Willow was being hurt, or worse. What's the point of being the stupid key if you can't use it for anything, she whined to herself.  
  
Giles heard a noise from the back door. He turned his crossbow to the back door and charged. "Hold it right there," he called.  
  
"Giles!" a familiar voice called to him.  
  
"Bloody hell," he muttered.  
  
THE FACTORY  
  
Willow opened her eyes. Mistake. Ow! She rubbed her temples and tried again. This time the world, grudgingly, came into focus. Despite her grogginess, she knew exactly where she was: The factory. Can't you vamps ever come up with a creative hideout?  
  
It had been remodeled since the last time she had been there. The hole in the floor that Cordelia had fallen through over three years ago had been patched up. There was new furniture, and it had a decidedly womanly touch.  
  
Willow tried to stand up and fell back to the new sofa instantly. "Again with the ow!" she cried aloud. She heard a loud growl and opened her eyes again. Werewolf Oz was only five feet from her, watching her. Her mind put the hazy pieces of her last memories together and she now remembered what had happened. She regarded the werewolf. "Okay, not that I'm not grateful, but huh? How did I get here?"  
  
"Let's just say Oz has been, domesticated," a voice purred from an unseen corner of the factory. She stepped out from the darkness and Willow gasped, which was a painful expression.  
  
"A-amy. How are you? Oh no, am I?" Willow rambled and felt her face.  
  
Amy laughed. "No, not yet my dear. I do have great plans for you," she whispered and advanced on her. Willow tried to move away, but Were Oz blocked her path. "He's domesticated to a point dear. Don't make me upset, or he may just have, dare I say it, a scooby snack."  
  
"Okay, so that was the worst pun ever," Willow said, then she remembered how powerful Amy was and backed away. "I mean, you know I just get used to slayer puns and all," she rambled.  
  
Amy had reached her. She took her hand and smelled it. "Fear. You have no idea how much that smell turns me on." She licked her lips.  
  
"You know, the whole gay thing is really overrated. I'm not so good at it and all, so you don't want me. I suck, I mean at suck at it, I mean no wait what I meant to say is I'm bad. Not in a bad need to be punished way," Willow rambled until Amy silenced her with her lips. Willow tried to keep rational thought, but she was pulled irresistibly to Amy. They kissed for what seemed to Willow like hours, and then Amy pulled away.  
  
"All better?" she teased Willow. Willow could only nod. She was so turned on. Her mind tried to regain control, but it was no use. Amy ran a finger along her jaw, then turned to leave. Willow was stunned.  
  
She stopped just as she was about to enter the darkness from whence she came. "Oh, and Willow, you do know that you're never leaving this place alive." Amy's grin followed her into the darkness.  
  
THE CRYPT  
  
"Mate, let me have a double shot of O-neg, the good stuff no cow's blood," William said as he pulled up a stool. He looked around. The place hadn't changed. And yet, it had somehow. The mood was different. The carefree demons that bragged to each one about how they were going to off the slayer and her pals had been replaced by demons that were downcast and afraid.  
  
"Spike," the Ravig Demon that tended bar said to him. He had human features, except that instead of fingers he had tentacles. "You shouldn't have come back," he continued as he poured the blood. The smell almost made William lose his lunch.  
  
"Why's that mate?"  
  
"Amy won't stand for it. All the demons in this town work for her now, and they report to her. She must already know you're back, and she won't allow you to help the slayer," the demon whispered.  
  
"Who said I want to help the bloody slayer. Didn't you blokes hear," William made sure to speak up as loud as he could. "Spike got a chipectemy. The big bad is back!" He grabbed his glass and slammed it down. Tentacles quickly grabbed his hands.  
  
"Look, Spike, if you want to stay alive, go offer your service to Amy. But, you work for her. No one works alone anymore."  
  
"Well, I could do that. Where would I find the all powerful lassie?"  
  
"She'll find you," the demon sounded petrified.  
  
"Okay, one more thing. Rumor has it that one of the slayer's crew got grabbed. I was thinking, since the slayer still trusts me, maybe I could lead her to a trap. You know, show my loyalty to the all powerful," William added. He knew that he wasn't nearly as convincing or powerful as Spike was, but he was doing his best.  
  
It seemed to be working. The bar tend gave him a look. "Well, I have heard some stuff," he started.  
  
"Tell him nothing!" A vampire from the back shouted. William saw that he was not alone. At least twenty vamps followed behind and the rest of the bar emptied quickly. "He's human," the lead vamp finished.  
  
"Damn it Spike! You bastard, you could get me killed. Conversing with a human, that's high treason!" The Ravig demon tried to escape through the back door, but was stopped by some of the vampire guard.  
  
"Don't worry, he won't be for long," the lead vamp had a maniacal look that sent chills down William's spine.  
  
"Oh, pet, now would be a good time for some help!" He called, hoping his voice would be loud enough.  
  
"You think that you're going to scare us, William the Bloody," the lead vamp mocked. "Scare us with phantom slayers. Please, she's so busy trying to find that dumb witch she's too oblivious to what's happening right before her eyes," he laughed.  
  
"And what would that be," Buffy called from the door. "Please, fill me in, cause I'd love to know what's right in front of my eyes." Faith followed her in, and Xander, lightsaber in hand, crept in behind her.  
  
The lead vamp was taken aback, but didn't lose his edge. "Nothing you'll be alive to see. KILL THEM!"  
  
"Twenty to four odds, I've seen worse," Faith quipped to Buffy and leapt into the fray. Buffy followed suit and threw herself into the charging vamps. The two slayers became a whirl of arms and legs. William was holding his own against his attackers. He was thanking the PTB for not stripping too much of his strength when they granted him his humanity. A vamp was about to blind side William, but Xander thrust his lightsaber into his back. It took a few seconds for it to burn through the vamp's skin, but when it did the vamp's heart caught on fire and he turned to dust.  
  
Buffy and Faith dusted vamps without thought. It all seemed too easy to Faith. Something was up. Faith took a shot to the chest and crashed over a table. When she got up she took a look around. She saw that William and Xander were doing all right, each holding their vamps at bay. She looked back to see Buffy in the middle of about ten vamps. Wait a second, she thought. They had only had twenty vamps when the slayers had come to the rescue. She had dusted at least ten, and so had Buffy. Realization hit her like a wrecking ball.  
  
"B, it's a trap. They just keep coming!" she shouted, dusting a vamp that got within her range.  
  
"Too late now," Buffy called as she spun her legs around, hoping to get out of the circle of vampires.  
  
"It's never too late. I sealed off the passage they were coming through," a voice called from the back entrance the vampire army had been using.  
  
"What the," a vampire lieutenant started before he was dusted. The figure threw Faith a crossbow, and leveled his own at the circle of vamps surrounding Buffy. They let loose a flurry of arrows, evening Buffy's odds.  
  
Xander didn't have a chance to notice this as he was flung across the bar, his lightsaber careening somewhere unseen. "Hey! That hurt!" He yelled at the vamp that had thrown him. He heard a growl and looked up to see a vamp, midair, headed right for him. No weapon. Crap. He threw his hands up defensively, and was treated to a mouthful of dust. "Huh?" He looked around and saw his rescuer. "Dead-boy!"  
  
"I'm going by Angel these days," he quipped as he shot an arrow into a vamp that was about to take a bite out of William. Angel and Faith, now well armed, had little trouble dusting the remaining vampires.  
  
"I still prefer Dead-boy," Xander mumbled as he looked around for his lightsaber. He heard it snap to life and looked over to see William brandishing the weapon. "Hey Dead-boy, previously-Dead boy took my weapon, toss me a stake."  
  
"What's that, did you hear something Buffy? I don't know any Dead- boy," Angel joked. The vamps were now on the run and Angel knew that if Xander kept out of the way they wouldn't bother with him.  
  
Buffy, who was now less surrounded, yelled at Angel. "Give him a stake! NOW!" Angel was unprepared for her anger and tossed Xander a stake. Xander couldn't help the smile on his face. He ran over to William and finished off the last three vamps. Buffy, Faith, and Angel had done the same to theirs, but Buffy had grabbed a hold of the retreating lead vamp.  
  
"Where's Willow?"  
  
"I think that's a children's book," the vamp spat out.  
  
"No, no. That's Where's Waldo? I should know, I went as him for Halloween last, I mean when I was younger," Xander told him.  
  
"Later Xan," Buffy chided him. She turned her attention back to the lead vamp. "We can do this the hard way, or the really hard way," she moved her eyes over to Angel and then back to the lead vamp. She hoped that the pair would still be as intimidating as they once were.  
  
He was less cocky, but still held his ground. "Nothing you do to me could compare to what the mistress would do to me."  
  
Angel chuckled, playing the old game he and Buffy had perfected long ago. "She didn't mean she was going to let you live. It's just a matter of how painful your death will be."  
  
Thoughts of castration, amputation, and violation ran through Faith's mind. No, no more violence she thought. Faith's face contorted and she bolted out the door. William followed her.  
  
"Faith. Faith stop!" he called at her. She stopped and turned to face him, tears in her eyes.  
  
"I can't be here. I'm not ready to face this," she whispered. William came to face her.  
  
"Yes you can. I know how strong you are. You can deal."  
  
"No, you don't understand. I wanted to be the one to torture that vamp. I wanted to beat him until he screamed for his life," she was crying freely.  
  
"But you didn't. All you need to do when you feel that way is come to me. We'll get through this together, we're a team," William was tore apart inside. The girl was so scared.  
  
"Promise me. Promise me you'll never leave me like all the other men in my life," she whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I will always be your friend. And your watcher," he added, gently trying to remind them both of their situation. A watcher and a slayer, I know this isn't what the PTB had in mind.  
  
Faith was disappointed, but at least she knew she'd always have a friend to lean on. "Thanks. Sorry I freaked, just, it's hard ya know?"  
  
"I know," William whispered in her ear. "Let's go see what they got out of him." He pulled her back into the bar.  
  
Buffy looked disgusted and Xander and Angel were leaning on a table.  
  
"Nothing?" Faith asked unnecessarily. It was getting to be a long time since Red's been taken, Faith thought to herself.  
  
"Bingo," Xander said dejected. He slammed his fist into the table. "Damnit! It's probably too late already. I hate vampires!"  
  
"Now, now, your present company may take offense to that," a voice purred from behind them.  
  
"Amy," Buffy spat out and grabbed a stake. Buffy was determined to make Amy pay.  
  
The witch chuckled, "Be kind my dear. That is of course if you want to get your friend back alive."  
  
"Willow's still alive?" Xander asked, a mixture of hope and mistrust swirling in his voice.  
  
"Yes. For now. I have a deal to make."  
  
"Then talk," Buffy demanded. She knew it would be a trap, but if Willow was still alive she needed to take that chance.  
  
"Play nice slayer. Put your toys away. By the way Angel, very inventive, blowing up my tunnel. And burying my army beneath the rubble, fabulous. Of course, you know there are more when that came from."  
  
"Make with the small talk later, where's Red?" Faith demanded.  
  
"Such anger in this one, got your hands full William," Amy replied.  
  
Angel had enough. He charged at Amy, and found himself suspended in midair.  
  
"What did I just tell you about playing nice?" Amy growled.  
  
"Put him down and make your offer," Buffy told her. Amy glared at her, then shrugged and Angel fell to the floor.  
  
"As you wish. Here's the deal. I have Willow. You want Willow. You have the key. I want the key. Bring the key to the factory tonight at midnight. Come alone or bring your gang I don't care. I will be alone."  
  
"How do we know we can trust you?" Faith asked.  
  
"You don't. But as long as you bring the key, you get the witch."  
  
"If you captured Willow, you could have taken Dawn," Buffy stated. What the hell was she up to?  
  
"Hey, let's not look a dumb gift vampire in the fangs," Xander offered.  
  
"As funny and charming as always Xander," Amy smiled vehemently at him, then turned back to Buffy. "I have my reasons. Take it or leave it. I assume you will wish to fight me when you bring the key. Feel free, I'm in need of a good workout," and with that she snapped her fingers and was gone.  
  
SUMMERS HOME  
  
Giles poured three cups of tea. Dawn took the cup and poured four spoonfuls of sugar into it.  
  
"I say, is that really necessary?" Giles asked the young girl.  
  
"As I remember, you make to the strongest tea in the world, even for an Englishman. Wesly's isn't even in the same league as yours," Cordelia Chase teased as she too poured a great deal of sugar into her cup.  
  
"You're sure they're okay?" Dawn asked nervously for the upteenth time.  
  
"I promise Dawn. Angel should have arrived just in time," Cordelia promised, referring to the vision she had which prompted their early arrival.  
  
"They're very resourceful," Giles promised. He then shifted gears. "I called the watcher's council this morning. I was very discreet, asking what they had heard about Faith. As far as they knew, Faith was still in a coma. They had no knowledge of her body swapping experience or her imprisonment."  
  
"But, Spike's telling the truth. He has to be," Dawn whispered, not even wanting to entertain thoughts that this was a trick.  
  
"This would be quite an elaborate tale to concoct. And Spike has clearly had his humanity returned, but why him?"  
  
"And not Angel?" Cordelia finished for him.  
  
"Well, yes," Giles concurred. Giles was very concerned about the situation. If Spike was using some kind of dark magic, bringing a loose cannon slayer into the mix could destroy them all, especially in a time of such crisis. For all they knew, Amy had this entire series of events set to her wishes.  
  
"I don't know. The whole thing troubled Angel when William called. But he said he just had a feeling, and off we come, running to Sunnydale," Cordelia sighed. Giles reached out and squeezed her hand.  
  
"And we're grateful for it."  
  
"Giles," Buffy called from the living room. Cordelia, Dawn, and Giles went into the living room to see William, Faith, Buffy, Xander and a smoldering pile of black cloak stumbled into the room and sit down. Angel threw the cloak off and the smoke began to die down.  
  
"Nice tan," Xander quipped. Angel just glared at him. Angel didn't know about him and Buffy yet, and Xander was determined to push the vampire to his limits.  
  
"Play nice boys," Faith told them and dropped into a chair.  
  
Giles sighed, "What did you find out?"  
  
"That Amy has Willow holed up in the factory," Buffy explained. "We're supposed to met her at midnight."  
  
"Just like that?" Cordelia asked. "Hi by the way," she waved at the gang. Buffy smiled at her, same old Cordelia.  
  
"No, she said something about a key. I didn't understand that," Angel said. Dawn paled.  
  
"Smooth dead-boy," Xander hit his arm, taking secret pleasure in Angel's lack of tact. The look on Dawn's face killed Xander's tiny victory, however. She was so scared. She reminded him of a younger version of Willow so often. He would never let anything happen to her. And he would save Willow.  
  
Angel looked from Buffy to Dawn and understanding came over him.  
  
"Oh," he said quietly. He wished Buffy had filled him in on that little detail.  
  
"It'll be fine Dawn. You'll stay here with Cordy and Giles, and we'll get Willow," Buffy consoled her.  
  
"Why didn't she just take me last night?" Dawn wondered.  
  
"The lead vamp said something about being too concerned about Willow to see what's going on in front of our eyes," Buffy answered. None of this made sense to Buffy. If Amy was so all-powerful, why did she need to draw them into a trap.  
  
"Willow's just a distraction?" Giles asked. Was Amy just toying with them, playing games? He wondered  
  
"But Amy had seemed so, into Willow at the cabin," Xander stressed into.  
  
Buffy shot him a look, but went on. "Maybe. Look, regardless, we have to try and save Willow, trap or no trap. Giles call Tara and get her over here. William, Faith, go to the Magic Box and bring the heavy duty weapons. Angel, you had luck stopping the vampire army at the bar, see if you can come up with a way to keep them out of play, I don't trust Amy to keep her word."  
  
William stopped her. "I'll take care of that. I have a plan." She looked at him, but he said nothing more.  
  
"Fine," she sighed, "Xander and I will get the weapons and you can make your plans. Faith, Angel see if you can help Cordy get the house prepared to defend against any demons. Amy seems to be able to call them at will. Any questions?" No one said anything. "Let's go."  
  
As he watched Buffy take charge, Giles' heart filled with pride. She was standing tall, making her plans without needing to lean on anyone. She had grown up wonderfully.  
  
Angel watched Buffy and Xander exit the house. He was not unaware that she had slipped her hand into his. A surge of jealousy filled him. He quelled it quickly. She needed to move on. Her rebound guy had turned into a perverted commando. She deserved a somewhat normal guy.  
  
Plus, Xander had loved her as long as Angel could remember. Angel recalled the first time he had made that clear. The night Buffy had faced the Master. Earlier that day Buffy had rejected Xander, mostly because of her love of Angel. As they had made their way down to his lair, Angel had called him on it. "You love her," Angel had said. "Don't you," Xander had replied. Even after all that, it was Xander who brought her back to life. He decided that he would be happy for the couple.  
  
Cordy had watched Buffy and Xander too. Even after all this time, her heart still puttered a little when she saw Xander. The first man she had ever really loved. And a little part of her heart broke when she saw him holding Buffy's hand. She didn't know why. She had dumped him long ago, after he had cheated on her with Willow. The three of them were still together.  
  
And that was part of it, he was so damn loyal, she told herself. Finally being with Buffy after all the times she had rejected and hurt him. Not ever losing touch with Willow, even though they had grown apart, or so Giles had said. Even after a half year of Cordelia constantly attacking him, trying to hurt him like he had hurt her, he had bought her that wonderful prom dress after he found out she had been cut off. A part of her would always love Xander, and would mourn her loss.  
  
"Cordy," Angel whispered.  
  
"I'm good," she answered his unspoken question. "You?"  
  
"I'm happy for them," he brooded.  
  
"Sure, and I'm the queen of Egypt," she smiled at him. She knew that Buffy could really mess Angel up, especially when her attentions were on other men. Despite his brooding, he offered her a smile in return.  
  
"Denial ain't just a river."  
  
"You have been hanging around the slayer too much, your starting to pun."  
  
THE FACTORY  
  
Willow had tried to use magic to free herself, but it had failed miserably. She had tried to call to Tara or Xander her two closest friends, nothing. She tried a strength spell, but is actually zapped some of the precious little strenght she had. She had even made an attempt to un-wolf Oz, but he only growled at her and eyed her as if she was lunch.  
  
Any time she called a spell up, she could felt like she was grasping at something just of her reach. She must be blocking my magic, she is the strongest witch I've ever seen if she can block my magic, Willow lamented. She didn't understand what Amy was up and why she hadn't been turned but she thanked goddess for small favors.  
  
"Well, your friends should be here shortly," Amy came out of the darkness and told Willow. Willow felt happy to see Amy. Woah! I can't be happy to see Amy that is bad. I'm bad. I need to be spanked. STOP THAT! She yelled at herself. Her mind was suddenly so foggy.  
  
"Oz doesn't seem to like you anymore," Amy waved at the werewolf, who just glared at Willow.  
  
"No, seems to have gotten over me," she replied.  
  
"How would you like a new friend to play with?' Amy asked enticingly. Despite her best efforts to keep her wits, Willow nodded. "Good," she said and clapped her hands. Amy's servant woman came out of the darkness, dressed in nothing but a white see through negligée. Willow's jaw dropped. That couldn't be. But it was, somehow. Willow couldn't believe her eyes. Amy came up to her and looked her in the eyes. Willow lost control, she felt Amy take her mind over and Willow's only thoughts were to obey.  
  
"We're going to have lots of fun together, a happy little family," Amy smiled suggestively. "But first, I have a little game I want to play with some old friends."  
  
MAGIC BOX  
  
Buffy and Xander had pilled the weapons into a big trunk. They had gathered axes, swords, and daggers as well as the conventional holy water and stakes.. Buffy wasn't sure how much good it would do against Amy, but it was worth a chance. The only thing that had gone her way that day was Angel. Not only had he saved their lives, but Buffy didn't feel anything towards him. Respect and friendship, sure, but not love. She had secretly worried that she would find herself drawn to him again, just like the last time she has seen him right after she had come back. Nothing, it was vanilla at best.  
  
Xander's touch on her shoulder snapped her thoughts away from Angel. "Hey you," she slipped her arms around his waist. With everything that had happened today, she hadn't had a chance to see her lover much. He had again managed to be her rock during a crisis.  
  
"Hey yourself. I have to say, as much as I hate to admit it, a big woo-hoo for Angel," he said. He was trying to gage her reaction, see if the name Angel brought up any emotions on his girlfriend's face. He had learned very well how to read her emotions.  
  
"Forget Angel," she said, surprising Xander. She wanted him to know that the Angel part of her life was over, once and for all. "A big woo-hoo for Xander." She kissed him. She put all of her emotions into it. Her fear and her love. A small part of her wondered if this would be the last time she would ever get to kiss him. It wasn't unreasonable to think that she or Xander, or both of them could die. They were walking into a trap and they knew it. All for Willow. And neither of them would have it any other way. Together til end, she had heard Xander say not that long ago. She just prayed this wouldn't be the end.  
  
Xander seemed to read her mind. He broke their kiss. "Hey, we'll make it through this. I won't let anything happen to you," he smiled at her. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to tell him she knew he was right, they'd be fine. But she just couldn't maker herself accept that. She had a bad feeling. It reminded her about her feelings going into the battle with Glory. And that had ended in her death.  
  
He brushed his hand through her hair. "Come on Buff, we'll save Willow. We can throw a 'dance on Amy's dust party' when it's all over."  
  
Her voice deserted her. She started to cry and brought her head into his chest. He lifted her chin up and kissed her deeply. His words were for her. He didn't believe anything he told her. Even if they managed to get Willow free, he knew that one of the gang would die in the process. He just had to prevent it from being Buffy. At any cost.  
  
"We need to get back," Buffy said after they finished their kiss. He nodded and they threw the trunk into Buffy's new SUV. He had teased her relentlessly about it. She had hated the jeep so much, and the SUV was so much bulkier. She had told Xander that it would be handy if they ever had to ram some badies. He still brought it up every time she mentioned how the ride handled.  
  
He ran back into the store to lock up. The phone rang. He was going to let it just keep ringing, but decided to pick it up.  
  
"Magic Box, sorry we're cl."  
  
"Xander," the voice came weak and small. He recognized it immediately.  
  
"Anya, what's wrong?"  
  
"Xander, they, they were waiting for me. They destroyed the box of alavance, and hurt me. They thought I was dead, but I called the 911. I just wanted to tell you that I still love you." Her words came out almost as one. She was using all her energy to talk.  
  
"Anya, slow down!" He screamed. "Who was waiting for you?"  
  
"Demons, vampires. Xander, I love you." The phone went dead.  
  
"ANYA! ANYA!" He screamed, pounding the receiver against the wall.  
  
SUMMERS HOUSE  
  
"Tara is either not answering her phone or not home," Giles concluded, having tried her several times. He was worried that she might have done something rash. But it's not her style, he consoled himself.  
  
"Looks like no magic," Dawn sighed. She was scared. Buffy hadn't told her that Amy was after her especially. Who does she think she is, my big sister, Dawn thought. I'm putting all the lives of the people I love in jeopardy and I'm not even real. Who knows what Tara was up to. At least she was probably doing something, she told herself. Then, Dawn made a decision. If Buffy could do it, so could she. "Giles, let me go along."  
  
"Dawn, it is far too dangerous. You must stay here with Cordelia and I to keep out of harm's way," the watcher told her.  
  
"No, Giles you don't understand. I mean, make the trade and let it be."  
  
Giles stared at her for a moment. "No. No. Absolutely not, out of the question." He stamped his foot for emphasis. We don't need this from her now, he thought.  
  
"Why not? If you give Amy what she wants, then she'll let Willow go and you can make another plan. Use Willow for the containment spell. If we try and break Willow free, someone's going to get hurt."  
  
"Dawn, if we make the trade, you'll get hurt!" Giles shouted. He softened his tone and looked at her. "Dawn, your sister would be heart broken if you got hurt."  
  
"I'm tired of putting everyone's life in danger. I'm coming. If Buffy can sacrifice her life for me, than I can put myself in danger for Willow's sake," Dawn said.  
  
"Dawn, if Amy got hold of you. Well, the results could be, disastrous." He said as he imagined Amy opening dimensional portals at will. Dawn's shoulders slumped. "We will get Willow back. Buffy and Xander would never let anything happen to her. You must trust in that," he told her gently, laying his hands comfortingly on her shoulders.  
  
"Well, as long as everyone is okay in the end," Dawn relented.  
  
"That was a very gracious sacrifice you were willing to make. Buffy would be very proud. I'm very proud." Dawn managed a smile, but still felt guilt eat away at her.  
  
Angel and Cordelia had set a fort up in the basement. Angel wondered what had happened down there. There were water stains everywhere. Oh well, he thought. Giles, Cordelia and Dawn would stay in the fort when they made their move. It was small enough that Angel thought Cordy and Giles would be able to do a protection spell to create a barrier similar to the one that kept vampires out. Hopefully they could make the spell work against demons as well. Giles and Cordy had both cast a number of spells in their day, but Angel knew neither one was as powerful as a full-fledged witch. He hoped that Giles would be able to reach Tara. Of course, convincing her to stay in the fort while they went to save Willow would be tough. He had been told they had broken up, but Angel knew he wouldn't be content to sit around in a fort if Buffy's life was in danger.  
  
"Interesting setup mate," William called as he made his way into the basement.  
  
"It works," Angel said shortly. When William had called, something had told him that he needed to be in Sunnydale. Still, seeing Spike as William was disturbing.  
  
"It was good of you to come," William told him.  
  
"Sure. I wouldn't want the world to end, kinda takes the fun out of it."  
  
"Your time will come," William said simply.  
  
"Come again? Saying I'm going to die soon, though it may be a relief after what I've been through." William sighed inside. He was going to be this way, should have known.  
  
"Not what I meant. I know you're wondering why I got my redemption so quickly, and you've had to wait so long and endure so much pain."  
  
Woah! How the hell did William nail it down so much?  
  
"The PTB gave me permission to let you know. Just keep up the work and you'll get your chance. I know you don't understand yet, but they still need you the way you are. But keep fighting the good fight and it will all be right."  
  
"Thanks," Angel muttered.  
  
"You know that once you leave Sunnydale, you will be stripped of that memory. But I thought you should know you weren't being punished. It was just my time to serve in a different role."  
  
Angel regarded him carefully. He was relieved to know he was doing the right things. And he supposed Spike was better served as a watcher anyway. "Yeah, well, tweed isn't really my style anyway."  
  
William chuckled and headed back up the stairs. He was nearly ran over Faith. "Sorry," he mumbled.  
  
"Five by five," she told him. She held onto him just a little longer than was necessary. "Like what you see?" Faith asked.  
  
"What, wha," he stuttered. He thought he had put this straight earlier. Watcher/slayer relationship only.  
  
"The fort?" Faith asked. She has been curious to see where his mind would go, and she had her answer. Which pleased her to no end.  
  
"Ah, yes. Quite, well put together," he said. He instantly cursed himself. Well put together, bloody wonderful, lead her on a little more William. Faith only smiled, nodded and walked downstairs.  
  
William went into the living room and looked over the three that would be staying behind. Giles and Dawn were finishing a conversation and Cordelia was watching TV. He was about to say something to her when Xander and Buffy came in. He knew something was wrong instantly. So did Giles.  
  
"What happened?" Giles asked and walked to his slayer's side. Xander just stared at the floor.  
  
"Something happened to Anya," Buffy answered.  
  
"My God, what?" Giles sounded greatly concerned.  
  
"Amy's men. They were waiting for her at the magic store. Destroyed the box of alavance, and," Xander trailed off. Anya. How could this have happened?  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Dawn asked carefully.  
  
"We don't know. Xander said she had called 911, but the phone went dead. We don't know if the medics hung it up, if she just passed out, or if the demons came back to finish the job," Buffy said sadly.  
  
"Damn it! I should have gone with her. None of this would have happened if I'd gone with her," Xander moaned. Guilt swirled around in his head. He was so much happier with Buffy, but was his happiness worth Anya's life?  
  
"Don't say that," Buffy said. She grabbed her boyfriend's shoulders and stared him in the eyes. "If you had gone with her, I'd have lost you too. I couldn't handle that," she proclaimed, and she knew it was the truth.  
  
"How are we ever going to get Willow free. We couldn't even protect Anya," he despaired. His imagination was running wild, showing him images of his ex with different wounds. They were all grotesque. They were also fatal. This was a suicide mission, we couldn't even do the containment spell, let alone pry Willow away from Amy he told himself.  
  
"We don't know that she's dead," Giles tried gently. "You must have hope. Anya is a very resilient girl."  
  
"If we had never broken up, this wouldn't have happened," Xander said, his guilt consuming him. How could this happen. First Willow. Then Anya. If he lost Buffy, he would die.  
  
"Xander, you mustn't blame yourself. Buffy's right, if you had accompanied her you would be in the same predicament," Giles offered. The boy needed guidance. Giles had to give what he could.  
  
"Xander," Buffy said. She didn't know what words to offer him. She knew what he was going through. Blaming yourself directly for the death of an ex could eat away at you. She remembered when she had blamed herself for Angel's death. She had left them all to deal with it. She hoped she could reach Xander.  
  
"I love you Buffy," he said out of the blue. She looked him over and her eyes urged him to go on. "That's why this scares me so much. With all the demons and apocalypses we've faced, we always came out on top. I just built this little bubble around us. We were unbeatable. Even death couldn't stop us. Then Jenny died and I was rocked a little but I was still confident. When Angel died, he came back. Your mom died, but of natural causes. I was still sure no demon could ever get us. Then you died, and my bubble burst. But we brought you back. After you got back to being the Buffy I love, I just started building the bubble back up. Now Willow and Anya are either dead or in grave danger. I can't lose you again. There won't be anything left to put back together."  
  
"Oh, Xander," she threw her arms around him. She was touched to the core. She held him for a few moments, then released him. "You'll never lose me again. I promise."  
  
"It's almost time. We should get ready," William said gently. They both nodded.  
  
"I'm going to call a couple hospitals in, oh God I have no idea whether she was," Xander muttered.  
  
"We'll figure it out Xander. The important thing is to focus on the task at hand. There's nothing you can do for Anya right now. Willow's fate is still in our hands," Giles told him. Xander managed a nod. Buffy's promise had been sweet, but did little to reassure him.  
  
Buffy slipped down the stairs to retrieve Angel and Faith.  
  
"Hey B, show time?" Faith asked.  
  
"Almost. Faith, could you go get Dawn and Cordy," Buffy asked. Faith nodded and went on her way.  
  
"We haven't had much of a chance to talk," Buffy said, trying her hand at conversation with her ex.  
  
"Never much for small talk between us. What's wrong? You were crying. I see the stains on your face," he added when she looked at him strangely.  
  
"Anya was attacked at one of the magic shops. We don't know if she's okay. Xander's taking it hard, blaming himself."  
  
Angel paused for a moment. "I'm sorry about Anya." It seemed almost trivial to talk about after that, but he knew what it was she was trying to get at. " But I want you to know that I'm happy for you and Xander, you two deserve to be happy. Are you happy?" There was a mix of curiosity and pain. He wanted her to be happy, but there was a large part of him that wanted it to be with him.  
  
Buffy knew this, but wouldn't lie to him. She owed him that much, she thought. "More than I've ever been."  
  
"Good," he said, doing his best to hide his disappointment.  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"Well, I don't know how to answer that," he mused. "Everything is just so," he searched for the words.  
  
"Let me guess, complicated?" Buffy finished for him. He nodded.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Amy didn't think the slayer could defeat her. But she decided that she would be safer rather than dead. She knew that most demons underestimated the slayer and her friends and didn't live to tell about it.  
  
Willow and her other servant were assisting her in casting this spell. Amy smiled at herself, everything was just going so well she thought. Be cautious with the slayer though. Her friends were her greatest assets. Not after this, she laughed.  
  
Amy laid out the pictures she had gathered from Willow's purse. They started to chant. She then grabbed a small vile of blood and poured it on the picture, chanting, "Relive, relive, relive."  
  
SUMMERS HOUSE  
  
William found Faith alone in the living room. "Where did they go?"  
  
"Where did you go?" She fired back.  
  
"The john if you must know."  
  
"Oh. Well Dawn and Cordy went upstairs so she could show Cordy her new outfits. Trying to take her mind off of everything. Giles and Xander are trying to find out what happened to Anya. Buffy and Angel are downstairs doing God knows what. That enough info for you?"  
  
"Yes, I think that should do."  
  
"Did you take care of the vampire army?" Faith asked. William had been very sneaky about his plan, and Faith wanted details.  
  
"I should think so. Only time will tell, but they should be too preoccupied to worry about us."  
  
Faith eyed her watcher. "No details."  
  
"No details," he said as an evil grin played on his face. Faith knew he had something up his sleeve, but she gave up trying to pry details out of him. Faith took a deep breath. She needed to tell him.  
  
"William," she started.  
  
"Yes, Faith."  
  
"I know there's a good chance we may die. I just wanted to tell you that, well, if my life after is anything other than pain and torment, I owe that to you. I just wanted you to know you've meant that much to me." She leaned into him and kissed him. No time to object now, she thought to herself. It felt good and natural.  
  
Stop her, his mind screamed. But it was too late. Their lips had met. And he wouldn't have broken the kiss for the world. It was natural and tender. Their lips opened and their tongues met. My God, you love her, he told himself.  
  
Faith broke the kiss. Since he had found her and gotten her on the straight and narrow path, she had gotten over game playing. For the most part. If he wants more, he'll have to come and get it, she thought. A little gameswomanship seemed in order. If he wanted to fight their attraction so hard, he would have to be the one to initiate next contact. It seemed like a fair deal to Faith.  
  
William was shocked when she broke the kiss. He wanted more. The rules be damned, he loved her. He was about to grab her and kiss her again, but Xander and Giles wandered in. Soon pet, soon, he told her subconsciously. If we live that long, Spike told him. I told you to go for it sooner, but noooo Spike doesn't know anything. Dawn and Cordelia came down the stairs then as well.  
  
"Almost midnight," Dawn whispered.  
  
"Yup little bit. You take care," William told her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Any luck on Anya?" Cordelia asked them.  
  
"No. Do you have any idea how many hospitals there are in the bay area?" Xander muttered. "Where's Buffy?" he asked, noticing that only she and Angel were absent. Shivers went down his spine. He may be grieving and blaming himself for Anya, but Buffy was still most present on his mind. Her alone with Angel didn't sit well, no matter how many times she soothed him about the issue.  
  
"Basement, checking out the fort," Faith said, trying to keep the innuendo out of her voice.  
  
"I'll get her," Xander said and was off before the others could object.  
  
Buffy decided to let it be with Angel. Her main goal was to let Angel know about her and Xadner. Of course, in typical Angel fashion, he already knew. She just wanted it clear she had moved on and was happy. They were over, and she didn't want to relieve ancient history. He didn't owe her anything. If he wanted to keep his present life a secret, he was entitled to that, she thought.  
  
"Well, I think we should," Buffy started but was soon leveled with a fit of dizziness. When it subsided she found herself in a strange situation. Part of her mind was aware that they were still in her basement and that she no longer had feelings for Angel. However, a part of her mind felt like it had been pulled from three years ago. She felt madly in love with Angel. And instead of seeing them in the basement, they were in the mansion.  
  
Unfortunately, the Buffy from three years ago was in control. "Angel," she whispered.  
  
"Buffy," he said. Current Buffy could see the look of desire on Angel's face, as could Past Buffy. What the hell is going on?  
  
"I love you," Angel told her.  
  
"I love you too," she returned. SHUT UP! Buffy told her lips, they didn't care. "I won't let you. I can't lose you," she said, suddenly tears were springing to her eyes.  
  
"You'll never lose me. I will always be with you."  
  
"I love you, forever and always. I can't let you go,"  
  
"Buffy, it's the only way," he told her.  
  
"No it's not," she demanded. Suddenly Buffy remembered this conversation. This was the night the hellmouth had been opened by those demon priestesses. She had this conversation right before they had gone to the high school to do battle. They had almost lost. They had even kept Xander away because they were afraid he'd get hurt. Xander. She now remembered how this exchange had ended.  
  
"Or really gross if taken literally," Past Buffy contemplated, as Present Buffy started to pay attention again.  
  
"I was just thinking that," Angel said, equally grossed out. Then he leaned in to kiss her. She couldn't take control. She didn't want to kiss Angel, but Past Buffy seemed to be controlling Present Buffy's body.  
  
"I will always love you," Angel told her when he broke the kiss.  
  
"Of course," her lips said. Angel went in for another kiss. Buffy prayed that this kiss wouldn't end the same way it had three years ago.  
  
"Buff, time to," she heard Xander call from the stairs. "Oh my God!" he screamed and bolted up the stairs and into the bathroom. NO! She screamed to Past Buffy, but she couldn't break through. Then the kiss ended and the moment was over.  
  
She shoved Angel to the floor and flew up the stairs calling, "Xander, wait!"  
  
Xander slammed the door to the bathroom and locked it. For the first time that day, a day from Hell that had seen Willow taken, Anya attacked, and possibly both dead, it had been seeing Buffy kiss Angel that had allowed tears to roll down Xander Harris' face.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Feedback welcome, wanted and needed. 


	4. Showdown part 1: Internal Affairs

Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. I know, I know, I know. Do I even need to continue? I didn't think so.  
  
Rating: R  
  
  
  
Showdown: Part one, internal affairs  
  
Amy watched her crystal ball with a mixture of joy and surprise. She had first gotten into witchcraft after the entire body swapping incident with her mother. At first she had hated the stereotype of a witch having a broom, cauldron, black pointy hat, and a crystal ball. Now, she couldn't imagine any self-respecting witch without a crystal ball. Of course, after she had been given her new "life," she had become infinitely more powerful and able to channel energies that she hadn't even dreamed of before. Plus, she had two witch servants to draw power from.  
  
She had watched as her spell took the slayer and the souled vampire over. Watched them relive some traumatic experience and confess their feelings for each other. Then the boy had come down and caught them in the act. He had thrown himself into the bathroom, and Amy assumed that one of her greatest threats was out of the way. Not that she thought he would actually be able to do, after her transformation, what the slayer wouldn't before it.  
  
She had been greatly surprised when Harris came out of the bathroom, and left to catch the two former big bad demons and their slayers. He followed far behind the other four, lightsaber in one hand, tranquilizer gun in the other. The ball wouldn't allow her to hear sounds, but she assumed that Harris had brought the gun in case his precious Willow had been turned. Amy knew that her friends would certainly try and curse her with a soul if it got to that point. Amy smiled at how predictable they were.  
  
In any case, she told herself, she had caused friction between the group, but she had failed to separate them. She told herself that it wouldn't matter, that the small band of warriors would stand no chance against her power. Plus, she had a plethora of surprises in store for the crew when they finally did arrive.  
  
Better safe than sorry, she decided. Everything was setup perfectly for her next plan. She knew how they would stupidly risk their lives for Willow. And she would have the slayers in her grasp. They must not be alive to interfere with her ritual that would bind the power of the hellmouth directly to her. Then Amy felt a pang of regret. She had half expected the group to bring the key with them as bait. So they aren't as predictable as I thought.  
  
Back to my next spell, she brought herself out of her thoughts. She summoned Willow and her servant witch to her. May as well draw as much power from the witch before her friends come for her, she decided.  
  
"Yes mistress," her slaves said as they approached her. Amy was very pleased at how completely she now owned the two witches. They hadn't had a chance to play yet, but if things went as planned, they would have lots of fun, she mused.  
  
"I have one more spell for us to cast. It seems that his loyalty was harder to break than I thought, so we will try something else. Our first spell certainly has set the groundwork though," she told them. Nothing wasted. I can use their emotions against them.  
  
Amy watched the group getting closer to the factory. She waited for her chance. Then, she saw it developing. Angel tried to talk to Xander, and it appeared that Xander was about to try and knock Angel on his ass. He would fail, she laughed, but it was still the perfect opportunity.  
  
"Now my lovilies," she whispered. She could feel them offer their power to her, and she greedily took it. Amy sent her spirit through the crystal ball and time froze.  
  
STREETS OF SUNNYDALE  
  
As he had stumbled upon the scene, he had tried to give her the benefit of the doubt. When he heard Buffy and Angel express their love for each other he told himself that it was one of those, There will always be a tiny tiny part of me that loves you, but I've moved on and am much much happier, kinda things. Then, he saw them kiss. Okay, maybe it's one of those goodbye pecks. On the lips. Okay that is so not a peck, he screamed inside his head. That had been when he lost it and cried out. That still wasn't enough to stop them.  
  
It had been a very uncomfortable silence. When Xander had decided that Willow's life was worth more than his brooding, he simply wiped his eyes, opened the bathroom door, grabbed his lightsaber and tranquilizer gun, and walked out the door. He had ignored Buffy's pounding on the bathroom door for at least five minutes, before Faith had pulled her away. What kind of explanation could she offer me anyhow? He questioned.  
  
He caught up after running for three blocks. When he came upon the four of them he said angrily, "Everyone just shut up. I'm doing this for Willow." William threw him an understanding look and even Faith had a look of compassion. Angel just wore his trademark expression of neutrality. And Buffy. He could barely bring himself to look at her, afraid he would break down again. He could see guilt written all over her features. Well good, she should feel guilty, he berated her mentally.  
  
His own guilt was running him over like a tidal wave. He had thrown away his relationship with Anya for Buffy. Anya who would never hurt him, at least as long as she wasn't all vengeance demon. And then Anya had been brutally attacked. Never would have happened if you had stayed with her, he growled at himself. And what do you have to show for yourself? A broken heart, a broken ex, and probably a dead you. You're going to get careless and Amy will destroy you. If she even has the decency to end my miserable existence, he whined.  
  
He snapped himself out of it. Okay Xan, you're getting into Angel territory as far as the self-deprecating brooding goes.  
  
When they were getting closer to the factory, Angel dropped back to stand next to Xander.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Dead-boy!" Xander cut off anything Angel was about to say.  
  
"Listen Xander," Angel started. Xander was sure that his tone was patronizing.  
  
"No, you listen Fangy. You come to town to help out with the big bad. This wasn't a social call. You know that you can't ever be with Buffy, but you just can't keep your damn undead hands to yourself!"  
  
Angel was trying to offer some explanation of what happened. He didn't understand it really, but he was sure that it must have been some kind of spell. And he saw what it was doing to Buffy. She could barely stand up right. Angel thought he could physically see the guilt weighing her shoulders down. When Xander snapped at him, however, he forgot about that.  
  
"Listen here, Boy," Angel made sure to emphasize boy. "You asked me to come here. I leave my own pressing issues to come and rescue you all. Again. This is the thanks I get." Angel regained control. Whoops, that was probably a bad move. He was right. Xander wildly threw his fist at Angel. He knew that even if Xander connected, it wouldn't have that much power behind it. He waited for the impact, but it never came.  
  
Buffy had never felt so bad. Well, maybe after she had sent Angel to hell. But that had been different, she thought, I thought he was dead and gone forever. She had never felt worse about emotional pain she had inflicted on another. Xander. Who had been pinning away for her for five years. Who she had assured she would never hurt. Who she had promised that she was over Angel. And now, who hated her as much as he loved her.  
  
The mere thought of it made her want to cry. How could she have let that happen? Her mind was too foggy to make any sense out of her exchange with Angel. Only one thing pierced her clouded mind. I love Xander and I hurt him like no one else could.  
  
She noticed that Angel was falling back. Angel, stay away from him, she mentally pleaded. He didn't heed her silent hopes. He tried to talk to Xander. Xander spat out something venomous. Then Angel shot back. Hey, that's my boyfriend leave him alone! She yelled in her head. In reality she remained quiet. Then, a silent cheer went up when she saw Xander was about to level her ex. His blow never connected.  
  
Faith was really pissed. She couldn't decide who she was more pissed at. Angel, Buffy or herself. I may have been a big skank in my day, she thought, but at least I never cheated on someone I truly loved. I never tried to get between two people who loved each other. And I should never have left the two of them alone, I knew what was going to happen. I just wanted to go and see William. Her guilt was small though.  
  
She felt more pity. For Xander. And for Buffy. Faith could tell that Buffy was tearing herself a new one in her head. And poor Xander. She had been shocked to see him approach, and even more shocked by the anger in his voice as he told them, "Everyone just shut up. I'm doing this for Willow." Faith wanted to offer something to him, but there was nothing she could do.  
  
Her mind wandered to William. She loved William. She had a strange feeling about him and hadn't been able to place it until she had pulled Buffy away from the bathroom door. She thought it was a mutual friendship and a strong attraction that could easily blossom into love. But she saw how much pain Buffy was in because Xander hurt, even if it was her fault. She knew she felt the same about William. If he hurt, she would hurt. He cared about her and she wondered if he would hurt if she did. She already knew the answer.  
  
She cursed herself for playing games with him. She should have said the words before they went off on this suicide mission. He would have returned them, she was sure. As much as he fought to keep their attraction in check, he loved her. She was sure of it. She needed him to survive. What he saw in her she wasn't sure, but she thanked every deity she could imagine that he did.  
  
Shouting drew her attention from her heart. She turned to see Xander about to introduce his fist to Angel. It stopped in midair.  
  
William was both happy and worried when Xander had caught the group. Even though "William" had only known Xander for a few days he shared Spike's memories. Spike had hated Xander. William had grown quite found of him. Especially now that he fully understood the risks he put himself in daily. Spike had always thought Xander a doof who was way out of his league, in a fight he didn't belong in. William, who was still stronger than a normal human but had lost some of his super strength, now fully understood what it was like to face the forces of darkness without powers. His respect for Xander skyrocketed.  
  
The boy, check that man, faced the forces of darkness with nothing more than a brave/stupid lack of fear and, while at times sophomoric, sense of humor. William had come to Xander first to revel himself for a number of reasons. He wanted Xander to break the horrible news to Buffy because Buffy could let Xander see her defenses down and all, as the impact of the situation hit her. But he had also wanted to see Xander. If anyone would accept and understand William, it would have been Xander. And in a few short hours, the man had all but forgotten everything that Spike had done and said to him. Even the Spike left in William no longer held a grudge against him.  
  
And that was saying a lot, considering how much Spike had come to hate Xander when he first left Sunnydale. He blamed him for taking his woman away. Which was true in part, but William was also well aware of how bad Spike would have been for Buffy and how good Xander had been for her.  
  
And that brought William to his concern. Buffy had kissed Angel and Xander caught them. Now he was going to be fighting Amy, full of anger and rage. While they could be effective tools, they could also lead to sloppiness. Sloppiness tonight would get him killed. But William knew there was nothing he could do to stop him, he only hoped that he could do something to protect Xander.  
  
He also wanted to protect Faith. He wasn't sure if she was ready to face a foe this strong. But if Amy turned Willow, matters would be worse. Containment spell or not they had one chance to stop Amy, and it was tonight. So his slayer was rushed into battle. He had thought he would have at least another week to prepare Faith. No such luck.  
  
His hands subconsciously lifted to his lips. He could still feel her there. Their lips meeting, the exchange of passion, of desire, of love. He just wanted to take Faith away from all this. But he couldn't. This was his job. This was why I shouldn't have fallen for her. How am I ever going to be able to objectively guide her when I love her this much? He didn't have a chance to finish that thought as he heard Xander and Angel yell at each other. His eyes followed that of his slayer's. He saw Xander swing and then, time itself stopped.  
  
Xander felt his swing stopped. Huh? He thought to himself. He tried to speak out, to yell at Angel, something.  
  
"So much anger in you, it makes you powerful," he heard a voice he was becoming all too familiar with.  
  
"Look, I'm not Luke Skywalker, I just played him in a fight scene," he quipped, but his lips didn't move.  
  
Xander was suddenly freed of his frozen status. But as his fist came to Angel, instead of connecting with him he passed through him.  
  
"What the?" he asked, completely at a loss.  
  
"Relax oh angry one," Amy laughed. "And yes, I heard your Skywalker joke. I have freed your mind from your body."  
  
"Why would you do that?" Xander asked. He waved his hand through Angel, and started at himself. He was amazed at the rage in his eyes.  
  
"To make you an offer," she said simply.  
  
"Who are you, Monty Hall," he quipped. She looked questioning at him and he just shook his head. "You witches, turned rats, turned vampires really need to catch up on you pop culture. Monty Hall, Let's make a deal. It was game, oh never mind," he said, annoyed that no one was around to get his jokes. Buffy would have gotten it. Anger flared in him again.  
  
"You want her back," she said seeming to be able to read his thoughts. "I can help you with that. You want her to live through tonight, then listen to what I have to say."  
  
Xander regarded her carefully then said, "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Angel," she was pleased to see him bristle at his name but he remained silent. "Not a big fan are you. Me neither. So here's the deal," she paused. "I can give you powers beyond your wildest dreams. You could use them against me, though I doubt you could kill me. You may, however, be able to save your girlfriend, or is she your ex?" Xander just glared at her.  
  
"Fine, be the silent type. Not your style though. Anyhow, I give you powers, you save Buffy, and boom, she might run back to you. Nothing I can promise," she added.  
  
"What's the catch?" He wondered aloud.  
  
"That is the thing. There is always a catch. You might like this one though. Angel. He is such a pain, and he might try to screw things up later. You know if Buffy were to give him a happy, he might try to take my place as ruler of the hellmouth. He always did play by different rules," she sighed.  
  
"Get on with it," Xander said annoyed. Part of him liked where this was going, and that concerned him.  
  
"I'm getting there, keep your pants on. Gee, I hope Buffy and Angel can do the same," she added, knowing just what buttons to push.  
  
"I'm about five seconds away from hoping back into my body and finishing things the old fashioned way with Dead-boy."  
  
"Well, that's exactly what I want. Stake him. Turn his poor tortured soul into dust. Do that, and you will have powers galore. Buffy digs the guys with powers," she whispered.  
  
"That's it! Stake Angelus, hell I was going to do that anyway," Xander said, purposely using his vampire name to justify his death.  
  
"Well, please, go for it."  
  
A small thought nagged at the back of Xander's mind. A, why was Amy about to offer him powers that he could use against her. B, killing Angel greatly reduced their chances of stopping Amy. C, if Buffy wanted to get back with Angel why was she trying to get Xander to talk to her. D, how the hell did Amy know about all of this.  
  
These thoughts waged a war with another part of him. Killing Angel, sounds good. Geting powers and saving Buffy, sounds good. Being a real hero, sounds good.  
  
Killing Angel will make you like him, a part of him that rarely interfered spoke up. Damn you logic, shut up! It will make Buffy sad. You can't hurt Buffy, even if she hurt you, logic went on.  
  
I know that, you think I'm unaware, I just, I need to think.  
  
What the hell do you call this, logic told him.  
  
Killing Angel will eliminate a rival, anger snapped.  
  
Is that why you want Buffy to be with you, because you killed her other options?  
  
HEY! The anti-killing Angel part of him yelled. IF AMY WANTS YOU TO DO IT, IT IS PROBABLY NOT GOOD! IT WILL PROBABLY KILL BUFFY AND WILLOW. ANYA  
  
"Hey," Xander turned on Amy. His internal war was over. "You killed Anya!"  
  
"No, I simply had my men try to get the supplies needed for the containment spell you were about to cast. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Your powers would allow you to save her," she turned on him. She wasn't about to give up so soon.  
  
"No. Nothing you want is ever good. I will kill you, save Willow, and make everything okay with Buffy. And I swear, if Anya is dead, I will bring you back from the dead, just to kill and torture you again! Don't think I won't. I can do it! I've done it before!"  
  
Amy sighed. She knew she had lost him. All is not lost, she told herself. She put his mind back in his body and moved on to Angel.  
  
Angel stood still for a moment, seeing that Xander was completely frozen. He took a step towards him, and walked right out of his body. What the hell, he thought as he turned around to see his own face glaring back at him. It had been so long since he'd seen his own reflection, and he was ashamed by what he saw. Anger. Jealousy. Rage.  
  
"Pretty neat huh?" Amy asked.  
  
"You. You did this," he said.  
  
"Very good oh souled wonder. Champion of humanity. Can't see the sunshine, but hey why not fight beside those who would destroy us," Amy said, lacing her voice in sarcasm.  
  
"What is this all about?" he demanded, his patience wearing thin.  
  
"Well, it's like this. Harris here told me all about your love triangle," she lied but he cut her off.  
  
"You and I both know that you were responsible for that," he growled.  
  
"If that's what you have to tell yourself," she chuckled. "Even if it was magic, you can't tell me your feelings for Buffy weren't real. I know you still love her. And I know you enjoyed your make out session," she waited a brief second for a rebuttal, but when none came she went on. "Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted, Harris here was asking about we giving him powers, or if I could kill you for him. Well, since I plan on killing you anyhow, I decided to tell Harris no. But then an interesting thought came to me. I just want you out of the fight. So, in order to spite Harris, I have a deal for you."  
  
Angel was quiet. He was more intrigued than he wanted to be. And in the back of his mind he knew she was right about his feelings for Buffy. Whenever he left Sunnydale, his feelings for her could be tuned down, contained. Whenever he was near her or in Sunnydale, he lost control and the cork fell off of his bottle of emotions for her.  
  
"Shall I go on?" She asked. He nodded. "I thought you'd be interested. Here it is. I make you human," she had expected something from him, but he kept his emotionless face. "Boy, I thought you'd be more excited about that. Anyway, Angel, I can make you human. You could still fight me, I suppose, but you and the little pretty over there could go off and ride into the sunset. I mean, Faith is here, you and Buffy can leave this fight."  
  
"Enough. What's the catch?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Stop killing our kind. If you kill one of us, you revert. No soul either," she said sternly.  
  
Buffy will never go for it, he told himself. She'll want to fight. Plus, she loves Xander. Or does she. She kissed me, and then pushed me away, but she never cursed me. Maybe it's just guilt that pulled her to Xander. Maybe all that was is a repressed memory that we lived out because we wanted to. I sure did. He looked at Buffy's frozen face. He knew his answer. She didn't. To her, it had all been a mistake. She truly loved Xander.  
  
But would she still if there was any chance we could be together. If I were human, would she give up Xander for me? I was her first love. It was supposed to be eternal, never burning out. And every time I saw her, the passion still burned. We could speak a million words in a glance.  
  
But that's over now. The passion wasn't returned this time. And he had his own issues to deal with back in LA. How could he even think about abandoning it all? All his responsibility. Plus, William had assured him that his redemption would come. Was this how he wanted it. Everything was always on his own terms. He had left Sunnydale to give Buffy peace, even when she was willing to sacrifice it all for him. When he had been accidentally given his humanity and he and Buffy had been together, he had given it back. He had to do what was needed. To make up for what he had done.  
  
And now, he had something else to add to the regrets pile. While he knew deep down Amy had been behind their episode, he couldn't escape his own responsibility. He had wanted to do everything that Past Angel had done, more even. And he knew that Present Buffy didn't, even if Past Buffy had. He had caused hurt to two more people.  
  
Plus, if Amy was making the offer, she had something to gain from it. He doubted that Xander had gone to her. Even if he might have wished for powers or Angel dead, Amy had Willow. Xander would never allay himself with Amy.  
  
"Not a chance. Put me back and wait your turn. I'll have my fun with you later," Angel growled out.  
  
"Ooo, what kind of fun," she asked seductively, but before he could answer she put him back in his undead body. Next, she thought.  
  
Buffy decided to put herself between Angel and Xander. She was afraid Angel would lose it and try to hurt Xander. He may hate her right now, but she would protect him no matter what. She realized about halfway there that they weren't moving. Buffy glanced around and saw that none of them were. Not even her. Not even me? She questioned.  
  
"Hey Buff," Amy called. Buffy charged her, but passed right through her.  
  
"Now, now. We've had this discussion about playing nice when I have a deal to make," Amy scolded her.  
  
"Another deal," Buffy's eyebrows raised. "And what pray tell is that? And why am I a ghost?"  
  
"A, not a ghost. Mind out of body experience. B, the deal is I know all about you and Angel. Your boyfriend came to me and asked if I could meet out some vengeance," Amy was pleased when her lie caused Buffy's face to fall.  
  
"He, he came to you?" she couldn't believe it. Not Xander, not her Xander. It wasn't like him. Of course, when it came to Angel, it was.  
  
"Not just for Angel, you too," Amy told her, reading her mind.  
  
"He wouldn't. Would he?" she questioned aloud.  
  
"Yup. Now, as much fun as it would be for me to watch you three go at it, and I mean that in any sense," she teased, Buffy just looked disgusted. Amy was disappointed that she wasn't more into it. "I think I have an even better idea. My offer, is that I go back in time and make Angel human from the moment you meet him."  
  
"Bull. If you can time travel why don't you just go and kill me before I'm born." Shit, she cursed herself, don't give her ideas.  
  
"Alas, time travel is a tricky thing. I can create a new timeline, but it's hit and miss, you can never really tell what the results will be. Plus, all that would accomplish would be another slayer called and I might have ended up stuck in mom's body. I do know, however, that if I made Angel human things would progress to this point. And a few of my kind are spared in the process," she said, trying to convince Buffy that was the reason for her offer.  
  
Buffy shook her head. "No, I don't want Angel human. He's like this for a reason. I love Xander, and if you go back in time and make Angel human from the moment I met him, I'd never be with Xander."  
  
"Honey, I hate to break it to you, but you'll never be with Xander again. Even if you live past this fight, Xander will never forgive you. He wished vengeance upon you. Why do you think it took him so long to get here? He wasn't crying over spilled milk sister, he wants you to suffer. The way he's suffering," when she sensed that Buffy was open to her, she went for the kill. "Think about being with Angel, no suffering just happiness. Jenny is still alive because no evil Angel. That would make Giles happy wouldn't it?"  
  
"What do I have to do?" Buffy asked weakly. Just to see what she's after, she told herself.  
  
"Well, to connect the timelines, I need one person of my choosing to carry the memories of this timeline to the next. I want it to be Xander," Buffy gasped. "Oh, come on, you could easily convince him. Tell him Angel doesn't exist in the next timeline tell him any lie. Just convince him. He's the only one who can do it," she finished.  
  
Buffy's mind image couldn't cry, but if it could it would. "Why him?" she begged.  
  
"It has to be someone who knows of all my dealings in order to be carried over. Plus spite."  
  
Buffy thought Amy was right. Xander will never take me back, he'll never trust me again. I told him over and over that there was nothing between me and Angel, and I somehow let my memory take me over. And Angel would be happy. Jenny would still be alive. Giles would be happy. I would be happy. Ignorance is bliss. But if ignorance is bliss, then knowledge would be torment. The worst betrayal of all would be to have Xander carry the memory of this time. He would hate me forever, leave me and never return. All I want is to be happy. Some happiness with Angel would be better than no happiness with Xander right?  
  
No it wouldn't. Even if this had never really happened and she carried no memories of this life, her heart would know. It would always know its owner. And that was Xander. Angel could never make her light and happy and carefree. Even if his humanity were returned, two centuries of pain would be pent up inside him. Xander had no deep, dark, emotional scars. Except maybe this one, which she had driven him to. No, Xander would never hurt me, he loves me. I hurt him befoer, but he's never left me before. That was why I never went to the next level with him, I didn't want to lose him ever. She could imagine Xander saying something like, "come on Buff, I'll always be there." Of course, she had said things with her and Angel were over and that was apparently wrong. They had kissed, but had it awoken any locked away desires? Her mind was too foggy to make any answers.  
  
This is a trap. Amy would never try and make things better for her. Of course, punishing Xander with eternal torment seemed right up her alley. Xander would suffer for eternity. She could never do that to him.  
  
"No, never," she said, uncharacteristically succinct. Amy shot her a questioning glance, she was so close Amy thought. "What?" Buffy snapped, "I don't owe you any explanation for my actions. Now put me back in my body so I can kick your ass." Amy sighed. This wasn't going the way she had expected at all. Their bonds were so damn deep. None of them would trade their own happiness if it caused the others pain.  
  
May as well take a crack at Faith and William why I have the spell cooking.  
  
Faith looked at Xander's hand, suspended in the air. This isn't normal, she mused. Amy must be up to something. She knew she was right when she stepped out of her own body. Interesting, I look hot, she thought, admiring her own beauty.  
  
"Vanity can be a deadly sin," Amy purred at Faith, who was not surprised to see her. "Of course, you know first hand about deadly sins, don't you Faith?" That struck a nerve.  
  
"I'll," she started.  
  
"You'll what? Something violent I hope."  
  
Faith was silent. "What is this all about?"  
  
"Where has the patience gone. But, you were never one for patience were you? What was your old saying, Want, Take, Have?" Faith cringed at Amy's words. She was putting salt on all the right wounds.  
  
"Of course, a pissed off slayer isn't something I want. So how about I change things a little?"  
  
"How, and why?" Faith asked.  
  
"Like, making you not ever have been a slayer," Amy told her casually.  
  
"Why would I want that, I'm looking forward to kicking you ass."  
  
"I know you are. And that's the problem isn't it Faith. Your violent side has caused you to do a lot of things you're not proud of. I can make that all go away. You would never have been a slayer, the slayer spirit that inhabits you would die. No more second slayers."  
  
"A second slayer is a lot more important than the things I've done," Faith shot back.  
  
"Is it? You know that if you had never been a slayer the scooby crew would have stopped the mayor long before the actual ascension. Think about that. The lives you took, the lives the mayor took," Faith backed down and Amy went on. "None of them would have been lost. Sure, a second slayer could do good later, but this is a chance at redemption. Plus, there were never supposed to be two slayers anyway. It was an accident, a bizarre twist of fate. So the lives the second slayer saved would be a bonus anyhow. It wouldn't be like you took those lives, they would have died anyway, except for a strange event. Think about it Faith, no more guilty conscience."  
  
Faith was close to giving in. What would she be losing? Maybe the original gang would have stayed together after high school if she hadn't interfered. Cordy and Wesley. Even Angel. They all might have stayed in Sunnydale. And her guilty conscience would finally be cleaned in a way not even William could manage. Then it hit her.  
  
"What about William. Would he still get his humanity?"  
  
"Well," Amy mused. "Since that timeline would be a little different, Spike never gets his chip or his redemption, but Angel stakes him before he does any real damage."  
  
Faith was torn. Spike the vampire was a demon. Her William would be free. Wouldn't he. Was she taking his life to clear her own conscience? Would William want it that way? Could she live without him, knowing what he had meant to her? Her questions came without any clear answers.  
  
"What's the catch?" Faith demanded.  
  
"What is it with you people, does there always have to be a catch! Well, of course but still, a little trust would be nice," Amy smiled at Faith. "Spike is the key. Kill him, and the PTB lose their grip on this timeline. Then I can change things."  
  
Faith gasped. She could never kill William. Not even to wash away her own sins. Was it really that simple? She was finally moving on, putting the past away. Of course, she would most likely die at Amy's hands. Spike had earned his redemption to become William. William's soul had died when Druscilla turned him. So, he wouldn't be affected, would he?  
  
And what about the others? She asked herself. Could I really abandon them in their fight against Amy? I've caused them more harm then good though, maybe it would be better if they never knew me, they might stand a better chance against Amy. William. My heart wouldn't hurt all the time though. Now, William is the only thing that can give me happiness, if I change things then other things can make me happy.  
  
Would I be a good person without William? Sure, I wouldn't be a slayer anymore, but would I still have the same heart and mind. Would I cause pain in other ways? Crime? Murder? Even a cripple can pull a trigger. William helped me gain perspective, what would I be without that? Would I still be a slut, sleeping around with anything? What about my past, would it still be the same if I wasn't the slayer? No, as much as it would calm my aching conscience, I have a chance to come out of it all okay and I need to take it.  
  
"Sod off," she told Amy, purposely stealing one of Spike/William's favorite curses.  
  
"You gotta be kidding?" Amy asked incredulously. Faith shook her head.  
  
"By the way, I got this whole violence thing down. I changed my motto, from Want. Take. Have. To: Kill. Only. Vampires. I thought Kill. Amy. Lots. Was a little over the top, how about you."  
  
Amy shoved Faith back into her slayer body and turned her attention to William. He would be a challenge. He had almost all his hearts desires, except for one.  
  
When William saw time stop around him, he knew exactly what had happened. Amy had cast a spell. What for, he wondered. As he walked out of his own body, he knew.  
  
"I read about this spell in a dark magic book when I was trying to find a way to get this bloody chip out of my head," Spike told him. Spike was now standing next to him.  
  
"What the bloody hell?" William asked.  
  
"Since I still exist in you mind, when the big baddy over there separated your mind and body, I got lose too. This is a want spell. You can have your a wish, fantasy or dark desire fulfilled, but you have to give something up to get it. Usually a dark something. I think it has to cause a lot of pain to someone you love. That's why I could go through with it," Spike finished, his eyes downcast.  
  
"Very good Spike. Too bad you don't really exist anymore or maybe I could get a great wish from you," Amy mocked.  
  
"Sod off," they said at the same time. Spike's image faded a little.  
  
"Not so much of difference between you two. Not much of you left in him, Spike. A shame."  
  
"Nothing you can offer could cause me to inflict pain upon Faith," William spoke up.  
  
"Heavens no watcher, I'd never want you to cause Faith pain. Keeping Faith safe is your desire, isn't it?" William didn't like how she could read his mind. She was using some powerful magic, hopefully wearing herself down for their attack.  
  
"Well, here's the deal. I let Faith and you live, as long as you don't interfere with the battle. Stay out of the way and it's all sunshine and roses for you two. Bother me, and you're dead."  
  
"And the others," William mused.  
  
"Hopefully dead, but you and Faith live, no matter what. Hell, I could give you a spot at my right hand if you two wanted to go back to the way it was before," when William glared at her she sighed. "Figured. How about the three of us have some fun," she purred.  
  
"Could I watch?" Spike piped up.  
  
"NO!" William shouted, and Spike colored a little.  
  
"Guess there is a difference," Amy apologized. "Better be careful Billy, Spike might take over." Spike grinned at this thought. William shot him a look and he dropped the grin.  
  
"Sorry, just a fantasy. Not willing to sacrifice the little buggers to get it," he assured his human self.  
  
William wanted to keep Faith safe. But what kind of world would be left if the others died?  
  
Spike's presence also disturbed him. He knew that Spike was still inside of him, but he never knew how strongly.  
  
"No, I'll take my chances," he said confidently.  
  
"Well, you could do that. Of course, Faith hasn't done enough to earn her redemption. If she dies, well, eternal torment is the thought that springs to mind," Amy replied coolly. Gotcha, she thought.  
  
No, this is all a big trick to tempt me. But it did raise a tough question. Was Faith's damnation worth the others lives? That was debatable. And there was no way to know what was in store after this life. Faith in pain. William wanted more than anything to shield her from it. But he knew that if they ran from this fight, Faith could never earn her redemption and he might lose his. The grinning Spike image was enough to convince him that would be a very bad thing.  
  
"I'll take that chance. She needs to earn it, running will only guarantee a trip to damnation."  
  
"I hate you ALL!" Amy screamed and Spike and William returned to their body.  
  
FACTORY  
  
Willow and the other witch collapsed in exhaustion. Amy was glad she had borrowed their power for her spell. Had it been successful Amy would have been far happier about her own lack of exertion to cast that very powerful want spell.  
  
She was far too upset. Her spell had failed miserably. She had offered them all the chance to be happy, to fulfill hidden desires and fantasies. Even if the details were all lies. Granted, the only way the spell would have allowed her to actually grant their wishes was to call upon their dark sides, but none of them would cause others pain to be happy. Even Faith. She had the least to hurt, but she still wouldn't budge.  
  
Oh well, she told herself, they will see that I am much more powerful in person than I am in persuasion.  
  
SUNNYDALE STREETS  
  
The spell was broken. Xander could feel his arm moving again, but stopped it. Something was weird. None of them could remember their exchanges with Amy. Their minds could only remember their internal struggles, issues and final decisions.  
  
Xander was still angry, but killing Angel wouldn't solve anything. Angel loved Buffy, but he could never try to be with her. Buffy felt nothing for Angel, but held some small hope Xander would forgive her. Faith was racked by guilt like always, but knew that she had a real chance to make it right. William realized that protecting Faith above all would do more harm than good, and he was also acutely aware of the Spike part of him in his mind.  
  
They all shook themselves. When their haze faded Xander spoke first.  
  
"Look," he said at Angel and Buffy. He turned to Buffy first. "Things are not all right between us. They won't be for a long time." Buffy was nearly crushed. But there was a small sign of hope in his words. He looked at Angel. "You, well if you never come to Sunnydale again it will be way, way too soon. But if the world ends there will never be a chance for things to be right with us," he looked at Buffy, who had caught hold of his ray of hope, and turned back to Angel. "And, if you being around now helps avert the end of the world so be it. But after this, if I see you in town again, I'll stake you myself." Xander finished with confidence.  
  
Angel could only manage a nod. Buffy spoke next. "I second that," she started. Angel didn't want to hear the words anymore than Buffy wanted to say them. That's not true, some part of him piped in, she wants the words out and said. And she means them.  
  
Buffy went on. "Your help is great, especially if it helps make with the living. I tried the being dead thing a couple times," she glanced at Xander, whose expression softened just a touch, "and the living thing is much better. But unless it is an end of the world kinda thing, keep out." She said the last part roughly. Mostly for Angel and Xander's sakes, but whatever emotions their kiss had brought back, her own words stomped out.  
  
She was with Xander. She loved him and could never risk their relationship again. She knew, deep down inside her, that what had happened with Angel before was artificial and forced. But her mind was too foggy on the details to make it come out that clearly. All she knew was that she loved Xander. If she was given a chance to be with Angel, no curse clause and no way for Xander to find out, she still would never betray her heart again.  
  
Faith and William watched the exchange. Angel remained silent through it all. After it was over, the three took back into position and headed off at a new clip to the factory.  
  
Faith and William exchanged a glance and they fell back behind the other three.  
  
"William," she started.  
  
"Wait, Faith, let me go first," she nodded. "The reason I have fought this, this, us," he stammered, "Was because I was afraid I would lose the ability to objectively guide you. And I have. I wanted to protect you from all the violence and problems that come with this job. And that isn't possible. I, well, I will guide you with my heart as well as my mind, now. It seemed to work all right for Rupert and Buffy. But my feelings are not of a father for a daughter," he paused, took a deep breath and pressed on to the finish. "Faith, I love you."  
  
There was a silence that hung between them for a few moments. William was afraid that he had upset her. That he had said the words at the wrong time, or that she was afraid that now he would guide her poorly.  
  
Then, she broke the deafening silence. "I love you too," she said the words she had been longing to say. It made her feel great inside. She wanted to run to him and kiss him. Then she looked up and sighed. "Too bad we're gonna die now," she quipped, a little too seriously for William's taste, as they arrived at the factory.  
  
SUMMERS BASEMENT  
  
Dawn, Giles, and Cordelia sat in the "fort." Giles had remarked several times how unsteady it seemed. He was very right, Dawn thought. All Angel and Faith had done was build a small four walled structure with nothing more than some bookshelves and some spare wood. They threw some old bed sheets on it as well. Angel had told them that it would be big enough for them to sit in, but small enough that Giles and Cordy would be able to cast a protections spell. If that failed, they were in for it.  
  
Giles checked his watch. It was already twelve thirty. He was sure that Amy's goons would try something soon. He was a little surprised they hadn't already. Give them time to reach Amy, Rupert, he told himself. Then they will realize Dawn isn't with them, and they will come for us.  
  
"Concentrate," Cordy chastised Giles.  
  
"Right you are, sorry," Giles said, giving his imitation of Buffy's puppy dog look that she had perfected long ago. They closed their eyes and focused.  
  
"Oh goddess Gretoria," Cordelia chanted.  
  
"Show us your kindness," Giles chanted the next line.  
  
"Grant us your protection," they finished together. It was their third time trying the spell. The first time, Dawn had brought them out of their trance with a coughing fit caused by the dusty sheets. The second time, Cordelia broke Giles concentration by worrying aloud about what would happen if their spell failed.  
  
This time, the spell worked. Giles could feel the magical energy flow through the pair and surround their fort. He was thankful that Amy was too preoccupied to try and block their spell.  
  
"It appears the first part of the spell has succeeded," he told the girls.  
  
"First part?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yeah, we need to keep up a great level of concentration," Cordelia told her, a fake serious look on her face. Dawn smiled. In the few hours she had spent with Cordelia, she had grown to like her quite a bit. She was still somewhat shallow and superficial like the stories she had heard about her, but there was a level of maturity to her that Dawn admired. She was serious but didn't have that weight of the world feeling on her like Buffy. Dawn frowned. Buffy. She hoped that she would see her sister again. The last time Buffy had faced a foe this powerful who wanted to use the key to open the hellmouth, Buffy had died.  
  
"It'll be okay Dawnie," Cordy told her, using the nickname she had heard the others call her.  
  
Dawn gave Cordelia her best, being brave smile, but was still a jumble of nerves inside.  
  
"Cordelia, we really do need to concentrate," Giles interrupted their female bonding moment as gently as he could.  
  
"Huh? Oh right the spell and stuff," Cordy returned, flashing shades of the old Cordelia that Giles had come to know.  
  
"Yes the spell and stuff," he repeated and sighed. Hurry, he thought silently to his slayer.  
  
THE FACTORY  
  
"Play time has started, take your places my servants," Amy called to her servants and snapped her fingers to put her plans into full swing.  
  
Buffy and Faith started to charge the door to batter it in. Xander's words stopped them. "Hey guys, trap remember. The door is usually unlocked when it's a trap," he said simply and walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Oh," Buffy said quietly. The five of them then walked through the door. Buffy was struck by how nice the factory looked. It had been given a nice dusting and a make over. It even had some color.  
  
"A color coordinated vampire lair, what a nice change," Buffy quipped.  
  
"Which way?" Faith asked. She was anxious to get into this. It would be a great test to see if she could handle her violent streak, if she lived through it.  
  
"I imagine Amy will come to us," William said.  
  
"Why am I not comforted by that fact?" Xander asked.  
  
"Me neither," Angel spoke for the first time since his tongue- lashing. Xander leveled a glare at him, but then relented.  
  
"No kidding," he said quietly. We need Angel's help, Xander kept telling himself. A loud moan snapped his attention. It had caught the others attention as well. They ran over to a corner where the noise had originated. They had expected to find a bruised and battered Willow. What they found was bruised and battered, but most definitely not Willow.  
  
"Tara, Oz! What are you two doing here?" Buffy demanded. Tara was helping Oz along, he looks like hell, Buffy thought.  
  
"I-I tried t-t-to help f-f-free Willow," Tara stuttered. "I found them, but I-I wasn't s-strong enough. All I could do was help free O-oz from h-her spell. But Willow is still human," she added brightly.  
  
"See, this was us making our not so stealthy escape," Oz told them.  
  
"How did you get involved in all this?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Don't know really. One minute I'm driving, the next one Tara is helping me up."  
  
"He, he, was a-a-all wolf like," Tara mumbled, remembering the first time she had seen that side of Oz come out. It had been when he found out about her and Willow.  
  
"Maybe that explains how Willow was abducted," Buffy mused. "Tara, that was really stupid. You could have been killed. And we could have used your magical help," Buffy scolded her.  
  
Tara smiled slightly, and pulled off her backpack, passing the weakened Oz off the Angel. Angel felt something off about the whole encounter. But he wasn't able to put a finger on it. Amy must be messing with my intuition, Angel decided.  
  
Out of her bag Tara brought out some magic supplies, than a small box with a skull and cross bones in silver on top. She also pulled out a bag of green dust and a vile of blood. "Box of alavance, ground Huygo toes, and," she glanced at Oz, "werewolf blood. I called in a few favors and did s- some magic to get it here. I didn't think Anya would be back yet," she added shyly. Xander's eyes hit the floor, fighting the instant tears that sprung to his eyes.  
  
"Amy's men hit Anya before she could get the supplies. Good thinking Tara," Buffy told her sadly.  
  
"I-Is she okay?"  
  
"Don't know, I couldn't find where she was staying," Xander said quietly.  
  
"Angel, can you help Tara cast the containment spell?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Why me? I should be fighting," he said.  
  
"Because, you and William are the only two in the group with magic backgrounds. We need you to help Tara," Xander said, shocking the group.  
  
"Help a dazed werewolf out, but when did you start calling Spike, William?"  
  
"Later," Faith sighed. "And I'm good too," she added quickly. Oz nodded weakly.  
  
"Tara, where is she keeping Willow?" Buffy asked, trying to reign the conversation in.  
  
"Down there," she pointed.  
  
"Hey, that's where I held Willow and Xander up so they'd do my love spell," William said. "I mean Spike. Sorry not all the cobwebs are out yet," he sighed.  
  
"If we live through this, I'll try and knock them out," Faith said. Old Faith would have loved that, she thought.  
  
"Guys, hate to interrupt, but vampire witch holding our friend hostage," Xander grabbed the group's attention back.  
  
"All right. Xander, Faith and I will go in first," Buffy said, laying out the game plan. "Tara, William and Angel stay back and start casting the spell as soon as we have Amy distracted. Oz, will you be okay?"  
  
He nodded briefly. "Good. By the way, how did you escape Tara?"  
  
She blushed. "Well, I a, was chased by Oz and cast a reversal spell to free him. She thinks I'm dead and might be getting suspicious about Oz being gone so long. Said something about giving him a scooby snack."  
  
"Boy, no pop culture or punning skills," Xander chimed in. The others looked at him strangely, and he returned their look. "I don't really know where that came from. For some reason Monty Hall keeps popping up in my head," he shrugged.  
  
"Time to move," Buffy said. The expanded group crept towards the stairs. When they got there, Buffy and Faith went in first, and Xander followed a step behind, lightsaber and tranquilizer gun in tote.  
  
When they came to the ground level, Buffy was again struck by the nice interior of the once dank room. "Boy, she should have been an interior decorator," Buffy said under her breath.  
  
Willow instantly caught her attention. She was lying on the floor, inside a large circle painted on the floor. She seemed to be uninjured, but was unconscious.  
  
"Willow," Xander cried quietly. His resolve hardened in a moment. "Let's get her, before Amy gets here."  
  
"Too late," Amy called out as she emerged from the shadows. Buffy wasted no time and launched herself full speed at the vampire witch.  
  
"That oughta distract her," Faith said to Xander as she bolted after Buffy. "Hey, wait up B!"  
  
Xander ran out to the circle. He slammed up against a wall. When he got his bearings, he pressed his hand against the force holding Willow in.  
  
"It's the circle, destroy the circle," Willow called weakly from the floor.  
  
"It'll be okay Wil, we'll get you out."  
  
"Hurry, Xander," she pleaded.  
  
Buffy reached Amy and kicked out, connecting. Amy fell backwards a few steps but stayed on her feet. Faith arrived a second later and the three launched into a free for all. Amy lashed out at the slayers with her taloned fingernails. Faith drew a dagger out. She had chosen the weapon to bury the Old Faith once and for all. Buffy pulled her own sword out. Amy moved at lightning speed, dodging the slayers weapons.  
  
"Try harder," Amy baited the slayers. They took her up. Buffy swung her sword at Amy's feet, while Faith went in high. Amy twisted her body at unbelievable angels to avoid the blows. She landed on her right hand, facing the slayers and sprang back up. "Is that all you got?" she asked at the slayers amazed looks.  
  
Tara began to set the spell up. William and Angel poured some of the supplies into the box. It began to hum. "Is that right?" Angel asked the others. They shrugged.  
  
"Won't know until we try," William told him.  
  
"Okay, I think we're ready," Tara said.  
  
"You think or you know," Angel demanded.  
  
"I-I," Tara couldn't get any other words out.  
  
"Easy killer," William intervened. "Are you sure everything is ready?" He asked gently. Tara nodded. "Okay, what do we have to say?"  
  
Tara handed them each a card. "We each r-r-read our parts, and then when the box looks like it's about to burst with energy, we slam the lid shut. It should draw a lot of her power into it," she said.  
  
"Here goes nothing," Angel said and began to read his card.  
  
Xander pulled his lightsaber free of his belt and brought the blue blade out. "Hold on Wil, I'm going to slash the circle."  
  
"No you're not," Amy called at him. He was amazed she could notice him while continuing to slip out of the slayers reach. "Be gone," she said and snapped her fingers. Suddenly his lightsaber was gone.  
  
"HEY!" he yelled. "That was my thing!" The three girls took a half-second out of their fight to throw him a disgusted looked.  
  
"Not in a male part way," he said, managing to blush despite the seriousness of the situation. "I meant my thing that made me cool."  
  
"Even if I wasn't in a life or death fight, I wouldn't dignify that with a response," Buffy told him, as she barely escaped Amy's advance.  
  
"Suck up to Xander and his thing later B," Faith warned and finally scored a hit. A superficial cut to the forearm.  
  
"Bitch, that hurt," Amy told her calmly and lashed her foot out, catching Faith in the gut and she fell to the floor.  
  
"For the last time, don't hurt my friends," Buffy responded, just as coldly. Buffy spun her sword around and threw it like a spear towards Amy. Amy tried to catch it in midair, but the blade connected with her shoulder.  
  
"Power in its truest form, come to us," William finished the last line of his card. Humming didn't adequately describe the power coming from the box. William imagined that Druscila would have said it sung. "Time to close the lid luv," William told Tara.  
  
She was about to do that, when Amy called out as she pulled the sword out of her shoulder. "Enough of this charade!" Tara got a blank look on her face. It matched the one Xander saw on Willow's. Suddenly, Xander, who had been leaning on the force field, fell into the circle.  
  
"Huh?" He called.  
  
"Yes, mistress," the witches called out. Tara then grabbed the box and threw it to Willow. Willow then offered it to Amy. The slayers were too shocked by this turn of events to stop her.  
  
"You lied, you promised you hadn't turned Willow!" Xander screamed.  
  
"And you promised that you'd bring me the key, what's your point?" Amy shrugged. "Besides, I didn't turn Willow, I just enslaved her," she giggled.  
  
"But the ritual?" William asked from a far.  
  
"Oh, the second vampire witch. I took care of that," she said simply. When none of them said anything she added, "I turned Tara." All eyes turned to her, and the shy, nervous girl they had all known was gone. In her place, was a confident, strong, vampire.  
  
"You guys are r-really stupid," Tara told them, mocking her own stutter.  
  
The shock that held over the room was unbearable.  
  
"How?" Buffy demanded, breaking the silence.  
  
"You were all so concerned with Willow. Like I would want a bitch that turned my first offer down to share in my glory. Tara had given into me right away. The power consumed her. But I didn't turn her until last night. She was just under deep hypnosis, like Willow is now," Amy waved at Willow. "Tara was spying on you the entire time. How do you think I got to Anya?" Amy chuckled. Xander charged her, but Amy held a hand out, stopping him in mid stride. "Anyway. The containment spell can also be reversed, to feed me power. And I think I'll take a bite. Hand me the box," she commanded Willow.  
  
But Willow didn't hear her. The shock of it all barreled through Amy's hypnosis. Her love, Tara, was gone. A monstrous demon had taken her place. Tricked her. Her mind had been too far under Amy's control for Willow to realize something was wrong when Tara had emerged from the shadows in the negligée. Now, everything connected.  
  
"Oh, God, Tara," she mumbled.  
  
"The BOX!" Amy screamed at her. Willow glared at her and slammed the lid down. "You want the box, here you go!" Willow screamed in rage. But it didn't phase Amy.  
  
"I took into account that you scoobies might get your ritual completed," Tara told them, rising from her spot on the floor to join her sire. "So I made sure that it could only give mistress power, not take it away."  
  
Willow's eyes burned into what had once been her girlfriend. She was just an empty shell now, Willow told herself.  
  
"Anyway. So now that I have my other half, all I need," Amy paused, "is the key."  
  
That sprung Buffy from her shock and back into action. She slammed a fist home to Amy's jaw, sending her backwards. Tara reached for Buffy, but Faith shoved her back.  
  
"It's okay honey," Amy said, getting up far too quickly for Buffy's taste. "I will even up our odds. Oh OZ!"  
  
Oz, who had stumbled down the stairs during the fight, yelped in pain as the wolf took him over again.  
  
"The gun Xander," Faith told him. Xander pulled out the tranquilizer gun and fired at Oz. The shot connected, but the werewolf didn't slow down. Xander was able to load three more shots and fire them, all three hitting home, but none even phasing the werewolf.  
  
"Neat trick I taught him, huh?" Amy asked. Xander finally swung the gun around and knocked the werewolf in the face with the butt of the gun. He skidded away, but was up and nearly on top of them in an instant.  
  
"Mind if I play," Angel called, running towards the group. Amy had a plan for him. She stared at him and caught his eyes. His run slowed to a walk, and Amy knew she had him in her grasp. She shot waves of pleasure through him until he groaned and something went through him.  
  
"Moment of true happiness?" Faith asked her watcher.  
  
"Moment of artificial happiness," William corrected.  
  
"Which means what?" Buffy asked, sizing Amy up while trying to avoid her stare.  
  
"The effects are only temporary," he said.  
  
"Yeah, but it's not how long, it's what ya do with it, ain' t that right Buff," Angel said, rising up to his feet. Angelus advanced menacingly towards William.  
  
"Go," Buffy commanded. "I got Amy, stop Angel. And Faith, try not to stake him."  
  
"I'll try B," Faith shot out as she ran to help her love.  
  
"As for you," Buffy said to Amy, but the fight was on before she even spoke. "What, not even a chance to pun," she questioned as she dodged a kick.  
  
Oz had Xander cornered. Think Xanman, he told himself. He didn't have to. Willow shouted something in an ancient language, and the werewolf curled into a ball. "Sleeping spell," she called to Xander. "Go help Buffy. I got Tara," she said. Xander was about to object, but Willow simply said, "Resolve face." So Xander headed over to the main attraction.  
  
"You know Faith, what is it about you and souled vampire ex-bad boys?" Angelus asked as he decked William with a right cross. Faith grabbed his left arm and twisted it back. "Oh, rough, just how I like it. And how you like it, as I recall." William kicked Angelus in the groin from the floor.  
  
"Sorry mate, know that will hurt when this is all over, but NO ONE talks to Faith that way," he cried triumphantly. "I hate Angelus," he added.  
  
"Not a big fan a you either Spikey," Angelus said as he popped up and nailed William in the eye. It was swollen shut by the time he hit the ground. Faith slammed her fists against the back of Angelus' head and he fell on his face.  
  
"Don't know what I ever saw in him," she said aloud as she went in for another blow.  
  
"Tara, this is for you," Willow said as she faced off with her lover.  
  
"What, you gonna give me a big kiss," Tara chuckled and kicked Willow's legs out from her. She collapsed in a heap. "Did you really think that any of that weak stuttering idiot would be left. Think again," she said as she kicked Willow in the stomach. "The only good thing that weakling ever did was dump your sorry ass." She grabbed a now crying Willow's hair, pulling her up to her knees. "And now, it ends," she changed into game face and went in for the kill.  
  
Buffy and Amy exchanged blows constantly. Neither one connecting a solid shot, both easily deflecting the others offensive. "That the best you got slayer?" Amy asked as she tossed aside one of Buffy's punches.  
  
"Just getting warmed up. I like to make it a slow death when they take people I cared about," Buffy answered, blocking Amy's flying leg. Amy then screamed in pain as a bottle exploded against her face. Xander tossed two more at her.  
  
"Stupid mortal," she cried. Amy waved her hand and flung Xander backwards. Luckily, he landed in a pile taking Tara and Willow with him.  
  
"No one, hurts my boyfriend!" Buffy yelled, launching into a flurry of punches, kicks, and head butts.  
  
Faith was running out of options. She and William could inflict all kinds of damage on Angelus, but he just kept coming. He had managed to pin William down, and it had taken all of Faith's slayer strength to pry him away. If he doesn't snap out of it soon, it will come down to him or us. Faith knew what she would do, but she didn't want to.  
  
When Xander emerged from the pile, he saw that Willow was knocked out. For real this time I hope, he thought. Tara was up quickly and was about to take out Xander, but Amy gave her a new command. "Tara, go get me my key.'' Amy snapped her fingers and Tara vanished.  
  
"NO!" Buffy's call echoed throughout the factory. She reached for a stake and threw herself at Amy. Amy grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against a wall. Xander took off after them at a run.  
  
SUMMERS BASEMENT  
  
It was quiet. Way too quiet, Giles thought. Amy hadn't even sent any of her demon minions after them. If Giles hadn't seen everything he had in his lifetime, he would have mistaken that for a good sign. Even Cordelia and Dawn were uncomfortable about their safety.  
  
"I'm scared," Dawn said sheepishly.  
  
"We all are," Cordelia told her. Why lie to her, she knows anyway, Cordy thought.  
  
"I mean," Cordelia went on, but was cut short by a blinding pain.  
  
"Cordy?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Cordelia," Giles said concerned. They had never seen her have a vision in person. When it was over she was gasping for air.  
  
"What is it?" Giles asked.  
  
Cordy could manage only one word, stunned more by the horrible vision she had see play out before her, then the pain that accompanied it, "Xander."  
  
THE FACTORY  
  
"Enough," Amy said as Buffy slammed against the wall, causing her to drop the stake. Buffy struggled against her iron grip. "Look at me," she said, sticking her face in front of Buffy's. She tried to avoid her eyes, but couldn't. Waves of pleasure shot up her body. "Relax," Amy purred. Buffy felt Amy take control of her mind, and she didn't care. Buffy stopped struggling and went limp in Amy's arms. "Neck," Amy said, and Buffy crocked her neck, careful not to break the stare, to give Amy a clear path. Amy pushed the few stray hairs off it before changing into her vampire face and beginning her descent.  
  
Faith had no choice. She pulled out her stake and thrust it at Angelus. He was choking the life out of William. Then, something went through him. He dropped William, and Faith dropped her stake. She rushed to William's side. "What happened," he gasped.  
  
"Musta worn off," she said. Then here eyes caught hold of Amy, about to take a bite out of Buffy.  
  
A million things went through Xander's mind in a split-second. Buffy. He couldn't lose her, not again. Not like this. She had betrayed him, but that hadn't killed his love. Even if she had never loved him, he could never stop loving her. Now, he was the only one who could save her. No one else could get to her in time.  
  
But what could he do when he got there? He had fought Amy before, and she had tossed him around like a rag doll. If he tried to tackle her, would she even budge? Then it came to him and he went into action without hesitation or thoughts of himself. He launched his body at Amy. He had his arms low, as if he meant to tackle her. Then, at the last possible second, he flung his own neck into her path. She bit down, stopping his momentum.  
  
The pain was intense. He tried to break free, but he could feel the life being sucked out of him by her iron jaws. He heard Buffy call his name, "XANDER!" There was so much emotion in just one word. Pain. Love. Anger. Understanding. And in that moment, he knew he had made the right choice. Buffy loved him. She always would. His love of her had driven him to do the dumbest things of his life, but now, he knew he had done the right thing. She loved him, and he loved her. It would be okay.  
  
His life flashed before his eyes. Early memories of he and Willow in grade school. A few of the better times with his parents. The day Buffy had come to Sunnydale. The rest of his memories all contained her. Whether it was a fight, a moment of friendship, the scoobies, the end of the world, she was always there. Three last images played into his head as he felt the last of his life drained away. Anya. He regretted that she had to suffer. Buffy, Willow, Giles, and himself, the slayerettes. The three people who had always been a constant through the last six years of his life. Finally, just Buffy. The love of his life. The person whose life he had traded for his own.  
  
Then, Xander felt something being shoved into his mouth. A coppery liquid flowed down his throat. He tried to choke it back, but couldn't. Damn, not what I had in mind. I hope Buffy stakes me. I guess it would be fitting, he mused. Then the blackness claimed him.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Feedback, pretty please 


	5. Showdown part 2: Coming through

Disclaimer: Nothing, nada, zip, zero, zilch. That's how much I own the characters. The story is all mine, but what is a story without great characters. Thanks Joss.  
  
Rating: R  
  
  
  
Showdown part two: Coming through  
  
When Xander awoke he found himself in completely new surroundings. He had gone from the nicely furnished factory, to some place dank and dreary. He was wet and cold. He could smell the rats. Smell the rats? He questioned himself. Since when could I smell rats?  
  
He got up slowly. His head was pounding. He looked around. He saw himself alone in an almost black pit. He could see surprisingly well for the complete lack of light, he thought. Than, Xander noticed something moving. He squinted and recognized what was moving. Dawn. He walked over to her and examined her closely. Except for a small bruise on the forehead, she looked good. Good enough to eat, he mused.  
  
Then he remembered. Oh shit! He felt his neck, and sure enough there were two bite marks.  
  
"Took you long enough," a female voice called as she entered the dank cell and flipped on the lights.  
  
"Tara," Xander said simply, as if that word explained everything.  
  
"Xander," she replied. She stared at him for a few moments. "Hmm, something's off."  
  
"Yeah, how about the part where I become a vampire!" Xander shouted. He was amazed at how much control he had. During all his research, he had come across some theories that said the human soul remained in the vampire until it severed ties with humanity. Most times the demon overpowered the mortal soul the second it arose on survival instinct. Other times it took until the first feed. That was also the theory behind why most vampires killed family members or loved ones. To shock and suppress the remnants of the human soul.  
  
Xander had a surprising amount of his soul left inside him. He wondered if his friends had already cursed him with a soul. Then he wondered what had become of them, since Dawn was lying before them.  
  
"Oh, well," Tara interrupted his musings. "Just have to feed you, then you'll be fine. And I brought you a perfect first meal," Tara said and turned to leave the room.  
  
"Dawn, are you okay?" Xander asked, concerned. He could smell the power in her blood, or at least the demon could. EWWW! Xander thought.  
  
"O-oh, hiya there Xander. I was just leaving," Dawn said and stood up wobbly. She fell back to the floor instantly. Xander moved with lightning speed to catch her. "Thanks," Dawn managed weakly. She didn't trust him. Not that Xander could blame her. He didn't trust himself.  
  
"Here we are," Tara called as she reentered the room, with a girl in her arms. She was badly beaten and gagged, but there was no mistaking who it was.  
  
"ANYA!" Xander called. He went to make a move, but the demon in him flared and took control. "Snack?" He asked.  
  
Tara nodded. She flicked her thumbnail out, nicking a cut on the side of Anya's neck. "Hungy?" she teased. The scent of blood gave the demon even more control, and he reverted to his game face automatically. Dawn squirmed to free herself from Xander's grip. "Yummy," he rumbled at the young girl.  
  
"No," Tara commanded.  
  
"Yeah, all skin and bones, nothing good to eat here," Dawn tried, talking very quickly and nervously. She was petrified of him.  
  
"She is for the mistress only. You can have this one," Tara gestured at Anya. Xander gave Dawn a quick look, but let her fall to the floor. He got up and started towards Anya. He was about to take a bite, but Xander's soul regained control.  
  
"No," he struggled out and turned his face away from Anya's neck. "I won't."  
  
"Damnit, once you feed you will be free, embrace who and what you have become." Tara's words hammered away at Xander's resolve. He could feel the demon in him grow in power.  
  
"Yes," he growled and advanced on Anya again.  
  
"Xander, please no," Dawn begged, realizing that some of her friend was left, and she had to reach him or Anya would be dead. Xander hesitated for a second. Tara's quick kick to Dawn's gut left her speechless.  
  
"Eat," she told Xander. The demon raged at the violence that it thought it should be committing and moved to take Anya.  
  
The other door to the room burst open with an ear-ringing thud. Faith, Angel, and William burst in. Human Xander scored a victory at the power he was able to take from their still being alive. Faith and William were carrying crosses, trying to pry Tara away from Dawn. When he saw Angel, the human part of Xander had a whole new respect for him, if this was the struggle he went through daily. Then his memory brought pictures of him kissing Buffy, his Buffy, and the demon eroded Xander's control.  
  
Faith pulled out a stake, and Dawn cried out, "No, wait. There's still some of Xander left in him."  
  
"I know," a voice called, and Buffy entered the cell that Xander now realized was somewhere in the Sunnydale sewer system. Willow stepped in right behind her friend. Xander's human side took enough control of his body to calm his face back to normal. Seeing Buffy and Willow alive made him jump for joy.  
  
They were at a standstill. Tara, holding Anya's neck in a position that implied she would snap it. Dawn had crawled over to Faith and William. Angel watched Xander, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"You can't have the key," Tara told them. "If you try and take her, you will all die."  
  
"I don't think so luv," William told her.  
  
"Did you really think that holing up in a separate area of the sewer would help you escape me?" Buffy asked. "You have my sister, and my boyfriend. Hell itself couldn't stop me."  
  
That explained to Xander how his friends had managed to get to them without the vampire army or Amy stopping them.  
  
"Take the key, and die," Tara repeated.  
  
"Doesn't matter, I'm here for him anyway," Buffy said calmly.  
  
The demon in Xander raged at its own survival instinct. She's going to kill us. His game face appeared again. Buffy cringed, but didn't back down. She looked at him. Her eyes were so soft, so full of love. She still saw Xander the man she loved not Xander the demon he had become. His own eyes raged at her. There was a long internal struggle, but finally, the chocolate brown eyes won out over the yellow demon eyes.  
  
"Buffy," he said weakly. She nodded.  
  
Willow spoke next. "Xander, is Buffy your true love?"  
  
"What," he growled at Willow, but fought the demon back down.  
  
"Is Buffy your true love?" she repeated the question. She sneaked a glance over at her ex-lover. She glared at the group, angrily cursing at Willow. Willow sighed, she was hurt, but Xander could still be saved.  
  
Xander's human soul wouldn't let the demon win out and cry about Buffy's betrayal. "Yes," he said. The demon raged. But his soul knew that this was still true, despite her betrayal. He had even given his life for her.  
  
"Buffy, is Xander your true love?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yes," Buffy said with all the warmth and sincerity of an I do at a wedding. Willow and Buffy  
  
exchanged a knowing look and Buffy approached Xander.  
  
"I love you," she said. Xander nodded. He expected her to stake him, and that the whole true love thing was a way to allow Xander's soul enough strength to hold the demon in check so she could do it.  
  
"Have you fed?" she asked him.  
  
"What?" Xander asked, the demon in him rising up at the word fed. He was hungry, and only one thing could quench his hunger. NO! NEVER! He told his demon self. "No," said, struggling to keep in control.  
  
What Buffy did next shocked Xander. She pulled the hair off her neck and told him, "If you haven't fed, then drink."  
  
"Buffy," Xander shook his head. "No, I can't. You don't want this. No one is worth this," he tried to compel her. He had given his life for her to live, not for her to join him in demon world.  
  
"Take Willow first Xander, if a slayer's blood is the first you taste nothing will ever satisfy you again," Tara called out, unsure of what exactly was happening, but knowing it was not good. William and Faith kept her at bay. She held Anya, keeping them from staking her were she stood.  
  
"Xander," she looked into his eyes. She seemed so calm, so sure of herself. "Do you trust me?"  
  
"Buffy," Xander started, searching for what to say next.  
  
"Do you trust me?" she asked again. Her nerves had been a mess on the trip over, but now, seeing that her sweet loving Xander still existed, even inside of the twisted demon he had become, she was calm and at peace. It wasn't too late.  
  
"Yes," Xander said.  
  
"Then drink," she offered him her neck again. Xander glanced over at Willow who nodded. Unless this was all some ploy by Amy to break his soul, he had to trust them. But then again, all she would have needed to do would be to show him Buffy as a vampire to break his soul. He took a deep breath, which he realized he didn't need.  
  
"Please, close your eyes," he begged her. She complied. He didn't want her to see him like this, taking her blood. He bent into her neck, allowed his game face to come on and bite down as gently as he could manage. He heard Willow start to chant something, Tara shouted something but Angel silenced her with a bottle of holy water to the face.  
  
Xander had expected the demon to take control when the sweet taste of Buffy's blood flowed into him. He thought that he would greedily drink her dry, and the blood would crush his soul. What in fact happened, was that he wanted less and less of her blood as her drank. He gained more and more control and the blood was actually destroying the demon within him. He drank, until he no longer wanted. The power in her blood was so strong and powerful, he felt as if her blood was life itself.  
  
And it was. When he pulled away, his vampire self was no more. He felt his face, and the teeth and ridges were gone. He looked at his girlfriend, who gave him a weak smile, and fell, into his arms.  
  
"Buffy," Xander said concerned, forgetting the others were even there. He sat them down, feeling run down while at the same time full of an energy he could barely understand. She lied his arms, nestling her head against his shoulder.  
  
"What the hell?" Tara demanded when she realized what had happened. The mistress will not be pleased, she thought.  
  
"It's complicated luv, just let it go. And that one while your at it," William said, pointing to Anya. He had seen a lot of amazing things in his long lifetime, but that spell had definitely taken the cake. It had seemed to William that Xander actually glowed with life's energy. He smiled at his friend before returning his attention to Tara.  
  
"Give me back my key," Tara returned, tightening her grip on Anya's throat. Faith hadn't allowed herself to take her eyes off of the witch. She was amazed that Buffy had lived through the spell. Now, they had a chance to pull the triple play, Xander, Dawn and Anya. Faith knew what she had to do. She grabbed Dawn's neck and squeezed, hoping she would play along.  
  
"Not a chance. I'll kill her before I give her to you and your bitch," Faith growled.  
  
Angel wanted to step in, but William shot him a look. Angel decided to trust Faith and see where she went with this ploy. He was trying very hard not to think about what had just transpired before him.  
  
"Seems we're at a draw then. You want both the key and Anya, but I only want the key. But you are willing to kill her before you give her to me."  
  
"Quick on the uptake," Faith quipped.  
  
"Well, since I sense you won't actually kill the key, watch me actually kill Anya." Tara started to twist Anya's head, but an arrow to the shoulder stopped her.  
  
"Unhand her," Giles called, stepping into the lair with crossbow in hand. Tara seemed to consider her odds and injuries, then threw Anya at Angel and ran down through the door.  
  
"Let her go," Willow told the group. She was worn out from the powerful spell she had just cast. "We have to get out of here before reinforcements arrive." The others nodded. Faith let go of Dawn's neck and looked at her, the hurt clear in both their eyes.  
  
"You okay kid?" Faith asked. She had actually kept her violent side in check. She was proud of herself. She just hoped Dawn would understand.  
  
"Yeah, I knew you were only acting," she said, unsure.  
  
"Xander, you up to helping Buffy get out of this hell hole?" Angel asked.  
  
Xander looked at him. He wanted to tell him that he understood now. That he understood why he wanted to find something or someone to take comfort in and take his mind away from the demon that was always present. But that just wouldn't be his style. "Whatever you say, lead the way Dead- boy." Angel smiled. As much as Xander had wanted to say it with venom, his true feelings came out in the tone of his words. "Shut up," Xander mumbled as he lifted the light slayer up. She was only 110 pounds at most, and Xander had gotten used to lifting much heavier weights at the construction sites.  
  
Angel picked Anya up, while William helped guide Dawn out of the tunnel. Giles led the group, and Faith stood the rear, watching for a possible ambush.  
  
DEEPER IN THE SEWERS  
  
Amy lay completely still on her bed. She was battered and close to broken. The slayer had nearly killed her. It had taken all of her magical powers to escape with her undeath. All because of the stupid boy. That boy was becoming the biggest thorn in her side. She had only three days to recover her strength for the ritual. Then, she would never feel this way again.  
  
She had sent Tara, Xander, and the key far away from all the rest of her army and her lair. Hoping that even if the slayer could find her, she wouldn't find the key. Despite her weakened state, she could still feel the magical disturbance. Before they even finished their spell, Amy knew what had happened. Somehow, they had reversed the boy. She didn't think it could be done, but they had managed it. And if they had managed to cast a spell so powerful, they certainly had taken the key. Her only hope was that Tara had managed to escape. She had Tara take out a backup plan, just in case, but she was unsure whether it would work. It was her only chance now, she was in no condition to try and retake the key.  
  
Amy's hatred of Xander increased. His death had brought out a side of the slayer she hadn't been prepared for. She had dodged all her magical blasts. The slayer had even managed to burst through her magical protection barrier. But Amy had escaped, and once the ritual was over, her only threat was now one of her own. Now, he was a threat again. If she had any strength left, she would have thrown a fit.  
  
SUMMERS HOUSE  
  
They laid Buffy down on the couch. Xander knelt by her side, but Willow brought over a cot for him to lie down on.  
  
"I know you won't leave her side, but at least rest," she demanded her resolve face in place. Xander smiled at his friend's concern. The euphoric feeling of the life energy had left him, and he was feeling the after affects of the spell.  
  
Giles and William had taken Anya to the hospital. She was in bad shape and not conscious, but they were hopeful she would pull through. Angel and Faith took watch over the door and Dawn rested in the Summer's new lazyboy recliner that they had recently bought with their winnings. Cordy came over and covered Dawn with a blanket and handed her a cup of hot chocolate. She then proceeded to nearly choke the life out of Xander.  
  
"Hi, Cordy," he gasped, and she relented in her embrace.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay Xander," she said, clearly close to tears. Then added, "That was the dumbest thing you have ever done. And you've done some really dumb things. What, you couldn't just kick her?"  
  
"Hey, Buffy kicked her with all her slayer strength and she barely budged, I wasn't going to be able to take her down. So I did the only thing I could think of. Which brings me to all the questions I have swirling in my mind," he said. It had been a quiet trip back, all of them expecting an attack. None had come. Buffy squeezed his hand. She was awake, but exhausted.  
  
"Did I get cursed?" Xander asked, glancing at Angel.  
  
"Tell the story Red, you tell it best," Faith said with a smirk from the door. She was happy her friends were okay, but she was concerned about her love. The two watchers were alone. Not that it would do Amy any good to capture them, but she was still concerned.  
  
"Okay, this is what happened." Willow began.  
  
FLASHBACK 24 HOURS AGO  
  
FACTORY  
  
Buffy watched as Amy turned Xander. She screamed his name, and after that words would not come out. Amy dropped Xander to the ground, and looked up just in time to see Buffy's attack. She saw it, but she couldn't stop it. Buffy hit her. Repeatedly. In the face, in the chest, and on the head. She had such power behind her swings. One blow broke her nose. The next shattered ribs. Buffy grabbed Amy's arm and twisted it until it snapped.  
  
Amy sent bolts of energy out at her. Buffy dodged them and kept coming. Buffy's mind was blank except for one thought, kill. Amy put up a magical barrier. When Buffy arrived at it, she pounded on it with such force that it collapsed. Buffy hammered away at her. Bone cracked and snapped. Finally, she pulled out a stake to finish Amy, off crying inwardly but outwardly trying to avenger her lover's death. Suddenly, Tara appeared with Dawn.  
  
AT THE SAME TIME  
  
SUMMERS HOME  
  
Cordelia was up the stairs as soon as she could walk. Giles and Dawn followed her up. They found her flipping through a big volume that Giles recognized from his own collection. He had taken it to England with him because of the dark magic it contained, fearing Willow might stumble upon it.  
  
"Cordelia," he began.  
  
"Got it!" she exclaimed. "Heart to heart spell."  
  
"Cordelia, that, that, i-is an incredibly dangerous and powerful spell. It's only used for, oh dear," Giles sighed, filling with an immense sadness. "Xander?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yesss!" she hissed.  
  
"Someone fill me in," Dawn whined, confused beyond the norm.  
  
"Dawnie?" a voice called from outside.  
  
"Tara," Dawn cried and ran out to embrace the witch.  
  
"Dawn, please do stay in the house," Giles told her, trying to hold on despite his bubbling sense of sadness.  
  
"It's okay Giles, I'll take good care of her," Tara teased as she showed the two in the house her true face, snapped her fingers, and the girls were gone.  
  
Giles face fell in shock and fear, "Xander and Tara," he said, the weight of it all pressing on him like a rock.  
  
"It's not too late to save Xander. I don't have these visions for the fun of it," Cordy demanded. She was in shock, but she knew that the PTB sent her this vision for a reason. "It may be dangerous, but if I had a vision, then there's something we're supposed to do about it."  
  
"Yes, keep Xander away and stop any damage he might do to his friends," Giles said defeated.  
  
"NO! I found this spell. You know what it is, we can do it. We're going to the factory, I bet that's were Tara took Dawn." That snapped Giles out of his depression.  
  
"Right you are," he said and grabbed a crossbow from the weapons chest, thinking that he would kill Xander so Buffy wouldn't have to send a love of her life to hell again.  
  
FACTORY  
  
"Release my mistress, or I'll kill her," Tara called, ringing Dawn's neck.  
  
"No you won't, you need her for your damn ritual," Faith cried.  
  
"If you kill my mistress then there's no ritual. So I kill this one," Tara tightened her grip on Dawn.  
  
"Tara, please," the girl squeaked. She tried to reach her, drum up something of the old Tara, but nothing of this creature resembled her Tara.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Buffy glared at her former friend, prepared to kill her sister. Buffy knew if she killed Amy, there would be no ritual and many lives would be spared. But she couldn't handle Dawn's death too. Not on top of Tara's and Xander's. She got off of Amy.  
  
"Buffy, what are you doing?!" Angel called. He was afraid Amy had cast another spell. Buffy would definitely be prone to magic in her current state. He briefly wondered if she had been like that after she had sent him to hell to save the world. She's not going to sign her sister over to the same fate, he thought.  
  
"This isn't the time," Buffy said, staring hatefully at Amy as she crawled towards Tara. Amy then snapped her fingers and Tara, Dawn, Amy, and Xander were gone. Buffy slammed her fist into the wall. It shook the whole structure.  
  
"Damn you B, you should've killed her," Faith yelled, the depression of the whole situation hitting her. They were going to lose. Xander and Tara were gone, and Amy now had Dawn. We're in big trouble, she thought.  
  
"And lose Dawn too!"  
  
"You've already lost her," Faith snapped back, letting her anger come full force. Buffy may have lost everything, but other people still had things to live for. She had William. In an instant Faith found Buffy's hands around her neck.  
  
"Buffy," Angel and William tried to separate the two, neither of the former bads knowing what to do or say to calm the women they loved down.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" Buffy screamed.  
  
"Buffy," a weak voice called from the floor. "Xander? Buffy, where did Xander go?"  
  
Buffy released Faith's neck and threw herself into her best friend. "Willow," she sobbed. It was too much for her. She was losing it. Worse than she had ever lost it. If killing Angel had been bad, watching as the man she loved gave his own life for hers only to be turned into a thing that would seek to kill her, was unbearable.  
  
"What's going on?" Willow asked weakly. She was confused, disoriented and had a possible concussion, but she knew from Buffy's sobs and Xander's absence that something bad had happened.  
  
"Amy turned Xander," Cordelia said as she and Giles clambered down the stairs.  
  
"How did you know that?" William asked, shocked to see the pair.  
  
"She had a vision," Angel explained.  
  
"Of course," William muttered to himself.  
  
"Dawn, how did she get Dawn?" Buffy said between sobs.  
  
"Tara," Giles said sadly. "She appeared outside and Dawn went to give her a hug."  
  
"Then she went all poof," Cordy said.  
  
Buffy and Willow were crying. Faith and William held each other. Angel just stared at the floor.  
  
"Do any of you want to know why I came here? You should all know I don't have these visions unless I'm supposed to help."  
  
Buffy and Willow stopped crying so they could listen. They needed something to grasp at, some light of hope.  
  
"I found something, it's called the Heart to Heart spell," Cordelia began. Angel gasped.  
  
"You've heard of it I suppose then," Giles said.  
  
"When I first got my soul back and realized my purpose. I was trying to find a way to return my humanity," he said quietly.  
  
Buffy and Willow's heads sprung up. "We can unvampire a vampire," Buffy asked full of hope, maybe I can still save him, she thought.  
  
"Well, in a way," Giles began to try and explain the spell. "It has only succeeded twice. It is the only record of anyone ever having been turned and then becoming human again. With the exception of William," Giles waved at him  
  
"Get on with it, time is short," Faith spoke.  
  
"Yes. Well, it has only been done twice because there are a number of things that must exactly line up. It was created many centuries ago by a warlock. A vampire clan had attacked his village. He watched as the people banded together to stop them. One man, traded his life that his wife be spared. The wife was heartbroken but at the same time she knew he had only done it to save her. The warlock was so touched, that he conjured up a very powerful spell to return the man's humanity. But he placed a great deal of restrictions on it so that it could not be used at will to disturb the balance between good and evil," Giles told them the story.  
  
"That's all great Giles," Buffy said. "But what are the restrictions?"  
  
"Oh, yes of course. First, the person who is turned must have become a vampire to save his true love. Second, the person who sacrificed their life must be the true love of the one he saved."  
  
"So, they have to be each other's true love?" Faith interjected.  
  
"Yes. Third," Giles went on despite the interruption. "and most importantly, the spell must be cast as the vampire feeds on the one he saved. But the blood of the one he saved must be the first blood he takes, or it cannot be done."  
  
"So, if we get to Xander before he feeds, and he drinks my blood while Willow does the spell, we can reverse the transformation?" Buffy asked, full of hope.  
  
"I suppose so," Giles concurred, amazed at how his slayer had once again boiled a complex situation into it's simplest form.  
  
"Buffy," William said gently. "I like Xander as much as the rest of you, but there are a number of problems with the spell. First, we have to find them before he feeds. We'll have no idea if he has fed or not. Second, they have Dawn, focusing all our energy on Xander is just what Amy wants."  
  
"A location spell. I could find them," Willow spoke, determined. "Chances are Amy will keep them together. And far away from her. She may be powerful, but Buffy kicked her ass," Willow blushed as they gaped at her words. "Hey, she took my girlfriend and my best friend, I can use mean words." She was trying to hide her feelings, but she was a wreck inside. She was sure Tara had fed, so the ritual was out for her, but Xander could still be saved. And she was sure Dawn would be with him.  
  
"Okay, even if we find them and can get them together, are you sure about this Buffy?" Angel asked, looking at her for the first time. He couldn't even imagine what she was going through.  
  
"What, you mean the part where I offer my blood to the person I love to save their life?" Buffy asked, her voice dripping with a venom Angel had rarely heard. And she was right. She had let him drink her blood when Faith had shot him with a poison arrow that only slayer's blood could cure during the mayor's ascension.  
  
"I hate to be the one to bring this up," Faith said, looking at the floor. "But, if you are going to do this, you need to be sure he is your true love. That's what the spell says, right?"  
  
"Yes," Giles replied.  
  
"He is," Buffy said, not leaving room for debate. Faith wouldn't be put off.  
  
"So, if Angel was alive, right now, and you two could be together you would still choose Xander. Because that's what it comes down to."  
  
Buffy barely hesitated. "Maybe once it was Angel, but I love Xander now. Heart and soul. He gave his life for me, how can that not spell true love."  
  
"For him maybe, but for you?" Faith pressed.  
  
"Yes for me," she looked at Angel and went on, "Even if Angel were human, he would still be full of guilt. All that baggage and brooding. I just want to be have a baggage free love that makes me feel good not bad."  
  
"Then why the hell did you kiss Angel?" Faith demanded. She wasn't about to lose Buffy. She was needed in the fight and as her friend. Faith knew she would want to do the same if William was in Xander's place, but she had to make Buffy see.  
  
"Oh God," Willow whispered.  
  
"I know, I don't know," Buffy muttered.  
  
"I do," Willow replied. "Amy, Tara, and um, me, cast a relive spell so you would relive a moment of your past lives. I'm so sorry."  
  
"It wasn't your fault, you were under her control," Buffy said weakly. It wasn't her fault, but that didn't take the pain away that Xander would think she betrayed him. He would take that thought into his grave. She was almost in tears again.  
  
"He knows," Angel said, somehow reading her mind. "If he was willing to give his life for you, he knows that you love him."  
  
"Angel, thank you," Buffy replied. "Willow, cast the location spell for Dawn and Xander. If they are in separate places, we'll go for Xander first, then Dawn. Dawn will be kept alive until Amy's ready for the ritual. We need to stop Xander from feeding."  
  
"Buffy, I must object," Giles spoke. "This is very dangerous spell. If Xander has fed, he will kill you."  
  
"That's a chance I have to take."  
  
"No, you don't," he said roughly. "Buffy, this is exactly why Amy turned Xander instead of just killing him, she wanted you to do something stupid and rash."  
  
"No, that's not it," Willow spoke up, a strange look on her face. "My whole, in captivity thing is a little hazy, but I remember her calling Xander her biggest threat on several occasions. That's why we cast the relive spell, to get Xander to leave the group."  
  
"Xander!" the group all said at the same time.  
  
"Then we have to get him back," Buffy said, more determined then ever.  
  
"I won't let you. It's my book and you can't have it," Giles said, giving it one last weak effort.  
  
"Sorry G-man," Cordy said, using Xander's favorite nickname for the watcher, "but I got your book, and I want Xander back. We win," she flashed a big smile at Buffy, who mouthed a thank you.  
  
Willow cast the location spell. It showed that Xander and Dawn where indeed being held together. Then Willow found Amy. She looked for the biggest source of mystical energy other than the hellmouth itself. When the spell was over, Willow looked over the group, pleased.  
  
"Well, good news and bad news. Good news is Dawn and Xander are being held together, and I found them. Plus, Amy isn't with them, she's far away."  
  
"Bad news?" William asked.  
  
"I was getting to that. They're in the Sunnydale sewer systems. It will take a while to make our way through the maze."  
  
"I will make a call to take care of the vampire army if they interfere," William said.  
  
"They won't. Amy is probably at her own lair and sent the others away. The army would attract attention, revel their location. She would keep them hidden. But I found them. We may only have to deal with a small band," Willow argued.  
  
"If you say so," he conceded. "What about cursing him with a soul to assure he won't feed?"  
  
"No time, if we wait any longer, we'll be out of luck," Angel said simply.  
  
"Okay, then let's move out," Buffy ordered. "Cordelia, could you get Oz home safely, I know you want to help but there's nothing more you can do right now. Getting Oz back would be great."  
  
Cordy nodded and helped the human Oz on his feet.  
  
"How did you get here anyhow?" she asked.  
  
"Long story, which I'm not sure I know any of," he replied and they headed out.  
  
SUMMERS HOME  
  
PRESENT  
  
"So, we worked our way through the sewer system, following my guiding spell," Willow added. "We fought a few vamps along the way, but I was right Amy wanted to keep her army elsewhere, thinking that would be where we looked for them. Well, you know the rest," she finished quietly.  
  
Alexander Lavelle Harris, was speechless. After about ten minutes of silence, he spoke up. "Buffy, I can't believe you would risk your life like that."  
  
She smiled tiredly, "How could I not, when you did the same for me?"  
  
"And you guys, how the hell could you let her do that?"  
  
"Giles tried to stop us, but how could he? We need your horrible jokes to remind us just how clever we all are," Cordelia told him.  
  
"Thanks Cordy. I mean it, for everything," he said sincerely. He could barely wrap his mind around the fact that not that long ago he wondered if he even had a place in the scooby group. Now, the gang had risked their lives to save his.  
  
"Sure," she blushed slightly. Cordelia knew that Xander was with Buffy and it was true love. She just couldn't shake the feeling that Xander would have been her true love if things had gone differently. She sighed, her mind bringing up pictures of Doyle, who had sacrificed his life so that humanity could live. Doyle and Xander had a lot in common. Maybe that was why she fell for both of them. It had also been Doyle that had given her the gift of the vision, if you could call it a gift considering it left her with splitting headaches, that had allowed her to save Xander. Payback, she thought to her dead friend.  
  
"Glad to have you back on our side," Faith said from the door. She was more relieved than anything. Relieved to have Buffy safe, Dawn safe, and Xander back. On the way into the sewers, William had told his love of how much he liked Xander and how he understood Buffy's quest. Faith would have done the same if William was in the situation, and was glad it had worked out for Buffy.  
  
Xander leaned in and gave Buffy's forehead a kiss. He couldn't believe how everything had happened. She was his true love. She had risked her own life for his. And her so-called betrayal was all Amy's doing. To think he actually did have the perfect relationship, even on a hellmouth. Anya was probably going to be all right, and they had managed to all escape alive. Except for Tara.  
  
"Willow, I'm so sorry about Tara," he said, regarding his best friend since childhood. "We could curse her. Stop the ritual."  
  
"No," she said sadly. "Even if we cursed her, the hold Amy has over her, she would still serve her. She spied on us for weeks. That's how she knew all our plans. She knew where Anya would be. Amy knew that we all thought she was after me and we completely ignored the fact that Tara was a witch too. She even captured me so she could turn Tara without arising suspicion."  
  
"I'm so sorry Wil," Xander offered. There were no words he could say, no spells they could cast, that would bring her love back or take away her pain.  
  
"I just want to be the one to kill her," Willow said. "Avenge the real Tara, before Amy destroyed her. I'm so stupid, if I had managed to resist her before, I should have figured that she would go after Tara. Her mind was weak after what Glory did to her last year." Willow was crying now. Xander threw an arm around her.  
  
"You couldn't have known Willow," Dawn said, getting up to join them. Her family. Tara had been part of that, and now she was gone. I have to be strong for them, Dawn thought, they don't need to worry about me too. "I didn't until it was too late, and I almost ended up dead."  
  
Willow cried for a little longer, but it passed. "Only one thing left to do," she sighed.  
  
They were silent for a while before Dawn spoke up, "Being bit sure does hurt, doesn't Xander," Dawn joked as she rubbed her neck in soreness, trying to change the subject.  
  
"You were bit?" Buffy asked concerned. She had faded in and out of Willow's story, but her slayer healing powers were beginning to kick in. She'd be good as new in an hour.  
  
"Yeah, Tara bit me once we got back to the creepy sewer. I was really out of it, but I was sure I heard my own voice talking," she chuckled.  
  
"Wait, Tara bit you and then you heard your own voice?" Angel asked. He had a bad feeling.  
  
"Yeah, stupid huh? Like I said, I was really out of it," Dawn laughed again, much more nervous about how they had all taken an interest in her story.  
  
"Or, Amy taught Tara how to use your blood to open the dimensional portal and brought another Dawn out," Willow said, kicking herself. "Amy has the one thing none of the other big bads we've faced had, smarts. She knew we'd find Dawn so she had a backup one. Of course, it all makes sense."  
  
"So we cast another location spell and set Dawn number two free," Xander said.  
  
"Wait, there's two of me now?" Dawn demanded. This was way too much for her. Tara was a vampire, Xander had been but they restored him, and now there was another one of her.  
  
"Great," Faith muttered from the door. "So she won't even bother with us again until the ritual."  
  
"Location spell?" Xander repeated.  
  
"And take on the whole vampire army, not a good bet," Buffy said, sitting up.  
  
"William keeps saying he has that under control, let's take him up on that offer," Angel replied.  
  
"Still no good. It's not our Dawn, without a personal connection or something that belonged to her, I can't do the location spell," Willow said.  
  
"So we need to find her before you can do a location spell," Cordelia moaned.  
  
"First we need to find out all that we can about this ritual. As soon as Giles and William get back, full research mode," Buffy commanded. She had just got her boyfriend and sister back, no way in hell Amy was going to do her ritual. She had been through the most trying time of her life, even worse than when Angel had been sent to hell, she was determined to come out on top.  
  
"What happens as soon as we get back?" Giles asked as the two watchers entered the room.  
  
"We find out about the binding ritual," Angel told them. He was having a hard time dealing with the fact that Buffy was no longer his true love. He had always thought that they would be together if he got his redemption. Not this time. She had chosen Xander over him, and her love had done for Xander what it could never do for him. Her love restored Xander. It had destroyed Angel. He was anxious to finish the job and return to LA, where he had his own problems to deal with that would allow his mind to push Buffy to the back burner again.  
  
"About bloody time," William said as he embraced Faith. They hadn't had a chance to say much to each other since their confessions of love, but enough had been communicated without words. They would have passed the Heart to Heart spell test.  
  
"You told me there is some blood sucking," Xander said.  
  
"Yes," William began. "All that I know is that the key must have her blood sucked out by a lesser vampire witch, and then Amy simultaneously feeds on the second vampire witch. Only Amy is alive at the end," he finished quietly. He was very worried about protecting everyone. The PTB had restored him to help stop Amy he couldn't fail.  
  
"So, let's hit the books to find out whatever we can," Buffy said, hopping off the couch and glaring at her boyfriend who was about to object. "I'm fine. Do we have a name for the ritual?"  
  
"Afraid not," William admitted.  
  
"Then we look for the icky blood sucking ritual book," Xander joked. They all gave him a, we're glad your back but don't push it look, and he threw his hands up innocently. "What?"  
  
SEWERS  
  
"Mistress," Tara whispered as she entered Amy's room. Amy was the picture of death, and not in the way all vampires dreamed.  
  
"I already know my pet. Good of you to escape, I need you for the ritual," Amy sighed. Talking was difficult for her. She had healing abilities but the slayer had put a hurt on her like she never dreamed of. Both physically and magically. She had healing spells, but she needed her to save her strength.  
  
"How, do you know?" Tara asked, clearly in awe of her mistress' uncanny ability to know all around her.  
  
"I felt the magical disturbance, I just knew deep down that they returned my greatest threat," Amy muttered. Just thinking about it increased her anger. These people continued to cheat death like it was just a game. "One of these days they are going to stay dead!"  
  
"I will, my mistress," Tara offered.  
  
"Of course love," Amy offered, reaching her hand to take Tara's. "Rest. They will be prepared for another attack, thinking we will try and get the key again. But we will take our chances with the alternate key."  
  
"Your wisdom is great my mistress," Tara praised.  
  
"Go and rest. I must do the same. The slayer will not succeed, nor will Harris."  
  
SUMMERS HOME  
  
They had been at the books for hours and nothing had come to pass. Not even Giles in all his watcherly ways could offer anything on the ritual. Buffy was beginning to get frustrated. Her nerves were frayed, and nothing could calm them. Well, almost nothing.  
  
"Hey you," Xander said as he stood up behind her and started to rub her shoulders.  
  
"Hi," she mustered. His hands felt so good, words weren't enough to tell him. Buffy couldn't find the words to say a lot of things to Xander that needed to be said. Saying, thanks for saving my life, yet again, just didn't seem enough.  
  
"I love you," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you too," she replied. Not even those words seemed adequate to express her heart.  
  
"We'll find a way to stop her, I promise. And Buffy, thanks for making all my dreams come true. You really came through for me." Buffy sighed. Xander's promises were always so full of hope. Even after death itself had claimed him, he was still an optimist. He amazed her. Thank God he doesn't give up or you wouldn't be here right now, she told herself. He should have given up on you long ago and he didn't. Why I don't know, but be grateful. I am, she told herself.  
  
She turned herself around to look into his eyes. "Xander, I can't believe how lucky I am to have a great guy like you."  
  
"I never, ever get tired of hearing that," he offered, grinning that stupid lopsided grin of his that made her knees weak.  
  
"You certainly know how to ruin a moment, don't you?" she laughed at him.  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way," he returned.  
  
William was asleep. He didn't realize that his vision of Amy snapping Faith's neck was a dream until he jumped up, only to find Faith standing next to him, running her hands through his blond hair.  
  
"Faith, you all right pet," he asked worriedly.  
  
"Fine William, are you?" she teased, tousling his hair even more.  
  
"Just a nightmare. You were in it," he added quietly. Despite the fact that they hadn't been able to be alone since their declaration of love, it seemed to William that their bond had grown. Words can often times get in the way, he though philosophically. So can death, Spike replied. William sighed.  
  
He had come to accept, after his strange half memories about Amy's want spell, that Spike was a part of him. He was probably the source of his extra strength. And it was a constant reminder to him of what he was, and what he still had left to make up for. It didn't eat away at him, but it was there. The dull ache and low ringing that he constantly felt and heard. It was what allowed him to know completely what Faith was dealing with.  
  
Faith stared lovingly at her blond guardian. She, yes Faith, was infatuated. It was also much deeper than that, but she couldn't shake the infatuation feeling. Whenever William walked into a room, she just felt her head go a little light. He was so smart and intelligent, without the baggage of physical age that it usually took to achieve it. And he was so damn hot. She imagined them doing all sorts of fun things. But not yet, she reminded herself, stop apocalypse first then jump his bones.  
  
"What was I doing?" she asked casually.  
  
"Dying," he said quietly.  
  
"Oh, well, I've had that one too," she tried.  
  
"Not like this. It's like watching your guts ripped out, and then having them sowed back in wrong. It's always with you, not being whole, just, wrong."  
  
"Okay, I have to say, what's up with the graphic metaphor. I get it, you like me," she said, grinning.  
  
"Yes, sorry, still some Spike left in me," William chuckled at his own words. It was an accurate description of his feelings, but a little too gory to impress the ladies.  
  
"That's okay. Actually, it was kinda hot" Faith said, and leaned down to kiss him.  
  
Angel and Cordelia were in the living room, each with a volume of ancient lore and both doing some major brooding.  
  
"I wish you could just turn feelings on and off. It's be so much easier," Cordelia whined.  
  
"Careful, remember the last time you went making wishes in Sunnydale," he chastised. She remembered the alternate universe her wish had created. The one where Buffy never came to Sunnydale that Anya had created.  
  
"How is our little ex-vengeance demon?"  
  
"Giles said she'd be fine. He was about to send some of the gang to visit her, but she said that stopping Amy was more important. Giles said she sounded more mature than ever," Angel relayed to Cordelia.  
  
"Good." They went back to the books, neither really reading both just thinking.  
  
"Angel, how do you do it?" she asked finally.  
  
"Do what?" he tried to play dumb. It didn't work.  
  
"Do I have to spell it out. Deal with watching your first love move on and become completely happy, while we sit stuck in relationship hell. Some of us much more literally," she added.  
  
"Honestly Cordy, I don't," he muttered. "It isn't fun, and I really haven't dealt with it. I just try to think about all the work I need to do, and love," he stopped and sighed. "Love is still always present. It's the only thing to brighten this world. It is so hard to live without it," he finished.  
  
"Great pep talk boss," she retorted. "There's other types of love you know. Friendship and companionship, that isn't necessarily physical."  
  
"I guess," he said, clearly unconvinced.  
  
"Well, if it helps, I love you Angel," she said. "I mean, in a friendly companion kind of way, not in the make with the happy and have children that could destroy the world way."  
  
"Thanks. I think. You know what drew you to Xander was that you both have a great knack for ruining perfectly nice moments," he laughed.  
  
"You should talk mister "wow that was an incredible night of passion, so let me kill all your friends," she pouted back, with no trace of malice. Angel smiled bittersweetly, and went back to his book.  
  
Things came in pieces over the next few hours. Cordelia found a reference to a ritual and its name: Vessel of the Balance. It basically allowed whoever completed the ritual to be able to destroy the balance between good and evil.  
  
Next, Willow found a cryptic message that described the ritual as taking place "on the day darkness was at its length." After a great deal of debate, Giles finally came to the decision that the ritual would take place on the winter solstice, in three days.  
  
Xander found out what exactly Amy would be able to do if she accomplished the ritual. Create demons from thin air, melt humans with a touch, turn anyone she bites into a vampire immediately, and command the loyalty of ever creature of evil.  
  
"Sounds like a walking carnival act," Xander had joked.  
  
Buffy then came up with the breakthrough: The prophecy of the vessel.  
  
"Listen to this," she started, then read from the book. "On the witching hour of the day darkness is at its length, one who walks in the world of the living dead can become the vessel of balance. The blood of the key must pass through one of the chosen, a living dead but inferior to the vessel, to weed out the humanity of the key so that only the power can come to the one designed to become the vessel. After the vessel has reached its peak, it will be transformed. It will no longer follow the rules of its kind. Demons are its to command, its touch is that of the sun to humans, and nothing impure will stand against the vessel. Its army will grow to be like the air, until the balance has been destroyed. Once the transformation has been completed, no warrior or one separate from humanity in anyway can kill it. Humanity itself must strike the blow."  
  
"Okay, what the hell does that mean?" Faith asked. "Damn prophets, why couldn't they just spell it out, no need to be so damn cryptic."  
  
"I understand it," Giles said from the table. "Allow me to translate, since you don't seem to speak cryptic," he said wryly. "Tara will drink Dawn's blood, filtering out her humanity. Amy will drink Tara's blood, receiving only Dawn's power not her humanity. Once the transformation is complete, well we all heard Xander's descriptions of her powers. She will become invincible to anyone who is not completely human and or called to the fight against evil. Meaning, no slayers, souled vampires, witches, watchers werewolves or visionaries can kill her."  
  
The impact hit them all. The chosen warriors in the fight against evil couldn't stop her. Most of them were sitting in the room right now. The only one not called to fight evil was.  
  
"Xander," Willow exclaimed. "That's it."  
  
"Care to fill me in?" Xander asked.  
  
"Are you dense or stupid?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Maybe both, still doesn't clue me in at all."  
  
"Xander," Buffy said softly. "That's why you are Amy's biggest threat. If she completes the ritual, no one else in this room can stop her. Willow's a witch, William and Giles are watchers, Faith and I are slayers, Angel clearly isn't human, Oz is a werewolf, Dawn is the key, and Cordelia has the power of vision. That leaves you."  
  
"Crap, that's what I was afraid. If she transforms, only I can kill her. I really wish I had powers right about now."  
  
"Wait, is Xander even still human?" Cordelia asked. "I mean, he was a vampire for like a day, and it said he couldn't be separate from humanity at all," she tried to add tactfully.  
  
"Yes, but the way the Heart to Heart spell works, it's like he was never a vampire at all," William explained. "The spell was performed on him, not by him. And since it left him completely human it was like he was never separate. I still have residual strength and an annoying Spike presence in my mind. Any super strength or demon's in your head?" he asked Xander.  
  
Xander tried to lift the kitchen table up and grunted. "No, no super strength. And I'm pretty sure it's empty up here," he said, purposely leaving himself open.  
  
No one took advantage.  
  
"Why Xander?" Dawn asked. "I mean, no offense, but couldn't we get like a champion kickboxer or something to try and kill Amy?"  
  
"And how would we explain vampires to them in time to stop the ritual?" William asked. "And even if we could, there's no guarantee that they would fair any better than Xander."  
  
"I don't know, I just want to help," Dawn muttered.  
  
"I know lil bit, I know," William said gently.  
  
"I can do it," Xander said determined. "I'll do it. But maybe we could stop her before she ascends so I don't have to," he added.  
  
"She'll need to do the ritual on the hellmouth itself," Giles said. "She will need some preparation time just before the ritual begins at midnight. So that would be our best chance."  
  
"The sewers system isn't good for fighting, plus easy ambushes," Buffy agreed.  
  
"Back to high school once again. Boy, I thought I hated it before," Xander quipped.  
  
"William, can you really take care of the vampire army, because Amy will want us out of the way," Willow pondered.  
  
"Yeah, especially when I explain what the ritual does," he confirmed.  
  
"William, just what exactly is your plan?" Giles questioned, still questioning his true credentials as a watcher. Though, it was clear to Giles he was fighting with them not against them.  
  
"You'll see," he replied.  
  
"You'll see isn't really good enough," Buffy said forcefully, letting the whole days frustrations out.  
  
"Back off B, he said he'll handle it," Faith stepped in.  
  
"Okay, okay, before we come to blows, it's been a really really long day, let's just get some rest and regroup," Xander tried to mediate.  
  
"You're right," the slayers said in unison. "Sorry B," Faith said, "just sticking up for my guy," she said as she nudged William in the ribs.  
  
"I'm sorry too, I'm just on edge a little," Buffy admitted. "Please, stay here tonight," she offered as a sign of peace. "It's not safe to stay at the hotel or go walking all that way at this time of night. You can stay in the fort," she teased.  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Forts are quiet right?" Faith asked.  
  
"Eww, I'm going to bed now," Dawn said.  
  
"Right there with ya Dawnie," Willow chimed in and they headed upstairs.  
  
"We'll be fine in the living room," Angel said as he and Cordelia each took a couch and pillows.  
  
Faith and William called a goodnight and headed downstairs. Giles took up in the lazyboy. Buffy and Xander quickly climbed the stairs into their room.  
  
Once they closed the door, they sat on Buffy's bed. It had become their bed in the brief time Xander had been living there. Buffy flung herself on his legs and he held her for the longest time. Their hearts seemed to beat completely as one.  
  
"How do you deal with the pressure Buff," Xander asked after a while.  
  
"What do you mean?" she questioned.  
  
"I mean, you're the chosen one, the fate of the world rests solely on your shoulders more times than there are Rocky sequels. How do you stand the pressure?"  
  
"That's a really stupid question," she said, slightly annoyed. "You know how I do it, the same way you're going to do it, with a group of people that pull you up just when you need it most," she finished, looking him deeply in the eyes.  
  
"I love you so much," Xander murmured, drawing a moment of peace from her assurances.  
  
"I never, ever get tired of hearing that," she teased, using his words.  
  
"Buffy, I owe you an apology," Xander said seriously.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For overreacting about the Angel kiss. I should have known that your feelings for him were gone, and I just let the one eyed monster get the better of me," he said.  
  
"Xan, I think you mean the green eyed monster," she laughed.  
  
"Whatever, the one eyed green monster," he said, then paused, "that's either something we've killed before or a really gross disease that I promise I don't have."  
  
"I know, I've seen," she cooed at him. "Unless that's a side effect of the spell."  
  
"I sure hope not," he said concerned. But he wanted to finish his apology. "But, when it has come to Angel, I have a lot to apologize for. Not saying that I want you to go running back to him or anything, but I was really harsh on you guys. I guess I just never knew the lengths that love could drive a slayer, and I'm really glad I found out," he finished.  
  
"You've grown so much since then, so have I, and it's all forgotten. It helped get us to this point, and that's something I would never trade," she smiled at him. The mood shifted. Their serious confessions were over. Buffy decided that it was a good chance to make up for lost time.  
  
She slipped her slender hand down around Xander's waistband and pulled his pants away from his hips long enough to catch a glimpse of him.  
  
"Hey there grabby hands," Xander said, mocking offense.  
  
"Just checking to make sure it wasn't green," she replied, kissing him deeply. When they broke she whispered in his ear, "Not that it would have made a difference, but nothing quite like the original."  
  
"Are you sure I'm not dead and this is heaven?" he cried as she licked his ear and moved her way towards the rest of his face.  
  
"Yup, I've been to heaven, remember?" she mumbled with a mouthful of Xander's lips. "This is so much better," she said and continued her trail of kisses down to his chest and lower.  
  
William and Faith set their cots up next to the fort. Faith had suggested they share one, but William, ever the gentlemen, which managed to turn Faith on even more, declared that they would wait until it could be a perfect event. Faith had let a giggle escape her lips, then quickly shut it down. She relented and settled for kissing him. He had lost the glasses and wore a strange combination of tweed and leather that Faith was sure only he could pull off.  
  
"Hey there sexy," she purred at her lover.  
  
"Hey there yourself," a new voice called out and stumbled into view.  
  
"Oz, how did you get here?" William asked.  
  
"Cordy just kinda took me down here and told me that I could stay in the corner. It felt strangely okay. Too much wolf in me right now."  
  
"I see," William said, not sure what to say next.  
  
"So, you two are together. And not evil?" he made sure.  
  
"Nail on the nose," Faith replied. The added, "And yes, I know it's not right, my own invention." The only thing that William ever did to annoy her was to correct her speech.  
  
"I said nothing," William pleaded.  
  
"You were going to," she retorted.  
  
"Was not."  
  
"Were too."  
  
"I was not bloody going to say anything!" She leaned in and kissed him. She just liked it when he got a little huffy. It was more of a Spike reaction than the usual watcher/Giles type responses he sometimes gave. He's still getting used to being back, she reminded herself. Plus, she didn't want Spike, but William the book nerd wasn't him either. Her William was a combination of William the book nerd, Spike, and something that only a century's worth of living could create. And she loved him for being all of those things.  
  
"Hey, anyway, I'm just going to go upstairs and grab a sofa," Oz said, interrupting their kiss.  
  
"Watch out for Deadboy and Cordy," Faith told him as he wandered up the steps. Oz nodded.  
  
"Alone at last," Faith said and wrapped her arms around William.  
  
"But not for the last, I will not let anything happen to you," William told her. They kissed and held each other for a longtime. Things needed to be said, but not tonight, Faith decided. She wanted it to be in a perfect setting. If the words didn't get said, they would know in each other's hearts, and that would be enough. But if she was going to say the words she was going to do it right, not in a life or death crisis.  
  
"I know you'll protect me. Isn't that in the watchers hand book or something," she told him. He smiled at her. "Come on loverboy, let's get some rest, busy time ahead of us."  
  
"I love you Faith," he smiled.  
  
"Thanks," she returned.  
  
"Thanks?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't usually get to hear that, and I love you too is just such a typical response."  
  
"You are nothing if not atypical," he quipped. She punched him lightly.  
  
"I am not nothing," she complained.  
  
He rubbed his arms, "No definitely some muscle there, that's for certain," he teased.  
  
"Go to sleep before you get yourself deeper in the doghouse," she ordered. They both turned in and dreamed of the other.  
  
STREETS OF SUNNYDALE  
  
The night air was quiet. The usual batch of demons and vampires that patrolled the streets were deep within the ground, hiding at Amy's not so subtle request. The residents of Sunnydale were also absent. They had learned over the years: Streets plus alone plus dark equals dead.  
  
So no one was around when the air rippled. The earth trembled. The wind howled. The night air was swirling around, kicking up dust until there was a figure standing where the mini tornado centered. The winds died and the earth was still again. The figure stepped through the cloud of dust that his arrival had kicked up. He looked around.  
  
Sunnydale, California. Wow, he thought, what a difference a dimension can make. He had come to know the city as hell on earth. Which he imagined it still was, but at least they kept up outward appearances here. He knew the reason for the difference between his Sunnydale and the one he had just come from. Nevertheless, he had to wonder if this Sunnydale would be doomed to follow his suit with own.  
  
Not my concern, he told himself. I have one task and one task only, retrieve my love. I cannot interfere with this dimension's conflict. It was a simple find and recover mission. He had a pretty good idea of what would happen to his love in this dimension. But he had to wait it out. He would probably have to watch her come to the brink of death. But that's what he was here for, to save her.  
  
His first thoughts had been that this city was doomed to become like his own. Now he wondered if he wanted to return to his dimension. It may still be the hellmouth, but things were different. He sensed that it was a presence of evil containing the vampires and the demons, but he also sensed the thing that had been so absent in his own Sunnydale, hope. There was a presence of good in this hellmouth that he had never felt on his. It permeated his being. Perhaps we can stay in this dimension when it's all over, finally live in peace.  
  
No, I must simply retrieve my love and return to my own world. Nothing more, nothing less. He continued walking the streets, searching for her presence. He found her easily. He would always recognize her feeling. He decided that he would have to wait out the fight that was upcoming. He knew for a fact that his love would find her way to the hellmouth in the next few days. He would simply have to go there and wait for her.  
  
Good luck my freedom fighting friends, he thought. You will need it.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
If you read this, please, please give me feedback. I live for it, even if it's just a rating on a scale from 1-10 it brightens my whole day to know people are reading my story. 


	6. Plans

Disclaimer: Not even gonna bother anymore.  
  
Rating: R  
  
  
  
Plans  
  
Buffy had actually managed to have a pleasant sleep. Her nightmares hadn't come for a change. She rolled over on her side and felt- nothing. That broke her from her dreamless sleep. She looked around quickly, and couldn't find Xander anywhere. She jumped out of bed and checked the bathroom that was also empty. She was starting to get very concerned. Willow had disappeared two days ago in a similar manner.  
  
"Xander!" she called, running down the steps.  
  
A sound in the kitchen had brought Angel to consciousness. At first he ignored it assuming it was just one of the gang getting something to drink. Then he heard Buffy's frantic call. He rolled off the couch and into the kitchen in one motion. He was about to deck whoever was in there, but was able to stop at the last moment.  
  
"Watch it there."  
  
"Xander?" Angel questioned. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"What? A guy can't make a thanks for saving my life breakfast for his friends?" Xander asked the vampire.  
  
Angel looked around the kitchen and found that Xander had made a feast that Emeril would have been jealous of. He had pancakes, sausage, bacon, biscuits, crepes, eggs, toast, bagels, waffles, coffee, tea, orange juice, and hot chocolate. He had set that up, along with fresh fruit and several different jams and jellies.  
  
"Xander!" Buffy called again as she made her way to the first floor of the house.  
  
"In here hon," he called to her. He smiled at Angel. "Got something for you too."  
  
"Xander, you scared.wow," she had started to yell at him, but his feast had distracted her.  
  
"Get the others honey," Xander told her. "Time to start the day out right."  
  
"This is incredible," she whispered. Wow dies for me and he can cook, she thought.  
  
"What is all the commotion? Oh my," Giles exclaimed as he walked, rather stiffly, into the kitchen.  
  
"Get everyone it should all be ready in a minute," Xander repeated to Buffy. He was acting humble on the outside, but he was secretly jumping for joy. Hey, if cooking can work for Willow it can certainly work for me.  
  
Within a few minutes, thanks to Buffy and the increasing scent of Xander's cooking, the entire group had made their way into the kitchen. Xander had begun to place the food on plates setting the island and table for the ten of them.  
  
"Help yourselves to drinks," he told them as they wandered in. Giles and William poured themselves cups of tea. Dawn and Buffy had hot chocolate. Willow, Cordelia, and Faith had orange juice. Oz poured some coffee into a cup and then did the same and handed it to Xander who smiled appreciatively.  
  
When Xander had finished dishing the food to serving plates he went over and picked up a dish he had simmering on the stove. By the time he had poured it into a mug there was little food left on the plates. Eating had been a small concern over the past few days and they were all starving. Xander was very pleased with himself. He took the liquid in the mug over to Angel.  
  
"Here you go," he said as he handed it over. Angel sniffed at it.  
  
"Blood?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember Spike used to like it warm, so I simmered it to 98 degrees. Hope it's okay. I mean it's just butcher's blood."  
  
Angel sniffed it again and dipped a finger in it.  
  
"Oh will you please. Giles, tell him I wouldn't poison his blood," Xander commanded.  
  
"What," Giles said with a mouthful of waffles. "Oh, yes Angel. I imagine if Xander had wanted to kill you, he would have done it already."  
  
"Comforting," Angel quipped. "I don't usually take it warm."  
  
"Why not?" Xander asked as he dumped some bacon and eggs onto his own plate.  
  
"It's better that way," he said softly.  
  
Xander understood. He would do nothing to give the demon inside of him an edge. Soul or no soul the demon inside a vampire was powerful. It had taken Buffy's love to give him enough control to be saved. Xander had questioned whether the whole ordeal wasn't a little too much like Angel, but for a moment in time, Xander had become a little too much like Angel. Now that he was normal Xander again, he had a new perspective. He no longer hated Angel. He wasn't Xander's favorite person in the world, but hatred wasn't the right word anymore. Glad that they didn't have to curse me, he thought. I wouldn't want to have that craving for blood everyday. One day in the life of Angel was more than enough.  
  
"Well, I have some cold stuff in the fridge," Xander offered instead. "But, chances are you're going to be dead in a couple of days. May as well live it up."  
  
"I'll take the cold stuff," Angel replied. He had sensed yesterday that Xander's hatred of him had died a little. He had figured it was because Xander knew he had Buffy all to himself as his true love. Now he wasn't sure.  
  
"Okay," Xander said and opened the fridge to toss Angel a packet of cold blood.  
  
"Thanks," Angel said as he caught the bag of blood.  
  
Buffy looked around her. Everyone was greedily eating her boyfriend's cooking. It was an excellent meal. It was something normal. Despite everything going on in his life her boyfriend had managed to bring a sense of normalcy to things. Again.  
  
When he sat down next to her she slipped her hand into his.  
  
"This is wonderful," she said, spooning a bite of a crepe into her mouth.  
  
"Glad you liked it. Just my way of thanking you all for what you did for me," Xander said.  
  
"And we'd do it again if things ever came to that," Willow said. "So, maybe a pre-thanks for saving my life breakfast sometime?"  
  
"No kidding," Faith agreed, hungrily dropping a piece of bacon into her mouth.  
  
"Well, I was hoping I could bribe you guys. Didn't realize it'd be this easy," he teased.  
  
They ate the rest of their breakfast feast. They were all stuffed. Xander got up to start cleaning, but Buffy would have none of it. "My cook doesn't have to clean too. That would just make you a maid," she teased.  
  
"At your service my-lady," he said bowing.  
  
"Come on normal boy, let us help out," Cordelia told him. So Xander, Oz, Giles, William and Angel made their way into the living room.  
  
"I said normal boy, not all the boys!" Cordy yelled.  
  
"Men, what ya gonna do," Willow muttered.  
  
"I know what you're not going to do with em," Faith quipped.  
  
Willow's face fell. You moron, Faith told herself. She just lost the woman of her dreams, and this is what you do.  
  
"I'm sorry Willow," Faith said. "I didn't mean anything. It was just stupid." Faith realized that she was apologizing for things she never would have cared about before. And she meant it too. She was actually becoming a halfway decent human being.  
  
"It's okay Faith. I know you didn't mean anything. I just miss her," she sighed and picked up a plate.  
  
"We're here for you Wil," Buffy assured her and gave her a hug.  
  
"All of us," Dawn reminded and squeezed Willow's arm.  
  
"How are you doing Dawnie?" Willow asked. "I know how much you liked Tara."  
  
"Who me, I'm fine," she started. After a moment she changed her mind. "It hurts. I'm tired of losing the people I love. And it's all my fault," Dawn said and collapsed on the floor. The tough exterior she had been putting up crumbled. She had lost her Mom, her sister, and now Tara. Buffy was back but it couldn't take away the months of pain she had gone through when she was gone. Tara had helped her through that summer so much, and now she was gone too. All because I'm the stupid key and all the evil in the world wants to capture me, she thought.  
  
"It is not your fault Dawn," Buffy told her, pulling Dawn to her feet. "No more than it's my fault. You maybe the key, but I'm the slayer. People know the risks when they love us." Wow. I just keep coming up with deeper and deeper thoughts, Buffy mused.  
  
"That doesn't take the pain away," Dawn sobbed.  
  
"Of course it doesn't," Cordelia said and rubbed Dawn's shoulders. "But blaming yourself will only make it worse. Your sister knows. She used to blame herself for all kinds of things that weren't her fault. It only made her feel worse."  
  
"Thanks Cordy," Buffy mumbled. "Look Dawn, everyone here loves you. And they willingly put themselves at risk because of that."  
  
"But it's not like Tara chose to sacrifice herself, she was taken. All because Amy wanted to get to me. I HATE BEING THE KEY!" Dawn screamed. She broke down into tears again and Buffy just ran her hands through Dawn's hair.  
  
SEWERS  
  
"I HATE BEING THE KEY!" Dawn screamed. The vampire guards ignored her and each wondered again why they couldn't knock her out.  
  
"Come now, you don't hate existing," Tara called as she entered the cell.  
  
Dawn was locked in a steel cage deep within Amy's lair. Six vampire guards with swords were watching the cage. Amy had told Tara to be careful. They couldn't exactly be sure what this Dawn would be like. They had stolen her from the other dimension on the exact date it was in their dimension. Amy only hoped that this Dawn would still be as helpless and weak as the true one.  
  
So, Tara entered with the cell with some concerns. Upon seeing the girl, however, her concern dissipated. She fit the image of her own Dawn. Weak. Helpless. Scared.  
  
"No, but I sure hate you," she spat out.  
  
"What, you don't recognize me?" Tara prodded as she stepped closer to the cage. Dawn gasped.  
  
"T-t-tara?" she whispered.  
  
"Oh, you do recognize me. I'm touched."  
  
Dawn quickly got over her shock and just said simply, "Whatever you're after, I won't help you."  
  
"Oh, but you don't have a choice," Tara told her.  
  
Dawn was tempted to show vampire Tara a little something, but decided against it. Things would work themselves, she assured herself.  
  
"Whatever," she huffed and went into the corner.  
  
"So, I'm not a vampire in your dimension," Tara said, slightly disappointed. She hated her human self very much. So weak and timid. Not the way a powerful witch should ever act. But now she had become even more powerful than that.  
  
"No, you're in a mental hospital," Dawn spat out.  
  
"Really?" Tara asked, now intrigued about this Dawn's dimension.  
  
"Yeah," Dawn said sadly. "Willow couldn't reverse the brain suck on you before she went and got killed by Glory."  
  
"Wow, what else? Tell me about your dimension," Tara asked. Dawn sighed, hoping that if she distracted vampire Tara enough she could find an escape route. Or maybe he would come for her.  
  
"Well, let's see. Anya left after the fight with Glory when Xander refused to leave Sunnydale. She said he would die just like Buffy and Willow and she couldn't watch him do that. So Xander moved in with me and he and I took care of each other. Giles sold the magic box and went back to England. He offered us a chance to come with him, but we couldn't leave. Xander got really mad at Giles for leaving us alone, so they haven't talked since. Spike left too. He said he just couldn't let go of Buffy. Seeing me just reminded him of her too much."  
  
"So, you and Xander are the only scoobies left after Glory's attack?" Tara asked, becoming more and more amazed by this Dawn's world.  
  
"Yup," Dawn sad quietly. It had been a long time since she had allowed herself to dwell on the heartache of her life. It had crushed her and nearly killed her. It still made her sad. But something had come. Something had made it better. For Dawn. Not for Xander, though.  
  
A few weeks after the funerals, after they had buried Buffy and Willow he had told Dawn. Told her how much he had loved Buffy. How she was the only thing that brightened his day. He had given up on Buffy and tried to find comfort in Anya. She wasn't the one, he had told her. He loved her but he could never be completely hers. When she had asked him to leave Sunnydale that was the last straw. Anya knew Xander was a broken man and she couldn't watch it.  
  
He hated the fact that he never told Buffy how he felt. He wanted her to know so much. Dawn assured him that she did, but it couldn't calm him. He was alone. Willow was gone. Died in a foolish rage as she tried to kill Glory. Giles could have helped, but he needed to deal with Buffy's death in his own way. Sunnydale had become a mess. The council wouldn't call another slayer. Xander and Dawn had done their best to stop the demons and vampires, but they weren't enough.  
  
There was a glimmer of hope now. A small chance that her Sunnydale could be saved. It was Dawn's chance. Her chance to prove her friends hadn't died in vein. And she wasn't about to let a vampire version of one of her best friends stop her.  
  
"What are you after?" Dawn questioned, standing back up to face Tara.  
  
"What's this, a spot of bravery?" Tara mocked. "You are going to serve mistress Amy."  
  
"Amy, who the hell is Amy?" Dawn demanded  
  
The vampire guards gasped at her lack of respect and went to injure Dawn, but Tara stopped them.  
  
"She knows no better," she calmed the guards. "Mistress Amy is the most powerful vampire witch ever. Your blood will make her invincible."  
  
Dawn tried to mask her astonishment but knew she was failing. Then, a small memory in the back of her mind popped up. She giggled.  
  
"What is so funny wench?!" Tara demanded, summoning an intimidation spell to frighten Dawn.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just I remember Amy now," Dawn chuckled. Tara's spell wasn't working. Dawn knew that whatever they needed Dawn for they needed her alive.  
  
"And you do not cower in fear?" Tara screamed  
  
"She's such a cute little rat. We give her a nice ball and hamster fed," Dawn mocked. Let's see how far we can push her, Dawn thought.  
  
"How dare you. YOU insolent worm!" Tara was enraged. She was about to go after Dawn.  
  
"Calm yourself my pet," Amy purred and appeared from the shadows, yet again.  
  
"I'm sorry my mistress," Tara whispered and threw herself at Amy's feet.  
  
"Up my love," Amy commanded. Tara was on her feet before the sentence was complete.  
  
"So, you're the all powerful around these parts?" Dawn questioned. May as well see what this world is up against.  
  
Amy advanced to the cage. She stood outside the bars and glanced at Dawn. Amy sensed the subtle difference. "Power in this one," she purred. "She has begun to harness it. But not completely." Amy contemplated this Dawn. She was still weak and scared and frail like the Dawn she had captured. But there was the budding of a great power. A power that Amy believed could stop her ritual. She was regretting her plan already. Amy had been fairly good about not miscalculating. Granted, Xander had surprised her as had the slayer's love for him. Still, she was in control of the situation. This Dawn could cause things to spiral out of control.  
  
"Tara, at sunset send a portion of the army to the Summers house. If they succeed we will have the true key. If they fail at least the slayer will believe we still have intentions to get her key. Perhaps they will leave Sunnydale until after the solstice, and they will be out of the way."  
  
"Yes my mistress," Tara replied and quickly left the cell to make arrangements.  
  
"As for you my dear Dawn," Amy threatened as she shook the cage. "I have great plans for you."  
  
SUMMERS HOUSE  
  
Xander heard Dawn's cries and felt his stomach drop. He wanted to help, but he knew there was nothing he could do. William clasped his shoulder. "I know mate, I know," he told him.  
  
"We have to stop her," Xander said. "I mean obviously, but I mean," Xander searched for what he wanted to say.  
  
"For Tara," Giles said simply. "And Anya."  
  
"Yes," Xander replied, relieved Giles had said it and not him. Then he felt a large pang of guilt. "I should go see her today."  
  
"No," Angel said forcefully. "You have to stay protected. We'll do our best to stop Amy before she completes the ritual, but if we fail you're the last line of defense. Amy knows this and she'll have troops looking for a chance to grab you."  
  
"You're right Angel. I just feel bad."  
  
"I can go, send her warm wishes," Oz offered. "I feel out of place here anyway. Maybe I could help Anya out, two misfits helping each other."  
  
"That's very kind of you Oz," Giles told him. This hadn't been what Giles had in mind when he had returned to Sunnydale. Help them stop Amy and go home. That had been his goal. Now he remembered why these children had grown on him so much. As annoying as they all could be at times, they had hearts unlike any he had ever seen. He was becoming reattached to them. A small part of him whispered that if they stopped Amy he'd never be able to leave again.  
  
"Giles," Xander said suddenly, snapping Giles trace. "Train me. Like you trained Buffy."  
  
"Xander, the training routine that Buffy endures is setup for a slayer. I suppose I could teach you proper stances and the like," Giles offered him.  
  
"No," Xander responded determined. "I need to train like Buffy. I need to be so exhausted that I can't go on, and then manage to go on."  
  
"Xander, I never even trained like Buffy," Angel told him. Angel had never liked Xander much, for the most part because he had never like Angel, but Xander's bravery was impressive. Stupid, he mused, but impressive.  
  
"Yeah, but you have super strength. You can endure a lot. I have to learn how to do that, and fast," Xander insisted. He knew what he had to do, and he wouldn't be put off.  
  
"Xander," William said from behind him, "Of course we'll help you in anyway you need. It's just that a routine like that could leave you too weak to actually put it into use." The Spike part of William growled at Xander. You idiot, run like hell, you aren't cut out for this.  
  
"Well, I have two days to get into slayer shape, let's get going," Xander replied.  
  
MAGIC BOX TRAINING ROOM  
  
Fist to the left. Fist to the right. Leg to the head. Leg to the feet. And Xander crumpled to the ground like a wet towel.  
  
"Ow, oh and by the way OW!" He grumbled as William and Giles yanked him back to his feet.  
  
Despite the fact that Xander might be their last chance to save the world, Buffy had to laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing at woman?" Xander demanded.  
  
"Just that you actually asked for this punishment."  
  
"Don't remind me," he grumbled as William and Giles threw punches and kicks at him again. They repeated the process for about a half-hour. Punch, kick, Xander fall, get back up, repeat.  
  
That was all Buffy could take of watching the man she loved get pummeled. She left the training room and went back to the store part of the magic box. Willow was reading a big spell book, looking for a spell to tamper Amy's power enough that they could kill her before it came down to Xander. Dawn was staring absently out the window. Faith was stretching, trying to loosen her mind as well as her body. It was coming, and they could all feel it.  
  
Angel and Cordelia had stayed at the house until dark. Then they would be coming over as well. It had been decided that if Amy made a move of any sort, the house would be the first place she'd strike. So, they were moving to the Magic Box for the next two nights. Then, well there might not be anything left to go home too. Stop that, Buffy told herself, we will stop her.  
  
"Too bad we can't just blow Amy up," Dawn mumbled, breaking the staring match she was having with her reflection in the window.  
  
"Dawn, that's it!" Willow exclaimed as she sat bolt upright in her seat. The idea had come to her crystal clear now.  
  
"What's it Wil?" Buffy asked. Maybe she's got a plan.  
  
"I've got a plan," Willow said and called the other girls to her. "I think that we might be able to stop, well at least slow, Amy with high tech weaponry. Hand to hand, only Buffy and Faith stand a chance. But remember how we stopped the Judge. We could do the same thing."  
  
"I could actually afford to buy the weapons too," Buffy commented.  
  
"Hey, that's our money," Dawn whined.  
  
"You can't take it with ya kid," Faith retorted. Willow had a good idea. If nothing else it could help take out Amy's minions. Dawn made a hmmmph noise, but Willow continued.  
  
"Relax Dawn. We'll still have to steal it. The army doesn't go around selling high power weaponry to civilians. The best plan, I think, would be for me, Xander and Buffy to break into the military instillation."  
  
"No way, Xander has to stay protected," Buffy demanded.  
  
"Xander still has all that army stuff inside his head. Besides, who else is going to be the army guy? Pick an English guy, William? Giles?" Willow asked.  
  
"I hate to admit it, but she's got a point," Faith conceded. "Besides, between me, William, Angel and Giles I think the kid will be in good hands."  
  
Buffy was not a fan of this idea. She knew Dawn would be protected but Xander was going to be in enough danger as it was. They didn't need to be adding to it. The slayer prepared herself for another round of objections, but when she saw Willow's resolve face in place, she bit back the words.  
  
"Fine. But I want to make sure Xander gets back in one piece."  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way," Willow agreed and broke into a smile.  
  
RUINS OF SUNNYDALE HIGH  
  
He crept slowly around the rubble that was once a place of higher education. He wasn't exactly sure when the ritual was to take place, but he sure knew where. He was camping. Which, of course, left his mind to wander. He had been content to just dream of his love. But then images of what would have to happen to her started to intrude on his pleasant thoughts. So, he decided to take a walk around where the famous slayer and slayerettes had gone to school in this dimension.  
  
He soon realized that this place was nothing like it had been when they had gone to school there. He knew that, just seemed like the thing to do. Hey, he told himself, all those people look at the ruins of Rome and say this is where the Romans lived, why can't I do the same?  
  
He came upon the hellmouth itself. He didn't need a map or a guess. He could feel it. The energy. The darkness. It flowed from the mouth like water from a stream. The power here could destroy a world. In more than one way.  
  
He was about to contemplate this more, when the sword he carried at his side began to glow. He whipped it out and searched the area. They came out of the woodwork, literally. Six vampires and ten demons of some kind. His mind recognized the breeds, but pushed those thoughts out of his head. The demons charged at him first. He swung the blade, which seemed to hum as it sliced the air, in a circle. He heard them screech in pain as the cold blade opened their thick skin.  
  
He wasn't looking for a long fight. He shouldn't be having this at all, but he had no choice now. He reached into a pouch at the side of his belt, and pulled out some pink dust. He scattered it around himself and chanted, "Enumbre, enflamne, enrupte!" Then, he swung his sword around in a circle. The dust turned to flame and followed the path of his sword. The demons and vamps stood no chance and were no more, burnt to the ground.  
  
He returned the sword, which was no longer glowing, to its sheathe and returned to his hiding spot. That was smooth, he told himself. He remembered his father's last words to him as he stepped through the portal.  
  
"You must not become involved. No matter what the changes, you must allow things to take their natural course or she will never meet you in that dimension. If they see you, you will change that dimension in a way it should not be. You would not wish to rob yourself of her, would you?"  
  
"Of course not papa, I promise, I will not intervene. If I have to, I will watch her die and bring her body back," he had said.  
  
"Good. If she dies in that dimension, we can revive her, as long as you have not altered the events of that dimension. If so, all hope is gone."  
  
"I promise papa."  
  
He had no idea whether or not what he just did counted as altering the events of this dimension. He prayed to God that it didn't, or his mission was already a failure.  
  
SUMMERS HOUSE  
  
The sun was going to set soon. Cordelia had packed everything up and looked at Angel. He had been extremely moody since the gang had left. She hadn't even attempted to talk to him about it. Since our last talk had gone so smoothly, she lamented. She was about to get the bags when Angel grabbed her arm.  
  
"Go out the back and get to the shop, now!" He commanded.  
  
"What's this all about?" Cordelia asked, more than a little concerned. Angel only acted like this when he felt she was in great danger. Which was way too often for her taste.  
  
"Demons are coming. I can smell them," he whispered, reaching the weapons chest and looking for something large and pointy.  
  
"Okay, did I need the details. Demons are coming isn't enough? Eww," she had never gotten used to that part of being a vampire in all the time she had known him.  
  
"Just GO!" He ordered. She slipped out the back door and he turned to the front one, brandishing a large ax. Couldn't have left me anything more mobile, he cursed at the absent scooby gang.  
  
He rushed outside to find sixteen nasty looking demons. Angel wanted to get the element of surprise. Sixteen to one odds were bad, even for him. He didn't even get that chance.  
  
"Hey, it's Angel," a sticky defla demon called. Why do they all have so much mucus, Angel wondered. Angel vamped out and charged the group. He buried his ax into the defla demon's head and pulled it out, after a few second struggle to get it out of his oozing head. That's going to cost me, he suspected and awaited the onslaught to come.  
  
"Hey, we had a deal!" an angry looking trifita demon said, waving it's three arms at Angel.  
  
"Yeah, well take it up with Amy," he said as he began to swing his ax towards arm number one. He stopped it mid strike. They haven't attack yet, he thought. "What deal?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Not in the open you idiots," a hairy demon that Angel didn't recognize growled. "The house!"  
  
Angel contemplated this for a moment. They still have 15-1 odds, they could take me if they really wanted. But this might be a ploy to get into the house and get after Dawn. Who isn't there so what does it matter, he reminded himself. "All right," he said and then the hairy demon began to run at Angel, motioning for him to do the same. They ran until they were inside the house.  
  
"Better," the hairy demon, who was obviously the demon group's leader, said. "My name is Gri'fligh. Why did you kill my man?"  
  
"You came here to kill us, so I figured I would take a few of you with me."  
  
"I thought surely Spike would have told you. I know we have to be careful, but really," Gri muttered.  
  
"You had a deal with SPIKE!" Angel cried.  
  
"No sssso loud," another demon hissed. "Ssshe hasss eyyyess and earrrrsss evvverywherre."  
  
"Tell me about this deal," Angel replied, much quieter. The demon was right. Amy had a very good knack for knowing what her opponents had been doing and even thinking.  
  
"Spike called the Ravig demon that tended bar at the Crypt. Offered us a deal. When the bitch tries to harness the hellmouth, we come in and take out the vampire army," Gri started. "About three fourths of the demons are with us. The other quarter, well." he trailed off.  
  
"But you all work for Amy," Angel said, incredibly confused.  
  
"We hate it," a demon spoke up.  
  
"Many demons do fight for an overlord, that's true," Gri went on. "But, it's all about showmanship. We all want to bring the world to its knees or send it to hell. Or kill a slayer," he added comically, ignoring Angel's glare. "But this bitch is too powerful. She doesn't care about our kind. She just uses us and discards us. We'll choose who we want to serve, not be told. Plus, she doesn't even want to destroy this world, just rule it. We want our lives back."  
  
"What about the code against fighting your own kind?" Angel asked, not sure why he was fighting their help so much. It certainly explained why William was so confident about the vampire army being out of the picture.  
  
"She started it," Gri growled in a childish manner. "She destroyed all those who would not serve her. She doesn't even fight, just uses blasted magic. Enough is enough. Spike told us what the ritual would make her. We demons are not puppets!"  
  
"Fine," Angel said. "So if you can't risk telling me this, why are you here?"  
  
"Amy sent us to get the key. She sent a pack of vamps too, but we killed them. We killed the other demon who still served Amy. It is probably better you killed Kazx, she won't be so suspicious."  
  
"How could you take a chance like this?" Angel demanded.  
  
"She's weak from the fight with the slayer, and too preoccupied with her new toy."  
  
"Toy?"  
  
"The other girl, the one we were supposed to capture," Gri finished.  
  
Amy was weak. And distracted. The thought hit Angel like a freight truck. He had an idea.  
  
"All right. Here's the plan. You go back, tell Amy we were prepared for an attack, did some serious damage so you pulled out to regroup. You did another sweep of the house and we were gone. That's the story. That way you didn't abandon your mission," Angel told them.  
  
Gri nodded. "Good. Remember, Spike promised that the slayer couldn't touch us for at least three months after this all goes down. Same for the damn groupies."  
  
"Of course," Angel said, mildly amused that this demon who wasn't afraid to stand up to all-powerful Amy had fear struck in him by the likes of Xander Harris, Willow Rosenburg, and Spike.  
  
The demons left. Angel thought for a few moments. He made a quick phone call and left the house.  
  
MAGIC BOX  
  
William came in from the back room and greeted the group. The girls had just finished bringing the two watchers and Xander up on their plan when the phone had rung.  
  
"Who was it love," Faith asked.  
  
William had to smile at the use of his favorite name for her. "Angel. Said some demons came looking for us, but he took care of it. Said he had some kind of errand to run and he'd be here later. Cordy should come barreling through the door in a few moments and say something like," but he was cut off as, on cue, Cordelia burst through the door.  
  
"Demons, Angel, house!"  
  
"We know, he called, on a mission," Buffy replied.  
  
"Oh, well that's just great. I run all the way here because Angel has some cryptic warning about smelling demons, which is so gross by the way, and now he's not even here. Typical."  
  
Xander had to smile at his former girlfriend as he, Buffy, and Willow got up from the war table to head off.  
  
"Do be careful," Giles said, genuinely concerned.  
  
"When aren't we G-man?" Xander smiled at him, which failed to comfort Giles in the least.  
  
"Was that a rhetorical question or would you actually like me to answer that?" he responded.  
  
The original trio just smiled and headed out the door.  
  
"Where the hell are they going?" a very confused Cordelia demanded. "And where was Angel going? He didn't say anything about a mission when I was there."  
  
"Just let it go Cord, it's better that way," Dawn piped up from the chair she was in, continuing to stare at her reflection in the window. It's real but I'm not, she kept repeating to herself in her head. From time to time the other's words invaded her mind, but for the most part she was glued to her internal struggle. Then she imagined other Dawn going through the same thing.  
  
SEWER  
  
Where the hell are they? Dawn wondered. She had expected one of them to get her. It's not like they can't do it, she thought. Hell, maybe I could, no bad idea. She wasn't quite there yet. But she might be soon. If she ever got home.  
  
"What's wrong dear?" Amy asked. Dawn sighed, annoyed. Amy had been appearing and disappearing all day. She wasn't sure what Amy was after just that she was trying to break Dawn's spirits. Dawn was not giving in easily. But she had to admit, the longer she was stuck in the cage the more she despaired. Amy was very powerful she could feel it. And Dawn couldn't help that whenever she looked into Amy's eyes her mind became muddled. It was mind control of some type she had been shown how it worked before. Unfortunately that didn't mean Dawn could resist it. Amy was so powerful and the look in her eyes seemed to pierce directly into Dawn's mind.  
  
No, can't give her an edge. But it was too late.  
  
"I see you like my eyes," Amy purred at her. Dawn was not a big fan of having her mind read.  
  
"Bite me," she spat out without thought.  
  
"I plan to, soon," she told the girl. Bad choice of words Dawn, she chastised herself. "Not yet though. I thought, perhaps, you and I might get to know each other," Amy whispered seductively.  
  
"That's gross," Dawn told her, despite the fact that it didn't repulse her at all. In fact. No, stop that Dawn.  
  
She had become very comfortable around Willow and Tara. She found them cute and romantic. Even though she had sensed Buffy and Xander had not accepted it right away. Still, it wasn't exactly a lifestyle she was interested in. The thoughts of her dead and empty family members snapped her trance some.  
  
"I'm not planning on hanging around long enough for us to get to know each other at all!"  
  
"Really. Well, what if I told you that things were different in this dimension?" Amy asked.  
  
That was the one thing Dawn didn't want to know about. She had sensed that her dimension was much darker than this one, judging by how excited vampire Tara had been about her world. Dawn just told herself, as long as I don't know what this world is like my world is always better.  
  
"Not interested," Dawn said, trying to put a brave front on.  
  
"All the more reason for me to tell you," Amy decided. Dawn realized that Amy was setting her up either way, so she sighed and sat down. "Willow saved my dearest Tara during the battle. Anya doesn't leave Xander, and Spike stays to take care of you."  
  
Dawn sighed some more. That would be nice, but still it's not that much better.  
  
"Oh, did I mention that Willow doesn't die."  
  
Dawn perked up a little, her eyes close to watering. Willow was alive. But it wasn't her Willow.  
  
"And you know what that little witch did, besides restore me?" Amy questioned. Dawn remained silent. "She brought Buffy back."  
  
Amy's words hung in the air. Buffy. Alive. Hope sprung through Dawn. Her sister could be saved, revived by magic. Dawn's mind quickly rejected this.  
  
"Lie."  
  
"Truth," Amy said, putting her hand over her unbeating heart. "Vampire's honor."  
  
"You have no honor," Dawn retorted.  
  
"True enough," Amy shrugged. "Still, the big B is back in town."  
  
If it was true. No, I can't rush into something like that. They wouldn't hear of it. It can be done though, she thought. Xander would be so happy. She could restore the two people she loved most. Buffy's restoration would bring back happy, loving Xander. It was something to think about.  
  
"Little deary, you actually think you'll live long enough to save her in your dimension. Fool. Even if you managed to get back to your home, which you won't, it takes a special brand of magic to raise the dead. You would fail," Amy laughed. She was telling Dawn all of her worst fears. Giving her hope, only to snatch it away. She was trying to break Dawn's spirit. It was working.  
  
"Poor little one," Amy said softly, opening the cage door and entering.  
  
This is my chance, Dawn told herself. She steadied herself to make a charge for the exit, but Amy's eyes stopped her. They engulfed her. There was hope in them. It wasn't real, a small part of Dawn's mind told her, but it was quickly snuffed out by the overwhelming pleasure she felt looking at Amy's eyes.  
  
"Obey," Amy said. The word penetrated through Dawn's mind. It made her feel good and safe. It was what she wanted to do most in the world. Obey.  
  
"Yes," she spoke the word automatically. Then something reached her. It gave her strength. Power flooded into Dawn and she pushed Amy out of her head.  
  
"NO!" She cried and waves of energy left Dawn's body and slammed into Amy. Amy crashed into her own guards and they all fell into a pile. Dawn ran out of the cell and headed for the sense. It had awoken her. It was indirect but it was there and it was her trigger. She was stopped by Tara's fist.  
  
"Going somewhere?" she asked and let loose her own bolts of magical energy. Dawn was thrown back into the cage and the door slammed closed behind her. Dawn tried to summon her power again, but it was gone.  
  
"Mistress, are you hurt?" Tara asked as she bent next to Amy, her eyes never leaving Dawn.  
  
"Fine," Amy replied brushing herself off and standing. "Thought we could do this the easy way, but apparently not." Amy looked at Dawn and fire erupted around the girl. "Hope you like the heat," she said and went to regain her strength.  
  
Good job Dawn, she whined to herself as she sat in the ring of fire. Was it her imagination or was it moving closer to her. They may need me alive, but apparently not unharmed. At least he was here, she thought trying to take solace in that thought.  
  
STREETS  
  
"RED LIGHT BUFFY!" Willow screeched from the back seat of the SUV.  
  
"I see it," Buffy told Willow calmly as she slammed on the brakes. "Would you like to drive little miss back seat driver?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yesss!" Willow hissed back. It has been a long car ride. Buffy was very preoccupied with the plan to get inside of the military installation, stopping Amy, and keeping Xander safe. Driving hadn't been a high priority on her list.  
  
"Relax Wil," Xander soothed. "Buffy will be just fine. Sweetie, pedestrian," Xander said calmly. Buffy again slammed on the brakes to avoid nailing someone in a crosswalk.  
  
"Didn't even know we had crosswalks in Sunnydale," Buffy mentioned.  
  
"You are really full of the comfort aren't you Buffy?" Willow muttered.  
  
"Boy, I sure filled out since the whole Initiative ordeal," Xander commented as he tugged at the military outfit he was decked out in.  
  
"That's what a couple of years of hard, manual labor will to do you," Buffy said as she ran her hand over Xander's much more developed chest. I wish I could have seen this in him a long time ago, it would have saved me a lot of heartbreak, Buffy thought. "I bet you get all hot and don't even have to wear a shirt," she teased Xander.  
  
"Hey, I don't wear a shirt you don't get to wear a shirt. Seems fair to me," he played along.  
  
"Hey. Hey! HEY!" Willow called. "I'm still here you know." She smiled despite her words. The thought of her two best friends together still made her feel warm inside. She loved them both so much. They had been her rocks when she had needed them most. The thought of their love made Willow's memory recall her own love. She sighed. When the ritual was over she would need them like she had never needed them before. Much more then when Oz had left her. But she wouldn't allow herself to grieve her lost love. Not until they had guaranteed that they would be around do to that grieving.  
  
"Wil," Xander called gently. "We're here."  
  
She blinked. They had pulled the SUV up to a meter that was about a ten-minute walk from the installation. Giles had suggested they park far away, even though it meant they would have to lug the weapons further. Willow was planning to use a levitation spell to help out with that.  
  
"Right," she said and hoped out of the big car. She examined her friends. Buffy had draped a white scientist coat on. Xander had his extremely tight commando gear on and was holding the fake gun he had once given Spike. Willow was wearing, well normal clothes. "Should I have changed?"  
  
"You look fine Wil. Perfect for the plan," Buffy assured her.  
  
"Okay," she sighed. "Do you remember everything Xander?" she asked. She had used her somewhat rusty hacker skills to get him the name of a private who had taken a leave of absence for Christmas. She had also found that this private was a weapons expert. Which was perfect for them. Xander would get into the weapons area supposedly to show off his expertise to his sister, Willow and the girl he was trying to impress, Buffy. Buffy, in turn, was playing a weapons designer from the base. The only problem was that she was still on the grounds. So if she had come earlier in the day or came while they were there their cover would be blown.  
  
"It's all up here," he said pointing to his head. She nodded and they walked in silence. They approached the private who was on duty outside of the weapon area. Xander took a deep breath to steady his nerves. Vampires scared him but at least he knew what they were going to do and he was allowed to hurt them. Military men were often unpredictable, plus they have guns not fangs for weapons. And to be fair, they were breaking into a military instillation to steal weapons.  
  
"Hey there," he barked out.  
  
The private leveled his gun on Xander. "Name and rank," he demanded.  
  
"Private Jerry Walsh, weapons expert," Xander replied. The private lowered his gun slightly.  
  
"They told me you were on leave."  
  
"I am. I came up here to show my sister what I do. Plus, I ran into Professor Marie," Xander said, gesturing to Willow and Buffy respectively.  
  
The private narrowed his eyes. "I thought I heard you had a steady girl on the outside."  
  
Buffy stepped right in. "I'm just here as a friend. Plus, you know me I do so love weapons." I do so love weapons. That was clever Buffy, she thought sarcastically.  
  
"This is against protocol," the private said determined.  
  
"Yeah, well it's not as much fun on the outside when your steady drops you a week before Christmas," Xander told him, trying out a glare he had reserved for Angel back in the day.  
  
The private's eyes dropped. "Sorry to hear that," he sighed. "Ten minutes. If I get caught," he trailed off.  
  
"I'll take responsibility," Buffy offered.  
  
"Okay," he decided.  
  
As the private walked by Xander grabbed his arm. "Hey, look, I'm trying to make her see me as more than her weapons friend."  
  
"I hear she likes it when guys show her how to use it. The range is closed, but so is this building so what the hell right," the private said sympathetically and walked off.  
  
Xander joined the girls inside. "That was easy."  
  
"I do so love weapons?" Willow asked.  
  
"You try coming up with something witty in this outfit," Buffy challenged her friend.  
  
Xander began to eye the shelves of weapons. He found several boxes with the weapon codes he was looking for. "I hate to thank Ethan for anything, but this military stuff sure has been handy."  
  
"Yeah," Buffy whispered as she checked for more boxes with the code numbers Xander had written down in the car. Willow was searching for a few smaller boxes.  
  
"Oh, got one," she squealed in delight. It brought a smile to Xander and Buffy's faces. They missed the old carefree innocent Willow. She could never be truly the same, not after the whole Rax fiasco and Tara's death, but maybe they could help her get some of the old Willow back.  
  
Buffy brushed up against Xander's arm. She smiled. "Hey, do you remember when we snuck into the Initiative the first time?"  
  
"It was all a blur really. It happened so fast," Xander mused. "Though, the costumes were the same."  
  
"Do you remember when we were almost discovered?" she asked mischievously.  
  
Xander thought for a moment. Then he just shrugged. "Not really."  
  
Buffy made a pouty face. "You told me scientist and soldiers,"  
  
"Always kissed in the movies," Xander replied as the memory came back to him. "I was always looking to cop a feel," he chuckled at himself.  
  
"I wish I had let you kiss me," she whispered. "I would have known then and there that you were my true love."  
  
Her words made his heart jump. Buffy Summers just said that. The most perfect woman ever told him that. He felt his head spin a little. Say something sweet in return, he told himself. "Can we try that now?" That was not romantic you idiot, he told himself.  
  
Buffy stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. She had actually been hoping for a response like that. She had begun to really know Xander. He was sweet, kind, and gentle. He had even toned his humor down a little. But whenever something really floored him he lost the brain to mouth filter that stopped words from just coming out. She was glad she could floor him like that.  
  
Willow gave the couple a minute, then cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but we have to escape before the big men with the real guns come for us."  
  
They broke their embrace and laughed. Their faces were beat red with embarrassment. Willow came over and hugged them.  
  
"I didn't mean anything. I am so happy for you guys. You won't forget about me will you?" she asked. Woops, should have thought about the words before they came out.  
  
"Willow, we could never forget about you," Buffy told her. "I mean, when we fight who else could serve as the mediator. Who else could ever be both of our best friends? Who else could be the brains of this operation? Who else could be the best friend on earth. Or heaven. Or hell for the matter, I did make a quick stop there."  
  
"My God Buffy," Xander exclaimed. "I'm rubbing off on you." He turned to Willow. "I swear Willow, no one will ever replace you. The three of us, we're a team. Always have been and we always will be, especially now. You have always been there for me. Whether I fell down and hurt my knee or got rejected by my dream girl, you were always the one I went to for help. I will always be there for you. So will Buffy," Xander finished and wrapped the two people he would give his life a million times for into a huge bear hug.  
  
"Thanks guys," Willow muffled, tears threatening her eyes. It meant so much to her that she would always have them to count on. She'd read enough books and see enough movies and TV shows where a group of friends was split when two of them got together. Not the slayerettes.  
  
"I hate to ruin this moment, but Willow was right. We have to get out of here," Buffy said. How selfish was I. I was upset that they brought me out of heaven and I missed out on how lucky I really was to have these people in my life. I can never push anyone away again. She paused for a moment as they gathered the boxes together for Willow to levitate. "Willow, Xander, I just wanted you guys to know that there aren't two people in the world I would rather help me raise Dawn then you."  
  
Xander and Willow smiled at Buffy. Things were the same. Like they were in high school. But they were different. They had changed and grown so much, it could never be exact. This was better. They had been through so many tests. They had grown apart. And they had come back together, stronger than ever. They were adults. Those thoughts were both wonderful and terrifying to Xander.  
  
But now all that could end. Amy could destroy it all. Xander refused to let that happen. I will give my life if it saves theirs, he decided. Because he knew they would do the same for him.  
  
MAGIC BOX  
  
Dawn had fallen asleep in a chair. Giles watched her with a great deal of sadness. He wished that he had done a better job protecting her. She had been sent to the slayer, but he was the watcher. He should have done something different or known better. Maybe then Buffy wouldn't have died. That's over now Rupert, he told himself. It still didn't help his current problem. Dawn was deeply depressed. He couldn't blame her. It wasn't her fault that Tara had died. Then again, it hadn't been his fault that Jenny had died. He had blamed himself for months. And he was a watcher and grown adult. Dawn was just a child.  
  
Faith had her head resting on William's shoulder watching Giles and Dawn. They were grieving for their fallen friend. Faith couldn't help but wonder if she had caused this kind of pain to the people she had killed. She wasn't that person anymore but it didn't matter. She had still done it.  
  
"One thing at a time luv," William whispered, seeming to read her thoughts. "You have changed. You aren't the person that caused that kind of pain. But you still have to make up for it. And you will," he told her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her even closer to him.  
  
Faith sighed a little. His words had made her feel better. He always had that effect on her. She was scared, though. In two days they would face their greatest challenge. It wasn't unreasonable to assume that any number of them could die. If she lost William and managed to live, she wondered which Faith would be inside her.  
  
William sighed deeply. The mood of the entire room was depression. And he had to admit that he felt the same. Amy could pull this off. Xander was a good man, but could he stop the vessel of the apocalypse? He hoped that the weapons Buffy, Willow and Xander were stealing would make that a moot point. But he knew deep inside that it would come down to Xander. Which made him wonder why the PTB had deemed William so important. He knew that as well. Faith would be needed to help tomorrow. Without her Amy would be able to focus all her attention on Buffy. Faith was equally as big a threat.  
  
And if Faith dies, she may not be damned. But Amy had told him she still was. And it was that simple. It was a fifty-fifty chance. Faith may or may not have done enough to save herself. If she lived through it, she would. I'd die for her, he thought. I've lived long enough, had my time, she hasn't.  
  
Yeah, but what's left of her if we die? Spike asked.  
  
Let's hope the girl I love.  
  
We.  
  
We, William conceded to Spike.  
  
William thought about his meeting with the PTB. They had told him to save Faith. They had told him that Amy could pull this off if they didn't help. They told him that Angel was on his way to redemption. They told him Xander would become one of the most pivotal players in the entire game. They told him he needed to be human to complete his mission. And they had also told him that if Amy won, he would suffer forever. He had accepted the challenge, and now he was worried.  
  
Faith and I have done so little to help. The only thing I've done is start an all out war between Vampires and Demons that will end if Amy wins, he thought. Faith has been great in the fight, but she hasn't had her real test yet and then what?  
  
So involved with their own thoughts were they, none of them heard the back door to the magic shop open or those who entered and came upon a sleeping Cordelia Chase.  
  
SEWERS  
  
He crept behind them. They had no idea he was even around. He just hoped that his presence hadn't already been detected or this would be a short trip. One of the demons growled and he prepared himself for an attack, but it didn't come. The demon lashed his tongue out and snatched up a rat. He blew a sigh out.  
  
He had been able to follow unnoticed since he left. It hadn't been hard to catch up with them after they had left the Summers' house. Now he had reached the difficult part. He had to slip undetected through all the demons and vampires.  
  
He followed the group of demons through the twists and turns of the sewers. He was hoping they would lead him right to Amy. This place is amazing, he thought. I can feel the demonic energy just teeming off this place. This is what hell was like, except without the torture.  
  
Suddenly, the demons took a turn and disappeared from sight. He walked slowly and softly to that section. He felt around for a trap door or magical barrier. He could find nothing. Something is off, he thought. Why haven't I seen any other vampires or demons?  
  
"Please, do come in," he heard a voice call. "I've been expecting you."  
  
He swallowed. It was Amy's voice, he was sure. It was never a good sign if she was expecting something. She had been able to predict the gang's moves every time. He turned to escape but was greeted by at least twenty vampires appearing from another section of the sewer system in the same manor the demons he was following had disappeared.  
  
"Really. It is truly rude to sneak into someone's home and then refuse an invitation," Amy's voice called out.  
  
He had no choice now. He was sure this had been a bad idea now. Here goes nothing, he thought. He walked through the section the demons had disappeared in and found his surroundings change. He now stood in a large open platform. He recognized it as the old Sunnydale underground train station. It was about fifty feet below the surface and the trains would climb the steep hill to the tracks. It had been shut down when more passengers were killed then those who made it onto their trains. The sewer doesn't lead to the train station, he thought.  
  
Amy stood before him on the platform. She was surrounded by a hundred vampires. Among them was Tara, who stood behind Amy to her right.  
  
"I was beginning to doubt my vision. I thought you weren't going to come," Amy told him. "But I'm glad you did. Welcome. Angelous."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please, please, please send me feedback. Anything. If you read it just send me a quick 1-10 rating, or a word, good or bad. It means so much to me if people read my stories. 


	7. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I've run out of creative sayings to put here, so I'm just going to say if you want to sue me, go ahead, but honestly I have 3 dollars in the bank so have fun with that.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Secrets Revealed  
  
Whiz. That was the sound the bullet made as it flew past Xander's ear. "How come in the movies the bad guys shooting at the good guys are always such lousy shots? They seem to be damn good shots to me," he called out as he ducked from a flying bullet.  
  
"Xander, I hate to break it to you, but we are the bad guys," Buffy said and leapt away from her own bullet. "I mean we are stealing the military's weapons."  
  
"Maybe we could explain, SON OF A BITCH!" he cried as a bullet grazed his shoulder. His hand shot up to his now gushing wound. It was all he could do to keep on his feet.  
  
Buffy wanted to run to him. She wanted to hold him, tend to his wound, and do something cute like kiss it to make it all better. She didn't have that kind of time. "Xander, are you okay?" she asked as concerned as slayerly possible.  
  
"I've been shot! Do you think I'm okay?" Xander cried. The alarm that had announced their presence was rising in tone.  
  
"That's not usually a good thing," Willow said. Xander's screech along with the alarm had cut into her trance. She had managed to keep all the distractions out of her mind and concentrate on just boxes. Now, they teetered but she still held them up.  
  
Xander clutched his shoulder but kept on running. That's gonna leave a mark, he thought. He looked over and caught Buffy's eyes. The concern they radiated almost made the pain stop. Her love could almost heal him. Almost. The sound of bullets hitting the pavement broke their moment of silent love.  
  
"How the hell did they figure out we were here anyway?" Buffy demanded. Her anger at the situation was growing. They may be the "bad guys," but Xander was right, they were actually the good guys. And no one hurt her Xander. She wasn't about to let some military men with big guns and little brains or a psycho vampire witch tear her boyfriend to pieces.  
  
Suddenly, armed men stepped out in front of the trio, blocking their path. Shit, Buffy cursed silently.  
  
"Hold your fire!" an authoritative voice called. "And get the medical team here NOW!" There was a great deal of movement among the troops. Soon a group of white-coated individuals stepped out with first aid kits.  
  
Buffy was preparing to stop them from getting to Xander but she noticed that the soldiers in front of them still had their guns aimed at the trio. The medics reached Xander and pulled out a knife. Again, Buffy prepared to make a move. Again, she stopped. The medic cut the arm off of Xander's fake military garb and began attending to him.  
  
Willow let the boxes drop. She knew they weren't going anywhere, so she decided to rest. Just in case she needed to use magic to help them escape later.  
  
"Just a surface wound sir," the lead medic called.  
  
"JUST!" Xander demanded. Xander couldn't make up his mind whether the medical attention was a good sign or a bad sign for the group. His memory of military protocol couldn't come up with anything enlightening on the situation. And the rest of his brain was drowned out in waves of pain.  
  
"Good," the authoritative voice called again, ignoring Xander. He stepped out from the background. "Please escort our guests to the holding cell, tend to the wounded, and await my arrival. Oh, and take the stolen weapons to the cell as well." he ordered.  
  
"Yes sir," the group called out.  
  
Buffy, Xander, and Willow were taken, at gunpoint, on their way.  
  
TRAIN STATION  
  
"You know, you're the second person I've had to correct since I came back to this hellhole. My name is Angel," he told Amy coldly.  
  
She smiled. "Glad to see you have so much spunk left in you. I wouldn't want you to just give in to the hopelessness of your situation. It's much more fun this way," she laughed. "You like fun, don't you Angelus."  
  
"Sorry, been there, done that," Angel spat out tersely.  
  
"So be it," she shrugged. She waved her hands around the train station. "Like what I've done with the place?" The vampire army, who Angel estimated to be at least a hundred in number, grinned in response.  
  
"How did we get here?" Angel demanded. His eyes scanned the station for an easy entrance or hopefully an exit in his case. He could find nothing. He cursed himself for being stupid enough to follow the demons. Amy probably had the whole thing rigged. Maybe she even made the whole story up because she knew Spike wouldn't be at the house to object.  
  
"Shadow travel. It's the way of the future," Amy replied. "Or, more precisely, my future." Amy laughed again. She had almost given up on Angel coming to her. But when her demon minions had reported to her about their encounter she had new hope. The house may have been empty on their second attack run, but that didn't mean they were all gone. The empty house trick was just like Angel. And he had indeed followed them. Without either Slayer. This was going better than planned.  
  
"Shadow travel?" Angel questioned.  
  
"My mistress' own invention," Tara told him. She stepped up from Amy's side and glared at him.  
  
"Tara," Angel said sadly.  
  
"Fuck you and shove your pity up your ass! I will bring my mistress her ascension. That's more that the sniveling bitch I was could ever have done!" She shouted. Whenever any doubt sacrificing her life for Amy's was presented, Tara's mind repeated that phrase. She wasn't sure why, but it always calmed her drive for self-preservation. The mistress above all, she told herself.  
  
"Hush my pet," Amy soothed, placing her hands on Tara's shoulders. Tara instantly backed down and relented to her mistress.  
  
Angel tried to speak up, but Amy caught his eyes. He fought her presence in his mind and eventually won. He tried to speak again, but he couldn't remember what he had wanted to say. Damn her, he cursed.  
  
"Now, now Angel, play nice," Amy commanded. "Although, I'm not planning to," she laughed. Angel glared at her. At least she didn't give Angelus control again, he consoled himself.  
  
Amy clapped her hands and a new figure came forward. He was dressed in black with a cross hanging around his neck. The feature that would have given him away fully was missing, but Angel recognized what he was immediately.  
  
"That's low Amy. Even for scum like you. Turning a priest."  
  
"Oh, but I haven't turned him. Father, please hold your cross," Amy asked. He obeyed. Angel watched. Nothing. No smoke or pain. "Now show Angelus your palm." He did. No scar.  
  
"So, you've enslaved a priest, congrats," Angel said. What the hell is this about, he wondered.  
  
"Not just any priest my dear," Amy told him. She was clearly reveling in revealing her plan to Angel. "This is Father Daniel O'Leary. I brought him all the way from Ireland. He's a specialist."  
  
She wants me to ask in what, Angel thought. I won't give her the satisfaction.  
  
Amy smiled at his silence. "I was hoping that would be your reaction. I wanted you to find out first hand. Father O'Leary has quite a knack for his trade."  
  
Something in Angel's mind perked up. He had heard that name before. When she had first told him he hadn't been paying full attention, but O'Leary sounded so familiar.  
  
"Okay, I give. What's his specialty?" Angel asked.  
  
"You just don't want to be any fun at all, do you?" Amy pouted. "But, since you asked," she went on, her ego getting the better of her, "his specialty is: exorcism."  
  
MAGIC BOX  
  
Cordelia's scream snapped Faith fully aware. She sprung up from William's shoulder and bolted into the back. Faith grabbed for a weapon at her belt and pulled a dagger out. She reached the back room and yelled, "Get down Cordy!"  
  
"Down girl," Cordelia called.  
  
Faith stopped and saw Cordelia turning to help Oz and Anya. "What the hell's wrong with the front door? And why aren't you in the damn hospital?" Faith demanded, putting her weapon away.  
  
"Good questions," Cordelia replied as she and Oz each took a shoulder of the obviously still weakened Anya.  
  
"Because I gave the front door key to Xander and I still had a backdoor one," Anya said tiredly. "And we left the hospital because the Magic Box's insurance won't cover it. If we live through this I want a shop to come back to."  
  
Faith had to roll her eyes at the girl. The girl was more concerned about saving money then resting. Especially considering the chance that Amy would kill them all. Still, Faith had to admire Anya's faith in the Scooby group. Anya had seen them go up against some of the most powerful evils known to man and they just kept on going. Faith prayed that this wouldn't be the time Anya's faith died.  
  
Cordelia and Oz placed Anya on the training room mats. Giles and William brought in pillows and blankets, trying to make her as comfortable as possible.  
  
"You children are so insufferable sometimes, so damn stubborn!" Giles exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, first I'm not a child. I've lived your lifetime many times over," Anya said weakly. "And second, I blame you anyway. You left me the damn shop with no medical insurance. And the kind of 'business' we do. Really," she finished in a huff then began to cough. Giles looked down in shame.  
  
"Don't take it personally mate," William offered. "She's a partner and she never added insurance either."  
  
William had to chuckle inside at Giles and Anya's relationship. They were business partners who could barely stand each other. Then again, they made a cute couple, Spike piped up. He was referring to Willow's failed spell in which she had tried to erase Tara and Buffy's memory. It had backfired and they had all temporarily lost their memory. Giles and Anya had thought they were engaged.  
  
"Still, I suppose she's right," Giles said dejectedly.  
  
William could tell Giles was having a tough time of things. He was taking too much of the blame for their situations onto his own shoulders. Yeah, but Buffy wouldn't have fallen for us if Giles had stuck around, Spike said. Then we wouldn't have gotten our bloody redemption and Xander and Buffy would never have gotten together.  
  
"Giles, you did the right thing," William said. "I admire you and I know that I wouldn't have had the strength to leave, even though it was the best for everyone."  
  
"How can this be the best?" Giles demanded. "If I had stayed I could have seen what was going on and done something about it."  
  
"Mate, I was here," William replied, letting a bit of Spike come across. "If you had stayed here, Buffy and I would never have gotten together. Which means she and Xander would never have gotten together. Which MEANS she would never have gotten out of her funk. You couldn't have stopped Amy from being turned or Tara. So stop with the self-pity crap. You're here when it counts."  
  
Giles stood stunned for a few moments. Finally, he regained his composure. He was still managing to be upset. "I suppose my leaving was for the best. But what about my return? I haven't been able to help Dawn or protect anyone. What is the point?"  
  
William grabbed Giles shirt collar and looked him in the eye. "They may not be high school kids anymore. They may have grown up. But they still look to you when they can't come up with the answers themselves. And you may not always have the answers, but you can still offer them something they need, your wisdom and advice. Since you've been back I've seen Buffy relax. She knows that she has someone to back her up and guide her. She's not alone with the decisions anymore. She may have looked to me, but she never truly trusted me. Not like she trusts you. That's why you're back."  
  
Giles nodded. He didn't want to leave again, but he hadn't known if they would want him to stay this time. He hoped he had his answer now.  
  
HOLDING CELL AT SUNNYDALE MILITARY BASE  
  
Xander rubbed his bandaged shoulder. He was sitting next to Buffy and Willow in a small metal room. There was a large table with a big overhead light above it. Xander knew that it was used for interrogations. How fun, he thought.  
  
Buffy held his free hand and Willow's rested on his knee. They had discussed what they thought was going to happen to them. They agreed it was a good sign that they had bandaged Xander and allowed the three of them to stay together. They also agreed that in their a case a good sign might be that they were going to ask questions first, then shoot second.  
  
The hidden door to the room opened and the authoritative man stepped through. Two armed men were about to follow but he stopped them. "Stay outside men. That's an order," he added when they hesitated. They left the room and closed the door. It was built to open from the outside only.  
  
Xander decided that he would be noble for his friends. "Sir," he said standing up. "I'm to blame. I dragged my friends with me. It started out as just a prank and it got out of hand. I just wanted to do some damage and instead I decided to steal the weapons. It's entirely my fault. My real name is Private."  
  
The man cut him off. "Sit down Mr. Harris." Xander couldn't hide his shock and fell into his seat. The man shook his head. "My name is Colonel Chad Mix. I apologize for the wound we inflicted. When our scouts detected you and the alarm was sounded I didn't have a chance to see who you were until it was too late."  
  
"And who are we?" Buffy asked, challengingly.  
  
"If you'd let me continue Miss Summers," he smirked at her shock. "I am the only man on the base who has any knowledge of what this town truly is. When I came to be in charge of this base it was about the same time of the Initiative's failure. I was briefed on the project. I was also briefed on you three. They strongly urged me that if you interfered with me in anyway, to have a talk with you and release you. In repayment for your help in stopping the demons," he chuckled. "That's the bureaucracy for you. But, fortunately, it was an urge and not an order."  
  
"What does that mean?" Willow asked, swallowing. Her imagination was running wild. He could certainly be anxious to imprison them all for breaking into a military base. Or maybe he got off on killing.  
  
"It means, that I don't have to get you off the base."  
  
Buffy had recovered from her shock and started to object. "Look, if you know who we are then you know that we're the good guys."  
  
"Good guys don't break into military installations and steal weapons," Mix returned.  
  
"Sure we do," Xander said. "We stole a bazooka do destroy the Judge. I mean we borrowed it, we returned it later."  
  
Mix laughed. "Well, you're not borrowing these weapons."  
  
"It's a matter of life or death," Buffy replied. She silently urged Willow to snap out of her trance. Buffy was great at fighting their way out of situations, but talking their way out had always belonged to Willow.  
  
"I'm sure it is, but you're still not borrowing military weapons," Mix said.  
  
"Why not?" Xander asked, making the same silent wish his lover had.  
  
"Because," Mix said, still smiling, "I can say missing weapons were destroyed due to damage. Borrowed weapons are hard to explain when they magically reappear."  
  
"Wait," Willow said, her mind coming back to her. "Did you just say what I think you did?"  
  
Mix was still smiling. "I've seen what this town is up against. And I've seen what happens when the military tries to stop it. Like it or not, you three are basically the world's last line of defense against evil. So, I'm happy to offer any help I can give. That's why it's fortunate they only urged me to ban you from the base."  
  
"So, not only do we get to leave, but we get the weapons too?" Buffy asked in shock.  
  
Mix nodded. He pushed a button on his belt and the door sprang open. Mix then escorted the three of them to his private jeep, which he had loaded with the weapons they had been trying to steal. He drove them to Buffy's SUV and helped them load the weapons into her car. When they were finished he smiled at them.  
  
"Miss Summers, Miss Rosenburg, Mister Harris, I'm not sure I want to know what it is you're facing. But, I'm sure the fate of the world hangs in the balance." They nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. "Oh, by the way, next time you need something, ask. This is my private number. If I can help in any other way please let me know. Good luck to you folks." He saluted them, handed Buffy his card and left.  
  
The three looked at each other, then back at Mix. They could only shake their heads and pile back into the SUV.  
  
SEWERS  
  
Dawn couldn't call any power to her. The fire got closer and closer but there was nothing she could do about it. She had sat for as long as she could, but the flames had now forced her to stand. Damnit, a little help here would be nice, she thought. All that training and I can't even put out a little magical ring of fire, she cursed. Get your butt here she called with her mind. She waited for a response, but none came.  
  
Dawn was proud that she had been able to stop Amy from taking her mind over. Granted, only his presence had given her the strength, but she was willing to take any victory she could get. She sighed.  
  
Come get me, she tried again. She couldn't make contact. I can't even contact the person I love the most, Dawn lamented, how the hell do I think I can raise Buffy from the dead? The flames nipped her arms. "OW!" she cried. The vampire guards snickered.  
  
GET ME OUTTA HERE NOW!  
  
SUNNYDALE HIGH RUINS  
  
All he could think about was his mission. Had he already failed? The demons were clearly staking out the hellmouth for whatever was going to take place here involving Dawn. His Dawn. Would whatever took her think that one of the famed Scooby Gang killed the demons? Or would it suspect something? Did it already know he was here?  
  
"Damnit, I should have let him come along like he wanted to. At least then I'd have some company," he whined aloud.  
  
"Guess you got your wish," a voice called from the rubble.  
  
"Xander!" he exclaimed and got to his feet to met his friend.  
  
"That's me," Xander replied. The younger man threw his arms around Xander. Xander couldn't help but look around at his former high school. He hadn't been back since Riley had been hiding there. This isn't my Sunnydale, Xander had to remind himself.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Just thought you might need some company or a hand," Xander replied as he returned the hug.  
  
"Xander," the boy said as he pulled away. "I think I may have screwed up already."  
  
"What happened?" Xander asked concerned. Dawn. She's all I have left. I can't let her die too.  
  
"Well, my sword came to life," he muttered.  
  
"So you went to go investigate and of course ran into the demons it detected," Xander reprimanded him. Sometimes he was so rash and stupid, Xander thought, like I had been at that age.  
  
"Or I was exploring and then it came to life," he said, eyes downcast. He told Xander the story.  
  
"Well, let's hope that won't be enough to tip whoever's in control here off." Xander had become so jaded and cynical. For all he knew Glory had won and had control of this dimension. Though, he thought, it didn't appear that way when he had come through the portal.  
  
"Xander, it's not the same here. I can feel it. I think she's alive." Xander had to know, he thought.  
  
"Who's alive?" Xander asked. Don't tell me things like that kid I won't want to leave, he thought.  
  
"The slayer," he said, staring at the ground.  
  
"Don't," Xander told him. "If she is, well, I can't know. I need to focus on living my own life, not some other random Xander's life."  
  
"Look, Xan," he started but stopped mid-sentence. GET ME OUTTA HERE NOW!  
  
"What is it?" Xander asked him.  
  
"Dawn needs help. She's calling me, I have to go."  
  
"NO!" Xander shouted. "You've done enough in this world. If she needs help I'll go. If you mess with this world you'll screw everything up. If I go and someone sees me I'm just Xander. Where is she?"  
  
"You'd do that for me?" he asked. I wish there was something I could do to help him, he thought. His life has been so empty since Glory. I just wish I could give him something to live for.  
  
"For you and Dawn. Where is she?" Xander asked again.  
  
TRAIN STATION  
  
"Exorcism?" Angel asked incredulously. What the hell is she planning, he wondered.  
  
"Yup," Amy smiled at him. "I've had this in mind for you since the moment I knew my destiny. I knew the big bad Scooby gang would call you in. So, why not give myself an advantage?"  
  
"If you know them so well, you know that if you exorcise my soul they'll just curse me again," Angel told her. I need to get out of here, NOW.  
  
"Of course they will, silly," she purred and moved towards him. Angel backed away. "I know you're scared Angelus. But I promise, it won't hurt. Much." He continued to back away. "You see I'm not exorcising your soul. I'm going to have good old Father O'Leary release Angelus. Then, you'll be free."  
  
"Why would you want that?" Angel asked. Okay Angel, he thought, time to get as much out of her as you can and test her weakness out.  
  
"Oh, you'll see. But I suppose you have it in your head that you want to test my strength out. Let's on with it then," she said bored.  
  
Angel was happy to oblige. He charged Amy, swinging his fist in a haymaker. Amy easily dodged his blow and backhanded him in the face. He fell backwards. She brought her foot down towards his head. Angel just managed to roll away as her foot connected with the concrete leaving a hole.  
  
Weak huh, he thought to himself as he dodged a roundhouse kick from Amy's other foot. Angel crouched down and when Amy went to plant her foot through his chest, he leapt towards her. He was able to avoid her kick, but Amy's reflexes allowed her to land a fist on the top of his head. He dropped to the pavement and felt Amy grab him by the neck and fling him like he was a bag of garbage. Angel hit the wall and fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
He staggered back to his feet and went at Amy again. He was able to dodge Amy's barrage of blows and slammed both his fists into her head. She fell back a little. Angel went to make another move, but Amy's hand shot out and grabbed his neck. She squeezed it and then threw him backwards. He fell on his back and slammed his head against the floor.  
  
That was all he could take. The edges of his vision began to turn black and it took every ounce of his will power to stay conscious. Amy brought her foot down on his stomach, then again on his manly parts. The world blanked out on Angel a bit as the pain coursed up and down his body. He thought he was vomiting, but he couldn't really tell. She yanked him to his feet but he couldn't keep his balance and fell back down again. She delivered a roundhouse kick to his face and Angel was sure he heard bones crack.  
  
"Mistress?" Tara asked hesitantly from her side.  
  
Amy favored Tara with a smile and said, "Just making sure. Vampires have a tendency to heal very quickly. Isn't that right Angelus?"  
  
Angel knew the bones in his jaw were definitely broken. He tried to respond but pain seared through him and he spat out blood instead of words.  
  
"See pet," Amy purred at Tara. "A blow like that would have killed a normal human. Angel's just going to be in extreme pain for a while. Isn't that right?"  
  
Angel glared at her. Even that hurts, he thought.  
  
"Tara, take our guest and Father O'Leary to the room. I want our dear priest to have plenty of time to work on him before he regains any strength."  
  
"Yes mistress," Tara replied. She yanked Angel to his feet and led him towards a shadowy corner. Amy told Father O'Leary to follow and the three disappeared from sight.  
  
Amy turned to look at her army. She looked and saw her vampires standing in rows, just like a real army. She was disturbed by the fact that none of the demons seemed to care about their appearance at all. They also seemed to be avoiding the vampires. She wondered if something was going on.  
  
Then there was the issue of Tara. She may have sired her and taken control of her mind, but Tara was not to be taken lightly, especially if she was repeating one of Amy's hypnotic messages aloud. If Tara's need for survival won out over her hypnotic control, Amy would have to get violent with her. And it would certainly delay the ritual.  
  
Don't worry yourself with it, she decided. Once I set Angelus loose on the slayers they'll have so much to deal with they won't stand a chance.  
  
SEWERS  
  
Tara dragged Angel into the sewers again. Shadow travel really is the way of the future, he thought. The priest and Tara led the way and Angel struggled to stay on his feet, even with Tara tightly gripping his left arm.  
  
Angel couldn't help but wonder how Xander stood any chance against Amy once she became the vessel. If she didn't want to free Angelus she could easily have killed him. Hopefully the chaos that happened when the vampire/demon war starts will allow Buffy and Faith to take Amy out before she completes the ritual, he hoped.  
  
Tara brought him into a new room. Angel looked around and saw two beds. One had a large cross above it. The other was a hospital bed. On the bed was a strong looking man who was asleep.  
  
"What the hell is this all about?" Angel tried to ask. "Wha t el iz al ut," was closer to what actually escaped his broken jaw.  
  
"Sit," Tara commanded and threw Angel onto the bed. She and O'Leary quickly strapped the weakened vampire down. He struggled as much as he could, but when Tara slapped him across the face he relented.  
  
"Do your worst Father," Tara told him and slipped through the shadows again.  
  
"Son, you must relax," O'Leary said in a thick Irish accent. "I'll do the best that I can, but you must sit still."  
  
Angel continued to struggle against his restraints, but to no avail. His already battered body began to be attacked again. "In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost," O'Leary began, making the sign of the cross over Angel. He's good for a reason, Angel thought. I never thought I'd want to keep Angelus inside me, but whatever they have in mind I can't let them win.  
  
Angel's eyes strayed around the room as he tried to fight the pain. They landed on the sleeping boy. Angel noticed that there were machines hooked up to him. What does he have to do with any of this, he wondered. The pain overtook any more thoughts as he felt Angelus come to the front of his mind. He and the priest were going to have quite a battle.  
  
MAGIC BOX  
  
Giles tended to Anya. He changed her dressings. Helped her take her pain medication. Soothed her after her terrible nightmares. They were all taking their toll on the watcher. He wanted to do something more to help her. He wanted to feel more needed. What you want Rupert, he thought, is an excuse to stay.  
  
Which was true. He wanted to feel needed. But it wasn't solely because of his own personal needs. He didn't 't want to leave Sunnydale again. He loved these people. He had missed them. He had built a small life for himself in England, but it had been quite a shock to his system. He may have been stuck up, stick in the mud, fuddy duddy Giles here in Sunnydale. In England, however, he had become the outsider. I've spent too long living with them, he had thought at first. I'll fit right in soon.  
  
But it hadn't happened. He felt out of place there. Similar to how he was feeling back at Sunnydale. He felt out of place. Giles wanted to stay in Sunnydale, but so much had changed. He couldn't just slip back into their lives like he had before. The only reason he left in the first place was because the "Scooby" gang just reminded him too much of his fallen slayer.  
  
"Giles," Anya muttered.  
  
"Yes, Anya," he said, glad to have a distraction from his brooding.  
  
"Do you like what I did with the shop? Have I done all right?"  
  
"What?' Giles responded, stunned. He recovered quickly. "Oh, I, well, yes actually. You've done quite well. I knew that you would."  
  
"I just wanted to make as much money for us as I could," she said weakly.  
  
"You did wonderfully Anya," he said and kissed her forehead. His mind involuntarily brought back the memories of their brief time as an engaged couple. There had been too much else going on during that time for him to dwell on it, but it had felt, rather, nice. Stop that Rupert, he demanded. She's half your age. More precisely, he mused, she's actually many times my own age. Still, stop it. She's half your age physically.  
  
Giles pulled his lips, which he noticed he had let linger far too long on Anya's forehead, away. He stared at the sleeping girl for a few more moments then got up and went into the store area.  
  
He found Faith and William sleeping together in the chair they were sharing. Giles still had to laugh whenever he saw Spike in tweed. Xander had told him earlier that during their strange dreams, right after they defeated Adam, Spike had become a watcher and was wearing tweed. Xander assured Giles that it was even funnier in person.  
  
Cordelia had returned to the space in the back. Giles assumed it was to resume her nap. At least he hoped so, because Oz had accompanied her.  
  
Giles was not surprised to come across a wide-awake Dawn Summers. She looked up and offered him a weak smile. "Hey Giles."  
  
"Dawn," Giles replied, returning her weak smile with one of his own. Giles had grown very worried about her. She was shutting down and closing herself off from any help. Blaming herself for everything that had gone wrong since she had arrived. Giles knew he was running out of time to reach her.  
  
"Giles, I don't want to talk about it," she said before he got a chance.  
  
"Dawn, you must," Giles insisted. I have to reach her, he thought.  
  
"Just leave me alone," she whined and turned away from him.  
  
"That's what you want, isn't it?" Giles asked. "You want to be left alone. You think that if we leave you, we'll be safe?"  
  
How does he know that, Dawn wondered. "So," she spouted off.  
  
"Look around Dawn," Giles said softly. "Our lives are in danger every minute of everyday. Not because of you, but because of what we do. We fight demons. And you were sent to us because you need to be protected. Pushing us away isn't going to help. Not you and most certainly not us. I failed in my duties as a watcher to be prepared for your arrival. That's why Buffy died. And like it or not, it isn't your fault. No one would trade you back if we could."  
  
Giles though he was reaching her. She looked up at him with her big eyes. He was so close to breaking down her walls. Then, just like that, she closed off again.  
  
"Whatever. You left when things started to get tough. You didn't have to stay and deal with it, why should I?" Giles took off his glasses and rubbed his temples. Now what Rupert?  
  
The door flew open and a set of boxes floated down into the store. Following behind them were Willow, Buffy, and Xander.  
  
"Oh, the goodies are here," Faith said sleepily from William's lap. She hopped down, waking William from his own slumber.  
  
"What's that?' he mumbled.  
  
"Toys," she replied and pulled him out of the chair.  
  
"Did you have any, my God your arm Xander," Giles said, coming over to greet them.  
  
"Trouble?" Buffy finished for her watcher. "A little. Actually, things worked out pretty well."  
  
"Yeah," Willow replied. "I mean they shot at us and stuff, but we got his card and the weapons and."  
  
"Willow," Xander stopped her ramble. "I got shot, I get to tell the story."  
  
"Fine, play the I got shot I get to tell the story card," Buffy pouted. Xander chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry, I will," he smiled and planted a kiss on her check.  
  
"On with the gory details," Faith demanded. She did, however, pull William into her arms when she saw Xander kiss Buffy. We'll see who the PDA slayer is, Faith thought.  
  
"Okay, it went like this…" Xander began.  
  
STREETS  
  
It took all of the will power Xander had not to go past the Magic Box. Not to go and see if she really was alive. What good will that do, he wondered. I see her, I get depressed, I fail Dawn. Not what I'm here for.  
  
Xander followed his own memories to the sewer entrance. Just like always, he thought. He dropped down into the sewer system and pulled his sword out. Then, he pulled some powder he had been given and threw it into the stream of sewer water. It seemed to go downstream for a while and Xander wondered if it was working. He had his answer when the powder took a sharp left hand turn down a tube.  
  
He followed the powder for a long time. He was surprised and quite uneasy about the lack of trouble he had come across. The sewers were always a hideout for vamps. The quiet was especially disturbing since there was a pretty powerful evil holding Dawn.  
  
Xander continued for while in the silence. Then, he heard a blood- curdling scream. He recognized the voice. It wasn't who he had been expecting. He stopped for a moment and watched the powder. It was continuing on a different path. He thought for a few seconds, then reached down and scooped the powder back into his bag. He closed it up and turned to the sound of the scream.  
  
Xander felt the door. It appeared to only open from the inside. Again, he heard the scream. Xander slashed with his sword and it torn a small scratch on the think metal. Wonderful, he thought. He repeated the pattern a few more times. A hand grabbed him from behind and threw him to the ground. Xander looked up and felt relieved.  
  
"Tara. It's great to see you," he started but stopped when she swung a kick at his head. "What was that for? Did I do something?"  
  
"You were really stupid to come here for him. And you came alone. You just keep getting dumber." She let another kick fly at him. He rolled away and looked up to see her vampire face in place of the radiant face he had come to know and love.  
  
"Oh, Tara, no," he cried. Insane Tara had been hard to deal with in his dimension. Here she was insane vampire Tara.  
  
"I've heard all about how sorry you all are. You, Willow, Buffy, Angel. You can shove your pity up your ass, and kiss mine while you're at it!"  
  
"Willow?" Xander's voice faltered. Then, it hit him. Tara wasn't acting insane like Druscilla. This dimension was completely different. Willow and Buffy were alive. Hell, I have no idea what else is different in this dimension, Xander thought. For all I know Glory never existed and that's why Buffy and Willow are alive.  
  
Tara looked at Xander. He was near tears. She looked him over closely. He was strong. Battle weary. Not her Xander. "Here for Dawnie, aren't you?" They understood each other and knew it. He nodded.  
  
"What are you doing here then?"  
  
"Heard Angel, thought I'd see what I could do," he offered.  
  
The door Xander had been trying to cut through opened. "It is done," a voice called. Xander sprung to his face and waited. A priest came through and stood next to Tara. Then, something followed him. When he caught a glimpse of the creature the first thought that came to Xander's mind was the Master. The face was distorted, permanently twisted into its vampire face. Decay had already begun to eat away at him. His skin had turned a grayish color. And there was something else. There was something very familiar about him.  
  
"Xander Harris," it growled.  
  
"And you are?" he asked the creature.  
  
Its face contorted into what Xander assumed was its attempt at a smile. "Something you know very well." Its voice was eerily familiar as well.  
  
"Xander, get away," another voice called feebly from the room.  
  
"Angel," Xander called. "Are you okay?"  
  
"No," he said, sounding weaker than Xander had ever heard him.  
  
"Do you recognize me yet? I'll give you a hint," the creature growled and slammed his fist into Xander's face. "Bring back any memories? When I had my chances I never made enough of them. Should have pummeled you more before the big sissy took over again. Though, I have to say that time he and Faith got you was great."  
  
Xander rubbed his face and stared at the creature towering above him. "Angelus?"  
  
"Very good. Now, you get to die," Tara replied. "Finish him," she ordered Angelus.  
  
"For freeing me from that prison, your wish is my command," he told her. Xander swallowed. Not good, he thought as Angelus made another move.  
  
MAGIC BOX  
  
"Wow," Faith said on behalf of the group. Even Oz and Cordelia had wandered in to hear the trio's story.  
  
"Always a good card to have in our back pocket," William said.  
  
"So why not just have them come in and blow Amy to hell," Dawn muttered bitterly.  
  
Buffy was taken aback by her sister's anger. "We can't just do that."  
  
"Why not? The army's full of normal guys. Let them blow Amy to bits. We can just sit around and watch TV!" Dawn stormed out of the room, leaving the rest of them stunned.  
  
"Should I go after her?" Buffy asked. She looked from Xander to Giles. She was looking for guidance.  
  
"I have been unable to reach her," Giles admitted, sighing heavily.  
  
"Buff," Xander said softly. "Maybe she just needs some time."  
  
"I just don't want to lose her. I don't want her to do something stupid. I mean, she is my sister. We all know what happened when I closed off to everyone. I mean I really hit rock bottom."  
  
"Hey, I resent that," William said. Faith shot him a glare. "Sorry, Spike part of me," he blushed.  
  
"Buffy," Giles said, "I think perhaps, Xander is right. If we push her too hard, she may pull away from all of us. We must remember, she is only 15."  
  
"So was I when I had to start slaying," Buffy said quietly. "I just," she couldn't talk anymore. Xander threw an arm around her and pulled her close. He pulled them up and went into a back room. Xander caught Giles eyes and motioned with his head for him to follow. Giles nodded and went with the couple.  
  
"Well Red," Faith turned to Willow. "Let's see what we got." Faith wasn't trying to be callous, but they needed to plan for Amy. They only had twenty-four hours left.  
  
Willow nodded and cracked open the cases. "Grenades. Flame throwers. And this," Willow beamed and handed Faith a long metal gun. "Automatic cross bow."  
  
"Niiiceee," Faith cooed.  
  
"These should prove most effective," William conceded.  
  
"Light enough for you to handle," Willow said to Cordelia, "If you want to. I'm not going to force you."  
  
"I'll take one," Oz said quietly. Willow nodded. He shouldn't be here, she thought. He was only here because of the containment spell they had tried. Which failed, she reminded herself.  
  
"You can go back to Dingos," she told her ex.  
  
He shook his head. "If I can help stop the end of the world, kinda figure that's more important than a couple gigs." His look told her so much. She knew he was there if she needed to talk.  
  
"Okay," Willow replied. Oz nodded. He too was able to interpret more than what her words were saying. Not yet, her voice told him.  
  
"Will it leave smoke marks?" Cordelia asked, breaking the former couple's moment.  
  
"I'll buy you a new dress Cordy," Faith said and slapped her on the shoulder.  
  
Xander sat Buffy down in a chair in the back. Giles stepped in a moment later. Buffy was already in tears.  
  
"Giles, I don't want to lose her," she sobbed.  
  
"Buffy, you aren't going to lose her. She just needs sometime to come to terms with Tara's death. The important thing is for us to be here, waiting, when she is ready to come to us," Giles told her. He squeezed her shoulder and she looked up at him.  
  
"What if something bad happens tomorrow? I mean it's not a what if, something is going to happen. Someone's going to get hurt," she squeaked out. She looked over at Xander, and a fresh set of tears streamed down her face.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," Xander said determinedly.  
  
"Promise me. Both of you promise me we'll win and everyone will be okay," she pleaded with them.  
  
"Of course," Giles said and hugged her. "We won't let anything bad happen."  
  
"I can't go through this again. I just can't," Buffy sobbed.  
  
"You won't have to," Giles assured her. Giles was close to tears as well. He felt so helpless. He couldn't guarantee anything. It had been a long time since Giles had actually felt he could protect his slayer from anything. Now, she was longing for his comfort and he had nothing to offer her.  
  
"Giles, you have no idea how much it means to me that you're here," she mumbled.  
  
Xander kissed her forehead and hugged her. It had turned into a group hug, which managed to calm Buffy some.  
  
"We stop Amy we have all the time in the world to help Dawn," Xander assured her.  
  
"Thank you. Both of you, I couldn't make it without you guys," Buffy said gratefully.  
  
"We'll always be here for you Buffy," Giles told her and broke from the group hug. Don't make promises you can't keep, he told himself. At least he felt that he was offering something to Buffy. Even if it was only empty promises.  
  
SEWERS  
  
Xander slashed Angelus across the knee with his sword. The creature, it was neither a true vampire nor a demon, groaned it pain but kept coming. Xander thrust his sword at the creatures stomach, but Angelus moved out of the way and slammed his fist against the back of Xander's head. He stumbled foreword and knocked into Tara. They both fell the ground. Before Xander could inflict any damage on Tara, she hurled him away and was on her feet.  
  
Xander barely had a chance to get his bearings when Angelus grabbed his hair and tossed him into the room he had just come from. A hospital bed broke Xander's fall. Or his back, he couldn't decide.  
  
"Xander, get out of here," Angel whispered. Xander looked over and saw that Angel still had his vampire face on.  
  
"What happened?" Xander asked when his breathe had returned. He didn't have time to hear the vampire's response as Angelus came into the room and delivered a swift kick to Xander's midsection. For the second time in a matter of minutes Xander had the wind knocked out of him. He could barely move when he felt Angelus grab his head. Shit, he thought, he's going to snap my neck.  
  
"Wait," Tara called as she entered the room.  
  
"You wanted the whelp finished," Angelus growled.  
  
"Yes, but I have a plan," she said. She came over to Xander and stroked his neck with her index finger. Even in his battered state Xander knew what she was getting at. He decided he had one chance left. He had been saving it for freeing Dawn, but a dead Xander couldn't save Dawn.  
  
Angelus tilted his head and Tara vamped out and descended upon him. Xander fiddled with his belt until he got free a small bottle of purple liquid. He flung it on the ground, shattering the bottle. The liquid reached Angelus and Tara. Tara stopped dead in her path, as did Angelus.  
  
Xander squirmed from the creature's grip and, careful not to step in the liquid, grabbed his sword and moved to Angel.  
  
"What was that?" Angel muttered, his jaw still sore.  
  
"No time to explain," Xander said. He cut the bonds lose and helped the weakened vampire to his feet. "Of course, I could ask you the same question. We'll exchange war stories later. I still need to find Dawn."  
  
Angel looked at Xander curiously. When he caught sight of the belt he recognized some of the bags he was carrying. "That's some pretty powerful magic," he said as they left the room. With his free hand Xander tossed his pink powder back into the water.  
  
"Yeah, it is," Xander muttered and they followed after the powder.  
  
"Wait, Tara and Angelus," Angel said suddenly. "We can stop them. Kill them. The ritual."  
  
"Sorry," Xander cut him off. "That liquid displaced them in time for a while. When it wears off they get returned exactly where they were before the liquid touched them. I could chop them into little pieces but when the spell ends they'll be back there, very much alive. Or undead, whatever."  
  
"That's gypsy magic," Angel stated. Xander avoided his stare and they continued to follow the powder. "You're from that Dawn's dimension."  
  
Xander nodded. "The others can't know. Especially about the gypsy stuff. I can't change the path of this dimension. But my dimension needs Dawn, so I'm here. Along with a friend. He could feel Dawn in danger, but if you guys discovered him it would change things. I can at least pretend to be Xander. Although, that hasn't gone real well for me lately. Anyway, I came here for Dawn and heard you. So here we are," he finished.  
  
"I won't tell them. I don't want to change things," Angel said quietly.  
  
"Your turn," Xander told him as they limped into a right turn.  
  
"That priest was an expert on exorcism. They kept telling me they were going to free Angelus. I thought they'd take my soul. He actually took Angelus out of me and put him into that body. I figured out that the guy was in a coma, so no soul to contend with or be cursed with. I'm free of Angelus, but I'm still a vampire. I can't explain it."  
  
Xander examined Angel for a moment. "Angel, you're getting old," Xander exclaimed. "You're aging."  
  
"Impossible," Angel retorted, though he was far from convinced of anything at this point.  
  
"Whatever he did to you, you're still a vampire, but you're getting old."  
  
Angel felt his face and was shocked by the wrinkles he felt there.  
  
"We have to undo it," Angel said.  
  
Xander eyed the powder. "I can't. I'm here for Dawn. I thought I could help you too, but she's first in line." There was a long silence between them. Finally, Xander decided to ask. "She's alive here, isn't she?"  
  
"Buffy?" Angel asked, though he knew that was who he meant. Xander nodded weakly. "Yeah. She died, but Willow brought her back."  
  
"I have to save Dawn. She's all I have left," Xander looked at Angel. He was losing his grip on reality. Get a grip, Xander told himself.  
  
"You want to stay," Angel said. It wasn't a question.  
  
"The place I came from is hell. However, if I fail to save Dawn or if she stays in this dimension, then my world will become a demon playground. I can't let that happen."  
  
"I guess we go our separate ways then," Angel offered.  
  
"Guess so," Xander replied softly. He took out a small bottle from his belt. "If you need to buy some time, drink this. It can slow the aging process. I don't have a use for it, but they gave it to me anyhow."  
  
"Thank you," Angel told him and turned to go back up to the surface.  
  
"Your world really is a hell, isn't it?" Angel called.  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"Try me," Angel challenged.  
  
"Another time," Xander whispered and vanished out of sight, following his powder.  
  
Angel tried to block out images of what Xander's world was like. And he had to block out the part about the gypsies. The way Xander carried himself, Angel was sure that his warning was not without merit. He owed his freedom to the man. At the least he owed him his silence.  
  
Angel reached the surface and nearly collapsed from exhaustion. With every step he took, Angel was sure he could feel himself age a year. He was about a block away from the Magic Box when he collapsed. He tried to make his body work, but it wouldn't respond. As he slipped into blackness he glanced up to see the horizon becoming lighter.  
  
Xander's encounter with Angel had hurt him more than he had expected. Angel had told him what he already knew, what he had known the moment he had stepped out of the portal. It still hurt, knowing that the woman he loved was alive in this dimension. Probably with Spike, but a messed up Buffy was still better than no Buffy at all.  
  
And then Xander had revealed far too much to Angel. His only hope was that Angel could keep his mouth shut. Dawn was so important. Which brought Xander back to the matter at hand, saving Dawn so he could go "home."  
  
Dawn cried in pain. The flames were on her clothes now. She was crying. She was also praying that someone was coming for her. She had felt the connection she had made. He knew she needed him. Now it was just a waiting game. The flames caught her hair and she screamed out.  
  
MAGIC BOX  
  
Dawn stomped into the training room and threw herself on the floor. Why does it always have to be us, she complained to herself.  
  
"I hate my life," she whined aloud.  
  
"Dawn," Anya said weakly. Dawn gasped. She had forgotten she was in here.  
  
"Sorry, I can leave," she said and started to get up.  
  
"Come here, please," Anya whispered.  
  
Dawn looked around nervously but went to sit next to the injured girl. "Dawn," she began, "life is a gift. I used to think like you are now. I went from being the scourge of the betrayed to just a, a, a teenager. And if it hadn't been for Xander, I wouldn't have made it through. In fact, after we broke up, I went back to wanting to die. But when you come face to face with death, it really makes you appreciate how great it is to be alive. So, the important thing is just to go on. It gets better."  
  
Dawn looked deeply at Anya. Anya had it so much worse then Dawn did. All of them had been trying to help Dawn and kept telling her how much she was loved. Anya had no one and nothing. But she managed to go on. Dawn felt very small and selfish.  
  
"You're right," Dawn sighed.  
  
"Good," Anya coughed. "So if I hear anymore of this 'I hate life' crap, I'll curse you with a second head. I still have connections, I can do it."  
  
Dawn laughed and gave Anya a hug.  
  
Later, they all set up for the night. Xander and Buffy slept in the backroom. Cordelia and Oz slept in the little back hallway. Faith, William, and Willow slept in sleeping bags in the main storefront. Giles kept a watch over Anya and Dawn in the training room. It was not a peaceful sleep for anyone. Each was afraid that night's sleep would be their last.  
  
As the sunrise approached, Dawn woke with a start, clutching her hair. "Aaaaa!" she screamed. She had a vivid dream of herself surrounded by a ring of fire. When she realized where she was she let out a breath. It was so real, she thought. Not like a dream. It was almost like an out of body experience. The other Dawn, she thought suddenly.  
  
Without any further thought or a plan, she bolted out of the store and ran.  
  
SEWERS  
  
Xander heard her scream and the powder stopped by a large downward drop. What happened to the good old factory, he wondered. He dropped down the fall and landed, somehow, on his feet. God must be with me, he thought.  
  
He came face to face with three well-armed vampire guards. Xander lashed out with his sword before they had a chance to react. One of the vamps heads fell off leaving a pile of dust in its place. Xander moved quickly and decapitated the other two guards without much trouble. After Angelus and Tara ordinary vamps are going to be cake, he thought.  
  
He entered the room they were guarding and found himself outnumbered six to one. Xander clutched the last bottle of the time liquid he had and waited for the vamps to advance.  
  
"Xander," Dawn yelled excitedly as the she saw he friend. "Mine of theirs?" she asked as a secondary thought.  
  
"What do you think," he quipped and flung the bottle at the vamps. Four of them froze in place. Two to one, he thought, much better odds.  
  
Xander's presence had allowed Dawn to channel just a bit of her power and she pushed the flames back. "A little help here," she called.  
  
"In a minute, a little busy here," he muttered as he exchanged sword blows with the two vamps. These guards had been trained much better.  
  
MY LOVE.  
  
Dawn heard him call to her. YES.  
  
IS HE THERE?  
  
YES.  
  
COME HOME TO ME.  
  
YES. Their connection gave Dawn incredible strength. She put the fire around her out and blew off the bars of her cage. She ran out of the box and grabbed a sword from one of the frozen guards. She swung it and lopped off one very surprised vampire's head.  
  
Dawn was enough of a distraction to allow Xander to finish his own kill. Dawn threw her arms around Xander. "You guys came for me. I knew you would."  
  
"Later Sunshine," Xander said, even though he knew that he was holding on just as tight as she was.  
  
"Say goodbye," a voice called. Suddenly thirty vampires surrounded the two, lead by Tara and Angelus.  
  
"Never," Dawn spat out at Tara. She was preparing to launch a volley of magic at her, but Amy appeared and ripped Dawn from Xander's grasp. Amy took her away through the shadows.  
  
"DAWN!" Xander screamed. No, this can't be happening. I was so close.  
  
"You have much bigger problems now," Tara growled.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Feedback is what keeps me going, so please, please keep me going. I'm not ashamed to beg. Pretty Please??? ( 


	8. You want a piece of this?

Disclaimer: Apparently, three dollars is enough to go after. At least, that's what the lawyers for Mr. Whedon, Mutant Enemy, the UPN etc., told me.  
  
Rating: R  
  
You want a piece of this?  
  
Dawn ran as fast as she could down the street, toward other Dawn's call. She was stunned when she fell flat on her face. She slowly got to her feet and looked back to see what had caused her fall. An old man had passed out on the ground. The town drunk great, Dawn thought. She stood back up but the sizzling sounds she heard made her turn around. There was smoke coming from the old man.  
  
Slowly, Dawn bent down to look at him. She saw his face and gasped. Who would turn an old man, she thought sadly. Something else about him struck her.  
  
"Who's there?" the voice asked. It sounded so familiar to Dawn.  
  
"Who's asking?" she said in the bravest voice she could muster.  
  
"I can barley see. Dawn is that you? Ow," he said as the smoke turned to flame. Dawn squealed and ran back to the Magic Box.  
  
"Guys, help!" she yelled. Her voice woke Faith and she sprang up. William stirred slightly and a sleepy Willow glanced at Dawn.  
  
"What is it kiddo?" Faith asked.  
  
"I'm not sure really. I was just, was just out for a walk, and I found this old vampire. He says he knows me." Dawn was embarrassed and frantic at the same time.  
  
Faith stopped. "Dawn, it's got to be a trap."  
  
"The sun is rising. If we don't save him he'll burn. He's old and weak. You can take him if he's trouble. I just don't think he is," she said, trying desperately to convey her gut feeling.  
  
Faith had to make a decision quickly. She bolted out the door and found the old vampire.  
  
"The sun's coming up so you have about three seconds to tell me who you are," Faith demanded.  
  
"Angel," he breathed out the word and passed out again. Within a second Faith leaned down and scooped Angel up to bring him into the store.  
  
"Faith?" William asked as he helped her lower Angel to the floor.  
  
"He says he's Angel. He isn't in any condition to do any damage," she explained.  
  
"I see we're going to get a great night's worth of rest," Xander muttered as he and Buffy joined the others.  
  
"He claims to be Angel," William relayed.  
  
"But, he's old," Xander stated.  
  
"I'm aware of that," William shot Xander a patient look. "But, well, look at his face."  
  
Buffy and Xander did just that. He seemed to be aging by the second. Still, there was little doubt to Buffy that it was Angel.  
  
"How?" Buffy asked concerned. She may have put her romantic feelings for Angel away, but he was still a good friend and a needed allay.  
  
"O'Leary," Angel said dazed. He seemed to be going in and out of consciousness.  
  
"O'Leary?" Xander wondered.  
  
"Father O'Leary?" William asked. Angel could only manage a slight head movement.  
  
"Who is Father O'Leary? Fill me in," Faith demanded.  
  
"Father O'Leary," Giles said, stepping in from the training room, "is a world renowned priest know for his ability to exorcise demons. To my knowledge, he has never failed."  
  
"So," Dawn wondered, "why is Angel getting old? What did O'Leary do to him and why?"  
  
"My guess little one," William offered, "is that O'Leary somehow took the demon out of Angel. But, it takes a special type of magic to reverse a vampire physically. Without the symbiotic relationship between the demon and the body, Angel stays a vampire, but his body goes through an aging process."  
  
"How do you know all that?" Giles questioned. This was all too strange for him.  
  
"I didn't get to be a watcher for my good looks," he joked. When they all shot him incredulous looks he retorted. "Hey, I was Europe's most feared vampire before I came to this place," he insisted. "You aren't a big bad in Europe without hearing the tales of Father O'Leary. I heard he once gave a chaos demon a soul and it went insane and destroyed an entire village."  
  
"Comforting as always," Buffy snipped.  
  
"Don't blame me, I'm just telling you," he replied defensively. Faith gave him a comforting peck on the cheek.  
  
"I know dear. But you have to admit that isn't what we need on our hands now. So, how do we reverse it?"  
  
"What did O'Leary do with Angelus?" William bent down and asked Angel.  
  
"What's all the noise?" Cordelia demanded.  
  
"Shussh!" Buffy hushed her.  
  
"Xander knows," Angel replied, beginning to slip out of reality.  
  
"What did he say?" Willow asked.  
  
William turned to Xander. "That Xander knows."  
  
"Don't look at me," he said. "I was with Buffy all night. Ask her."  
  
"Relax honey," Buffy soothed. "No one's accusing you. We just want to find out what happened to Angel."  
  
"That's Angel!" Cordy exclaimed and knelt beside her boss. "Angel?"  
  
Willow placed a hand on her shoulder. "He needs to save his strength. Whatever is causing him to age, we'll stop it."  
  
The little that was left of Angel remembered the bottle. He turned to Cordelia. "The bottle. Let me drink from it."  
  
"You want alcohol at a time like this," she replied hysterically.  
  
"No, in my pocket."  
  
"I hope that isn't some really bad metaphor," she mumbled and reached into his pocket. She recovered a small vile of liquid. She looked at William and Giles, both of whom just shrugged. She uncorked it, brought it to Angel's lips, and let him drink.  
  
Angel coughed a little bit, but relaxed. They all watched him for a while. Nothing happened.  
  
"I think that's a good sign," Willow ventured. "I mean, before he was getting older by the minute."  
  
"Hmm," Giles hmmed. "I think I know what that was. It's a very rare potion that can temporarily slow the aging process. Its effects will wear off, but it may buy us some time. How he got his hands on something like that or why he would even have it in the first place baffles me."  
  
"Isn't the important thing," Buffy interrupted. "We have to figure out if we can reverse it. And if we can't do it by this afternoon," she swallowed, "then we have to make our attack plans without Angel."  
  
Giles nodded. "I hate to admit it, but Buffy is right. We must see what we can do, but if we can't, then we must stop Amy."  
  
"Hey, we came here to help you and this is the thanks we get!" Cordelia yelled.  
  
"If we spend all our time trying to save Angel, and Amy wins, what will it matter?" Faith asked. Cordelia backed down, but was obviously unhappy.  
  
"Okay, here's the plan. Giles, William, Willow, Oz, and Cordelia you're on research. See what you can find out about O'Leary, why he would do this, what he did, and if we can reverse it. Xander, Faith and I are going to pick up your training."  
  
"Hey," Xander spoke out, "I hurt bad enough when I had the two British guys beating on me. Now, I have the two slayers?"  
  
"Amy is going to be like ten slayers," Faith shot back. "You want my help or not?"  
  
Xander sighed. "Well, if this is my last day alive, at least I know it'll be a long one." Buffy tousled his hair and kissed him.  
  
"That's my man."  
  
"Don't make me hurl," Faith teased. She looked longingly at her own love and followed Buffy and Xander into the training room.  
  
SEWERS  
  
"And that's for taking what belongs to me," Angelus cried as he tore his talon like fingernails across Xander's arm.  
  
"I keep telling you, I didn't take anything from you. All I wanted was Dawn," he cried. He could barely think as pained coursed through him.  
  
"Oh you know DAMN well what you took from me!" Angelus screamed and kicked Xander's already battered ribs.  
  
Xander coughed, even though it hurt more than he thought possible, and spat out blood. Dawn, he thought, as Tara slashed his face with her nails. I failed you. Angelus kicked the side of Xander's head. The darkness claimed his mind. His last thoughts were to Buffy. I'm sorry Buff. I know I promised I'd take care of her, but I couldn't do it. I tried. Honest, I really did. Guess I'll see you soon. I just hope you can forgive me.  
  
Dawn lay unconscious next to Amy. Dawn was powerful, but Amy had easily overwhelmed her once she got her away from Xander. Amy had considered taking advantage of Dawn, as punishment for the trouble she had caused, but she decided against it. Amy realized that Dawn needed to be kept unconscious until the ritual tonight. Everything was too close to allow a wildcard to mess up her plans. And plus it's just no fun if the victims aren't awake to know they're being violated, she thought.  
  
Dawn twitched a bit. Amy smashed her fist against the side of the young girl's head. The twitching stopped. Amy smiled at her prisoner. She had to hand it to Dawn. She certainly had a lot of spunk. And apparently she made enough of an impression to bring Xander Harris, the next dimension, to help her.  
  
Amy chuckled at the thought of Xander. Tara had wanted to turn him and set him loose on the slayers. But Amy just wanted him dead. She did, however, promise Tara they could send his head to the Magic Box's doorstop.  
  
THE BASEMENT  
  
"I still don't understand this!" Warren complained. "We are still the bad guys right? I mean we still want to take over Sunnydale, right? Why not just team up with her?"  
  
"You've seen her in action," Jonathan whispered. "She doesn't seem like the team up kinda gal."  
  
"Plus, if she wins, there isn't a Sunnydale to rule over," Andrew replied. "Heck even Spiderman and Venom had to work together for the greater once in a while."  
  
"Yes but when did Superman work with Lex Luther? Or Batman with the Joker?" Warren grumbled.  
  
"Just finish it so we can give it to them," Jonathan commanded. He paced, rather uselessly, back and forth.  
  
"Well, since I AM the one doing all the work," Warren snapped, "It'd go a lot faster if you two shut up or did something useful."  
  
"I bought the box," Jonathan whined.  
  
"And I," Andrew thought for a moment.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Warren screamed. "This is your IDIOT plan so just shut UP!"  
  
Warren went back to work. About an hour later he stuck his head up, and smiled satisfied at his two compatriots. "It's finished."  
  
"Good, let's get it in the box. Andrew and I will take it over to the Magic Box and drop it off before it's too late. Remember, Warren said they can't see us." Jonathan said.  
  
"That's the part I don't understand," Andrew. "Why can't we tell the slayer what we've done?"  
  
"Yeah, I want to tell her," Jonathan perked up.  
  
"Absolutely not!" Warren responded. "It's bad enough we did this. I don't want her to know. When this whole thing with Amy is over, we go back to our plan to take over Sunnydale. I don't want the slayer to know that we have an ear to the underworld."  
  
The other two grudgingly nodded in agreement. "Now go take the slayer her prize."  
  
MAGIC BOX  
  
Xander slammed against the back wall. His eyes watered in pain, but he blinked them away just in time to see Buffy come at him again. He ducked, barely escaping her grasp, only to have his legs taken out from under him by Faith. Faith kicked him in the chest, hard, and he collapsed.  
  
"Damn it!" she cried frustrated. "Why can't we just have you shoot her with a cross bow? Cause you don't stand a fucking chance in hand to hand!"  
  
"Ease off Faith," Buffy told her.  
  
"Why, you've been doing that enough for both of us," Faith snapped back. Shit, I didn't mean that so harsh, she thought. Well, I did, just wish I hadn't said it.  
  
"What does that mean?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"I believe she means that you are holding back on hurting Xander because you harbor an emotional attachment to him," Anya said, sitting up slightly from her position on the couch. "Don't worry Buffy, I too have had those feelings about Xander. I understand."  
  
Anya's commentary broke the moment of tension between the slayers and Faith cracked a smile.  
  
"Sorry B, just, end of the world kinda makes me tense."  
  
"I'm good," Xander muttered from the floor when his breathe returned to him.  
  
"You okay?" Buffy asked concerned. She knew the lengths Xander would go to save the world. And it scared her. She had some of the same doubts that Faith had. Xander had certainly improved as a fighter since she had first met him in tenth grade, but he still routinely got his ass kicked on patrol. He stood no chance against the two slayers. So what chance did he have against Amy? At least, what chance does he have to walk away alive, she wondered.  
  
Xander brushed her hand off him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go again." He stood up and crouched into a fighting stance.  
  
"Xander," Faith said, much softer this time. "I know you want to help. And the desire and effort is there, but the skill just isn't."  
  
"Let me keep working."  
  
"Xan," Buffy said and touched him gently. "A few more hours of this isn't going to make you a better fighter. Rest, save your strength, and hope Faith and I can stop Amy before she completes the ritual."  
  
Xander glared from one slayer to the other then stormed out of the room.  
  
"Well that certainly wasn't the right approach to take with him," Anya chuckled, then recoiled at the pain it caused. "You may be his true love," she continued when the pain subsided, "but you don't fully understand him yet."  
  
"Explain," Buffy demanded.  
  
"He needs," Anya started, then changed her mind. "No, you love him so much, figure it out yourself."  
  
Buffy glared at the former demon. After a few seconds she left to follow Xander.  
  
"How long you been waiting to do that?" Faith asked, raising her eyebrow at Anya.  
  
Anya started to smile but if fell before it reached her lips fully. "I wasn't. I used to do vengeance, but not anymore. It just sort of, came out of my mouth. I guess I do that a lot."  
  
Faith shrugged. "Saying what you actually feel can be an asset. Just have to learn to balance it. I'm still working on that one."  
  
"Go. Help stop the end of the world. I need to rest anyway," she dismissed Faith with a wave of her hand. When the second slayer was gone, Anya curled herself into a ball on the couch and let free a month's worth of buried tears.  
  
"Xan, wait a sec," Buffy reached Xander just before he entered the front room.  
  
"What Buffy?" Xander demanded angrily. He had always thought Buffy was his last supporter, now even she didn't believe he'd come through. And if she didn't believe in him, how could he believe in himself, he wondered.  
  
"Xander," Buffy's voice quivered with emotion. "Please," she turned his shoulder gently and he let himself turn to face her.  
  
"I need you to believe in me," Xander spoke bluntly before she said anything more. "I need you to be my rock. Because if you think I'm going to fail," he trailed off, shaking his head.  
  
"God Xander," Buffy choked back the tears that threatened to break across her face. "I don't think you'll fail. I know you'll stop Amy no matter what. And that's what scares me." Xander gave her a questioning look and she took a deep breath to steady herself. "I know what you'll do it you have to. I know what you'll sacrifice to do this. I know you'll die for us." Xander was about to speak up but she pushed her finger to his lips. "I know you well enough by now. Xander, if it comes to down to killing Amy and losing your own life, I know what you'll do. I just," she looked into his deep brown eyes. "I don't know what'll happen to me if you die. When I thought I'd lost you before, I," she couldn't go on.  
  
She released her tears. She felt Xander slip his arms around her. He held her like that until time slipped away from them.  
  
STREETS  
  
The black van peeled out and sped off towards the Magic Box.  
  
At the same time Tara and Angelus set off towards the surface.  
  
MAGIC BOX  
  
After an eternity, Xander and Buffy rejoined the others in the front room.  
  
"Anything on Angel?" Buffy asked.  
  
"What," Giles looked up from a book he buried his nose in. "Um, no. I'm afraid we haven't found anything. At least nothing that will help us to restore Angel."  
  
"But this guy O'Leary," Oz said, "Real nut job. He travels all around Europe looking for trouble. Then when he finds it, he usually makes it worse. He expels the demons from the possessed, but he usually puts into something else. There are all these stories of inanimate objects attacking their owners all over Europe."  
  
"Sounds like a fun guy to have at parties," Xander joked.  
  
"Yes, I imagine he would be," Giles sighed patiently. "The problem is that there's no record of anything he's done being reversed."  
  
"Why would he do this?" Cordelia demanded. "It doesn't make sense. I mean, okay, so he likes to play with demons and stuff, but why Angel?"  
  
"To do just what it's done," Giles offered. "It has distracted us from fully preparing to stop Amy."  
  
"But why would O'Leary want to do that?" Oz asked. "I mean, he's a kook don't get me wrong, but he doesn't seem like a 'let's end the world' kook."  
  
"No, but Amy is," Willow replied sadly. "She probably made him do it. Took control of his mind or turned him. She called you here," she said, pointing at Oz, "I'm sure she could call O'Leary."  
  
"Now what?" Faith asked.  
  
After a long silence, Cordelia said, "We make battle plans. It's what Angel would have wanted. And when this is over, I'm so going to kick that Priest's ass." The gang just looked at her. "What, he's not a good priest or anything."  
  
Buffy just shook her head. Then she noticed Dawn madly reading a book.  
  
"What ya doing Dawnie," she tried in her best big-sister voice.  
  
"It's okay, I'm doing better today," Dawn smiled at her sister. She crinkled her head in thought. Should I tell Buffy the truth? Or will she just get all slayer on me? Truth. "I had a dream last night. I think it was prophetic."  
  
Buffy sat next to her sister and cajoled Dawn to tell her more. "I felt the other Dawn. I was with her. She was in trouble. When I woke up I just ran towards her. I tripped over Angel and came back to my senses."  
  
Buffy moved and hugged Dawn. "That was really brave of you. Really stupid," she chastised, but then looked her sister dead in the eyes and added, "but very brave."  
  
"Thanks Buffy, that means a lot coming from you," Dawn said humbly. Then she sheepishly turned to the book she was reading. "I was trying to see if there was a way I could contact her. You know, see if she's okay."  
  
"That's a good idea Dawn," Buffy said, shocking her sister. "If we can find other Dawn we can track Amy and find out when the ritual is supposed to start so we can save her."  
  
Their moment of sisterly affection was broken when a large, wooden box slammed against the outside doors. William and Xander ran outside, but neither could see the black van speeding away.  
  
"Nothing good ever comes in large wooden packages," Xander said. He and William dragged it inside the shop.  
  
"There's a note on top of it," William stated.  
  
"I have eyes," Xander snapped a little. He regretted it instantly. "Sorry, long day."  
  
"And it's only going to get longer," Giles interjected. "So I suggest we try and keep our tempers in check. What does t-the note say?"  
  
"Dear Scoobies," William began, "this is a special treat for Xander. We know what is about to happen and what Xander has to do, so we made this to help even the score out a little. "  
  
"Well, I think that they could have saved some space by writing TRAP in big letters across the top," Faith muttered.  
  
"Willow, can you do a seeing spell to recognize any magical presences?" Buffy asked.  
  
The red head nodded. "It'll just take a second," she said. Buffy looked at her friend sympathetically. She was going through such a tough time, and she was still on the road to recovery from her trip to the dark side of magic. Buffy wished she could help, but there was nothing she could do now. When this is over we'll have all the time we need, she thought.  
  
Willow did her spell and looked at her friends. "It's clean guys. No magical energy at all."  
  
"Could it be something more mundane, like p-poison?" Giles asked.  
  
"Not Amy's style mate," William replied.  
  
"Well, let me open my present," Xander said. He reached down, unhooked the latch, and looked inside. When he saw what the box contained he gasped.  
  
"What is it Xan?" Buffy asked concerned.  
  
"It's some kind of body armor," he said and pulled out said armor.  
  
It was a combination of high tech looking bulletproof fabric and protective metal plates across the chest, arms and shins. It was lightweight and had sharp metal spikes on the arms and fists. There were also several places that held hidden weapons, and a slot in each wrist that could shoot out stakes.  
  
"Damn," Faith admired, "nice handy work."  
  
"All I need is my lightsaber back and the bitch is toast," Xander smiled as he played with his armor.  
  
"Who could do this, and would?" Buffy wondered  
  
They all thought for a minute, then realization dawned on William. "Oh, it must be from the trio of terror, better know as Warren, Andrew and Jonathan," he chuckled. That makes sense, he thought. Never did have the guts for the big time blood and gore.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy and Willow asked at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, the three bloody idiots teamed up to try and take over Sunnydale." Probably should have kept our mouth shut, Spike told William.  
  
"And you never told me this because?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"Well," William shuffled his feet. Better tell um the truth mate. "I, uh, if I ever went all big bad again, I was going to have them remove the chip."  
  
"SPIKE!"  
  
"Hey, to be fair, that was Spike's idea and not mine," William reminded them. Blame me you big wanker. Well, it was your thought and you told me to tell them!  
  
"Could we do this another time?" Giles interrupted before Buffy could say anything more. "We need to make sure this is form the, ah, trio of terror I believe you called them. If so, we must test it out."  
  
They were interrupted by another collision at the door.  
  
"What, they forget the directions?" Xander joked.  
  
Buffy and Faith went to the get the door. Nothing was there except a rock.  
  
"Strange," Faith mused. Her muse was greeted with another object being launched into the open Magic Box door. It hit the floor and rolled to the center of the shop. The groups stood and stared at the object, shock washing over them.  
  
Laying on the center of the floor was—Xander's head.  
  
They all stood quietly for about five minutes, staring at the bloody, beaten, and scarred head. No one moved. Except for Dawn, who ran to the bathroom to throw up. The scent of blood wafted over to Angel, who perked his head up, saw Xander, and sighed.  
  
"I should have stayed with him, helped him. Buffy, I'm sorry," he mumbled hazily.  
  
Buffy was beyond shock. The last time she had felt this low was when Glory had taken Dawn from her. If it wasn't for the fact that she knew HER Xander was safely standing a few feet from her, she would have returned to that catatonic state.  
  
Faith knew that the sight before her shouldn't phase her. It was what they were after. Still, seeing Xander's head was a brutal reminder of what they were up against.  
  
"How?" Xander finally asked after another five minutes. His mind was a fog and haze. He was looking at his head, but it wasn't HIS. How it came to them, or who it was, he didn't know. But it managed to burst his bubble. He had actually convinced himself, with Buffy's assurances, that if it came down to him, he could stop Amy. He knew now he was wrong.  
  
"Here for Dawn," Angel whispered, the mere effort of speaking draining his energy. Cordelia patted his now white hair and whispered he should rest.  
  
"He came to save other Dawn," Willow gasped, as Angel's words burned into her skull. Willow had to continually look to her Xander to assure herself that he was still alive. She couldn't lose another loved one, not again. Not Xander.  
  
Not even realizing they were doing it, Buffy and Xander gravitated to each other. Buffy held him as tight as she could, and even though she was crushing every bone in his body, he would never have broken the embrace. Both felt the tears creeping down their faces and just held each other tighter.  
  
"Isn't this a touching sight," a voice called as the bell chimed. Buffy's eyes flew towards the new figure. Just by the tone of his voice she knew who it was.  
  
"Angelus."  
  
"Good to see you still remember me Buff," he chuckled. "Thought maybe the hot luving of Xander Harris could make you forget your first."  
  
Angelus stepped down into the center of the shop, tossed off his protective blanket, and picked up Xander's head. They all examined his new, monstrous look. He smiled back at them and licked at some of the still wet blood where Xander's neck should have been. Dawn cringed and dry heaved. Angelus looked at her and flicked out his tongue.  
  
"It's really quite tasty. Just gotta give it a chance, right roller boy?" He looked to William.  
  
William glared at Angelus. "You were stupid to come here Angelus. You won't walk out of here alive."  
  
"That's what you say. How's that human thing working out for ya? I hear Angel over here's supposed to get that someday, but, not looking too much like that's going to happen anytime soon," he laughed again.  
  
Faith moved first, launching herself at the creature. Angelus was too fast and strong, however, and she flew into the counter. "And my precious Faith. Trying the goody two shoes act with Spikey over here. Not the Faith I knew and loved."  
  
"I'll kill you," Xander growled.  
  
"Kid, I've already killed you once today. I'm sure a second time wouldn't take too much out of me. By the way Willow, Tara, nice choice." Willow glared at Angelus. "What do you think, she tastes either like honey or strawberries, I haven't decided. Wha-"  
  
That was as far as Angelus got before Willow sent a fury of magical blasts at him. Before she knew what had happened, they slammed back into her. She was thrown against the wall and knocked unconscious.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I forget to mention that your lovely ex blessed me with magical resistance. At least for a while," he smiled.  
  
"A prevention spell," Giles muttered. "Should have known."  
  
"Ripper, looking good. Better than the last time I saw you. Course then I was torturing you endlessly. How I miss the good old days. But I reminisce. I'm here for," Angelus paused for a moment, then leapt for Dawn.  
  
He was met midair by were Oz. The two demons fell to the floor. They growled at each other and stared off. Buffy ran to Dawn. Giles ushered Xander into the training room and pulled a crossbow from the shelf. Slowly he paced towards Angelus. For Jenny, he thought, I never avenged you before but I get the chance now.  
  
"Rupert," William whispered. "You can't kill him. We need to put him back in Angel."  
  
Giles stared at William for a few moments. He was right, of course, and Giles knew it. But he didn't want to let Angelus come in here, taunt them, and then walk away.  
  
"I know mate," William whispered again. "I want the bloke dead too. But Angel has work to do in this world."  
  
Giles sighed and nodded. He put the crossbow down and watched as Oz and Angelus squared off. Angelus slashed out across Oz's throat. Oz grabbed at it and backed away. The beast examined his bloodied paw, roared, and then charged at Angelus again.  
  
Dawn watched all this in horror. Buffy stood by her side, ready to stop any further attack. Xander, Dawn cried inside. If he came here to help her they were really close, she thought. Closer than I am with Xander and I know how horrible I would feel if that were my Xander. Dawn stretched her mind out, like it said to do in the book, and tried to find other Dawn.  
  
HIGH SCHOOL RUINS  
  
It had been a long time since he had heard from Xander. He was scared. Very scared. He had lost his connection with Dawn as well. He searched and searched but could find nothing. This meant that something very bad had befallen his friends. He stretched out again, searching for Dawn.  
  
Suddenly, a new presence came to him. It felt like a reflection. It bounced around inside his own mind before he could recognize it. Dawn.  
  
DAWN.  
  
WHO IS THIS?  
  
YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE ME?  
  
NO.  
  
OH GOD. YOU'RE THIS WORLD'S DAWN.  
  
YES. I WAS TRYING TO FIND HER.  
  
WHY?  
  
(long pause) JUST TO FIND HER.  
  
SOMETHING'S HAPPENED.  
  
(another long pause) XANDER.  
  
NO!  
  
The stress of it broke their connection. "Xander," he sobbed to himself. She didn't need to tell him more, he knew. He was gone. He had sensed it long ago, but he had refused to recognize what was wrong. Now, he was truly alone. And Dawn, his Dawn, would be devastated.  
  
He sighed deeply. And now, this Dawn, knew him. Or at least, she knew of him. He prayed that somehow, someway, she wouldn't recognize his presence when they met in this world. If they even meet in this world. Everything had gone to hell. Xander was dead, Dawn was probably next, and this Dawn had met him in his mind. I'm failing.  
  
He fell to the ground and began to sob.  
  
MAGIC BOX  
  
It all happened for Dawn in a matter of seconds. She felt for her other, something intercepted her, and the strain of it was too much for her. She fainted. Only Buffy's slayer reflexes prevented her from tumbling to the floor.  
  
"Dawn?" Buffy called concerned.  
  
"Think she's broken Buff," Angelus called as he flung Oz away. He turned his attention and charged at the watchers.  
  
"He's after Xander," William cried.  
  
"You think?" Angelus asked as his fist collided with the side of the former vampire's head. Giles swung wildly at Angelus, who grabbed his wrist. Giles heard as well as felt the bones snap. Angelus then delivered a backhand to Giles face and he fell to the floor.  
  
Angelus turned to get Xander, but felt an arrow embed itself into his shoulder.  
  
"I was just waiting for a chance to play with my new toys," Faith quipped. "Thanks."  
  
"Anything I can do to help," he replied and pulled the arrow from his shoulder. "But you missed." He pointed at his heart.  
  
"I didn't miss," Faith laughed. "I don't want you dead. That's the whole point, isn't it? You get to have all the fun, but Angel dies."  
  
"Pretty much was the idea."  
  
"I have other plans," Faith pointed to the arrow. "Poison."  
  
"Thought you wanted me alive," Angelus asked, though his concern came out.  
  
"Yeah, I do. Never said it'd kill ya. Nighty night," she waved and Angelus fell to his knees. He struggled to get to his feet. He never saw or heard Xander creep up from behind him and deliver the sledgehammer to the head.  
  
"That was for other me!" He screamed. He dropped the hammer and began to cry silently.  
  
"Did I help?" Oz, now human, called wearily from the doorway.  
  
"Yeah. You did," Buffy said softly, holding dawn but never taking her eyes off Xander.  
  
SEWERS  
  
"HE DID WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" Amy screamed at Tara.  
  
"I tried to stop him. I cast the prevention spell before we tossed the head in. Then, he just ran, through the sun, and into the shop," Tara said shyly. "They took him prisoner."  
  
"Are the troops in place?" Amy growled. This was not her day.  
  
"They await sunset to leave the train station."  
  
"And the scout team?"  
  
"T-they n-never returned," Tara stuttered.  
  
Breathe, Amy told herself. Wait, I don't have to breathe. Kill something that will help. She grabbed the nearest vamp and ripped his head off. He exploded into dust and Amy sighed.  
  
"B-b-better Mistress?" Tara asked cautiously.  
  
"It's not your fault love," Amy soothed. To prove her point she walked over to her and kissed her deeply. Tara's cold tongue responded to Amy's. She moaned into her mouth. Other parts of Tara responded to Amy's sweet caress.  
  
Amy broke the embrace. "Await me in my chamber pet," she stroked Tara's face and she smiled at her. Tara left.  
  
Amy's mind went a mile a minute. Angelus was out of the picture. But, he probably caused enough damage to distract them. Maybe he even took a couple of them with him, she consoled herself. Still, he was supposed to lead the vampire army and his presence was supposed to have distracted the slayer.  
  
Oh well, Tara was alive, and Dawn was secure, that was the important thing. Her army would arrive at sunset to secure the high school. Once they received the word that the area was safe, she, Tara, and the key would arrive. Amy needed about two hours to prepare the spell. Then, she would be a goddess.  
  
If the slayer hasn't already taken the school, she lamented. She had to admit that she was quite distressed by the missing scout team. Maybe they were hit on the way back, she thought. It will all be over soon, she thought. Very soon.  
  
MAGIC BOX  
  
They had Angelus tied to a chair. Dawn recovered from her spell soon after the confrontation ended, but she couldn't remember anything. Willow then preformed a small healing spell on Giles' wrist. It still hurt him, but it was enough for now. Willow herself could have used a healing spell, Faith had mentioned. Nevertheless, they were running out of time. The sun would set in a few hours, and then it would be show time.  
  
The mood of the group had changed. And not for the better. Buffy knew that this was exactly the message Amy had wanted to send. To remind them just how vulnerable they were. Especially Xander.  
  
Angelus stirred slightly. Before anyone could speak, Xander grabbed the hammer and slammed it into his skull.  
  
"Xander?" Buffy asked concerned.  
  
Xander met her eyes with a new determination. "They want to play rough, we'll play rough. I'm going to make that bitch sorry she ever tried this ritual. Now, it's time to see what this puppy can do," he said, tugging on the armor he had slipped on. "Jonathan left me some instructions after all."  
  
He walked at a quick clip into the training room. Buffy followed behind, calling behind her, "Give us an hour to test the armor out. Look for anything else on Angel. Think about battle plans, but I think I have some ideas." She vanished into the training room.  
  
"This just gets better and better," William sighed from the table. Xander with confidence was good, he thought, but crazed Xander would get sliced and diced.  
  
"He can take care of himself," Faith reminded her lover and wrapped her arms around him. "William, I love you. I want you to remember that, just in case."  
  
"Always, pet. Always," he smiled at her and leaned up to kiss her.  
  
Cordelia was knelt next to Angel and stroked his hair. He looked so old and haggard. It really scared Cordy. She was used to strong, powerful, and occasionally crazy Angel. Old, weak and frail Angel was not something she was prepared to deal with.  
  
"Buffy," Angel murmured.  
  
"No Angel," she said sadly, "it's Cordelia. Cordy, you remember?"  
  
"I love you Buffy. Always."  
  
"I know," Cordelia sighed. "I know."  
  
"You look so lovely in this light Buffy."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"It's Cordy, but what?"  
  
"You really do look lovely. I love you. Always."  
  
"Me too Angel, me too," she sighed again and continued to brush his hair.  
  
Buffy caught up to Xander. "Honey," she started.  
  
"I'll be okay. I don't want to end up like, well like me. I just feel bad for other Dawn. I, me, he, whatever, obviously cared a lot about her to break dimensional portals. I just want to make sure he didn't die in vain. But, I'm happy to be alive, and I want to be alive with you for a long time. So no crazy heroics, just planning my dance on Amy's dust party."  
  
"Glad to hear it," she smiled at her love. She kissed him. She wished she had time to do so much more. Well, just another reason to kill Amy. Then Xander pulled their bodies as close as he could with the armor on, and Buffy stopped thinking.  
  
Anya watched this. She still loved Xander. But now she understood. She knew he had loved her. But he had never LIVED for her. He LIVED for Buffy. Buffy was the reason Xander got up in the morning, hell he was the reason he did anything. Anya had never had that with him. They cared about each other, but it wasn't the same. He opened my life up to love, help make me human, and for that I'm grateful, she thought. I just hope that I get a chance to have that love someday.  
  
She wiped the tearstains from her eyes and sat up. She was slowly beginning to heal and if they lived through this she was going to have a whole new lease on life. If they lived through this, she reminded herself. They haven't failed me yet better not start now.  
  
Back in the front room Willow paged distractedly at her book. A few moments after Buffy and Xander went to the training room, William and Faith did the same in the back room. She smiled sadly at the rest of her friends. They had done their best to make her feel better. They all made sure she knew how much they loved her. But they still couldn't fill the void that Tara's "death" had left.  
  
Willow was so tempted to try and curse her with a soul, but she knew better. It wouldn't be what Tara would want. Plus, it was a curse for a reason, she told herself. I'll do it for her, I'll set her free.  
  
"Hey Wil," Oz said quietly and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey yourself," she smiled weakly at Oz. She hadn't had much time to dwell on his return. Except feel guilty. If he hadn't been with her, Amy would never have dragged him into this.  
  
"We haven't really had a chance to talk much. I mean with the end of the world and all," he smiled genuinely at her.  
  
"No, we haven't," she whispered. She was afraid of what was coming. The tongue-lashing. The anger. The pain.  
  
"I know I left on tough terms last time," he began. Here we go, Willow sighed inwardly. But he has the right to let me know. "But, I wanted you to know that I'm really sorry about Tara." Huh?  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Of course. I know how much she meant to you. And, I mean I may not be the best judge on the account of my insane jealousy, but she seemed really nice."  
  
"Oh, Oz," she whimpered. "How can you say these things to me?"  
  
"Uh, I, what, I don't think I understand," he said.  
  
"God Oz, how can you be so nice," she sobbed.  
  
"I could try to be meaner," he said confused.  
  
"I almost got you killed. And now, you're here, fighting, during an end of the world battle. It's not your fight. It's all my fault, if I'd never loved you."  
  
"Willow," Oz interrupted her ramble. "Nothing would make me trade in what we had. It was the best time of my life, even through all the not so nice times. And, if you hadn't noticed, I've been free to go for a couple days now. I'm staying cause I want to help. You know, even if it's only just to hold a flame thrower, which may I add is very stylish, I just want to do something."  
  
"Oh, Oz," Willow said, amazed at Oz's understand and coolness. Why does that surprise me, she asked herself.  
  
She gave Oz a hug. It lingered for a while. A little too long. Willow finally broke their embrace and smiled awkwardly at him. "Thanks for that Oz."  
  
"Sure," he got up to return to his stack of book, then paused. "Wil."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm here if you want to talk. There will always be a place for my Willow in here," he pointed at his heart. He hurried over to his books before Willow had a chance to respond.  
  
SEWERS  
  
Amy gently stroked Tara' hair. Tara nuzzled even closer to her vampire mistress. Amy had grown quite attached to her. She almost regretted having to sacrifice her to achieve her ascension. Almost.  
  
"Mistress," Tara said contentedly.  
  
"Yes pet," Amy purred in return.  
  
"Will you replace me when I'm gone?"  
  
Amy stared at her for a few moments. "No," she said softly. "Once you have helped me to become the vessel, I will no longer partake in manners of this sort. I will only be after ruling this world."  
  
"Won't you be lonely my mistress?" Tara asked again.  
  
"Tara, look at me," Amy commanded. Tara did as she was told. Amy looked her in the eyes and entered her mind. "Hear my words. I will miss you, but I am going to ascend to a great new height. Only you can help me achieve this. It is the greatest gift you could ever give to me. And I know you want me to be happy. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes mistress," Tara said slowly.  
  
"Good," Amy smiled and broke their trance. She kissed Tara deeply again, running her fingers through her hair. "Now my pet," she said when the kiss was over. "Once the troops are in place at the high school, I want you to go to the Magic Box and check on Angelus. Then return and report to me."  
  
"Your wish is my command my mistress," Tara said obediently. She got up out of the bed, dressed, and disappeared through the shadows.  
  
Amy sighed. A shame she must die. I will miss her she is a wonderful sidekick. Then she smiled wickedly. But soon, no sidekick will be necessary. She chuckled to herself. Amy snapped her fingers and she was clothed again. She climbed out of bed and walked over to Dawn, who was still unconscious. Amy gently kissed her check, then pounded her fist on top of Dawn's head.  
  
"Wouldn't want you playing possum would we?" she asked the unconscious girl.  
  
Amy picked up her spell book and re-read the ritual and prophecy once more. She tingled with excitement. She could almost feel the power of the hellmouth now. It called to her. Soon, it would course through her.  
  
And the secret all lied in the girl. Tara would draw her blood inside of her to weed out the humanity. Then Amy would drink from Tara and the pure energy would be delivered to her, untainted with humanity. This would all follow a little run of the mill chanting and emblem drawing, nothing too elaborate. But it would be enough.  
  
More than enough to rule this world. No longer would she be burdened with the limitations of her race or fearful of the slayers. She would be able to make an army so quickly that soon they would outnumber the humans. And no demon would be able to oppose her. They would belong to her. Amy would rule everything on this earth. Then, perhaps, she would move to other dimensions. One thing at a time though, she reminded herself.  
  
She knew they would try and stop her. They would fail. Xander Harris was the only chance humanity had to stop her. Once he was dealt with, and by the time the forces of light could muster another pure human champion, it would far too late. Far, far too late.  
  
MAGIC BOX (1 HOUR LATER)  
  
"Well, I have to say, hot damn!" Xander exclaimed as he and Buffy left the training room.  
  
"I take it the armor works well than?" Giles asked from the war table.  
  
"Xander here is now a certified lean, mean vampire killing machine," Buffy beamed at him.  
  
"Xander, your humor is beginning to rub off on her," Willow teased him.  
  
"Sorry all," Xander waved to the group.  
  
"Anything new?" Buffy asked and looked over to where Angelus was tied up, still out from the last blow Xander had delivered.  
  
"Yes actually. It seems," Giles said, "that only O'Leary can reverse a depossesion of this manner."  
  
"Which means we have to get him alive," Cordelia demanded, slightly annoyed at that concept.  
  
"We will," Buffy assured her. She looked around the room and asked, "William and Faith?"  
  
"Making out in the back room," Oz chimed in helpfully as he flipped through another book.  
  
"Those two are worse than you," Dawn said with some humor. It was all she could muster. Between the seriousness of the situation, her spell, and Xander's head, Dawn was reeling inside. The fact that she couldn't remember any of her spell also unnerved her greatly.  
  
"We'll give um a little longer, then we need to finalize battle strategies and move out," Buffy said determined. She then grabbed Xander and dragged him back into the training room. A few moments later Anya scuttled out.  
  
"I think the expression is Eww," she muttered and plopped down into a chair beside Giles. Giles looked her over. She was beginning to look a little stronger, but she wasn't there yet. I wish I could do something more for you, he thought. I wish.  
  
Faith and William kissed deeply. He sat in a chair while she straddled his legs. They were getting intense and close. "Pet," William said between kisses. "We," kiss, "should," kiss, "really," kiss, "get back," kiss, kiss, kiss, "to the others." Kiss, kiss, kiss.  
  
"Why?" Faith whined.  
  
"To stop the apocalypse luv. Remember, waiting until this is over to have sex?"  
  
"Yeah," she sighed. "I remember," she hopped off his legs. That wasn't the only thing she remembered.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Faith kicked at the cell floor. She sat back against the cold, stone wall. Prison had been a tough time for Faith. Not that prison wasn't a tough time for most of the people there, but it was different for her. She struggled everyday with the peace that came from knowing she couldn't hurt anyone anymore, and the nightmare of her mind replaying her actions over and over again. She had no distraction or reprieves from the show her mind played over everyday.  
  
Some days she woke up and just hoped it would all end. Let the slayer burden pass on and let my miserable life be over, she thought. This gift has been wasted on me.  
  
"Faith," a voice called tentatively from the shadows. The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it.  
  
"Who wants to know?" she demanded. Maybe a demon here to grant my wish, wouldn't be so bad.  
  
"A friend. Looks like you could use one."  
  
"I don't have any friends. And the time for me to need them has passed. I missed my chance."  
  
"So, you're just content to sit and waste away?"  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"I have something to offer you."  
  
"If it's your dick, not interested."  
  
The visitor in the shadows coughed. "NO, definitely not my, ah, manhood."  
  
Faith had to laugh at his choice of words. "Manhood? Where do you come from?"  
  
"I've been everywhere. I've done a lot. Lived life like you. But, I have something you don't."  
  
"Besides your manhood?" Faith asked, trying to provoke him.  
  
"Yes," he said snippily. "I can offer you a second chance."  
  
"What, a chance to do it all over again? Relive life?"  
  
"No, a chance to make amends."  
  
"I don't do amends," Faith shot back. "That's why I'm here. I can't control the urges."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know," she replied angrily.  
  
"Have you ever wondered?"  
  
"What is this all about?"  
  
"I told you what this is all about. I'm here to offer you a chance at redemption. It can come to anyone who wants it and will work for it. Even for those without a soul."  
  
"Okay cryptic boy, time to step up and reveal yourself," she demanded.  
  
"All right," he replied and stepped into the light.  
  
"You look familiar," Faith said.  
  
"You might know my name better. Spike ring any bells?"  
  
"Wait," she said incredulously, "Spike, the former big bad vampire that got neutered?"  
  
"Yes, that's the one. I earned my humanity back, I go by William now," he smiled at her. He was wearing tweed pants with a sweater on. He looked like a watcher.  
  
"What's with the outfit?"  
  
"The PTB gave me my humanity back because I earned redemption. But they didn't do it for fun. There is work I need to do. And I need your help to do it."  
  
"Oh," Faith said, "I get it. I'm your charity case. Thanks, but I'll pass. Been there, done that, got the scars to prove it. I'm no one's charity chase. Not anymore."  
  
"Is a watcher/slayer relationship a charity case? Hardly."  
  
"Excuse me, but did you say watcher?"  
  
William smiled at her. "Yes, I did. The PTB told me I needed your help to do my work in this world, and I was to be your watcher in return for your help. Not charity, but a trade. You help me do my work and I be your watcher and help you earn some redemption. Help you control those urges."  
  
Faith looked him over carefully. "If I agree to this, what will I have to do?"  
  
"Be a slayer. Like I know you can be. Face your inner demons, like I know you can. Do what you wish you had done the first time you had a chance."  
  
"And how do you know I can do that?"  
  
William looked her over kindly. There was something in his eye Faith could identify, possibly because she had never seen a look of such kindness before. "I see your heart. It may be scarred, but it's not broken beyond repair. Let me help you, and help me. We can be good for each other."  
  
Faith looked into his eyes for a long time. Looking for a trick of some sort, or deception on his part. She saw nothing. "You meant all that stuff you said?"  
  
"With all my soul. And I do have one now," he smiled at her. She looked at him for another long time period.  
  
Finally, she smiled slightly and said, "So, you gotta plan to get out of this joint?"  
  
MAGIC BOX  
  
Faith stopped William just before he left the room. "I just wanted to say, I never doubted you for a second. Not from the moment you stepped into my prison cell to the day at bar to the hotel. I knew you were right about me. I just needed your help to prove it to us both."  
  
William looked lovingly at her for a long time. "Faith, I will not let you die. Your work on this world has just begun."  
  
He kissed her deeply. They held each other for a few moments before finally going to the others.  
  
"Hey mates," William called. About that time Buffy and Xander emerged from the training room, both tucking their shirts back in and trying to look respectable.  
  
"You guys are just as bad as us," Faith cast them a look and they all took their seats at the war table.  
  
"We've been dating longer," Buffy retorted, sticking her tongue out at the other slayer. She took a breath when everyone had gathered and began to lay out the plan.  
  
"Okay, here's the battle plan. Amy will have her vampire army protecting her. Now, from what William has said, the demons are going to do their part?"  
  
William nodded.  
  
She nodded in return and continued. "Okay, so we're going to have pretty much utter chaos. That's where we come in. Faith and I will take the front line, but our main goal is to get to Amy. William, Oz, Giles, and," she looked to Cordelia, "sure you're up for this?" she nodded. "And Cordy will be armed with the flame throwers and automatic crossbows. Your only job is to toast the vampire army, and if you get the chance take a stray shot at Amy. But not hand to hand, leave that to Faith and I. Hopefully the chaos will let us get to Amy and stop the ritual. If we fail, Xander, who will be hiding safely in the ruins," he pouted at this and Buffy shot him a look, "They'll be on full alert for you Xan, armor or no armor.  
  
"Anyway, if she becomes the vessel, we'll do our best to distract her and give you a chance to stake her. Willow, I want you to stay back with Dawn. Any magic you can come up with to help out will be great. The whole idea is let the vamps and demons duke it out and we'll do the quick strike. Especially since we're a little short handed. Dawn, you are to stay out of sight and be safe. Understand?" Her sister nodded.  
  
"Good," Buffy finished. "The sun sets in a half hour. Then we set out for recon. We'll set up shop a few blocks away and run some quick glance and back missions. Then we strike. Everyone ready?" They nodded. Buffy walked over to Angelus, picked up the hammer and slammed it against his head and said, "Let's roll."  
  
{Insert title music here} :-)  
  
They processed out of the Magic Box, lead by Buffy who was flanked by Xander and Faith. William, Giles and Oz filled in the next layer with Willow, Cordy and Dawn following in the rear.  
  
"Let's see if the bitch wants a piece of this!" Xander yelled the battle cry as they left to met their fate.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
Feedback is a must. It's like fuel to my fire. Help me, please. Even if it's just a quick word, anything will do. 


	9. Raise a little hell

Disclaimer: Everything Buffy belongs to Joss and the angry lawyers that protect him from evil fanfic writers.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author's Note: Sorry that it took so long to get this out, I know it's been over a month, but real life and another project took a lot of my time. I hope to have another part out in the near future. Thanks to all for their great and uplifting feedback.  
  
  
  
Raise a little hell  
  
  
  
The glow of his sword snapped him from his depressed trance. Danger, just what I need, he whined to himself. He unsheathed it and gently got up from his sobbing position and into a crouch.  
  
"Set up over there," he heard a female voice command. "The rest of you surround the perimeter. I don't want the slayer to find anyway inside of this fortress."  
  
Boy, I know that voice, he thought.  
  
"No sign of the scout team at all," another vampire said.  
  
"All right. Be on the look out for anything unexpected or any sort of trap. I want a full sweep of the entire area. No surprises. I have a stop to make, but I'll be back," she finished.  
  
He leant down, as much as he dared, with his sword glowing brighter then he'd ever seen it. He gasped when he caught sight of the lead vampire. Tara. He sighed again. Poor Tara. Poor me. What the hell am I going to do now? They're sure to find me.  
  
He watched Tara step through the shadows of what was Sunnydale high school, and vanish.  
  
MAGIC BOX  
  
Tara stepped out into the shadows just in time to hear Xander shout out, "Let's see if the bitch wants a piece of this!"  
  
She chuckled at him. What an idiot. She watched their procession and took note that Dawn was going with them. Interesting, she thought. She also noticed that Angel wasn't. Also interesting. Which meant he had either died of old age, Angelus killed him, or (more likely) they had captured Angelus and left him and Angel in the shop. The latter would explain why Dawn was with them. Better to be protected against Amy then left alone with Angelus. Tara smiled wickedly.  
  
Anya watched Angelus, her crossbow trained on him. Faith had given her another poisoned arrow that she was to shoot Angelus with when he awoke. They don't trust Dawn alone here, but I'll be just fine. Real comforting, she whined to herself.  
  
STREETS  
  
They marched down the Sunnydale streets with pride and determination. It was certainly a sight to see. Xander thought it reminded him of the time he had revived Buffy from the Master. She had the same aura about her. Basically it meant stay the hell out of my way. They had run into a vampire on their way to find the Master and Buffy had flipped him on his ass like it was nothing. It built a confidence in Xander he rarely had. It also terrified him.  
  
His battle cry had given him temporary confidence, but it quickly faded. As much as he wanted to show he could play the hero, he prayed that he wouldn't have to. He also knew that they weren't all coming back alive. His own head, which he had to put away so he could give a proper burial for himself, was a brutal reminder. Who else besides me gets to give themselves a funeral, he mused.  
  
He looked around at the group of people he had shared his life with for the past six years. He loved each and every one of them in his own way. Even Cordy. And now, best-case scenario, it would be the last time he'd see some of them.  
  
"Aaa," a cry from behind him grabbed his attention. Xander turned to see Oz and Willow holding Cordelia up.  
  
"What is it?" Buffy asked from the point of their march.  
  
"Angel," she breathed. "Tara is going to kill him."  
  
Buffy didn't even think. She let instinct guide her. Her feet carried her as fast as they could to the Magic Box. She could hear Faith right behind her telling her to slow down. I can't let him die, Buffy thought.  
  
MAGIC BOX  
  
Tara slipped in through the shadows and smiled at Anya. She let out a small gasp. "H-how'd you get in here?" Anya said nervously.  
  
"Oh, I have my ways," she cooed and brushed at Angelus' hair. She stroked his distorted face.  
  
Anya trained the crossbow on Tara. "Leave."  
  
"I don't think so," Tara laughed. Anya pulled the trigger and the arrow shot out across the shop. Tara grabbed it before it reached her. Laughing, she wound up and threw the arrow back at Anya. Only by a stroke of luck was Anya able to roll off the chair and avoid taking the arrow in the heart. Instead it connected with her shoulder.  
  
Anya began to cry. "Shut up!" Tara screamed. She grabbed Anya by the throat and tossed her into a bookshelf. "Should have killed you when I had the chance," Tara told her.  
  
She walked over and untied Angelus. He fell down in a heap on the floor. Tara looked at him for a moment, and then snapped the chair he was tied to in pieces. She grabbed a sharp broken edge and started to bring it down to Angel's aged form.  
  
"Sorry, Angel, it was just you're time to go," she chuckled.  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Buffy cried and threw herself against Tara. They tumbled to the ground, away from Angel.  
  
"Stupid bitch! You think you can stop the mistress?" Tara clawed at Buffy, who deflected the blow and somersaulted to her feet.  
  
"I think I stand a chance."  
  
Tara regarded Buffy for a moment. She heard the bell ring and saw Faith enter as well.  
  
"Play time again," Angelus growled from the ground, shaking the cobwebs from his head, and then launched himself at Buffy's feet. She stuck her foot out and connected with his head. He recoiled in pain. However, the force of the kick knocked Buffy off her balance and she fell.  
  
Against her better judgment, Tara made a move. She was on the slayer in a second and they grappled for position. Angelus shook his head a few times and then stepped between the girls and Faith, stopping her from intervening. "No fair, she didn't tag you," he taunted.  
  
"You want to be tagged," Faith called and leapt feet first at Angelus. He slammed into the war table. Faith charged again and delivered a spinning kick that sent the demon into the counter. "Familiar much?" she questioned as she charged again.  
  
"Okay you had your fun. But now it's time for my fun!" Angelus shouted. He picked up the sledgehammer and swung it at Faith. She tried to avoid it but he was too fast and it connected across her arm. She stumbled to the ground. "Oh, how great this will be," he said as he leaned over the slayer.  
  
Buffy caught sight of Angelus towering over Faith with the hammer and she knew she had to throw Tara off her, but that was proving hard to do. Tara was a strong vampire, and very determined.  
  
"Get off of our women!" echoed out from the door. Before either vampire knew what had happened, William and Xander burst through and threw them away. Xander drove his metal spikes into Tara's side and she rolled away in pain. William tackled Angelus, knocking the hammer to the floor.  
  
"I've been waiting for this for a long time now!" he told Angelus.  
  
"Me too Spike, my boy," it growled and kicked William off of him. He advanced on William with menace. Faith saw this with horror, but was in too much pain to stop it.  
  
"Hey Deadboy," Xander called. He tossed a dagger he had at the monster. It missed by a lot and broke the glass in the counter. "I'm going to have to pay for that, aren't I?"  
  
It was enough of a distraction to allow William to take Angelus by surprise. He opted for the maximum amount of pain he could deliver. A swift kick to the groin. "Oooh," he moaned in pain. "What is it with you people and my dick!"  
  
Tara rushed over and pulled Angelus towards the shadows. "They're getting away," Xander said unnecessarily.  
  
"No they're not," Buffy said and ran after the escaping vamps. She disappeared into the corridor, only to return a second later. "Okay, I don't get it. The door was closed, just like we left it, and there's no sign of them at all."  
  
"Damnit, I had the bastard!" Faith cried, rubbing her aching shoulder, which was already healing.  
  
"It's okay luv," William soothed and helped Faith to her feet.  
  
"Know what you mean. I had Tara. I could have stopped the whole ritual," Buffy muttered. She slammed her fist against the war table, cracking the wooden table into two pieces.  
  
"I'm going to have to pay for that too, aren't I?" Xander asked. Buffy shot him a, 'not now' look. "I'm just saying," he said defensively.  
  
"Mates. End of the world we need to get back too," William reminded them.  
  
"Anya!" Xander exclaimed suddenly. "Where's Anya?" He searched frantically for her and found her, lying unconscious. "Oh God, not again. She's lost a lot of blood," he pointed to her bleeding shoulder wound. "Anya. Anya stay with me!"  
  
"Xan," Buffy said gently. "Let me see."  
  
"NO! It's all my fault. If only she'd been stronger." This can't be happening, he thought.  
  
Buffy bent over her. "Xan, it's okay. She hasn't lost that much blood. The poison is just making her sleep. She's alive, I promise." She looked into his brown chocolate eyes and he into her green soothing ones.  
  
"Okay," he relented. Those eyes could get him to do anything.  
  
She picked Anya up and took her back to the couch in the training room. Slowly and with care, Buffy removed the arrow from her shoulder. Quickly she took the first aid kit out and bandaged Anya's wounds. Buffy placed her hand on Anya's wrist.  
  
"She has a strong pulse, Xan."  
  
"She's a strong woman," he replied sadly. Oh Anya, he thought, I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to get caught up in this.  
  
Buffy hugged him gently. "Once we stop Amy, we can make it up to her. Promise."  
  
"A three-way might cheer her up," he told Buffy, letting her know he would be okay.  
  
She slapped him playfully across the face. "In your dreams."  
  
"Only the wet ones," he smiled at Buffy. She always gave him the strength to carry on.  
  
William cleared his throat. "Uh-hem."  
  
"We're," Xander paused purposefully, "coming."  
  
Buffy pushed him playfully again and they fell behind Faith and William.  
  
"What about Angel?" Faith asked when they returned to the front room. Faith was secretly relieved that Buffy had calmed down a bit. She remembered all too well what it was like to put the slaying on autopilot because of blind rage. It never ended well.  
  
"Do you really think they'll come back for him?" Xander asked. Anya can't get hurt again. I won't let it happen, he thought determinedly.  
  
"No, but we should do something just in case. For both of them," William replied, glancing at the training room. Poor Anya. I know what it's like to watch the one you love choose someone else. But, a door closes a window opens, just as long as I keep the bloody house from being bulldozed.  
  
"What'd you have in mind?" Faith asked. We're running out of time, she thought.  
  
"Is there some kind of barrier spell we can cast?" Buffy asked. Tara's little escapade had put them up against a wall. They needed to be on the move.  
  
"Nothing I'm aware of, no," William conceded. Bloody hell.  
  
"They won't come back," Angel whispered from the floor.  
  
"Angel," Buffy said softly. "You can't know that."  
  
"I know Angelus. He wants you dead. My death will serve nothing here, neither will Anya's. He's more interested in ending the world. And Tara won't risk another confrontation, she was only here to free him. Amy needs her for the ritual. Go."  
  
She nodded slowly. "He's right."  
  
"Angel, we'll fix this," Xander said. "I won't let this be the way you die. Perhaps a fiery, fiery death at Amy's hands, but not of old age."  
  
Buffy just looked at Xander. She remembered a time, not that long ago, where Xander would have taken this chance to rub Angel's face in this situation.  
  
"I owe you my life once, already," Angel muttered, beginning to slip away into sleep.  
  
"Wrong me. I've done a lot worse to you, and I need to make it up. Angelus on the other hand, well I think a few more hits with the hammer would have made it, I don't know, no where close to even!" Xander exclaimed.  
  
"Let's move, again," Buffy sighed. She looked at her first love, and then at her last, ultimate love. Most girls don't even get to have one man love them like this and I got to have two.  
  
SUNNYDALE HIGH RUINS  
  
He leaned up against one of the crumbling walls, pressing his hands against his sides, gripping his sword. He had expected that when the ritual went down he would be able to hid away and watch. Then he could sweep down, take Dawn away, his papa could restore her, and things would return to normal. At least as normal as things got in Sunnydale.  
  
Now, Xander was dead. He was facing a vampire and demon army, and he was soon to be discovered. And still with no trace of his Dawn. No matter what else happened, things would never return to the way it was. If I could find his body, papa may be able to save him as well, he thought.  
  
The hum of his sword quelled that thought. I'm not going to escape with my life, let alone find Xander's body. He silently checked his magic supply. He had already used the most powerful weapon in his arsenal the first time he discovered demons. Now, he had a few powders and potions, but nothing to protect himself from an army this size. Nothing but his sword and himself.  
  
"I smell human," a vampire hissed.  
  
Great, I've been detected. He braced himself for a battle.  
  
SEWERS  
  
"Mistress, I brought you a present," Tara called through the shadows.  
  
Amy, dressed in a blood red ceremonial robe, turned to her. "Good. I need a word with him, await me outside. Take the key with you." She said nothing more, until Tara had dragged the unconscious Dawn out of the room.  
  
"That was very stupid Angelus," she said calmly.  
  
"Yeah, well, it got their attention away from you, didn't it," he returned, equally as calm.  
  
"Yes, true, which is why you are still alive," she said. She rose and glided towards him. "You will get your chance at the slayer. Did I not tell you that?"  
  
"Well, sometimes you just get that itch that only she can scratch."  
  
Before he knew what had happened he was flipped over, on his back, with Amy holding him by the throat. "I assure you that I can make it so you never itch again. Are we clear?"  
  
"Like a summer's night," he choked out.  
  
"Good," she stepped off of Angelus. "Now, you will come with us to the Hellmouth. The slayers will arrive to try and stop me. Take the army and kill them and their friends. If Harris arrives, deal with him personally. He must be dead when the ritual is complete. Then, by the time they have another human champion, I will be too powerful to stop. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, mistress," he said the last word with disdain.  
  
"Do not cross me," she warned.  
  
"Of course not," he replied. Something then dawned on Angelus. "Oh, about that army of yours."  
  
"Yes," she growled at him.  
  
They locked eyes for a moment. Angelus kept her stare and then he spat out, "Are they in fighting shape?"  
  
"It's time for us to go," she replied. She did not like his defiance, but he would lead the army like nothing else could.  
  
"Of course," he smiled, a horrible, distorted gesture on its face. It was a combination of the face of the young man Angelus had been placed in, Angel's vampire face, and a monster similar to the Master. The transference had destroyed the body he inhabited.  
  
Oh well, he thought, let the bitch burn. Let her burn.  
  
SUNNYDALE HIGH RUINS  
  
Amy, Tara, Dawn, and Angelus stepped through the shadows and into what was once the library of Sunnydale High School.  
  
"Is the area secure?" Tara demanded. Her answer was a demonic howl from what used to be the second floor of the school.  
  
"Guess they aren't in that tiptop shape," Angelus chuckled.  
  
"Shut up," Amy growled in return. "Tara, come with me and bring her. We need to set up for the ritual. I need to make the symbols and begin the summoning chant. You," she pointed at Angelus, "find out what that was, and take care of it!"  
  
He curtsied to her, "Yes mistress."  
  
She leaned in close to him and whispered, "Fail me, and I will torment you for eternity."  
  
Despite his smirk, Angelus was actually intimidated and both he and Amy knew it. He nodded at her and went off in the direction of the howl.  
  
I should really take control of his mind, Amy thought. But, two's company, three many become a crowd. I just hope that soul stays dormant, or else that priest will die very painfully. Oh wait, I killed him already. Oh well.  
  
Angelus could smell the disturbance. It was a human, but not any of the ones Amy thought it was. Angelus didn't know who it was, nor did he care. He was just hungry. He crept stealthily up the broken staircase. His silence was shattered when a demon skidded across the broken shards of tile and down the stairs. Angelus tried to avoid him, but couldn't and cried out in pain.  
  
"Keep um coming," a young man called. As if on cue, a vampire leapt at the young boy. That was a mistake. The boy swung a blue blade through the air and the vamp was without a head before he landed.  
  
Angelus sized his opponent up, as he quickly recovered and bolted up the remaining steps. He was a young man about 16 years old. He had long brown hair that flowed a little off the neck. He was well built and developed, only a little shorter than his old body, and he looked to be close to as strong. Angelus took this all in a matter of seconds.  
  
What really stood out to Angelus was the boy's maturity. He carried himself with confidence and power and had obviously lived beyond his years.  
  
"Nice moves," Angelus said conversationally. "Why not try someone near your skill level."  
  
The boy took in this demon. He reminded him of the pictures of the Master he had seen. A little more built, but same height. "You think you're up to it?" he responded. The adrenalin of his battle and fight for his life and his love's life spurred him on. I'm going to get myself killed this way, he thought.  
  
"No. I'm out of your league, I said NEAR." The challenge was evident in Angelus' tone.  
  
"I won't be baited," the boy replied.  
  
"I'm sure you won't, did you have a name, I didn't catch it."  
  
"Now you won't have the time, what a shame," he spat out. He pulled a small stone from his pouch and threw it at the wall behind Angelus.  
  
"Missed me," he taunted and advanced on him.  
  
The boy smiled. "No. I didn't." Just then, the rock exploded and the floor gave way under Angelus. He fell through it and landed on the floor below, hard. Gotta love magic, he thought. But, it's clear my presence has been detected, so it's time to find Dawn and leave.  
  
Angelus shook his head and looked at the hole in the ceiling, which had just been his floor. A hole like that should shake this whole structure, he thought. The rock. He swore silently, MAGIC. And not just any kind of magic, he growled and rose to his feet with renewed passion. Gypsy magic.  
  
STREETS  
  
"Is everything…all right?" Giles asked cautiously as the four returned to the group. I hope so, he thought. That's the last thing anyone needs, more death.  
  
"As good as it gets when in pre-apocalypse mode," Buffy replied. This is really it, she thought. We're going off to face our own deaths, haven't I been here and done that. They should make T-shirts for that. Oh God, Xander's humor really is wearing off on me. She smiled lovingly at Xander.  
  
Though he was confused but the sudden look from her, he returned it with every once of his being. I will never let anything happen to you, ever again, he decided. This ends, today.  
  
"So, I take it everything went okay?" Giles asked again. They look so very much in love, he thought, just a little enviously. Then his fatherly pride and love overcame it, and he knew that if they could survive this, Buffy and Xander would be together a long time.  
  
"Is Angel okay?" Cordelia asked, a gesture that managed to be both full or genuine concern and annoyance. Quit with the damn puppy dog eyes and tell me about my, I mean Angel, she thought to herself.  
  
"He's fine Cordy. Anya was a little banged up, but she's resting now," Faith interjected. "So, setup and recon still the plan?" Let's move, she thought, I just got my life together and I want a chance to start living it.  
  
"What if they come back?" Willow asked quietly. Her despair at the whole situation, despite her best efforts to be strong and take courage in her friend's love of her, leaked through her every gesture.  
  
"Angel said they wouldn't," Buffy smiled sadly at her friend.  
  
"He's delusional," Cordy shrieked. "You took the word of a delusional man!"  
  
"No one knows Angelus like Angel, Cord," Xander told her. She has really become attached to Angel, Xander thought. Is that a good thing?  
  
"I agree," William replied. "Now, end of the world, shall we?"  
  
They nodded and began their trip again.  
  
SUNNYDALE HIGH RUINS  
  
Okay, so far so good, he thought. He could sense Dawn. She was semi- conscious, which would make communication impossible, but he could track her now. He walked in a crouch, holding his sword out at the ready, prepared to take on anything that came his way.  
  
"Bet you thought that was going to take care of me, didn't you?" he heard a voice behind him ask with quiet rage.  
  
"Well," he began but Angelus cut him off.  
  
"You should really do your homework. Angelus, ring any bells?"  
  
The boy couldn't help but gasp. "But, you're, s-supposed to have a soul," he said, letting his nerves show more than he wanted.  
  
"Well, that's the thing, isn't it? So, you also know how much I hate Gypsies, don't you?" Angelus charged the young man. He was stunned for a spit second, which was enough time for Angelus to close the gap and hammer him to the ground. "I really hate Gypsies!"  
  
Angelus bent down to grab his neck and snap it, but the boy recovered enough to thrust his sword out, forcing Angelus to change his path and allowing the him to kick his legs out from under him. The young gypsy rolled away from Angelus and was on his feet again.  
  
"And you should know," he spat out, "even though it wasn't my tribe that cursed you, Gypsies hate you too." Good, piss him off some more, he told himself sarcastically.  
  
And he had. Angelus spun on his heels and made another move for him. He brought his sword around expertly, keeping Angelus at bay. Angelus hated to admit it, but the boy was skilled. I need to get the sword away from him, he thought.  
  
The Gypsy sensed his chance. "Scared?" This time it was his voice that carried the challenge. Angelus took the challenge. He flipped in the air, somersaulting over the boy's head and landing on his feet. The demon delivered a sweep kick and dropped the boy to the ground. Angelus then slammed his elbow into the back of his head.  
  
"Nope. Hungry."  
  
TWO BLOCKS FROM SUNNYDALE HIGH RUINS  
  
The group set up. The weapons were distributed quickly. Giles and Oz took the automatic crossbows that Xander had showed them how to use earlier. Cordelia took a flamethrower, as did Willow. Willow also had a bag of magic supplies. Most of it was for a protection circle that she planned to place around Dawn. But there was one other thing. No, she told herself, I can't do it.  
  
Oz watched Willow. He was concerned about her. She needs, something, he thought. Then the word formed clearly in his mind: closure. He was snapped from his brief inner monologue when handed a sword and a stake.  
  
"In case you need to engage in hand to hand," William said simply. William proceeded to equip himself with a flamethrower of his own.  
  
Xander walked slowly over to the four of them. "Hey Wil, wouldn't happen to have that lightsaber for me, would ya?"  
  
"Sorry," she said, she said dejectedly.  
  
"I was just kidding," Xander said concerned. He wished there was something he could do for her. More than just offer her words of comfort, he wished he could actually provide comfort.  
  
"She's just taking the Oz approach to speech," Oz offered on her behalf. She half smiled up at him in thanks. Xander nodded briefly, thinking I hope she and Oz can be friends again it might help her feel better.  
  
Next to them, Buffy and Faith gathered the heavy-duty hand-to-hand weapons. They were anxious yet cautious. Buffy had to laugh inside. It was such a different feeling than the last time she and Faith had prepared for a battle on the same side. Faith had been so gun ho, not caring about living or dying, or odds. Now, they both had so much to lose. New and true loves, friends, family, and each other.  
  
It had been a silent understanding between the two since Buffy had accepted Faith's apology and change. They rarely talked, but both felt the connection. They were mirror images of each other in some ways. Both had found the love of their lives with the other's fling. Both had hit rock bottom, and both had been helped by said flings to return to glory. Now, they could lose it all.  
  
"Ready B?" Faith breathed out. She tried to hide the shaking in her hands. Fear was not an emotion Faith was used to. Kick ass, get some get out, and want take have, that's what I feel. Fear is weakness.  
  
"I'm scared too," Buffy offered simply. They shared a look, again filled with silent understanding.  
  
"It won't come down to Xander," Faith tried to reassure Buffy. Buffy just shook her head.  
  
"We can try, but you and I both know that there's no guarantee." Faith could see fresh tears starting to come to Buffy's eyes. Buffy shook them away and reset her face in determination. A look Faith tried to match.  
  
Dawn sat quietly against a tree, watching her friends, check that- family, prepare to do battle. She couldn't help the guilt. Even though it wasn't directly her fault, and in truth it wasn't even HER that was in danger, she couldn't shake the guilt. They had to risk their lives to stop Amy from using her, or a version of her, to destroy the world.  
  
Dawn tried to just replay Anya's words, words that had given her strength and resolve. But seeing Xander's head early had destroyed her progress. She had returned to her self-hatred.  
  
"We'll get them. For Xander and for Angel," Cordelia whispered as she took a seat next to the younger girl.  
  
"Huh?" Dawn asked, not having been totally focused when Cordelia began speaking.  
  
"I bet you blame yourself for Xander's death. Well trust me, Angel will blame himself too."  
  
"But, it wasn't Angel's fault," Dawn objected.  
  
"It was his demon, so he'll take the fall. And even though it wasn't our Xander," she said his name with a quiet tenderness, "he'll feel responsible. And I see the same look in your eyes."  
  
Dawn began to deny it, but Cordy cut her off. "Please, you don't spend that much time with the King of Brooding and not pick up the body language."  
  
Dawn couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. Cordy had set her up. "You did that on purpose."  
  
Cordelia smiled at her, "So?"  
  
Dawn took a deep breath. "You love him, don't you?"  
  
Cordy looked the girl over. "Nah. I got over Xander a long time ago. Just regret that we parted without a real reconciliation. I mean, he bought me a prom dress sure, but is that really resolution?"  
  
Dawn laughed at her. "What's so funny?" Cordy asked.  
  
"I didn't mean Xander. And by the way, he told me how bad he felt about the way things happened with you two. But, I was talking about Angel."  
  
Cordelia stared slightly at the young girl, searching for something to say. Luckily, she was spared when Giles came over and asked the women how they were.  
  
"Oh, we're just fine," Cordelia said quickly and hopped up. "Better get my flamethrower ready," she smiled weakly at Dawn and Giles, then left.  
  
You know, Dawn thought, why do people hide this stuff. Teenage girls have crush radar from a mile away.  
  
"Dawn," Giles repeated for a third time.  
  
"Sorry," she said. "Just thinking. And non world ending thought too," she added as brightly as she could manage.  
  
"That's good," the British man looked at her with care. I failed in my duty to protect you the first time, and I can't let this or the other Dawn down, he thought.  
  
"Maybe I should ask you how you are," Dawn said, seeing Giles distant and sad look.  
  
"Ah- p-perhaps when this is over."  
  
There was a slight silence and Dawn broke it, giving in to her teenage curiosity. "Are you going back to England when this is over?"  
  
Giles was taken aback. He had, of course, given it considerable thought. But, since he wasn't sure he'd be alive after this, he hadn't come to a final decision. He almost spoke this aloud, but decided it may hurt the fragile psyche of the girl. "I don't know," he said simply.  
  
"Oh," Dawn said, clearly disappointed.  
  
Giles cleaned his glasses, not sure what to say next. This was a position he was not used to. He was their guide. He had helped them all, and annoying as he may find them at times, he always had something to offer them. He could only remember feeling this lost once before, the first time Angel had lost his soul. Now there was a copy of Angelus running around to top of everything else.  
  
He decided that he could try to show some leadership by sending the recon teams out now. "Buffy, Faith, we need to do the sweeps of the school so we can make our moves."  
  
"Rupert," William whispered. "Do you think it's a good idea to send both slayers? If any vampires see us, we'll be sitting ducks."  
  
"I see your point. And I don't want Xander near the school until absolutely necessary," Giles replied.  
  
"Agreed. So, I was thinking I could take Faith and do a couple sweeps," William said.  
  
"I, I, think you should take Buffy," Giles said. He knew William would want to do that as much as Buffy. Neither was going to be in a hurry to leave their mate's side. Which is why they must go separate, Giles told himself.  
  
"You don't think I can balance my love of Faith and the job, is that it?"  
  
"He's right," Faith stepped in quickly to diffuse the situation. "You love me too much," she batted her eyelashes at him, a gesture she had seen Buffy use incredibly effectively against Xander. William was not as swayed.  
  
"Rupert, I can handle this," he said determined. "And you keep away from me with those bloody batting eyelashes. I am not Xander."  
  
"Hey, I'm right here you know," he spoke up, standing just behind Willow.  
  
"And you want me to go off with Buffy?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Xander, I want you no where near that high school," Buffy said, in a tone that didn't leave room for arguments.  
  
"And you can't honestly do what's in the best interest of the mission when it comes to me, and the same goes for me too," Faith told William, in the same tone.  
  
Xander and William exchanged bemused looks. "When did you two become one person?" Xander quipped.  
  
"I bet you've had that dream a few times," Faith shot back. Buffy just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Case closed, discussion over," Buffy said. She and Faith walked over to the men, grabbed them, and kissed them deeply. All four knew it could be their final exchange.  
  
Buffy pulled away and looked deep into Xander's eyes. "Be safe," he whispered.  
  
"I love you Xan," she replied, kissing his cheek.  
  
"I love you too, Buff," he said.  
  
Faith and William were still kissing. Finally, Buffy's tap on her shoulder snapped Faith back. She stared at William, but instead of addressing him said to Buffy, "Better bring him back," never taking her eyes of him.  
  
He smiled, started to say something, then held back and kissed her forehead. Buffy had to shake her head at him. There was still Spike inside of him, but there was a real gentle side to him she had never seen when she was with him. The thought made her cringe slightly, but she shrugged it away with a quick stolen glance at Xander.  
  
"Come on Billy," she teased William about his hair and name. He and Faith glared at her in response. "Xander, you are really a bad influence." With that, they headed for the school.  
  
SUNNYDALE HIGH RUINS  
  
"Sorry, I'm not on the menu," the gypsy replied and slammed a cross he'd been hiding in his sleeve, into the creatures face. Angelus recoiled in pain and growled at him. They stared each other off, each slowly climbing to his feet and circling. Each waited for the other to make a move. The gypsy thought he should get away. Continuing to fight with Angelus will only get me killed, and keep me away from Dawn.  
  
"Beluro, acmorum, rusalo," he spoke. A white fog lifted off the ground and surrounded Angelus. "I am dead, you have killed me," he continued. Angelus growled and tired to walk through the fog but it held him like a wall.  
  
"I'll kill you, you've got that part right," Angelus spat out. The gypsy smiled, weakened from the spell, but turned and ran off towards his sense of Dawn. When he was out of sight, the fog lifted and Angelus shook himself. "He's dead, I killed him," he said aloud, and went to return to Amy.  
  
Buffy and William walked the two-block trek in almost complete silence. It had been a long time since Buffy had been to the school. It was still amazing to look at what she and her friends had done to save the world. It seemed symbolic that they had been the final class at the school. It was also symbolic that it ended when they blew it up. She smiled internally.  
  
But what she saw around the school stopped her smile. Surrounding the ruins was a demon and vampire army the size of which she had never seen before. There had to be at least two hundred demons and a hundred and fifty vampires, she guessed.  
  
"William," she hissed at the watcher.  
  
"Relax luv, almost all the demons will be on our side. The rest, well that's what the gang and I are for," he offered.  
  
Buffy didn't like it, but nodded. "Let's go around the back, see if we can find where Amy would be, and a spot for Xander to hid." The fact that Buffy's voice dropped slightly at her boyfriend's name did not go unnoticed by William.  
  
"It'll be okay," he told her. She nodded half-heartedly and they moved around the back.  
  
Buffy saw that her estimate was dead on. The demons surrounded the entire building. Buffy decided there wasn't a good point of entry.  
  
"Bloody hell," William said for her. "This is going to be messy."  
  
"You think?" Buffy spat back. They continued to walk in silence, hiding behind the trees and bushes that surrounded the school. William pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked around.  
  
"See anything?" Buffy asked after a long silence.  
  
"I see Tara, but no Dawn and no Amy. I would think they'd have to do the ritual in the library, but I can see it and I don't see them."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Wait, here she comes," he said. He watched for a moment before saying, "That doesn't look pleasant."  
  
"What doesn't look pleasant? Do I have to take your toy?"  
  
"She's drawing the emblems needed for the spell. I just didn't realize she would be using her own blood."  
  
"Ewww. Never mind, keep your toys," Buffy declared. "Wait, if she's already drawing the emblems."  
  
"That means she's getting close. We don't have time for another recon Buffy, we need to move."  
  
"Where can Xander hid?"  
  
"The bushes should do nicely love. We'll keep him safe."  
  
Buffy sighed. "No, he's got to be close enough that if she finishes the ritual he can rush in."  
  
"I'll hid him," a voice whispered from the shadows.  
  
Buffy and William spun around to see a young boy, no older than Dawn, with long dark hair,  
  
holding a sword. He seemed to be exhausted.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" William demanded.  
  
"A friend," the boy said, staring at Buffy. "Of Xander's. I'll keep him safe."  
  
"Yeah, like we can trust you," William began to advance on him, but Buffy held her hand out to  
  
stop him.  
  
"How do you know Xander?" she asked. I have a weird feeling, she thought.  
  
"I, I can't tell you. I thought I could do this alone, but I need help," he said, sounding very  
  
defeated.  
  
"Buffy we can't," William began but was cut off with a glare from her.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"I can't tell you," he sighed. "Things have spun out of my control. I was supposed to save Dawn,  
  
but I can't get to her, Amy has her well protected. Even so, I was supposed to be able to take her if the ritual was completed, take her home and they could fix her. But, things have changed."  
  
"Your Xander," Buffy said softly. The boy just nodded.  
  
"He wasn't even supposed to be here. I have no idea what has changed, but we've both already interfered too much in this world. And if Amy wins, I may not be able to get my Dawn home. So I want to help."  
  
"You can get Xander in and keep him safe?" William asked, thinking this was a lot to take in on such short notice.  
  
"I got out. I've been inside the school since Amy brought Dawn here. I didn't realize what I was up against until, well I recognize the ritual she's planning. If she succeeds it will be the end for all dimensions, not just yours. Just the fact that Dawn and I are here is tearing the dimensional fabrics apart. I have to succeed or the stability of all dimensions could dissolve."  
  
"Okay, stay here and I'll bring Xander here when we arrive. There should be chaos during the fight, use it to your advantage," Buffy said. I can trust him, I can feel it, she thought.  
  
The boy looked at her strangely for a moment, then nodded. "Buffy?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"Nothing, just making sure."  
  
Buffy tried not to let that comment upset her, but she understood what it meant. "I'm dead where you come from?"  
  
"You know far too much already. I can tell you no more."  
  
"I understand," she reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "Just take good care of Dawn when we get you two home."  
  
"I will," he said solemnly. With that, the two parties left each other. The boy took a hiding spot in the trees, and Buffy and William went to rally the troops.  
  
STREETS  
  
"Buffy how do you know we can trust him?" William asked on their return trip.  
  
"Call it slayer instincts, but I can just feel it," she told him.  
  
"Or it's all a spell to make you trust him. Buffy, we can't just hand over Xander to a stranger. If anything I would think you'd be over protective of him."  
  
"And that's the point. Do you think I'd trust Xander's life with someone unless I was positive about it?" Her tone was steel, and William let the subject drop.  
  
I told you that bitch was crazy, Spike growled inside of him. William could only shake his head.  
  
Buffy and William arrived at the camp to find everyone itching to get moving. Faith was pacing with nervous energy. Xander was swinging his arms around, trying to stay loose. Buffy noticed that even the unflappable Oz seemed a little on edge.  
  
"We don't have much time. Amy's already started drawing the emblems. We have to move out now," Buffy commanded.  
  
"Did you find a place for Xander to hid, until, well," Giles spattered out.  
  
"I think," Buffy responded. She knew Giles would have just as hard a time with her plan as William did, if not more so. Buffy didn't have time to do things by committee.  
  
"Good, good plan," Xander stammered. God, I'm going to die. Or even worse, I'm going to let them down.  
  
"Hey," a soft voice called to him. Xander was shocked to see it belong to Dawn. "Relax, you'll be great. I want you to know I love you Xander," Dawn smiled at him.  
  
Dawn had been so distant and Xander had been so preoccupied that he didn't take the time to think about how other Xander's death had made Dawn feel. There was obviously a deep connection between those two, he thought, and that means there is a potential for that between us. I have a family and I will not let them down.  
  
"Thanks kiddo," Xander said in a much more controlled voice.  
  
The scene nearly broke Buffy's heart.  
  
"I just need to say that I can't thank all of you enough. If I die and don't go to hell, I got there with your help," Faith said, fighting the tears and fears threatening to break her.  
  
"Same here," Cordelia said quietly. Buffy had to laugh inside at the sight of Cordy, with a flamethrower strapped to her back, ready for battle.  
  
"Yeah," Oz said, with more emotion than they were used to hearing. That broke the group out into a chorus of yeah's and I love you's. No one said anything else; no one broke the moment. The group just began to move towards the school as a unit, Buffy and Faith in the lead, holding the hands of their lovers, with the rest of their family in tow behind them.  
  
SUNNYDALE HIGH RUINS  
  
Her blood was glowing on the ground. It had turned from a dark red, to bright molten lava red. The power is at hand, she thought. Amy flipped open the pages of her book. The three-page chant would take an hour to finish. Then, she would be ready to become the vessel.  
  
"Oh Mistress," Angelus called out. If she could leave her circle of power, she would have hurt Angelus. As it was, her minions cut him off before he could enter the former library.  
  
"What Angelus, you know I cannot be disturbed once the chanting begins."  
  
"I just wanted to let you know I took care of your little gypsy problem. All dead,"  
  
"Gypsy? Here? Never mind," she decided. "Just go to the front of the library and watch for the slayers. NOW!"  
  
He bowed and left her. "Tara," she called.  
  
Tara entered the room from the back, were the book stacks once stood, with Dawn in hand, "Yes mistress."  
  
"Keep an eye on him. I don't trust him. Keep the key safe. The ritual begins in an hour."  
  
"Yes mistress." And Tara and a semi-conscious Dawn disappeared from the room.  
  
Amy took a deep and unnecessary breath, and began the chant.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The Scoobies arrived. Buffy slowed the pace. "The best bet is the back. It's closest to the library and," she paused, "and Xander's hiding space."  
  
"The back it is," Giles concurred. The group moved behind the cover of the night and trees around the school grounds.  
  
"How come the trees didn't get burnt down too, it was a big explosion?" Xander asked.  
  
"So I would have something pretty to look at afterward when my brain wasn't firing on all cylinders," Buffy joked. That had been a long night for her. They were facing similar odds now, except without an army of students to back them up.  
  
They came around to the back. They gave out a collective gasp at the size of the demon army. William had warned them, but it still was a shock to see.  
  
"I don't mean to be pessimistic, but there are a lot of them and not so many of us," Oz said.  
  
"Never tell me the odds," Xander deadpanned in his best Han Solo voice.  
  
"I'll take the point," Giles said, ignoring the boys. "William and Oz at my sides. Cordelia stay back until the chaos has begun. Willow."  
  
"I know, stay here, set up camp, keep Dawn safe and see what I can conjure up," she said. "I just want it over, then I can deal."  
  
"I know the feeling," Faith agreed.  
  
"Once the chaos breaks out, Faith and I come a running. Avoid hand to hand if possible," Buffy reminded them.  
  
"Hey, last defense guy here," Xander spoke up.  
  
"Over there," Buffy pointed to a figure in the bushes. He looked at her strangely.  
  
"Shrubbery?"  
  
"A way to get inside," she said, hoping he would pick up on her hint. He did. Either that or he accepted her explanation. The others were too worried to catch their last exchange.  
  
"So, when do we start?" Oz asked.  
  
In response, William lit a flare and threw it into the night sky. When it went off, the various demon species all wore twisted expressions of smiles and turned on the vampires. The cries of shock and confusion lifted into the night sky, echoing against the ruins of the school.  
  
"I'd say now," Cordelia said simply. This is for you Angel, she thought.  
  
"Charge!" Giles called. I always wanted to do that.  
  
Buffy and Xander exchanged one last look. It was the embodiment of their love for each other. With that, Buffy turned and ran off.  
  
"Be careful Xander," Willow whispered, holding Dawn tightly.  
  
"You too," he smiled sadly at the two girls, and then headed towards the shrubs.  
  
Willow took out her bag of magic, trying not to watch the massacre that was beginning behind her. She took out the purple sand and poured it in a circle to surround them. Willow withdrew several other items from her bag, including spell books and materials. The last thing she took out she looked at sadly.  
  
"Dawn," the red head spoke softly, "I want you to take this from me. I couldn't stop myself from brining it and I'm not sure I can resist the urge to use it, but it's past the time for this. So take it," she stuck the object towards the younger girl. Dawn carefully took it from her and held it.  
  
"What is it Willow?"  
  
Willow couldn't help her sad face, "It's called an Orb of Thesulah."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Xander wandered over to the shrubs, hoping that Buffy had something in mind. She wouldn't send me into trouble, he thought. But she might try and keep me out of the battle.  
  
"Xander," a voice called.  
  
Xander tensed and started to reach for a dagger.  
  
"Xander," the voice said happily. Before Xander knew what happened he was enwrapped by a pair of arms. He began to struggle until he realized it was a hug.  
  
"Uh, hello," he said confused.  
  
"Sorry, I just, seeing you, I didn't get a chance to say goodbye," the boy broke off.  
  
"Other Xander you mean?" Xander asked, suddenly amazed by his ability to pick up on things.  
  
"My Xander," he nodded. "We came here for my Dawn. But things have gotten out of hand. If Amy wins it's only a matter of time before she breaks dimensional barriers for good, and then, well the universe ends."  
  
"Comforting. What's your name?" Xander asked. Buffy wouldn't send me to him unless she trusted him, and he does seem trustworthy, he thought.  
  
"I can't tell you. Not that it matters much anymore, but."  
  
"Destroy the fabric of the universe," Xander finished. The boy nodded. He had a huge smile on his face, but it faded to sadness. "What, something on my face?"  
  
"No," the boy said sadly. "It's just that, in my dimension, you have become, how to put this kindly, well rather jaded and harsh. The only time I see you relaxed is when you're with Dawn. Your love for her is great, but even then not enough to overcome your loss. She told me how you used to be, and it's nice to see what she meant."  
  
The young man's words hurt Xander. Not for himself, but for other him. He could easily imagine becoming like that under the right circumstances. "What happened?"  
  
The boy sighed. "Willow couldn't reverse Tara and Glory killed her. Before that, from what I gather, nothing much was different to that point. Buffy still sacrificed herself. But with Willow dead, Buffy stayed that way. Tara was still insane, Anya left because you wouldn't leave Sunnydale, and even Spike left. It was just you and Dawn before I came."  
  
Xander had to fight the tears. That would have been more than enough to jade him.  
  
"Xander," the boy said, "I was debating telling you this the whole time I was here, should I run into you. Now, with my Xander dead, I feel I owe it to you. Tell Buffy how you feel. My Xander recognized it, after all the pain, he knew he still loved her just as much as he did the first day he saw her. He regretted never telling her, never making her understand his, your, love. Should we survive, tell her."  
  
Xander smiled. "I already have."  
  
The boy smiled as well. "At least I know, somewhere, you two got to be together."  
  
"Well, let's stop this bitch so I we can get you your true love," Xander replied.  
  
The boy couldn't hide his half smile. "I didn't tell you that."  
  
"You didn't need too," Xander replied  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Chaos was an understatement. Demons fighting demons. Demons fighting vampires. No one knew whose side they were on. Giles didn't know what demons were on their side, so he directed the fire at the vampires. Oz, for his part, was using the automatic crossbow with precision. Cordelia and William blazed a path for the slayers to charge through. Their flames caught both demon and vampire. William knew he would have to make it up to the demons at some points.  
  
Buffy and Faith found the path set for them and charged up it. They didn't take time to fight with their foes, a quick stake and move on. Buffy prayed they could get through. But when she had a chance to really look around her, she realized the slayers were the least of the vampires problems. Demons were tearing the vampires apart. The ones that spoke in English yelled about being free of oppression. How not symbolic, Buffy had a chance to think before plunging a stake into a vampire that was running from several large brown demons.  
  
Buffy and the demon exchanged a look.  
  
"Slayers," it growled.  
  
"Demons," Buffy replied icily. The demon turned directions, with his fellow demons, and started to clear the path for the pair. "Nifty trick," Faith told her.  
  
"I like to call it winning friends through fear," Buffy replied with a false sense of brightness.  
  
"You'll have to teach me that sometime," Faith yelled, as she slammed a stake home in an advancing vamp.  
  
"It's really similar to winning friends through puns." A demon lunged at Buffy. If not friend, foe, she thought, and slammed her fist into the green, slimy head. "Mucus, why does it always have to be mucus?"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The entire attack was going better than Giles had expected. He had been afraid of a high casualty rate on their side, but for the most part, they just stood back and watched the fighting. The demons were brutal and angry. The vampires had recovered from their shock, but it had been more than enough time to let the demons gain a decided advantage.  
  
"Hey Giles, I'm taking off," Oz said calmly.  
  
Giles spun around, momentarily taking his eyes off the raging battle in front of him. He was treated to Oz tossing his flamethrower and weapons aside with a strange look on his face. Suddenly, Oz contorted a bit and changed into the wolf.  
  
"Oh, Oz," Giles muttered and watched the werewolf launch himself into the fray. "God Damnit!" Giles cursed.  
  
"What is it?" William called from his side.  
  
"Oz decided to take a paws on role," Giles replied. Dear Lord, did I just make a bad pun. Back for little less than a week and they start rubbing off on me. Giles didn't have time to think of much else as the vampires began to advance in droves.  
  
"Bloody hell," he shouted.  
  
"Looks like the vampires have regrouped," William shouted.  
  
"We have eyes," Cordelia shouted back.  
  
"Fall back," Giles motioned with one arm while shooting his automatic crossbow with the other.  
  
"HELP WOULD BE NICE!" William yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Willow stared at the orb she had given Dawn. She wanted to use it so badly.  
  
The sound of William's scream broke the trace the orb held over her. That's when Willow knew she had to make a choice. She could cast a spell to turn the creature that killed her lover back into her lover again. But she wouldn't really be her Tara. She'd be someone else, murder can do that to people, Willow thought. On top of that, Tara would still be under Amy's incredibly powerful mind control, Willow reasoned with herself. Her other choice was to help those who were still alive and in her life.  
  
"I have to do something," she told Dawn. She finally realized she could never have Tara back. But there is something I can have back, my life, she thought.  
  
Dawn held the orb and watched Willow plunge into her supplies for a spell. Willow grabbed a small bag of powder and a book. It was the most powerful spell Willow would dare attempt, and she had tried nothing this dangerous since she had pulled herself from the black arts. She prayed to her goddess that this spell wouldn't lead her down the dark path again.  
  
"Goddess Hjuin, hear my call," Willow chanted, tossing the powder in the direction of the raging fight, "protect the ones I love, send the living dead away!"  
  
"D-did it work?" Dawn asked.  
  
Before the girls eyes, an invisible force slammed into the vampires, sending them hurtling backwards through the air.  
  
"It should buy them some time," Willow nodded. She barely noticed the blood trickling from her nose, or the near blinding dizziness. All Willow knew was that she had no desire to reach for a more powerful spell. She had beaten her addiction. She had never been prouder of her will power. Willow's body, however, had other plans for her. She barely even noticed as the world blackened around her, sending her falling into Dawn's arms.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The chaos of the war, because it had stopped being a battle long ago it was now a war, allowed the boy and Xander to move easily into the school. Xander followed him up the ruins of a stairwell to what he'd been using as a camp. From there, they could easily scope out the fighting. Xander could even see Angelus guarding the entrance to the library, though the library itself was just out of sight.  
  
"This is a good spot," Xander commented as the boy crouched next to him.  
  
"That's one mean son of a bitch," the boy replied, pointing at Angelus.  
  
"Don't have to tell me twice," Xander chuckled.  
  
"Angel is still good in my world," the boy said.  
  
"He's still good here too. He's been split into his demon and ensouled half, like humpty dumpty. And we have to put him back together again. If we survive that is."  
  
"How was he split?" the gypsy asked, always curious about different types of magic.  
  
"Some crazy priest."  
  
"O'Leary," the boy said the name as if a curse.  
  
"Yeah, that's it. How did you know?"  
  
"O'Leary wreaked havoc upon the gypsy tribes for years. Claiming every one of us was possessed and needed to be cleansed."  
  
"Like I said, fun guy to have at parties. Can you undo the whammy?" Xander asked.  
  
"I can't, I'm not that skilled," he admitted. "But others are. Dawn might be able too."  
  
"Dawn?" Xander questioned.  
  
"She has great power within her. Your Dawn just must learn to use it."  
  
"And your people have taught her?" Xander asked.  
  
He nodded. "Which is why you were never meant to know about me. Things must take their natural course. Now that you know," he sighed, "I may have done irreversible damage."  
  
"Have faith. You've never seen the Buffster in action. She stops things like this, I mean the world still turns. When this is finished you can work some mojo to erase your memory from us."  
  
"That is dark and dangerous magic you speak of," he said solemnly.  
  
"I know. But if we live it'll be worth the risk," Xander patted the young man on the back and turned back to Angelus.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Amy finished the final words of the chant. She could feel the power. It surrounded her. It was almost palpable. Amy thought if she reached her hands out she could touch it. But she knew better. She was aware of the battle being fought around her, of the slayers advancement. But once she finished the chant she realized how insignificant it was. Ultimate power was at her fingertips. Then, it would no longer matter if the demons WANTED to obey her. They would have no choice.  
  
"Ta-ra," Amy sang. The buzz she felt was better than any physical feeling know to man. If was as if her body tingled everywhere with ecstasy. Within moments it would be hers.  
  
"Yes, mistress," Tara said, coming in the back with Dawn.  
  
"It is time."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
I crave the feedback. I need it to keep me going. Please fuel my fire, even if only a word or comment I need to have it. Please. 


	10. All that's left

Disclaimer: Everything Buffy belongs to Joss and the angry lawyers that protect him from evil fanfic writers  
  
  
  
Rating: R  
  
  
  
All that's left  
  
Buffy and Faith snapped demons and vampires necks with a surprising ease. They didn't have the time to fight them, so it was all about the easy kill. Willow's spell had helped back some of the vampires off, though the demons that were still loyal to Amy were regrouping.  
  
"We have to get to the library, NOW!" Buffy yelled to Faith, who was engaged in a quick battle with a large Kiyer demon. Buffy sensed that they had a brief window of opportunity to get there before the vampires recovered.  
  
"No shit B!" Faith replied, delivering a fatal blow to the demon with her dagger. It's now or never. "We need to make this push count B!"  
  
"On three," Buffy shouted back.  
  
"Three," Faith replied and sped off, dodging demon blows the whole way. Why does she always do that, Buffy wondered, before following after her.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"It is time," Amy said.  
  
"Yes my mistress," Tara responded and brought Dawn over to the circle. Tara could feel the tingle of energy as soon as she entered it. She moaned aloud, both of ecstasy at the power, and sadness that she wouldn't be around to see it used.  
  
"I know this is hard for you my love," Amy soothed her unspoken pain, "but it will be well worth the pain. I will bring this world to its knees and they will know your sacrifice."  
  
"Thank you, my mistress," Tara responded, the words not quite able to quell her growing doubts.  
  
"Position the key here," Amy said, pointing to a smaller semi-circle within the larger one.  
  
"Yes mistress." Tara did as she was commanded.  
  
"You, my pet, stand here," she said, pointing at a star shaped emblem beside the semi-circle.  
  
Tara hesitated. Something inside of her was breaking free. She was immortal and she wanted to stay that way.  
  
"M-m-istress. I w-w-ant t-to live," Tara stammered. It was the first time she had truly stuttered since she was turned. And she had good reason to fear.  
  
"Tara, you will do this. I have a destiny to meet, and I will not have your will to live ruin that for me!"  
  
Tara tried to move away from her, but Amy grabbed her and shoved her in place.  
  
"P-p-lease, I want to live. You, you s-said you l-loved me," Tara pleaded.  
  
Amy smiled at the vampire. "I do. You are my favorite childe. If I could spare you, I would," Tara smiled at her. "But you are necessary for the ritual."  
  
"B-but, I want to be with you in the new world. I want to embrace immortality."  
  
"Tara, I love you, I really do, but I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Amy's smile disappeared and her demon face slipped into visage. "Now get in the star and start drinking!"  
  
"N-no, you'll have to kill me," Tara said in defiance. She can't kill me. I know it. We'll be happy together when this is over, Tara thought.  
  
"You stupid bitch!" Amy screamed. "You will drink the blood of the key and I will drink from you."  
  
"But," Tara was reeling from the shock. She was free of Amy's mind control, but she was truly in love with her mistress. And she had thought Amy felt the same. But all Amy wanted was power. Just like Willow. It's all any woman ever wanted from her, power.  
  
Amy grabbed Tara's head and twisted it towards Dawn's neck. Tara tried to release her hold on Dawn's arm and allow her to fall away, but Amy's other hand shot out to prevent this.  
  
"Now, drink. You will die either way so if you love me, you'll drink," Amy cooed the last part at her. Tara knew she was dead either way. And, despite her newfound anger with Amy, she couldn't let her death be in vain.  
  
"Yes, my mistress," Tara said, tears sparkling her eyes. Her gameface came on, and Tara bent in to obey her mistress' last wish.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Xander watched Angelus pace back and forth. He wanted to take a go at him, clear the way for Buffy and Faith. But he couldn't, and he knew it.  
  
"I could go after him," the gypsy offered, seeming to read Xander's thoughts.  
  
"No, you've risked enough," Xander assured him. "Two slayers can take him."  
  
As he spoke the words, Buffy and Faith charged up the steps.  
  
"See, they've got the taking thing down," Xander joked, trying to calm himself down. The hour was at hand and even though he was the last hope, he felt helpless and powerless.  
  
He watched as Buffy arrived, swinging wildly at Angelus, while Faith tried to take his knees out. He recognized the move from his earlier training with the two slayers. They made a good team.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Duck," Faith cried as she swept Angelus' legs out from under him, only to have him throw his arms around Buffy's neck. Buffy tried to follow Faith's advice, but Angelus was too quick and they tumbled to the ground together.  
  
"Always knew you liked it on top," he growled at her. He threw her away and rolled to face Faith. "How 'bout you? Want to take a spin? I know for a fact I'm a better fuck than Spike."  
  
This enraged Faith, who began to send a furry of punches and kicks at Angelus. Buffy wanted to help her, but Faith's limbs were a tornado of movement.  
  
"Go, stop the ritual!" Faith commanded. Buffy took half a beat to watch Faith connect with an upper cut to Angelus' jaw then ran into the library.  
  
Buffy was greeted by six of Amy's minions. "I do not have time for this," she said impatiently. Unsheathing a sword she'd brought along, she swung it across the air, effectively decapitating all six vamps. "That's the race that wants to rule the world. They're really aren't that bright." With that, Buffy sprinted towards the circle in the middle of the room, where Tara was about to plunge her fangs into Dawn.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Tara bit into Dawn's neck. She could feel the power in her blood. It was so intoxicating that she completely lost herself in the drink, forgetting her own life would be over in a matter of moments. She didn't even feel Amy's bite, something that had once sent her over the edge of physical ecstasy.  
  
Amy greedily drank Tara's blood. It was hot and strong. It flowed inside her veins and she felt like she might explode. And in truth, she was about to. Her form was changing, transforming. The power of the hellmouth flowed into the key, through Tara, and into Amy. But Amy received pure power, untainted by humanity. Her body was ready for the change. She was the vessel.  
  
Buffy charged at them the moment she entered the room. Once Amy bit into Tara's neck, however, a blue energy force surrounded them. Buffy slammed into it and was sent flying backwards. She landed on her backside, hard. Buffy could do nothing but stare at the force field. The blue energy that surrounded them started to grow into a red shade, and Buffy was sure she could see the energy literally flowing into Amy.  
  
Buffy stood up slowly, and steadied herself. Xander may be the only one who can kill her now, but I can sure as hell slow her down, she thought.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Faith lost herself in anger. No one would dare to talk about William, HER WILLIAM, that way. She let loose all her rage, her fear, her fury. And Angelus was the best target. He was strong and fast, but nowhere near a match for a pissed off slayer. Angelus was a bloody pulp of his former self, lying on the ground not even trying to protect himself from the blows.  
  
And Faith didn't care. She would make sure he paid for his words. The world could crumble around her and she wouldn't have cared.  
  
"Faith," a voice said softly behind her, and very carefully placed a pair of arms on her shoulders.  
  
Faith spun around to find Xander standing there.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" she demanded.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," he said gently.  
  
"He was in the way," she said coldly.  
  
"And now he's about as threatening as a neutered bunny."  
  
His words hit home. She knew why she was still fighting Angelus. As soon as he was down she should have run into the library to help Buffy. But she didn't. She kept beating him. And it wasn't all out of anger. She was scared. Scared to do the right thing, scared to sacrifice, scared to lose.  
  
"Go, I'll keep an eye on him," Xander said, with no trace of anger.  
  
"Thanks," Faith shrugged it off and ran into the library. There she found Buffy staring at a red circle of energy, with Dawn, Tara and Amy inside.  
  
"B, snap out of it," Faith said, sure she was in a trance.  
  
"It's a force field," Buffy said quietly. "We're too late to stop her."  
  
"Shit," Faith said. Her eyes hit the floor and she kicked an imaginary foe. They were too late and now they would all die, she cursed inside.  
  
"We have to do as much damage as we can, slow her down so Xander can deliver the kill," Buffy said calmly. She has spent the last few minutes gathering her thoughts. If she died, she'd go to heaven, of that she was certain. This time she'd stay there. And soon enough, Xander would join her and she wouldn't be alone. Her last gift to this world would be to save it, again.  
  
But Buffy hadn't lost sight of why she cared about the world so much, like she had with Glory. Then, only saving Dawn had mattered. This time, she would go proud and happy. It was for the human race, so they would have a chance to know the happiness she had experienced, even if it had only lasted a brief, shinning moment.  
  
"Buffy," Faith said.  
  
"Yeah Faith," Buffy smiled, finally at peace with her life.  
  
"You may be ready to die, but I'm not," Faith took a deep breath, "So let's bury this bitch."  
  
"We can't. But we'll do what we can."  
  
"Not the greatest pep talk you've ever given sweetheart," Xander said from the doorway.  
  
"You're supposed to be in hiding," Buffy replied, not angry or surprised at Xander's actions. They made him who he was, who she loved.  
  
"Yeah, and you're supposed to be the spiritual leader of the group. Looks like we're taking a break from those roles," Xander smiled at her. Buffy returned the smile.  
  
"But, that'll have to wait. I believe I have a dance on Amy's dust party scheduled for an hour from now," he said, with a goofy lopsided grin. His fears were gone. If he let his fear take control, he could never save Buffy, his Buffy- finally after all these years- from death. And, he thought, I owe her at least one more act of White Knighthood. Always figured that's how I'd go out anyways, I guess I can save the world while I'm at it.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Amy could hear Tara's cries. They didn't matter. Dawn had been drained dry a little while ago, but the power still coursed through Tara, and Amy needed it all. She felt the last trickles of blood drip down her throat. Suddenly, the world blanked out on Amy. She was floating somewhere. Then, she found herself transported through the hellmouth surrounded by creatures of darkness and great evil. All eyes were on her, examining and judging her.  
  
Amy's surroundings became more substantial. She was standing on a dark hill, devoid of grass. To her left was a forest so dark she could see could make nothing out, even with her vampire vision. The breeze that emanated from it chilled her to the core.  
  
To her right, was a raging river, not of water- but of lava. It flowed orange and red and with speed unlike anything Amy had ever seen. She knew that it would melt everything it touched. She was drawn to its' power. But there was power in the forest as well. In the forest was the power of death, ultimate and unyielding.  
  
"This is what lays inside you," a deep and dark voice boomed around Amy. "If you are deemed worthy."  
  
"How must I prove myself?" she asked, dropping to her knees in reverence.  
  
"The time for worship has passed. You have been judged."  
  
Amy stood up. "If I am already judged why did you say 'if deemed worthy'?"  
  
"You were brought before those you would take power over and judged. Now, you must be deemed worthy."  
  
"What the fuck does that mean?"  
  
"You have prepared yourself as the vessel. The power is in you, the ritual complete. But you must be worthy of it to gain its use."  
  
"How was I judged?" Amy demanded.  
  
"They accept you as the vessel," the voice boomed.  
  
"So why am I not worthy?" She emphasized the word worthy, tired of it's incredible overuse.  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"I am," she replied with an icy steadiness that implied there was a great fire beneath it.  
  
"Then take what is yours. Only then are you worthy."  
  
Suddenly, Amy understood. She reached her arms out, stretching them as far as she could towards her surrounds. She found her arms no longer obeyed physical laws. They would reach as far as she would push them. They arrived at the forest and the river at the same moment. She simultaneously reached into the river and the forest. The lava burned, but the forest quelled the fire. The breeze and lava flowed into her, existing inside her, together.  
  
"Go. You are the vessel. Bring balance to the world," the voice told her. Amy blinked.  
  
When she opened her eyes she was back in the circle, holding Tara's prone form. She released her grip on the former vampire and Tara and Dawn fell to the ground. Amy turned to find both slayers and the boy waiting for her. She understood everything now. And now, the world would be hers and her destiny would be complete.  
  
"Follow," she said in a voice that scarcely resembled her own. It was scratchy and loud. It told of her power. It would have sent fear into any being. However, Amy could only sense fear from one of those before her, the brunette slayer. Amy could see precisely what she feared, her weakness. She would expose it.  
  
***********************************************  
  
After Willow's spell blasted the charging vampires away, Giles and William had begun picking on the demons that still fought with Amy. Cordelia was handling herself better than expected, using the flamethrower to keep demons away from her, and she even helped William in clearing a path for Buffy and Faith.  
  
Giles was pushing them forward, trying to take out as many demons as possible, do as much damage as they could. And they were. They may have still been on the fringe of the fighting, but that didn't mean they weren't killing demons.  
  
"Mate, do you want to move with the girls?" William asked, carefully moving his flame away from Were Oz, who had managed to stay rather close to the group, mostly to avoid being toasted if mistaken for the enemy.  
  
"No, I think we should stay," Giles began.  
  
He was cut off when they heard a voice echo, "Follow," throughout the structure.  
  
Suddenly the demons, including Oz, stopped what they were doing and turned to face the library, where the voice had originated. They stared, unable to do anything but await their commands.  
  
"Damn," Giles said nearly unable to believe what was transpiring before him.  
  
"The bloody bitch pulled it off," William said, his voice a mixture of awe and incredible anguish.  
  
"What's going on?" Cordelia demanded.  
  
"Cordelia, Amy's got command of all the demons. She must have completed the ritual," Giles told her.  
  
"Oh," she said softly. "Should we go help them?"  
  
"I suppose it couldn't hurt," Giles said.  
  
"Uh, I hate to be the stick in the mud of this whole let's get the British men killed scheme, but Amy can have all the demons kill us."  
  
"That's not what she wants," Willow coughed out from behind the three, leaning heavily on Dawn for support.  
  
"How do you know?" Cordy asked.  
  
"She doesn't care about us. She wants Xander and the demons are just here to keep him from escaping. She might actually want us to watch her win, she gets off on the demoralization," Willow replied. The four just stared at her. "What, I was her captive and under her spell for like two days, I know how she thinks."  
  
"Well, let's give the lady what she wants," William said. "And just maybe we can take her with us."  
  
***********************************************  
  
Buffy, Faith and Xander watched Amy drop Tara's body, emerge from the circle and call out her command. Buffy and Xander had managed not to give into their fear when they heard her command "Follow." They had each found an inner peace to draw strength from.  
  
Faith, on the other hand, was a wreck. She didn't want to lose. Not her life, not her William, not her anything. This is why a slayer is alone, she thought. This is why I was how I was, no attachments, just living my own life and looking after myself. I was better off, she thought. Then she saw William in her mind and knew she hadn't been.  
  
"So, this is the great power?" Buffy asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Nifty trick. I hear the traveling show needs a ventriloquist, you'd fit right in," Xander told her, stepping next to Buffy.  
  
"You are unwise not to fear me," Amy's voice echoed through the ruins.  
  
"I have to agree with the lunatic," William said as he, Giles, Cordelia, Willow and Dawn arrived.  
  
"You will watch your friends parish," she said.  
  
"Look, are we going to get to the fighting anytime soon or what?" Buffy asked. "Because I have a dentist appointment that I'm going to be late for."  
  
"Your taunts will not work on me slayer."  
  
"How about my stake then," Buffy said. She gripped her stake and ran at Amy. Amy didn't move away. In fact, she didn't react at all. She didn't try to get out of the way or even fight back. She allowed Buffy to charge her and slam the stake home. Buffy rarely missed the heart, and she wasn't about to start now.  
  
Buffy backed away and stared at Amy. The stake was there, sticking out of her chest. And Amy was not a pile of dust. Buffy decided to attempt a spin kick and drive the stake deeper into Amy. Amy allowed her to do this.  
  
"That's it baby, you know I like it rough," Amy cooed. Catching Willow's eyes she said, "I know Tara did."  
  
Willow knew no amount of magic was going to slow Amy down now, so she could do nothing but glare at her. Amy removed the stake and slowly began moving towards the group. Buffy stood in her path, blocking the way. Amy smirked a bit, then grabbed Buffy by the shoulder's, which made Buffy cry out in pain and then threw her aside like a pillow. Buffy slammed into the wall, shaking the building's structure.  
  
Xander knew he had to make a move and, drawing his stake out, stepped towards her.  
  
"Not yet," Amy told him. "I think Spike needs to be reminded of who he is." She smiled at the watcher and moved towards him.  
  
"The hell he does bitch," Faith shot back. She pulled her dagger out and charged at Amy.  
  
"Did we learn nothing?" Amy laughed as Faith slashed her throat with the weapon. The wound healed immediately. "Guess not." She lunged out for Faith, who was expecting the move and ducked delivering a kick to Amy's stomach. Faith thought she had just kicked a steel wall, there was no give to Amy at all. Faith's shock allowed Amy to backhand her across the face, sending her spilling into Xander.  
  
"That's my woman you're messing with," William yelled. He turned the flame-thrower on her and let loose. He couldn't see her through the flames. All he could hear was her laughter, dark and malicious echoing in his ears. It spurred him to keep the flames on.  
  
Until Amy reached him, wrapped her hand around the weapons mouth and squeezed. He released the trigger as soon as he realized what she was doing, to avoid blowing up. William was about to drop the weapon and fight her hand to hand, but he found Amy's strong hands around his neck, lifting him off the ground.  
  
"Want to see a neat trick?" She taunted.  
  
"I think that'd be fun," Giles replied, sticking a cross in her face. She didn't flinch, nor did the cross burn her skin. Amy used her free hand to knock the weapon away and grab Giles by the neck as well.  
  
"Foolish watchers. Didn't you read the prophecy? I would have expected better than that from you. I no longer fall under the faults of the vampire race. I am complete, all their strengths, none of their weaknesses. I am the vessel."  
  
Suddenly she spun Giles around to intercept an arrow Xander had fired at her. It entered Giles left calf.  
  
"That wasn't even close to her bloody heart!" He screamed at Xander.  
  
"I'm doing the best I can here," Xander muttered and reloaded the crossbow. "Besides, have you noticed you're about three feet in the air?"  
  
"Right you are," Giles conceded, struggling for air.  
  
"Faith," Amy called. Faith, who was standing beside Xander working on a new attack plan, looked at her. "Would you still love William if he became Spike?"  
  
"I'm not going to find out," she replied. Faith saw everything spiraling out of control. She knew she had only two choices. Let her paralyzing fear do just that to her, or she could do what she had been called to do and save the world. Faith took a deep breath. On the inhale, her thoughts were everything good in her life. Her friends, her redemption, her William. On the exhale, she thought of what the right thing was and what it meant giving up. But, if she failed to do the right thing, she could never have the good things in her life.  
  
As she saw Amy's vamp face appear, Faith launched herself into a leap that rivaled anything Luke Skywalker could have hoped for. She flew into Amy and tumbled to the ground, unconscious. Amy stood exactly where she had been, still holding both watchers, her fangs sinking into William's neck.  
  
He tried to scream but he couldn't. Buffy had recovered now and was next to Xander, watching in horror as William's face instantaneously morphed into his vampire visage.  
  
"Neat trick, huh?" Amy asked, pulling her red mouth from his neck.  
  
"Well I'll be fucked," was all Spike said as Amy released him to the floor.  
  
"And the vessel will make an army to control the earth," Giles muttered, remembering the prophecy.  
  
"Give the watcher a prize. What can I give you? How about immortality?"  
  
Xander fired another arrow at Amy. Again, she moved Giles in a position to intercept it, this time in the chest. That is until Spike stuck his arm in the arrow's path.  
  
"Bloody hell, that hurt a lot more than I thought it was going to," Spike said, shaking his arm in pain.  
  
"What was that?" Amy demanded.  
  
"I think you'll recall ever since I met these blokes I haven't exactly been a big bad ass," Spike shrugged, pulling the arrow from his arm and squealing in pain.  
  
"Stop," Amy commanded. Spike did. At this point Faith stirred and looked up into Spike's face,  
  
"Hey luv," he smiled at her.  
  
"William," was all she managed.  
  
"Kill her," Amy commanded.  
  
Those two words ended the stalemate between Amy and the scoobies and all hell erupted. Spike, against his will, began to move for Faith. It was as if a force had control of his body, taking decisions away from his mind. Amy brought Giles' neck towards her lips, only to have Willow use a spell and fling the watcher out of her grasp. Unfortunately Giles was sent into a wall hard enough to shake the ruins and he was out for the count.  
  
The spell also weakened an already drained Willow, who would have collapsed if Dawn and Cordelia hadn't been there to hold her. Buffy and Xander ran at Amy the moment she began to move towards Giles and reached her as Willow's spell took effect. Buffy swung a left cross at Amy, who absorbed the blow and grabbed Buffy's hand. Buffy pulled it away, but not before receiving a scolding burn.  
  
"Play with fire, expect to get burned," Amy taunted and went for Xander.  
  
They struggled for a moment, the body armor protecting him from her sun- like touch. Buffy came in from behind and tried to pry Amy's shoulders from Xander. But Buffy got too close and Amy knocked her to the ground using the back of her head. Xander used the change in their momentum to push forward and stagger Amy back a few steps. But that was all he could manage before she recovered and finally gained the upper hand, slamming him to the structure's ground, which was rapidly becoming unstable.  
  
"Say goodbye, Xander," she whispered and reached down to snap Xander's neck. Suddenly, she felt something hit her in the back and all her muscles tensed. She stiffened, fighting the full body cramp. This allowed Xander to drive the armor's metal claws into her arms and roll out from under her. As Xander quickly got back to his feet her turned to see the gypsy boy preparing to launch another vile of magic at Amy.  
  
Amy, however, had recovered from the first blow much faster than the boy had expected. She was up and charging him before he had the vile out of his hand. She dodged it and continued on her path, only to have Buffy do a roll and take her legs out from her.  
  
"Go, save her," Buffy told the boy as she sprung to her feet.  
  
"But," he began.  
  
"Do what you came here for, and I'll do the rest," Xander reassured him and ran to Buffy's aid. "I'd want it that way."  
  
The boy didn't hesitate after that comment and ran to Dawn.  
  
Amy was incredibly angry. She had kept the demons back to have the pleasure of ending the slayers and the boy herself. But the battle had raged far too long and she was ready for it to be over.  
  
Meanwhile, Faith and Spike battled each other as half-hearted as they could. Spike could feel his body make a move and would warn Faith. "Left cross," he muttered, giving Faith a chance to dodge the blow and push him away.  
  
"Sorry," she told him.  
  
Spike sighed and said, "Right roundhouse kick. I'm getting tired of this."  
  
"Me too," she replied, kneeing him in the stomach. "Really sorry."  
  
"Me too. Falling to the ground in pain," he coughed.  
  
Amy circled around Buffy and allowed the slayer to make the first move. This time, Amy wasn't playing. Buffy went in for a blow to the head, which Amy easily ducked, then tried a sweep kick, which Amy leapt over. When Buffy went in for her next attack, a roundhouse kick, Amy grabbed her leg. Buffy tried to pry herself free, but Amy simply lifted her off the ground by the one foot and spun her in the air.  
  
Xander wanted to move in and deliver the last blow, but he was afraid Amy would use Buffy as a human weapon. So Xander decided to use the armor's weapons system. He positioned his wrist so it was aimed at Amy's feet, just in case she tried to use Buffy as a shield, and twitched his pinky finger to trigger the system. Razor sharp disks flew from his wrist, inserting themselves in Amy's lower calves.  
  
"And you, I should have dealt with a long time ago," Amy said in a deadly tone. She brought Buffy down to the ground as hard as she could. Xander could hear the bones popping and cracking under the blow and he cringed for her. Amy grabbed her by the arm, a sick sizzling sound coming from her touch, and yanked Buffy to her feet.  
  
It took all Buffy's willpower to keep from passing out. I have to save Xander, she told herself over and over. That's when Amy broke the arm she was holding. It snapped in two and Xander could see the bones protruding slightly from the new wound. Amy then threw Buffy away into a heap by Giles. She was crying, which tore at Xander's heart. At least, until she landed and the crying stopped, which Xander knew was worse.  
  
While Buffy was in flight Amy noticed the song and dance Faith and Spike were playing. "I want her dead. NOW!"  
  
Faith, who just finished rolling away from a kick, noticed the change in Spike immediately. He was moving with new determination and purpose. His jaw was set, and Faith knew he couldn't hold back or help her anymore. His true feelings were clear in his eyes, but that was all that was left of what had been Spike/William.  
  
The gypsy boy cradled Dawn's lifeless body to his chest. He watched everything taking place around him, wondering if he was doing the right thing by leaving them now. He had wanted to help, now that his cover had been blow to bits, but Buffy and Xander had told him to save Dawn. His heart panged when he thought of Buffy. She was everything they had described and more.  
  
He sighed and prepared to open the portal and return to his own dimension, hoping the scoobies could find a way to stop Amy. He was just about to open the portal when he heard a whimper. He looked around to see if it was coming from one of the fallen freedom fighters, but he couldn't find the source. Then, he heard it louder and clearer, and recognized it. Without further thought he laid his love down and ran.  
  
"That was my girlfriend," Xander told Amy. She shrugged.  
  
"I've been waiting for this. My childe stay mine, forever. But you'll learn. Let's see what you've got."  
  
Xander circled slowly, moving them closer to the edge of the entrance. He tried to keep Buffy's cries from his mind, knowing it would only cause him to be sloppy. Still, her voice, her pain, was etched in his mind. "Bring it on."  
  
Amy leapt for him. Xander was ready for her, sidestepping her and plunged his metal claws into her stomach. When he yanked the claws from her, the wounds stayed. "Looks like I can hurt you," he said.  
  
"Looks like. But I can hurt you too," she said, spinning on her heel and driving her foot into Xander's armor, dropping him to the ground. He rolled back to his feet, slower than he wanted but fast enough to avoid Amy's foot, which crashed through the floor. While she was pulling her limb from the surface, he administered another blow with his claws. He struck close to her heart but was unable to get it.  
  
Faith was unable to go full out against Spike, even though he had no choice but to go full at her. He swept kicked her legs out, punched her across the face and smashed her to the ground. He straddled her, his vampire face towering over hers. But the eyes, Faith thought, they still belonged to William.  
  
Dawn had Willow propped up against the library's doorway watching in horror as Spike bared down on Faith while Amy pushed Xander off her and, despite her bleeding wounds, moved on him like she was at full strength. Cordelia stood with them, unsure what to do to help.  
  
"Willow," she urged, "Willow please. You have to get up. We have to do something."  
  
"I, I can't," Willow whispered back. She wanted to. Wanted to blast Amy like she had Glory, exact revenge for Tara. She owed her that much. But, her body wouldn't go along with her heart.  
  
"Willow," the boy cried, racing through the raging battle to reach her.  
  
"I know you," Dawn said, recognizing the presence from her attempt at finding other Dawn.  
  
"I know," he stopped, admiring her beauty. I miss her so much already, if I lose her oh God, he thought. Focus, he reminded himself. "But I need Willow. She's calling for you."  
  
"Who?" Willow asked, her voice barely audible above the battle around them.  
  
"Tara," he said.  
  
Buffy slowly and hazily returned to consciousness. She also returned to the blinding pain that almost overcame her again. Xander, she thought, using her good arm, which was also broken somewhere, to prop herself up. She tried to stand on wobbly legs before realizing that Amy's spin move probably dislocated her kneecap and she tumbled to the ground. Buffy bit her lip as pain raced through her body crying for attention. She saw Giles lying nearby, peacefully oblivious to everything. That was when the damn broke loose for Buffy. Everyone I love dies, she sobbed to herself, the act causing more pain to splinter through her body.  
  
"That the best you got," she heard Xander gasp out, although to Buffy it was the greatest sound she had ever heard. He's still alive, she thought, and redoubled her efforts to find some way to help him.  
  
After Amy had freed herself from Xander's claws, she began her assault on his chest, attempting to knock the armor through him. Xander tried to use the claws again, but Amy had already learned, and grabbed them when he brought his right hand around. She squeezed her hands together and they bent to her like clay. Xander made a weak move with his to catch her off guard by using his left hand to claw into her back. Amy sensed the moved before he even made it and took his right arm, which she still held, around and slung him over her shoulder.  
  
Xander gasped for air, but Amy brought her foot down into his stomach to knock all the wind out of him. She snapped his other set of claws, and then did the same to the claws positioned on the armor's shin plates. Before Xander knew what was happening, Amy bent over him and ripped the armor apart, starting with the arms where the weapons system was. She had little trouble peeling it away from his chest and was about to do the same to his legs when Xander regained a shred of energy and kicked her in the face. It was much, but it caught her off guard. He limped up and pulled out the hidden stake and dagger stashed in the armor's legs. He shook his head, trying to stop the ringing and regroup.  
  
Dawn helped Willow across the battle. Past Faith, who was barely able to stop Spike from turning her. Past Xander, who was gimping around while Amy looked to be in perfect health, just really pissed off. Past Buffy, who had managed to stand, albeit with the assistance of the wall, but could do nothing but watch the battle. All the way to the semi-circle where her other and what had once been Tara were.  
  
"Willow." Dawn could hear it. It wasn't much more than a whistle or a mumble, but it was still distinguishable.  
  
"Tara," Willow sobbed and threw her arm off of Dawn and tumbled to join her lover.  
  
"Careful Willow, it could be a trick," Dawn warned.  
  
"It's not," the boy said softly. "Tara drained all of Dawn's powers, but she was the filter for her humanity. Amy sucked Tara's demonic energy as well, leaving Tara with a little of Dawn's, my Dawn's, humanity."  
  
"So," Dawn said, in awe of the boy's knowledge, "I'm, she's, dead, but Tara's alive?"  
  
"No," he said sadly. "Tara's body is too far gone to sustain the humanity for long. And there is magic, in my dimension, to undo whatever happens in another."  
  
Dawn was relieved that her other might live, but suddenly, as she glanced down at Willow stroking Tara's hair and sobbing, she was very angry.  
  
"So, Willow just gets her for a minute, then she's gone again, forever?"  
  
"I just figured she needed to say goodbye, have some closure. If that were Xander, I'd know I'd want that chance."  
  
Dawn nodded, barely aware of the tears streaming down her face.  
  
Buffy was unaware of any of this. The only thing that mattered to her was Xander. She watched him. He was fighting valiantly, but ultimately loosing the battle. She too, was crying and didn't even notice. Buffy knew she was out of the fight and that killed her more than anything else. Dying she was prepared for. Even Xander dying she had prepared herself for. But never, in her wildest fears, did she imagine a scenario when she would have to watch Xander die and stand by unable to even fight. If he lost, and it was almost inevitable that he would, she would die, not fighting, but as a broken and battered shell of her former self.  
  
Cordelia rushed in, flame-thrower blazing, to buy Xander a few minutes to recover. The flames didn't bother Amy, who ripped the weapon off Cordelia's back and threw it against the wall, shaking the structure and sending flames shooting up the wall.  
  
"Cordy, go," Xander shouted.  
  
"No," Cordelia pulled out her stake but Amy just knocked it away. She then used her foot to catapult Cordelia into Dawn and the gypsy.  
  
"Tara," Willow sobbed over and over.  
  
"Willow," Tara smiled at her, but the effort weakened her.  
  
"Don't talk Tara, save your strength," Willow pleaded.  
  
"No, I don't have much time," she whispered back.  
  
"Don't talk like that," Willow screamed, not at Tara but at the world.  
  
"Sshh, sweetie," Tara said, calming her love. "I forgive everything. None of this is your fault, or Dawn's or anyone's, not even mine. It happened, it was out of our control. But I want you to know I understand what you've sacrificed for me, the magic. I'm so p-proud o-of you. And I want you t-to g-go on. I-I'll a-always love y-you, but your light is too bright to kept hidden f-f-from the w-world. I'll b-be t-taken c-care of. M-m-my d-demon p-punished, a-and m-my h-h-heart healed. Yours will heal, w- w-w-when you l-let s-someone in. I love you, Willow."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Willow half screamed half sobbed. "I love you Tara, please God no." Willow just cried, stroking Tara's hair, not caring that the world was about to end around her.  
  
Cordy, Dawn and the boy recovered as quickly as they could from Amy's last strike. The gypsy was up first, knowing he had to help stop Amy. Faith's scream snapped Dawn and Cordy back as well. The pair turned to see Spike get in for a bite, then be tossed off him as Faith cried out.  
  
The boy didn't have the magic needed to stop Amy. He racked his brain for spells he knew by heart, when he noticed Willow's magic book. He recognized it, his uncle had one at home. And he knew a certain spell in it that might bring another player to the mix.  
  
Xander slashed wildly with the dagger, just trying to keep Amy from having an easy path. His body wanted to quit. He was battered and broken. He knew he had several broken ribs and possibly a rather high chance that some internal organs had been ruptured. But his mind just wouldn't let his body rest. One word kept him moving: Buffy.  
  
Amy was growing tired of the battle. She had won. Buffy had been too aggressive. Faith had been too faithful, (she was quite proud of the pun) and the others far too weak. And the boy. He had heart she had to give him that. And he made her come to him, which had helped prolong the fight, but it was about to end. She kicked out with her leg, knocking the knife from his grip. She slapped him across the face, burning his cheek and he rolled away.  
  
The boy found the spell he wanted. He wasn't powerful enough to do it, but Dawn would be. "Dawn, I need you to trust me. You have the power in you, just believe it. Go to Angelus, and read the words, focus not on the words but the result. It should bring Angel and Angelus together again, reversing O'Leary's exorcism and bring him here. I don't have the power, but you do. Okay?"  
  
A million thoughts ran through her mind, but she didn't have time for them. "Okay." She took the spell and ran for the exit.  
  
Amy saw all this, grabbed Xander's discarded armor and flung it at Dawn. Cordelia, on instincts alone, threw her body in the armor's path and was dropped to the ground, barley clearing Dawn. Amy tried another piece of armor and the gypsy boy did as Cordelia had. She was about to try the third piece of armor when Xander shoved a flaming piece of wood in her face. It didn't burn, but it did distract her, allowing Dawn to advance across the battlefield.  
  
Xander tried to use the wood, which he'd caught on fire from the flaming wall, to keep Amy at bay, but Amy just ripped it from his hands and tossed it behind her back at Dawn. The beam landed in front of the girl, stopping her short just in front of the exit but right next to Spike and Faith, who were still grappling for position. This is as close as I'm getting, Dawn thought and began the spell.  
  
"So," Amy began, knowing her opponents were finished. "No more lightsaber. No more armor. No more friends. What's left?"  
  
The flames crackled behind Amy, dancing across the cracks in the floor where Amy's foot had created a hole. Xander watched the flames for a second, noticing the pattern they made. His time on the construction site registered a problem right away. He knew exactly what he had to do. Xander gripped his stake, the last weapon he had. He looked over to Buffy. Their eyes met. He implored her to understand what he was about to do.  
  
Dawn finished the incantation, but she could still see Angelus' prone form through the smoke that now clouded her vision. I don't think I read the words right, Dawn thought.  
  
Cordelia and the gypsy slowly got up, each fighting the concussions that threatened to take over.  
  
Willow, still sobbing, turned to see Amy and Xander squaring off.  
  
Spike finally pinned Faith. She wouldn't cry. She refused to meet death in tears. She heard Dawn's spell and hoped something good would come of it. But Faith was far too jaded to actually believe that.  
  
Buffy met his eyes. She was trying not to fall apart, feeling so helpless against the world. There was something different about his look. He wanted her to see something. She could almost hear his voice in her ears, telling her he loved her and it would be okay. Then, somehow, she understood. The tears came now, but she gave him the briefest of nods before closing her eyes unable to look.  
  
All this took place in the span of a second. Then, Xander turned his eyes back to Amy and said. "I guess, all that's left, is me."  
  
Xander ran towards her, but surprised her by stopping a good ten feet from her and jumping. He had to time this just right and land perfectly, but he knew he would. Somehow, somewhere inside, he just knew. And he was right. Xander's body landed about three feet from Amy, directly where three huge cracks in the floor that ran from the wall to the hole in the floor met. The beating the structure had taken during the fight, coupled with the force of Xander's body, was too much for the surface to handle. The cracks widened and without warning the floor gave out along the three major cracks, taking Amy and Xander with it.  
  
Spike couldn't stop his body from obeying. He tried as hard as he could, but it was out of his control. He looked at Faith, willing her to do the right thing. William was gone. Literally. Only Spike remained, but once Amy won Spike knew he would revert to the Spike of old. Killing raping torturing. It was his nature. But there had always been more William in him then he wanted to admit. William often lost their internal battles, much as Spike had once the situation had been reversed. But they had always existed together. Now, somewhere during the fight, William had left their body permanently. The memories remained, but the heart, what had allowed him to love and even go against his true nature so much, that was gone.  
  
Except for Faith. The memories of her were almost enough to make him feel. His eyes still held the special glow that he had just for her. And as he was about to kill her, they began to water. Then he stopped. The pain was sharp and intense, and at first Spike thought and hoped the chip was working again. Until he realized the pain was coming from his chest.  
  
He looked down to see a stake sticking out and Faith holding it. Her gaze told her heart. She was determined and there was steel behind that. But there was also softness and a sorrow that ran deeper than he thought possible. This was his slayer. He had forged her. He was her watcher and lover.  
  
And as Spike began to crumble his eyes watered. Not of sadness, grief or betrayal. But pride.  
  
Faith coughed up the dust, determined not to grieve until Amy was dead. She sat up and her eyes immediately gravitated to the same place that held Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Cordelia and the gypsy's stares. The gapping hole in the wall and floor where Xander and Amy should have been.  
  
It took Faith a moment to find her voice. "Everyone else okay?" That was a dumb question Faith, she thought, refusing to even think about the fact that she had just been forced to kill the love of her life while her slaying partner had been forced to watch her soulmate give up his life.  
  
Faith pulled herself to her feet and looked at the others. There was only one way to describe them, shell-shocked. Faith had been too busy with her own battle to see Xander and Amy's, but judging by Buffy's sobbing, the other's blanks stares and the hole, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out Xander had caused the structure to collapse taking them both out. Faith just hoped that would constitute a death blow, because if Xander had died and Amy survived, it was over.  
  
"I," she couldn't bring herself to say the words and just walked around the hole and down the steps to the pile of rubble. The demons still stood at attention. That worried Faith.  
  
She saw Xander's prone form and looked away quickly. She reached the rubble and began to kick the rocks away from him, praying that Amy's neck had snapped during the fall.  
  
"Clever, don't you think?"  
  
Faith froze and turned slowly to see Amy standing in front of her massive army of the night.  
  
"He thought that a two story fall would kill me. I guess he thought I'd break my neck or something. Points for creativity though."  
  
"It'll be dawn soon," Faith reminded her. Maybe she'll retreat and we can try to organize something for tonight, she thought. I didn't just kill William to lose to her.  
  
Amy snapped her fingers and the vampires and sun sensitive demons were gone. "I am life and death. I no longer fall under the same rules as my kind once did. I am the river of lava and the forest of death all at once. And I am TIRED of little whelps standing in my way. But that's over now. Join me Faith and live. Don't and, well you'll live and for a long time too, just as my torture pet."  
  
"Talk is cheap," Faith spat out and charged her, Amy stopped her with a kick to the head.  
  
"Stupid bitch," Amy chuckled and pulled Faith up by the hair. Faith swung her head around and slammed the palms of her hands against Amy's chest, then twisted them up against Amy's wrist and freed her hair. Faith let go. Her fist hammered away at Amy's face.  
  
It was hopeless though, and she knew it. Xander was dead, their only shot at stopping the unkillable vampire. She was nearly impossible to fight with her touch like the sun. And she'd have her numbers replenished within days if a mere bite was all it took to turn someone. Amy had toyed with them, and it was obvious. She had an army of demons at her command but she wanted the pleasure of destroying her only competition first hand. Amy truly would swing the balance from good to evil.  
  
Faith fought as best she could, not caring about the hits Amy scored which scorched her skin. She wanted William's death to mean something, anything. But she was tired and Amy just didn't slow down. Finally the vessel pinned Faith against the wall.  
  
"Should have joined me when you had the chance," Amy told her.  
  
"It's not over," Faith replied.  
  
"Yes, of course Faith. You and you little band had your fun, but now it's over. Now, I win. Humanity will be my slaves. My destiny is complete."  
  
"Maybe we failed, but others won't," Faith retorted, desperate to keep the conversation going and find a way to escape.  
  
"Feel that sun Faith?" she asked. "Because I can. That's how powerful I am now. What on the face of the earth can possibly stop me now?"  
  
"Death."  
  
Before either one had a chance to respond to the new third party, Faith looked down to see a stake come through Amy's chest from behind. Amy's face feel, as did the rest of her.  
  
"And me," Xander finished, holding his stake over her dust.  
  
To Be Concluded…. The aftermath  
  
Please leave me feedback. Just a couple kind words or some constructive criticism or even a quick 1-10 rating, it all helps and fuels my fire to know people are reading my work. 


	11. New Goodbyes, Old Goodbyes and Things to...

Disclaimer: Everything Buffy belongs to Joss and the angry lawyers that protect him from evil fanfic writers.  
  
Author's Note: This is it, the end of Dreams Can Come Through. This has been my first piece of fanfic and it was a great experience writing it, and I hope that those of you who read this have enjoyed it.  
  
I know this part is long, but there was a lot of emotion that needed to come out.  
  
Thanks: I want to thank everyone who has given me feedback, because you really kept me going. If it hadn't been for you guys, well, I don't think I'd be here today. Thank You for everything:  
  
White Werewolf, Wicked Raygun, Ozmandayus, Lori Bush, TC, Xandman, Tony D, wbh21c, Dale Thiel, Chorlton, bRed310, txrclark, Peter.Bauer05, Nameless Dreamer, Maggie, Iris, Daphne, Zauriel Angelus, Pikawhore, Rob Clark, Furious George, Bob Regent, Paradox761, DaBear, Tenhawk, Twinkie Pirate, Tony Covey, Timberwolf, Prince Charon, Varthan, Malaskor, krisseth2000, Calen, wererpator, Queeny.  
  
If I missed anyone who gave me feedback I sincerely apologize and I just want you to know it means a lot to me to hear from you.  
  
  
  
  
  
All 11 parts can be found:  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=134718  
  
  
  
Rating: R  
  
  
  
New Good-byes, Old Good-byes and things to come  
  
White. It was everywhere. Why did they think that color was comforting, it wasn't. It gave off a sterile and callous feeling. This was what Xander Harris thought as he lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was really just a distraction to avoid dealing with his situation.  
  
But he couldn't distract his mind from replaying the last few hours of his life for long. Faith had helped him back up to the library only to find Buffy passed out and suffering from shock. When he saw Willow she had a vacant look in her eyes and moved with no emotion. Xander's mind had almost spiraled out of control. He wanted to quit. Just lay next to his fallen love and die. But part of him knew he couldn't, not after what Faith had done for him.  
  
It had been the gypsy boy that got everyone moving. He told Cordy and Willow to get Giles ready to be moved. He took Dawn over to Angelus' still unconscious form to try the rejoining spell again. He told Faith to go call 911 and get several ambulances out to the school. She moved numbly, taking Cordy's cell phone and sitting in a corner to dial the number.  
  
Xander was sent to keep watch on Buffy. Her left arm was sticking through her charred skin. The rest of her body was black and blue and broken in many places. Her life hung in the balance, but there was nothing Xander or anyone else could do about it.  
  
The gypsy saw several demons approaching the group. Xander's view shifted briefly from Buffy to them and he saw the boy prepared to fight. The demons, however, offered their help. Demons that were actually grateful, Xander thought he had truly seen everything now. The demons assisted Dawn with the spell and Angel was quick to offer what help he could.  
  
Everything after that was a blur. The ambulances came to take everyone away. As Xander was loaded inside with Giles, he saw Angel trying to come up with some explanation for the not only the group's location but their injuries. Xander then saw the EMS agents load Buffy into the other ambulance. He couldn't process the situation and his mind and body finally shut down. He blanked out, awaking in the white room.  
  
He had a dislocated shoulder, broken ribs and sprained ankle, but he had gotten off pretty easily considering. That was all the doctors would tell him. He had no idea what had happened to Giles and Buffy. On top of that he hadn't seen or heard from Faith, Willow, Dawn, Oz, Cordy or Angel since his arrival.  
  
The door to his room creaked open, snapping Xander from his flashback. He turned his head to see who had entered.  
  
"Hey," he said weakly, his voice tired and scratchy.  
  
"Hey yourself," she replied and took a seat next to his bed.  
  
"How you holding up?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, me, I'm five by five. I just killed my soulmate, but it's all good," Faith spat out. Xander sighed. He knew the tirade wasn't directed at him and he knew exactly what the slayer was going through.  
  
"Have I ever told you how much I hate hospitals?" Xander asked. When Faith didn't respond he went on. "White isn't a pleasant color. It's so cold. Most people equate black with death, but for me it's white."  
  
"I came to tell you she's out of surgery," Faith broke into his tangent. "But it's too early to tell. She lost a lot of blood. Her heart stopped once on the ride over too."  
  
"And Giles?" Xander asked, not able to even think about Buffy.  
  
"He's got a pretty nasty bump. He woke up though, so no coma's on the horizon."  
  
"The others?"  
  
"Well, after Dawn did the spell on Angel and the EMS came, he brought Anya to the hospital too. She's fine, just a deep cut from that arrow. Willow's passed out, but whether it's out of stress or physical reasons no one's sure. Angel and Cordy are keeping watch over her. Oz took Dawn out to get some food. She needed to get out of this place and he's the only one functioning right now. The gypsy went down to get, um, your body and head. He said when he came back he'd open the portal and go home."  
  
Xander sighed. At least he knew how they were all doing, good and bad.  
  
Except for Faith.  
  
She had found the inner strength to kill Spike and fight Amy allowing Xander to kill her. And physically she was in the best shape of any of them, a few minor burns that would probably heal the next day. Emotionally, however, she was a different story altogether. Xander was surprised she had even stuck around. He thought she might go off and revert to her former lifestyle. And, despite his own personal crisis, Xander knew he had a chance to reach her and he had to do it.  
  
"You know Faith, this whole battle had a real different feel. I mean, we should have lost and somehow we won."  
  
"You call this winning?" Faith demanded.  
  
"The world didn't end, did it?"  
  
"No. But you know what, the fucking world has no idea what we've sacrificed. Why did I kill my lover? So some bastard can shove a double chili cheeseburger down his throat. Or so some bitch can light up a cancer stick and kill herself. Or maybe so the bitch and the bastard can get together and have sex for money. That's right, that's why I killed the only man I ever loved."  
  
Xander looked her right in the eyes, fighting the pain in his ribs as he began to talk. "That's life Faith. Some people won't ever know what they have here. They'll waste it. But what we fought for and were willing to die for, that's called love. Love for those pairs of soulmates who ARE going to spend the rest of their lives together. For those families who truly love and care about each other. That's why this world was worth saving."  
  
"Is it worth Buffy's life?" Faith shot back, point blank.  
  
Xander didn't even blink. "Yes. She's already sacrificed herself once. We knew what had to be done, because we've had what's good about this world. It hurts like hell to even think that Buffy might be, gone. But would I change things? No."  
  
"Good for you, Mr. High and Mighty. You've always had the fucking scoobies, someone to care about you. William was the only person who cared for me. And now he's gone. So tell me it's worth it. Sit there on your righteous throne and tell me I did the right thing in killing my lover."  
  
Xander was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "I love you Faith."  
  
"What?" she asked, caught completely off guard.  
  
"I love you. And so does Buffy. And so does Willow. We all love you. And we're all here for you. I understand your feelings, because I'm feeling them too. If Buffy dies, I don't know what I'll do. But I know that the world is better off because of what we did. We won and we lost. It happens when you fight the good fight. And if you need to bail, I understand. But you need to know that you ARE loved. We'll always be here for you. Even if you leave, you have to know you can always come back."  
  
Faith, who had begun tearing up, just nodded and walked out of Xander's room. Xander only hoped she wasn't walking out of his life.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Angel watched Willow twitch in her uneasy rest. He had always had a soft spot in his heart for the young woman. She had never cared about the fact he was a vampire. She had given him his soul back, against better judgment. She had always stood up for him when he came under attack, mostly from her best friend Xander. And in return he had always helped her whenever she asked. But now, he knew there was nothing he could do for her.  
  
Or for Buffy. He tried not to think about her, lying in surgery. She had lost so much blood and had been in such bad shape. And he had been unable to help. That gnawed at him. It hadn't been his fault, Cordelia had assured him of that, but it didn't ease the guilt. He was supposed to be a champion, but he'd been completely out of the fight when they needed him the most.  
  
The only thing that made him feel any better was that Connor was safe. He was the reason Angel came to Sunnydale at all. Wes and Gunn had stayed behind to watch and protect him. Angel had gone in hopes of assuring there would be a world for Connor to grow up in. He had decided not to say anything about his son to the scoobies, especially after finding out about Buffy and Xander. It would open a host of emotions he wasn't ready to deal with.  
  
"I see you've wasted no time in getting back to brooding," Cordelia said, entering the room with a cup of coffee and a stolen bag of blood.  
  
"Thanks," Angel said, taking the bag and ignoring her comment. Cordelia. In his delirious state of old age, Angel had a lot of time to think. Buffy would always have a hold over his heart. And in his delirium he had called for her. But when that had faded and he was left with his thoughts, he realized he had a family. A strange one, but one nonetheless. When he tried to imagine his life without any of them in it he couldn't do it. He couldn't live without any of them.  
  
He had lived three years without Buffy. But he hadn't lived without Cordy in six years. She was something special. She didn't always take everything in stride, but that was part of her charm. He loved her. But while he was out of it, he began to realize it wasn't a friendly kind of love. It was a passionate all consuming love and he'd been fighting his feelings for her. He had been afraid of becoming close to another woman after Buffy. Cordelia was worth it. He wanted to tell her. Angel wasn't sure how she would react, but he wanted her to know.  
  
Cordelia watched Angel think. She didn't need to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking about. Buffy. There was something in his eyes whenever he thought about love, especially his own love life. And who was Angel's love life but one Buffy Summers. Well as long as you didn't count Darla, and Cordy didn't.  
  
God I can't believe how bad I have it for him, Cordelia thought. Dawn had caught her red handed. Well, she sighed to herself, it's just a crush, right? All I have to do is get it out of my system. She looked the brooding hunk over and thought, easier said then done.  
  
"Cordy," Angel said softly. "I have something to say to you."  
  
The brunette beauty stiffened. What the hell is he going to tell me? I know- he has to stay in Sunnydale and try to win Buffy away from Xander.  
  
"Okay," she finally said.  
  
"I've had a lot of time to think. Especially about love. And seeing Buffy and Xander together and so happy, it was something I wasn't prepared for. It really got me thinking about her."  
  
Great, here it comes, Cordy thought.  
  
Angel continued, hoping he wouldn't lose his nerve. "And I decided I have to move on and put Buffy behind me. For real this time I'm not just going to bury my feelings. I'm going to move on and form new feelings."  
  
"Well I'll be damned," Cordelia said aloud. Whoops.  
  
"Me too," Angel smiled at her. "I also realized that I do have love in my heart. Not just for Connor either. What I'm trying to say here is that, I love you Cordelia."  
  
He means as a friend, she reminded herself despite the fact his words melted her heart. "I love you too Angel."  
  
"You're very beautiful," he continued.  
  
But I can only see you as a friend, Cordelia finished in her mind.  
  
"And I know there is some, sort of, attraction between us. And I think we should talk about it."  
  
She felt her heart breaking inside her. She was positive Angel was just going to make it clear they could never be more than friends. She didn't think she could bear hearing him say the words so she decided to do it for him, before she totally lost it.  
  
Ever the actress, Cordy buried her feelings and put on a happy face. "You know, I've been thinking about this too," she said. "I mean, we're friends right? And as friends we can't ever act on that attraction, no matter if we want to or not, because it would change everything. And I want to be your friend. I like the way things are now and if we ever went past that, well it would be bad. You might lose your soul or worse. I know you understand and I bet you feel better now that we've talked about," she rambled quickly.  
  
"I," Angel got out before Cordy sprung up.  
  
"Good. I need to use the ladies room. Freshen up and all," she said and left the room as dignified as she could manage before running to the bathroom to ball her eyes out.  
  
In Willow's room Angel was crushed.  
  
"I was going to say I think we should explore acting on our attraction and taking our friendship to the next level," he said dejectedly to no one in particular. "Because, I love you."  
  
**********************************************  
  
"You know the point of ordering scrambled eggs is so you don't have to do the scrambling. It's a modern day wonder," Oz said to Dawn who sat across from him at the diner. Dawn, for her part, offered Oz a weak smile and continued to play with her scrambled eggs.  
  
She couldn't draw her thoughts away from her other self. Or rather what used to be her other self. The gypsy boy, who still refused to tell her his name, assured Dawn that his people's magics could reverse anything done to his Dawn in another dimension. But Dawn didn't miss the hitch in his voice. It wasn't a sure thing, it was 50/50 shot at best and she knew it.  
  
On top of that, was Buffy. Her sister, her only blood family, was lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life, again. It was an all to common occurrence for Dawn. People she loved and cared about trying to stay alive. Put in danger because she wasn't real and was never meant to exist.  
  
"I remember the time you let me play with your guitar and I broke the string," Dawn said sadly to Oz.  
  
"So do I."  
  
"It never happened, it wasn't real."  
  
"Sure it did," Oz assured her.  
  
"No, because I'm not real. I'm just energy in a human shell. None of those memories are real, nothing I ever did before last year was real," Dawn's voice was reaching a high pitch.  
  
"I remember it. You remember it, so who's to say it didn't actually happen."  
  
"But it wasn't real."  
  
Oz's stoic face lit up just a bit. "What makes something real? It was real to you. It was real to me. So that makes it real to us. Who else matters?"  
  
Dawn shook her head, still unsure.  
  
"Plus, I don't think unreal things have the ability to not eat eggs like you," Oz told her.  
  
She stifled a laugh.  
  
"It could be worse, I could have ordered you humus."  
  
That was all it took and Dawn laughed a little.  
  
"Don't mock the humus. It is a food of many uses."  
  
"Tell me some," Dawn said, happy to have a distraction from her life.  
  
"Well there was this one time with the mayor," Oz began.  
  
**********************************************  
  
She was alone, as always. Or at least it seemed like always since the horrible day when her lover fell for someone else. She had been so angry and hurt. So consumed with rage she almost gave everything up. Her humanity, her soul, her mortality. But that would have gone against everything he had ever taught her, everything he had assured her made life worth living. So she refused to give up.  
  
But sometimes it was so hard. The last week had been pure hell.  
  
Anya sighed and sat back in her hospital bed. Even with everything, including loosing Xander and then almost being his snack, she could have made it if she just had someone waiting for her. Someone who cared whether she lived or died. But she didn't. And she doubted she ever would.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Willow slowly opened her eyes. It hurt. She hurt. Her head throbbed. But worst of all, was that the second consciousness crept into her mind Tara was there. Forgiving her. How could she do that? Willow had caused everything. If she hadn't fallen into dark magic, they wouldn't have broken up and if they hadn't broken up Willow would have noticed the change in Tara. Forgiveness, Willow thought, I don't deserve that. I deserve damnation.  
  
She tried to sit up but quickly found the motion far too painful. She let her body collapse back on the bed and tried to force the images of the horrible battle out of her head. She could barely remember anything after Tara died. But she had the nagging feeling that there were things she could, and should, have done to protect her friends. The first few spells she cast had drained her, but she just stopped functioning completely after Tara.  
  
It was a double-edged sword really. On one hand Willow had a chance to say goodbye to her lover. To know that, even though she should, Tara didn't hate her. One the other hand, however, Willow had to see Tara die, watch her move from this plane to the next and it opened every single wound in Willow's heart.  
  
A month earlier, Willow would have gone to magic for a solution. She would have let dark magic be her guide for vengeance. Or for her comfort. Or even for her salvation. She had raised the dead once already. But now, after finally kicking the habit, magic was the last thing she wanted. Now it was what she blamed for her problems.  
  
"Willow," she heard Angel say gently behind her. "Are you awake?"  
  
"Does it count if I don't want to be?" she asked weakly, nearly choking on her own voice and finally opening her eyes.  
  
He moved to put a hand on her back but she used the little strength she had to move away. "Not yet. I'm not ready to be comforted just yet," she told him.  
  
"I understand. Believe me I understand."  
  
"Thanks," she said softly, finally pushing herself into a sitting position. She looked at Angel, the concern etched in his face.  
  
"Do you want me to tell the others?" he asked. Please don't ask about them, he pleaded silently.  
  
"How are they?"  
  
Angel's silence spoke volumes.  
  
"That bad," Willow said and could hear the catch in her own voice. Angel nodded slightly. Without them she might never recover, Willow thought.  
  
"I've seen worse if that helps," he offered.  
  
"You were the scourge of Europe for a hundred years, I would hope you've seen worse," she spat back angrily. She was instantly sorry. "Oh, Angel I didn't mean anything by it."  
  
"It's fine," he said. "Let it out. I can take being your verbal punching bag. If it makes you feel better lay it on me." It can't possible make me feel worse than I already do, he thought.  
  
"Maybe later," she tried to smile but couldn't.  
  
"Sure," he responded.  
  
"Hey Will," Cordelia said, re-entering the room. Hope that was enough makeup to cover the tearstains, she thought.  
  
"Hey Cordy," Willow replied to the brunette, happy to see the two who had come from LA were both alive and in one piece. "How are you?"  
  
"A few bruises but other than that fine," she replied.  
  
"Angel," Willow said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who's alive? For sure."  
  
"Oz, Dawn, Faith and Xander." Willow did not miss the obvious absences.  
  
"Could you get Xander?" she asked.  
  
"Of course," Angel replied, standing up and breezing out the door. He couldn't help but feel guilty for being so happy that he had an excuse to avoid being in the same room with the girl who had his heart.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Well, your friends certainly managed to mess things up."  
  
"This was not the way this was to take place."  
  
"We hope you know that."  
  
"We had to pull out all the stops to even the score."  
  
"And things are not over."  
  
"No, more challenges to face."  
  
"The spirit has not passed."  
  
"It was meant to pass."  
  
"You were not to return."  
  
"HEY!" Buffy screamed. "SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR A SECOND BEFORE I SLAY YOU!"  
  
"You cannot slay us."  
  
"We are immortal."  
  
It was mind shattering. The two voices, bantering back and forth. They talked to her as if she could not respond. It infuriated Buffy. Worst of all, she had no idea what was going on.  
  
The last thing Buffy remembered was finally giving into the shock in her body when she watched Xander crash to the ground on a suicide mission. If she hadn't died once she would assume this was a hell dimension. A hell dimension where they drive you insane through words, she thought. But she knew what being dead felt like, and this wasn't it. Not quite. This was a fun new experience for Buffy to enjoy. She didn't have a physical plane, she was sure of that. She couldn't see anything. She could sense the presences around her and she could hear their voices. How that worked she couldn't decide, but after a while she gave up trying.  
  
"Are you listening to us?"  
  
"We are speaking to you."  
  
Buffy was about to scream about not having any idea what was going on when her salvation occurred.  
  
"Leave the lass alone for a few moments. She doesn't exactly know what's going on."  
  
"Thank you," Buffy said.  
  
"Let me try to explain things," the new voice said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"We will give you some time with her."  
  
"But we will return."  
  
"And she will hear us."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure she will," the new voice said again.  
  
Buffy could somehow sense that the other two presences were leaving and she and the other, it sounded like a he but at this point Buffy wasn't sure, were alone.  
  
"Boy do they know how to drone on or what?" he said.  
  
"No kidding. Again, I say thank you. Now what the hell is going on here?"  
  
"Relax, if things work out right you're going home."  
  
"Is Amy dead?" Buffy asked, a mix of hope and wonder.  
  
"Yep. Your soulmate did a nice job. The boy's got some talent."  
  
"Wait," Buffy interrupted the voice. "That means he's still alive?"  
  
"And kicking. Well, not kicking so much at the current moment, but eventually he'll be kicking again."  
  
If Buffy had a face she'd be crying. "The others?"  
  
There was a long pause. "Some of them are okay. And, well, that's kinda what THEY want to talk to you about."  
  
**********************************************  
  
The door to Willow's room opened a minute after Angel had left.  
  
"That was fast," Cordy said, turning to see who had entered.  
  
"Well, sometimes they call me the flash," Oz offered her as he and Dawn stepped inside.  
  
"Oh, I thought you were Angel and Xander," she replied.  
  
"I see how you could mistake us," Oz said.  
  
"It's been a long day," Cordy snapped back. "Or you were joking. Sorry, it's been a long day."  
  
"No sweat. The nurse said Willow was awake and we just wanted to stop in," Oz said.  
  
"H-how are you Willow?" Dawn asked shyly from the doorway.  
  
"Can't say I haven't been better," Willow conceded to the teen. "But, um, I'll survive," she sighed.  
  
"Could you give us a minute," Oz said to the two ladies. Cordy gently took Dawn's arm and nodded.  
  
"We need some girl time anyway," Cordelia said and gently brushed Dawn's hair. There was something about the girl that Cordy really connected with. Maybe it was her keen fashion sense, she thought.  
  
When they had left, Oz shut the door and sat next to Willow.  
  
"Okay, I don't know exactly what happened on account of being sort of wolfy, but I know you well enough to know when something is really wrong," Oz told her. It was one of the longest sentences she'd ever heard him say. Which she knew meant he was worried. Willow didn't want to tell him. She wanted to keep her pain buried inside. But one look into his eyes and the dam broke.  
  
"She forgave me," Willow sobbed out. "How could she do that?"  
  
Oz moved even closer and took her hand.  
  
"How could Tara forgive me?" Willow repeated over and over. "I don't deserve it."  
  
"Hey," Oz gently held her chin in his hands, drawing her eyes to his. "That's not how it works."  
  
"What?" she half sobbed.  
  
"Forgiveness isn't something you earn or deserve. That's redemption. And we all have things we need to be redeemed for. That's why I left in the first place. But forgiveness is given to us because WE need it."  
  
"But, after everything I did, how could she?"  
  
"You're missing the point. It wasn't about her. I don't really know what happened here, all I know is you. Maybe you have some things to atone for, but we all do. Tara forgave you because you needed her to. It didn't have anything to do with her."  
  
His words touched Willow's heart. And he was right. Tara's speech had nothing to do with herself, it was about Willow. Tara didn't need to forgive her, but Willow did. And to reject that forgiveness would be a slap in the face to Tara's last request. Forgiveness is what others give you, Willow thought, redemption is what I give myself. She made a promise to herself that, no matter what the future held, she would never fall to the dark side again. She had tipped the scales once and it cost Tara her life. She wouldn't make that mistake again.  
  
"Thank you so much, Oz," Willow whispered, her tears finally subsiding.  
  
He hugged her gently and when they came apart she was looking into his eyes. Willow remembered why she had loved Oz. Despite the primeval forces inside him, he was one of the gentlest people she had ever met. She brushed her lips against his without warning. It began as a thank you type peck, but Willow pressed for a little more.  
  
Oz broke away and stood up. "Well, that was."  
  
"Yeah," Willow said, holding her fingers to her lips. "I'm sorry. I'm just going through a lot and I was on a feel good do it, think about it later, function."  
  
"It's okay. Not like I didn't enjoy it."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Hey," he said, regaining his internal cool without letting Willow know she had played out one of his deepest fantasies. "It happens. But you're just grieving and I'm not going to take advantage of that."  
  
"Thanks. Can we forget it even happened?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Willow smiled up at him. And she hoped, deep down, she would be okay because there were people like Oz and Tara out there.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Xander had begun dosing off when a noise drew his attention. He saw the door open and a figure enter his room.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Hey," Angel replied, an uncomfortable feeling creeping over his body.  
  
"What brings you to my den of brooding?" Xander said, letting some of his frustrations seep out on the vampire.  
  
"Willow's awake."  
  
"How is she?" Xander asked tenderly.  
  
"Physically she's okay. Mentally it's too soon to tell. She's got a lot to deal with."  
  
Xander nodded. "We all do."  
  
Angel sighed. "She asked me to get you. Need a lift?" Angel pointed to the wheelchair.  
  
Xander wanted to say no and push himself. But that would have been stupid. "Sure."  
  
Xander's response caught Angel off guard. He had expected the younger man to decline his offer. Angel came over to Xander and awkwardly helped him into the chair. Finally Xander was situated and Angel stood behind the chair but didn't move it.  
  
"You have to push it," Xander offered. Angel was silent for a long time.  
  
"Xander?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry about before. The kiss with Buffy."  
  
"You were under a spell," Xander brushed it off. "You guys were just reliving old times."  
  
"Well that's just it. New times me wanted to kiss her, too," Angel said. He wanted the air clear between the two. He owed the world's savior that much.  
  
"Oh," Xander replied. Nothing I didn't already know, he reminded himself.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Xander thought for a moment. "No, I get it. I was you for a minute. It wasn't fun. When I was a vampire, the demon inside me was constantly waiting for his opening. I don't know how you do it day after day. I would just want to find something I cared about and wrap myself up in it. And believe me, I know how hard it is to kick the Buffy obsession. I never did."  
  
"Having a demon inside you really does change you," Angel agreed. At that moment there was no one Angel would have wanted Buffy with, if she survived, other than Xander. Not that he'd give Xander the satisfaction of knowing that, of course. "But, I think I'm ready to move on. Find a love that won't be as destructive as the one I had with Buffy."  
  
"And I want you to find that someday. In a non-soul losing capacity of course."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And by the way," Xander said. "You tell any one, and I mean any one, we had this conversation, I'll stake you myself. I have an image to keep up."  
  
Angel said nothing but wheeled him out of the room. Xander couldn't see the smile on the vampire's face.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Two questions. One, who are THEY? And two why do we need to talk about the others before I can go home?" Buffy demanded of the voice.  
  
"Oracles. And there's kind of some stuff going on."  
  
"Like what?" Buffy demanded. She was not in the mood to be lead around in circles.  
  
"The powers have lost control of things. There are wildcards now."  
  
"I really don't like being kept in the dark about stuff involving my friends," she said angrily.  
  
"Boy, you're just like Cordy described you, sheesh."  
  
"Now I'm confused."  
  
"Well if you'd let me explain instead of jumping straight into the voice of death we might be getting somewhere here."  
  
"I have no physical body, which I don't even want to attempt to deal with, what the hell am I going to do to you?"  
  
The other voice began to chuckle. "I like you."  
  
"I'd like you a whole lot more if you'd answer some damn questions."  
  
"Okay sweetheart-"  
  
She cut him off. "Only Xander's allowed to call me that. Try it again and maybe we'll find out what I CAN do without a body."  
  
"You know I can keep this banter going as long as you want, I ain't got any place to be. But the sooner you let me talk to you and we work out a deal, the sooner you can go home and get back to Xander."  
  
"So talk."  
  
"Okay, name's Doyle. I used to work with Cordy and your ex. I was their contact to the powers. Then I did this whole sacrificing my life dealy and now I got this new cushy job. I help guide the spirits. I'm actually still like a contact for the powers just less cryptic than before. Cause, let's face it cryptic just leaves you with that empty dread feeling."  
  
"You know you and my boyfriend would get along real well," Buffy said snidely.  
  
"I like the kid. He's done all right for himself. But getting back to your questions, when the powers need to pass messages to a living spirit I get the call."  
  
"I'm a living spirit?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You a spirit right now?"  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"You alive still?"  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Well I say so. You're out of it, kind of touch and go. But as long as we work things out, you'll be fine, so relax. This is just the perfect chance for the powers to talk to you," Doyle informed her.  
  
"Okay, you say you're the spirit guide or whatever."  
  
"Well, it's a bit more complicated than that, and I prefer the term living impaired, but yeah I guess so."  
  
"Then what was with the dueling voices before?" she demanded.  
  
"Well, if you haven't noticed lately, you are the slayer. They make special exemptions for you and wanted to talk directly to you. Problem is they haven't had contact with a human in a long, long time. So I decided to tag along. Looks like it was good idea."  
  
"Okay, so you're going to translate what they're going to do a bad job of telling me later?" Buffy recapped.  
  
"Basically," Doyle conceded.  
  
"You know if I hadn't just watched my boyfriend almost die, I might find this whole situation kind of funny."  
  
"Well, it won't be funny when I tell you what the deal is sw," he caught himself. "Buffy."  
  
"Figures."  
  
**********************************************  
  
Dawn and Cordy walked down the hall, careful to avoid the surgery ward. The doctors had promised to let them know when they could see Buffy or if there was any change. Neither really wanted to think about her, it was far too painful.  
  
Finally they came to a bench and parked themselves on it. Dawn, despite being in her own little world for most of the day, was perceptive enough to notice that Cordelia was even more depressed then yesterday after the battle.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dawn asked. Cordy just gave her a 'look around' look, but Dawn pressed. "Come on, I know something new is up."  
  
"Nothing new," Cordy said truthfully.  
  
"Something old. Maybe really old," Dawn said knowingly.  
  
"What is it with you and this Angel obsession," Cordy said.  
  
"I never said Angel," Dawn replied with a smug smile. It quickly faded as the real world invaded her thoughts again. Buffy and Giles were still in critical condition and Tara and Spike were dead. Somehow teasing Cordy about her Angel crushage didn't seem so important anymore.  
  
"They'll be fine," Cordy tried to assure the young woman, noticing her change in demeanor. "They're strong."  
  
"Buffy maybe," Dawn agreed, "but Giles is old."  
  
Cordelia had to stifle a laugh. "Didn't you just point out old doesn't mean weak?"  
  
"I guess," Dawn replied absently.  
  
"You have a lot of people that care about you," she told the teen. "Even if something bad happens, you'll get through it."  
  
"I know," Dawn replied. "That's part of the issue. I keep surviving. But I'm the problem. I just wish I could fight back. Help the people who help me. I loved Spike and Tara. They took such good care of me. It was so hard when Spike left the first time and when Tara and Willow broke up. Now, they're never coming back. Buffy's already died once and I'm not stupid, I know she could die again. I'm tired of losing people and not being able to help them."  
  
"You do," Cordy assured her. "Just by being you. That's more than enough."  
  
"Thank you," Dawn hugged Cordelia, fighting the tears. Dawn tried to break the hold despair had over her heart. "Maybe, if you stick around and everything gets better, Buffy will let me treat you to a lottery sponsored shopping spree. You know, for all your help."  
  
"I wouldn't say no," Cordelia assured her, brushing some hair out of Dawn's face. Shopping always heals broken hearts, right, she wondered.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Oz exited Willow's room just in time to pass Xander and Angel in the doorway.  
  
"Hey man," Xander said. "How is she?"  
  
"She's hurting," he answered honestly.  
  
"We all are," Xander replied sadly.  
  
"How's Anya?" Oz asked.  
  
Xander's face turned from sadness to guilt. "I actually haven't been in to see her. I don't think I'm really tops on her list of people to see."  
  
"I understand," he replied, though Xander could sense Oz's disappointment. And he was right, Xander thought. I should have seen her, at least to make sure she was okay. She probably hasn't even had any visitors yet.  
  
"I'll go see how she is," Oz told him. And like that the guitarist's guilt trip was over. He just wanted to remind Xander not to forget about her, despite everything else that was happening. Xander understood this and appreciated the reminder.  
  
"Thanks man."  
  
"Sure." Oz began to head for Anya's room when Xander called to him.  
  
"Hey Oz." Oz turned back to face Xander. "I missed you man." Oz nodded, a slight expression breaking out on his face, and continued to Anya's room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Angel asked, watching the mostly non- verbal exchange between the men.  
  
"Guy talk. You wouldn't understand," Xander told him, unable to resist throwing the jab despite his newfound respect for the vampire.  
  
"Ready?" Angel asked, ignoring the quip.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Angel opened the door and pushed Xander in.  
  
"Oh my God," Willow gasped when she saw her oldest friend.  
  
"It's not as bad as it looks," Xander assured her. Feels worse, he thought.  
  
"I'll give you guys some time," Angel said and left before either could reply.  
  
Xander wheeled himself closer to Willow, although it took a great deal of effort.  
  
"How you doing?" he asked her.  
  
Willow shrugged. "Bad. My insides feel all empty and painful. But, eventually, I'll be okay."  
  
Xander nodded and took her hand. "I love you Will."  
  
"I love you too," she smiled at him. "I'm going to need to hear that a lot for a while."  
  
"Well," he replied. "I'm going to need to say it a lot, so we should be fine."  
  
"Have you heard anything on," Willow couldn't say her name, though they both knew who she was talking about.  
  
"Last I heard she was out of surgery but it was still touch and go," he told her, keeping any emotion out of his voice.  
  
"Oh," she said, fighting her tears. I need to be strong for him, she thought.  
  
"It'll be okay Will," he told her, seeing the teardrops forming.  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
"We have to take care of each other," Xander told her. "All of us. You, me, Buffy, Dawn, Anya, and especially Faith. She's on the edge right now."  
  
"I know the feeling," Willow said sadly.  
  
"We can't let her go bad again. She needs us. We have to be there for Buffy." Xander was shaking. It was too much for him. He might lose Buffy. He kept pushing the thought out of his mind, assuring himself she was too strong to give up on him.  
  
"You mean Faith?" Willow asked gently.  
  
"Yeah, Faith," Xander replied, his voice quaky.  
  
"Oh hon," Willow scooted over to him and pulled him into an embrace, careful of his broken ribs and dislocated shoulder.  
  
"Willow," he sobbed, unable to hold back his pain any longer. "I love her so much. I can't lose her, not after just finding her. It's not fair."  
  
"I know," she stroked his hair, tears creeping down her own face. And that's how they stayed. Holding each other as if letting go meant letting go of their hope. Something neither was prepared to do.  
  
**********************************************  
  
The door opened and Anya's head sprung up. "Xander?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you," Oz said as he entered.  
  
"No," she said quickly, just happy to have a visitor. "I was expecting Xander."  
  
"He's with Willow now. He said he'd be by later."  
  
"Thank you," Anya said, accepting his words. "What brings you by?"  
  
There was a slight twinkle in Oz's eyes. "I've been part of the ousted Scooby club," he told her. "I know how if feels. So I was thinking about you?."  
  
"About me?"  
  
"Well, Dingoes manager quit last month. We need someone good with money, because the band can't even use a calculator let alone manage ourselves. I know you're good with money so…"  
  
"You want me to work for you?" Anya asked, shocked. She quickly recovered. "Do I get to keep any of the money?"  
  
"Some," Oz said.  
  
"I don't know," she wavered. I want to leave Sunnydale, she thought, but I want to be near Xander. Oh, my heart hurts again. Maybe I should get out of here.  
  
"Call it a trade," he reasoned with her. "You said you wanted to get out of Sunnydale. The Dingoes travel around the country. You get money and a break from the hellmouth."  
  
"But I don't know anything about the business of playing instruments for monetary exchange," Anya argued, looking for an excuse to stay.  
  
"Neither do we."  
  
Anya just shook her head in disbelief.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Wow," was all Buffy could muster after hearing all Doyle had to tell her. "And I won't remember any of this?"  
  
"Not a thing."  
  
"That's not fair," she replied.  
  
"The powers don't do fair," he said. His tone wasn't cold but he spoke from experience. Things were how they were, no matter how he personally felt. Complaining about it rarely helped.  
  
"Then what was the point of this whole conversation?"  
  
"So you can stop things before they go downhill."  
  
"How can I do that if I won't remember this?" Buffy asked, exasperated.  
  
"You'll remember the feelings," Doyle offered her.  
  
"I can't do this anymore," she said dejectedly.  
  
"You have to," Doyle said simply. "Your friends messed the powers plans up when they brought you back. Things may soon spiral out of control and you need to be ready. The powers don't know what's going to happen."  
  
"Why can't things ever stop," Buffy screamed.  
  
"Because you are the slayer," Doyle said casually, though her felt for her.  
  
"Well, I won't betray Faith," she reiterated to Doyle.  
  
"The powers aren't a big fans of Faith. She didn't exactly leave a good impression when she visited during her coma."  
  
"Well I'm not a big fan of the powers," Buffy replied. "Plus she's changed."  
  
"Look," Doyle told her. "I know it sucks. I do, I get it. But that's the deal. You're the champion. And a rogue slayer is the one thing the powers won't allow in the upcoming war. If she goes over, you'll have to," Doyle wouldn't finish.  
  
"So have them bring William back again. They've done it before they can do it again. He can reach her," she demanded.  
  
"No," he said gently. "Even the powers are limited. They can't just bring William back when there's no body."  
  
"Why me? Why do I have to be on 'if Faith snaps you have to kill her' watch?"  
  
"Since you're the living spirit at the moment. If you reject their terms they'll do it themselves and you're stuck here. So rather than leave it to their whim, I suggest you agree to the terms."  
  
"I still say I can save her," Buffy insisted.  
  
"And I say go for it!" Doyle yelled, not to Buffy, but to the oracles. "But if not," he said softer for Buffy's ears alone. "You have to track her and kill her. It's their game, we're playing by their rules."  
  
"Then it's done."  
  
"The deal is struck."  
  
"Keep her good."  
  
"Or the rouge dies."  
  
The oracles were back.  
  
"I won't kill Faith," Buffy told them.  
  
"You've accepted our terms."  
  
"Now you must stick with it."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Wait," Doyle interceded as a thought occurred to him. "I think I might know a way to help you out."  
  
**********************************************  
  
PACIFIC OCEAN  
  
Faith walked along the beach coast. She had driven all night, taking William's old car. The beach had been the first place he had taken her after they busted out of prison. He had wanted to remind her of all the beautiful things that made life worth living. They had come at night for two reasons. One, there wouldn't be a crowd. And two, because as Spike he had only been able to come at night and even then he'd found so many wonderful things to look at.  
  
Now, though, all Faith could see was emptiness. The water crashing upon the sand, instead of finding it a soothing motion, she saw it as a violent act. It brought death with it. Seaweed, driftwood and fish bones. In the end, she thought, that's all there was.  
  
Death.  
  
And she was the bringer of death. She had brought it, in some way, shape or form, to everyone she had ever truly cared for. Her first watcher. Xander. Buffy. Angel. Even the Mayor. And now, William. The only person she had ever let in completely, was the only loved one whose life she actually taken. It had a twisted sense of irony to it.  
  
Faith wanted to embrace death now. But she wasn't sure how. She could end her own life. That option brought forth the peace she had searched for her entire life. She could join her William. Faith had earned her rest, she'd done what she needed and now she quit.  
  
Then, there was the anger. That part of her that screamed for vengeance. Vengeance against any creature of the night. Death to those who walked in darkness. She'd been down this path before. Faith knew it wouldn't be long until she too, belonged to the darkness. She would kill the light then. The light that had told her the right thing to do was killing William.  
  
Both options appealed to Faith. The only thing that didn't was going back to the light. It had caused her too much pain, too much sacrifice, and too little joy.  
  
She reached the edge of the water, seeing her own reflection in the water. It disgusted her. She didn't want to see it anymore. All she had to do was walk out into the water and not stop until her body gave out. But she didn't think she could take seeing her reflection that long.  
  
As she stared at the image at her feet, she was joined by an image of William.  
  
"Hey luv," he said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Thinking about a swim?"  
  
"Not going to be swimming."  
  
"Learn to walk on water then, pet?"  
  
"Shut up," Faith demanded of her imagination.  
  
But William's image would not be quiet. "You have to go home."  
  
"Where is home, exactly? Last time I checked it was your arms. Oh wait they're dust!"  
  
"That was Spike. You killed Spike. I was already dead."  
  
"Then why did he look at me like I betrayed him?" she demanded.  
  
"He was proud. Spike, as much as he was capable of, felt our love. He didn't want to hurt you and he was proud you stopped him before he did."  
  
"Bullshit!"  
  
"He was part of me for a hundred years, I think I know him a little better than you."  
  
"I should have saved you. We could have done something."  
  
"What, given me my soul back? Sorry, one vampire with a soul per continent."  
  
"I should have died!" Faith screamed, falling to her knees. Her tears came now, without stopping, hitting the water and blurring her reflection. William's reflection bent next to her and held her shoulders. Faith could almost feel the pressure of them on her.  
  
"If you died, you wouldn't have been able to help Xander kill Amy. That was your destiny. You fulfilled your purpose. The powers set me free, no damnation. Everything worked out."  
  
"This isn't what I call working out," she sobbed.  
  
"No," William agreed. "If you give up now, it isn't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you quit now, give up on life or go back to the darkness, everything we had was a waste. I didn't teach you to quit."  
  
"I have no one now. Why should I even want redemption?"  
  
"For you," his image said, brushing the hair out of her eyes. "You live for you. And what you do is to make the world a better place."  
  
"Why do I care if this world goes on without you? I don't care about anyone else."  
  
"Faith," he said gently, "I don't have a lot of time left, so hear me out. You aren't alone. The people you left in the hospital, any one of them would give their life for you. That's worth something don't take it for granted. They love you and I know you love them. Don't turn your back on them now, not when you need each other the most. Because they're hurting and grieving too. You can help each other."  
  
"I don't want any more help. If I had just stayed in prison or in a coma I wouldn't have to…"  
  
"Feel?" he demanded. "Don't take that for granted either. Some people would give anything to feel, good or bad."  
  
"I'm so tired," she sobbed, falling into his imaginary arms, still staring at them in the water. "I want to feel you."  
  
The image in the water pointed to her heart. "I'm always with you. Keep me alive. My memory, my love. Keep going and we'll meet again. I promise you that."  
  
"I don't know if I can."  
  
"Try?" he beseeched her.  
  
"I love you," she sobbed.  
  
"I love you too. Try for me pet. Promise me."  
  
"I'll try," she whispered, sensing his departure. "Don't leave me."  
  
"Never," he told her. When Faith wiped the tears out of her eyes clear enough to see, she was alone with her reflection.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Do you think you got through to her?" Doyle asked.  
  
"Only time will tell mate," William replied.  
  
"What's next?" Buffy asked the two dearly departed men.  
  
"Goodbye," William said sadly.  
  
"And go home," Doyle told her.  
  
Buffy suddenly felt a twinge of pain surge through her. She had a body again. Then, as that realization dawned on her, she lost her grip on everything she had just been through. The Oracles, Doyle, Faith and William's final exchange. And the terror of what was to come. For now, she was just Buffy. Lost, alone, in pain and wondering if her soulmate had survived the worst battle she had ever seen.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Xander's body had finally given up on him and at some point during his cry fest with Willow he passed out. Willow had done the same. So they both jumped in surprise when the door to room swung open and a gray haired doctor entered.  
  
"What?" Willow muttered.  
  
"I didn't do it," Xander mumbled, still half asleep.  
  
"Ms. Rosenberg, oh and Mr. Harris. Good that'll save me a trip. I'm Doctor Reynolds. Ms. Summers sister asked me to inform both of you as soon as Buffy's condition changed. She said you were family."  
  
"The closest," Xander said, squeezing Willow's hand anxiously. "What's the news?"  
  
"Buffy's awake."  
  
Both Willow and Xander let out sighs of relief. "Oh God," Xander sighed, running his hands through his hair.  
  
"We have to run a few more tests, make sure everything is okay, but from the preliminary reports it appears the surgery was a success," the doctor told them.  
  
"Thank you," Xander told him, gasping for air. "When can I see her?"  
  
"Soon. We have to do those tests to make sure she's stable, but I'll be back shortly and you can see her."  
  
He left the pair, who had begun crying again, but this time out of joy.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"I need to know if he's okay," Buffy demanded.  
  
"We just need to do a couple more tests and then we can find out," the nurse told her.  
  
"The tests can wait!" Buffy yelled, reaching out with her fairly good arm to stop the nurse. "I need to know if the man I love is alive!"  
  
"Ms. Summers," Doctor Reynolds said, re-entering the room, "I just spoke with him. He's fine. Or, at least as fine as you can be after running from insane gang members. You're all very lucky," he said.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It's all right, Mr. Angel told us all about the gang that chased you to the old school."  
  
"Oh, right," Buffy agreed quickly. The last thing she wanted was more tests to see if she had lost her mind. What she needed was to see Xander. Alive.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Hey," Angel said, finally tracking Dawn and Cordelia down.  
  
"Hello," Cordelia replied as casually as she could.  
  
"The sparks of passion," Dawn said softly to Cordy, but loud enough for Angel to hear with his enhanced senses.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. You know kids," Cordelia said on Dawn's behalf, throwing her the dirtiest look she could manage.  
  
Angel shook his head, trying to get back on topic. "Dawn, the doctor couldn't find you before. So I went looking for you. She's going to be all right."  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn asked, leaping out of her seat on the bench and throwing her arms around Angel.  
  
"Yeah, she just woke up a little while ago."  
  
"That's great," Cordelia said, getting up to hug Dawn as well. Angel awkwardly reached to give Cordy a hug, but she spun away too quickly.  
  
"When can I see her? Do the others know? Have they seen her yet?" Dawn peppered Angel with questions.  
  
"I don't know," Angel stopped her. "I was, lurking, around and heard the doctor say he couldn't find you so he was going to find Willow and Xander."  
  
"Ah, Dawn," Doctor Reynolds said, approaching the three. "I was looking all over for you."  
  
"Yeah, Angel told me. He told me about Buffy too," Dawn said excitedly.  
  
"I see someone's doing my job for me," the doctor looked at Angel.  
  
"He's got keen tracking abilities," Cordelia interrupted. "Don't take it personally."  
  
"Ah," Reynolds chuckled. "Well, I also have some more good news. We've upgrade Mr. Giles condition from critical to stable. He may be able to have visitors by tomorrow."  
  
"I told you he was strong," Cordy told Dawn. Dawn just smiled, relieved that no one else was dying because of her.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Two hours later Buffy was finally upgraded from critical to stable condition. The gang had gathered outside her room, waiting to be let in.  
  
When Reynolds emerged the group before him took him by surprise. Xander (walking with a crutch), Willow, Dawn, Angel, Cordelia, Oz, and Anya (who had been allowed to walk around the hospital) were waiting for him, desperate to see Buffy.  
  
"Okay," he said light-heartedly, "there are far more of you than I imagined. Let's keep it short, she's still weak. Two at a time." He added in a serious tone, "Please keep it short. She's going to need her rest. The recovery she's made already is near miraculous."  
  
They looked around at each other before Anya gently shoved Dawn and Xander towards the room.  
  
"Make with the loving reunion," she told them, smiling genuinely for the first time in a month.  
  
"Thanks," they said and entered Buffy's room.  
  
Buffy had begun dowsing off, trying to keep from driving herself crazy. Her slayer hearing caught the sound of the door and she sat up right away.  
  
"Buffy," Dawn giggled and threw her arms around the battered slayer. Buffy had a large cast on her left arm, which had nearly been ripped off by Amy. Her right shoulder too was in cast, as well as her leg.  
  
"Dawn," Buffy replied, using her right arm to squeeze her sister. Dawn broke the embrace, allowing Xander to creep forward.  
  
"Hey Buff."  
  
"Xander," Buffy cried, tears falling from her face. He tried to avoid throwing himself at her, but he descended upon her lips as quickly as he could. "I was so worried about you," Buffy said between kisses.  
  
"Same here," Xander told her, kissing her even deeper.  
  
"That was so brave and stupid," Buffy gasped, fighting her overwhelming emotions.  
  
"I learned from your act," Xander replied. He held her for a moment before reaching in to kiss her again.  
  
"Hey, still in the room here," Dawn said, smiling ear to ear.  
  
"So you are," Xander agreed and began stroking Buffy's face and hair.  
  
"Oh God Xander," she choked out, "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too, doesn't even cover the half of it," he told her.  
  
"Come here Dawn," Buffy called, bringing them together in a gentle group hug. "I love you guys."  
  
"Merry Christmas eve, eve," Xander said as flippantly as he could.  
  
"Huh?" the Summers' said at the same moment.  
  
"Well, we started this thing on the Winter Solstice, December 21, two days later and it's December 23."  
  
"I don't even have a Christmas tree," Buffy said to them.  
  
"Doesn't matter," Xander told her. "I got my presents early."  
  
The door swung open and Willow walked in slowly and joined the group hug. "Doctor said two at a time, but we overpowered him," she said to Buffy.  
  
"Come in, all of you," Buffy said, crying tears of joy.  
  
They all came in, crowding the suddenly small room. Buffy noticed right away Faith wasn't with them and it gave her a horrible feeling she couldn't place.  
  
"Where's Faith?" she asked.  
  
"She needed to get away, I think," Xander told her, still holding her good hand and stroking her hair.  
  
"Okay," Buffy said. She was uncomfortable with that for some reason, but let it go. "Angel, you're alive," Buffy said when she saw him. She was happy he had been freed.  
  
"Thank Dawn," he said. "She did the magic."  
  
"I'm so proud of you all," she said, unable to keep her emotions in check.  
  
"It was a team effort," Xander told her.  
  
"Or a band effort," Anya said excitedly. Oz touched her arm gently and she remembered their discussion to wait before telling the others.  
  
"Yeah, we're like the Scooby band," Buffy smiled at Anya, thankful she was out and about. Buffy had never been happier to see her friends.  
  
"All right, everyone out," Reynolds demanded, poking his head in. "I gave you your wish, now she needs her sleep."  
  
"Can he stay?" Buffy asked, clutching Xander's shirt tightly. He had to smile. Rven now the fact that Buffy was his was still a novelty.  
  
"Come on," Angel said, eliciting looks of shock from the room. "Let him stay a little longer. She needs it."  
  
Reynolds sighed. "Fine. Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you," he said to Buffy.  
  
"Thank you," Buffy told him. She then mouthed a thank you to Angel, who ushered the group out of the room.  
  
They were silent for a long time, just enjoying holding each other when they were sure they never would again.  
  
"That was pretty stupid, wasn't it?" Xander asked finally.  
  
"Yeah. But it worked."  
  
"Not exactly," he told her.  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked, too tired to move her heard from the crook of his arm good.  
  
"She was fine after the fall. I was dazed. Faith kept her busy long enough for me to finish it."  
  
"Spike's dead, isn't he?"  
  
"Sssh," Xander rubbed her temples, even though his dislocated shoulder made this task difficult.  
  
"Something inside me tells me we have to find her," Buffy insisted.  
  
"We will. Just give her some time."  
  
"Time isn't, umm," Buffy gave in to Xander's magic fingers, reveling in his touch.  
  
"I love you more than anything Buffy. I was so worried you weren't coming back to me."  
  
"I'll always come back to you," Buffy sighed pleasantly.  
  
"I know. And that makes me the happiest man alive," Xander told her and continued to massage her temples until she drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
  
SEWERS  
  
The sewer had been a waste. Amy had torn Xander's body to shreds and scattered them. The presence of the vampire army also made his search difficult. That would be just another thing for his friends to deal with. Of course, he knew that wasn't all they'd have to deal with.  
  
The war was coming. That was the reason they couldn't know him. If they did they would trust his side in the conflict. But for all he knew in this dimension he was a vampire. Or the situation at home had changed into something he wasn't prepared for, as it had in his own world. Fate had a way of making sure things happened the way they needed. Which might have been him revealing himself. But if that were meant to happen his spell would fail.  
  
He took the pictures he had taken of the "Scooby Gang." It was a dangerous spell he was casting, similar to Tabula Rusa. But it was a necessary evil. Things must take their natural course, whatever that was. It would be a gradual spell. They would slowly begin to forget details about him, their memories becoming hazy until he just slipped right out of the event.  
  
He completed his spell by burning their pictures with a little chanting.  
  
At least I have Xander's head, the boy thought, gripping the container he had placed it in. I can give him a proper burial, he thought. The boy could only pray that his father's magic would work and he wouldn't be burying Dawn as well. Holding Dawn's body tight to him, he opened the portal to go home.  
  
Godspeed my friends, he thought. Godspeed.  
  
CHRISTMAS EVE 5 PM SUNNYDALE MEMORIAL HOSPITAL  
  
The doctors had been amazed by Buffy's recovery. By noon, on her own doing, she had the cast removed from her leg and was walking. The doctors couldn't understand what was happening but Buffy refused more tests. They don't need to understand slayer healing, she thought. Buffy wanted to go home.  
  
Willow had been released as had Xander. That left just Buffy and Giles hospital bound. Giles also was anxious to get home. He had finally been allowed visitors earlier that day and had visions of a nice Christmas anywhere but the hospital. Xander and Willow had both tried to talk some sense into him, but he wasn't having it.  
  
Dr. Reynolds and Giles were filling out the paperwork while Reynolds made one last attempt to stop him.  
  
"You understand you are doing this directly against doctor's orders?" Reynolds asked Giles.  
  
"Do I look as if I give a bloody hell about hospital orders?" Giles retorted.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Willow asked uncertainly.  
  
"As certain as I am," Buffy said, entering the conversation, walking on her own.  
  
"Sweetie, please," Xander urged her, following right behind on his crutches.  
  
"Please what?" Reynolds demanded.  
  
"I'm going home," she said simply.  
  
"Oh no you're not. I will not allow this."  
  
Buffy walked slowly to him with a glare she reserved for the fiends of hell. "Try and stop me."  
  
"Do you people all have a death wish?" Reynolds asked frantically.  
  
"You obviously don't know them very well," Cordelia said as she and Angel approached the now growing conversation.  
  
"Do you always travel in packs?" Reynolds said, sighing exasperatedly.  
  
"It's a band thing," Anya said happily, approaching with Oz.  
  
"I give up," Reynolds said. "Take these infernal people and be gone." He handed them all their release papers and walked away shaking his head.  
  
"Think we scared him?" Willow asked.  
  
"I think Buffy scared him," Angel said.  
  
"Have to agree with non-living boy," Xander said.  
  
"I suppose that's an upgrade from Deadboy," Angel replied, knowing there was no longer a deep hatred behind the jabs.  
  
"Nah, Deadboy just got boring after a while," Xander replied.  
  
"Boys," Cordelia interrupted. "Play nice." Both pretended to look scolded and backed away.  
  
"Where's Dawn?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh, she went to the bathroom," Cordy replied.  
  
"How is she today?" Buffy asked. Dawn had spent most of the day with Cordy, knowing she was leaving soon.  
  
"It's a process," she conceded. "It'll take time. But she's got you guys so, wait that's not going to help," Cordy teased.  
  
"Funny," Buffy mock glared her. Angel thought it was nice to see everyone a little lighter today. The bright holiday music that played over the loud speaker helped the mood as well.  
  
"What's funny?" Dawn asked, joining the now massive crowd.  
  
"That it's time to get out of here," Buffy said.  
  
"I have never agreed more," Giles said and they headed out.  
  
SUMMERS HOUSE 6 PM  
  
"Home sweet home," Buffy sighed as she opened the door to her house.  
  
"You're not kidding," Xander echoed and trailed behind her.  
  
"Take it easy hero," Willow told him, helping him to find a chair. "You too Buffy."  
  
"I'm fine, really," she insisted. Buffy then tripped over the carpet and would have fallen to the floor if Angel hadn't reached out and grabbed her. "Thanks," Buffy sighed and untangled herself from her ex-lover's arms. Both smiled inside because neither had any lingering feelings towards the other. Angel would always hold a special place in Buffy's heart and the same was true for Angel, but there was someone else for each of them.  
  
Angel guided her to a spot on the sofa next to Xander.  
  
"Well," he said after they were situated. "I think it's time to head off."  
  
"What?" Xander asked, "Didn't enjoy your last Christmas in Sunnydale?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Nothing brings out the yuletide spirit like going insane," Angel quipped back.  
  
"Dear Lord," Giles said, "I must still be suffering from my concussion. Are you two actually, bantering?"  
  
"Oh my God, they are," Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"The world is a changed place," Xander agreed, offering Angel a slight smile.  
  
"Well, if you are saying your goodbyes, I should do the same," Anya spoke up.  
  
"What?" Xander asked in shock.  
  
"I'm the dine n go's manager now," Anya said brightly.  
  
"Dingoes," Oz corrected. "Though the dine n go's does have potential."  
  
"When did this happen?" Buffy inquired gently, asking what Xander couldn't voice himself.  
  
"At the hospital. I need to get out of Sunnydale, see the world. This way I can still deal with money," Anya smiled at her.  
  
"I," Xander started but couldn't say anything else.  
  
"Hey," Dawn said, "look at what's outside." Cordelia understood right away and got up to follow Dawn outside.  
  
"Yes, look at that," Giles said and walked outside with them. Suddenly the others understood and casually exited until Anya and Xander were alone in the living room.  
  
"I never really got a chance to say I was sorry," Xander said after a minute.  
  
"It's okay, you are happy. That's all I want."  
  
"I also never thanked you for not cursing me."  
  
"Don't think I didn't think about it," she told him.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you so much," he said softly.  
  
"You got your heart's desire. Maybe, somewhere, someday, I'll find mine," she said sadly. "I still love you. Which is why I need to get away. I feel like this big, dark cloud over things. I need to find my place in the world."  
  
"It's my fault you feel like a cloud," Xander said.  
  
"No. You are the reason I couldn't curse you. You helped teach me what it was to be human again, and I never thanked you for that. So, we are even."  
  
"We're keeping score?" Xander asked, a little hurt.  
  
"Never," Anya said and gently kissed Xander's check. "Thank you for loving me."  
  
"Thank you for loving me back," Xander told her.  
  
Anya straightened and yelled. "You can come back inside now!"  
  
"Subtly is never going to be something you do, is it?" Xander asked, finally having a true sense of closure with his ex-fiancé.  
  
"It makes me unique," she replied smiling.  
  
The others came back inside and were happy to see both parties smiling. Buffy sat down next to Xander again and hugged him. "You okay?" she whispered. He nodded against her check and kissed her ear in response.  
  
"You guys sure you don't want to stay for Christmas?" Buffy asked in the general direction of Anya, Oz, Angel and Cordelia. "It's not going to be the happiest, most joyful Christmas ever, but we'd be together."  
  
"We have family in LA we need to get back to," Angel replied solemnly. "But thank you."  
  
"It's getting late and we should try and meet back up with the band in San Diego," Oz said.  
  
There was an awkward pause. No one really knew how to say goodbye.  
  
"Hey," Willow said suddenly. "Who's going to run the shop now?"  
  
All eyes fell on Giles. "Ah, well, yes, I was, ah, coming to that," he stumbled, and then sighed. "Buffy, I know I left because you needed to stop leaning on me for support. And you have no idea how proud I am that you no longer need me. But, I think, perhaps, I need you more than you need me."  
  
"What he's trying to say is he misses us and wants to stay but he's afraid he'll get in the way," Buffy translated for her watcher.  
  
"Yes, I suppose, on some level," he mumbled.  
  
"Welcome home," Dawn said and hugged him. Giles hugged back.  
  
"I suppose you'll want the other half of the store back, huh?" Anya asked. Some things will never change, Giles thought.  
  
"Perhaps we could work out some arrangement," he told her.  
  
"Nah, have it back. My band will make lots of money," she said.  
  
"Your band," Oz said, slightly bemused.  
  
"Hey, I just gave up half my store out of the goodness of my heart, throw me a crumb."  
  
"Well, Buffy," Cordelia said in an attempt to get through the awkwardness, "it's always fun."  
  
"Liar," Buffy shot back.  
  
"Maybe," Cordy flashed a smile. "Dawnie, if you're even in LA, look me up. We'll do that shopping spree."  
  
"Okay," Dawn said and gave Cordy a hug.  
  
"Shopping spree?" Buffy asked. "Do we need to have a talk?"  
  
"Oz-man, good to see you," Xander said, standing awkwardly to shake his hand.  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Take care of her," Xander whispered so only Oz could hear him.  
  
"I will." Oz left to say goodbye to Willow.  
  
"Xander," Angel said.  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Take care of her."  
  
"I will."  
  
Angel was about to turn and leave but Xander muttered something under his breath.  
  
"What?" Angel demanded.  
  
"I said," Xander whispered almost inaudibly, "tell her you love her someday."  
  
"I will," Angel replied with a straight face. He then took his billowing coat and headed for the door. Man has style, Xander thought, got to give him that.  
  
"Take care of yourself Oz," Willow told her ex. "Be careful."  
  
"You too," he said. He took Anya's hand and lead her to his van. Cordy, seeing Angel make his dramatic exit, followed suit.  
  
And with that, the four were gone.  
  
CHRISTMAS 3 PM  
  
It had been a somber Christmas. They were all thankful to be alive, and out of the hospital, but their thoughts soon turned to their fallen friends. Giles held a touching memorial that morning, allowing them each their own chance to grieve. And, while they didn't have a tree, the five did add some decorations around the house. Including a picture of Tara and a more recent one of William.  
  
They all knew it would take a long time for things to get better, but they would help each other through it.  
  
Still, Buffy couldn't shake the feeling that there was still a dark presence hanging over them. There was something on the horizon and something concerning Faith. She brought her concerns up with Xander in the living room after lunch.  
  
"There's always something on the horizon. That's what happens when you stop apocalypses for a living," Xander told her.  
  
"Still," she said, "this is something bigger than normal. Something we don't normally get involved in. And I have a feeling if Faith doesn't come back soon, well," Buffy couldn't finish.  
  
"Hey, this is our first Christmas together," he told her. "And we're alive to prove it. I plan on having many more of these. If it means killing every demon on earth to do so, so be it. As for Faith, let's give her a couple more days to grieve on her own and then we'll start looking for her."  
  
"What if she doesn't have a couple days?" Buffy asked. No matter what she thought, Buffy couldn't shake the eerie sense of dread she felt.  
  
"I'll make everything okay, I promise," Xander told her. "We'll go tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," Buffy said and let Xander hold her on the sofa just watching the fire burn until Giles called them for dinner at five.  
  
"This is too much Giles," she said as he brought the roast from the over.  
  
"It's better than hospital food, that's for sure," Xander agreed.  
  
"That's our Giles," Dawn said.  
  
"Hey, I helped," Willow said putting the mashed potatoes out. Willow was finally feeling a slight sense of closure with Tara. The service had helped them all grieve together and Willow now had hopes it would get better.  
  
As they were about to sit down to dinner, Buffy heard a slight squeak of the door and hopped up, rushing to the living room. No demon, she thought, is screwing up my Christmas. When she arrived at the door her jaw almost hit the floor. The figure before her was battered, dirty and weak. But there was a peace about the figure. A peace that Buffy recognized because it could only be forged from great suffering.  
  
"Merry Christmas," the figure said and entered the house.  
  
An unseen weight lifted from Buffy's shoulders as the figure entered. The dark cloud she had been feeling was still there, but it was less pervasive now. Things ahead might not be so bad after all.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Faith."  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
…well sort of. Okay, if you hadn't guessed by now I've had a sequel idea in my mind since I introduced the gypsy boy. I hope that those of you who enjoyed this one will enjoy the next installment called: Paths of the Heart. I hope to start on it in a few weeks, but don't hold me to that :-)  
  
Again, to all of you who left me feedback I greatly appreciate it.  
  
Peace- Mims 


End file.
